Devotion
by HappyDuelist
Summary: The story takes place after 'Empathy' and 'Faith' and is the final story that will wrap up the trilogy. Ed and Winry are settled in Central now with their daughter, but will Ed be happy just teaching at the new military academy with a new serial killer...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and am only a fan inspired by the story to the point that writing this story was only a matter of time. I only own the original characters and hope that those reading the story will enjoy what I have written. Thank you for reading and I look forward to your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind that I don't have anyone beta reading these chapters for me so there may be slight typos, I really try hard to catch them all.

**Author's note on this story:** This story takes place after _Empathy_ and _Faith_, so if you've not read those two you might not get the most out of this new story that is a sequel to _Empathy_ and _Faith_. This takes place after the ending of _Faith_ and after the ending of the series. I don't follow the movie in this as I have yet to see it, but I have read summaries on it and if you go by that then this would be an AU as would _Faith_ since it too takes place after the ending of the series. I hope you enjoy this story and I am excited about finally getting started on _Devotion_. I am really looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this new and final story that will finish off the trilogy. I plan to use _Devotion_ to neatlywrap up the overall storyline. Thank you all for your support of these stories and I am grateful you're being entertained by them as I am really proud of my work on these stories.

**Devotion **

**Chapter One:** Settled In Central

-o-

The months had passed since Edward, Winry and Faith had moved to Central. Edward was teaching now and things were good despite being somewhat stressful on the couple. Winry wasn't feeling well and Ed was worried about her health, the move had taken a lot out of her and Faith both. He'd asked her to go see a doctor and she'd agreed it was time to find one they would all go to. As Edward wrapped up his final class for the day he looked up to see Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye enter the classroom. He had a good idea of what brought them; everyone had heard the rumors, it had even made it into the papers.

From the serious look in Mustang's expression, Ed just knew it meant he needed his help. He had no idea of where to start on helping with this problem, finding criminals was a job suited for the police, not a former State Alchemist. But then maybe Roy merely sought his advice. One young man had stayed after class, but upon noticing the officer's presence he clutched his books tightly to his chest and nodded at Edward before nodding at the officers as he hurriedly left the classroom. Roy cleared his throat and his fiancé' Riza handed him a familiar style leather-bound file; the same type Maes had handed him in the Military Mess Hall all those years ago.

Ed wasn't looking forward to seeing this case file however, a memory of a time when he had insisted on seeing the one on The Chopper and Maes Hughes had risked his career to show it to him. Edward shook the memory of the bloody outline of the remains of Nina Tucker's poor fused body dripping on the city wall minutes after Scar had killed her. Back then he'd been sure it had been The Chopper, but later Maes had told him it was the same method as the Scarred Man who was killing State Alchemists. He wondered what horror awaited him in the pages of the folder Roy now held.

"Hello Edward," Roy began, pausing a moment before going on, "I can tell by your expression you've read the papers lately."

Edward nodded, he'd been at peace with Roy ever since the wedding and he wasn't about to jeopardize that treaty since he recognized that having Roy as an ally here was important. Especially since he'd been so helpful with finding the right house for Ed and his family to move into. Riza stayed at the door as the two men sat across from each other at Edward's desk, the brown file lay unopened between them almost as if it were taunting Edward, daring him to open it and digest its contents.

"So, I need to know Roy, what is it you need of me. This is something to do with the latest murder three days ago isn't it?" Ed asked finally lifting his gaze from the folder on his desk's blotter.

Roy sighed and folded his arms across his chest before responding, "Yes I'm afraid it is Edward. So what do I need from you, you ask? Simply your advice and experience on this case. That's all I ask. I know you're retired, but you have a lot of valuable experience. I really need your help with this. Even if it's just to ask your opinion on things after you've read the file."

Edward reached to the file and slowly opened the cover. Nodding he pulled it further in front of himself so that he could better examine the photographs that lifting the cover exposed. He held one up and suppressed the urge to shiver, his eyes widened at the sight of the slain mother and child. This last killing had the same method and same trophy was taken from the female victim. He couldn't hold his jaw up as he took in the close up of the head showing the missing patch of hair and skin. This killer seemed to be in no hurry to end the killing spree either. Ed had no idea that that the bodies had missing sections of scalp and it took him a bit by surprise.

"This wasn't released to the papers was it?" Ed looked up at Roy, who shook his head, then Edward continued, "That's good. If you can keep that out of the papers that would be beneficial to the investigation if that detail was left out of their reports. The only problem is that I have a feeling the person behind these killings wants it known that he's taking part of the scalps of his victims. This is different from what I've seen of murderers Roy. Different in that none I've seen took something from the corpses."

"Yes it's something we'd thought about before and luckily it hasn't leaked out yet. What else do you think Edward? Any insight into motives as to why they are killing couples and only taking the woman's hair?" Roy asked softly yet firmly.

"No, nothing yet. Let me think about it as I look over the rest of these crime scene photos." Edward said as he lifted the next photo to see it better.

It was of another red headed woman, again missing part of the scalp on the right temple. Edward wondered why it was the right side and why there were two red heads. So he dug a little deeper into the stack of photos and found three more red heads. He raised his eyes to meet Roy's gaze and then he cleared his throat before speaking his thoughts.

"I find it interesting that there are five red heads here Roy, but then surely you picked up on that fact too. Maybe his mother had red hair? Or a red headed lover left him? I wish I could come up with something useful to you but I'm drawing a big blank."

Roy nodded and waited.

Edward lifted the next photo from the stack and it was another woman, this time a blonde, but there was a much larger section of hair missing at least three times what he'd seen so far. It struck him as much more brutal and maybe even done in a hurry. He couldn't tell which, but decided it was worth mentioning just in case it hadn't dawned on the investigators that this was different from the others.

"This one, it seems to be much more overly stated, as if he was angry at the victim Roy. Did you already come up with that?" Edward asked as he looked up into Roy's blue eyes.

"Go on," he said simply.

Edward wished he had more to offer, but that was all he could come up with, he lifted up another set of photos and spread them out. A brunette was missing the usual choppy circular patch, but then he saw another blonde appeared with the same angry looking bloody spot that was missing from the first one he'd seen. He laid it aside next to the other one. He found one more and put it next to the other two.

Then after thinking for awhile he looked up at Roy again, "He definitely has a problem with blondes Roy," without meaning to he glanced over at Riza and quickly returned his gaze to Roy before looking at the photograph he had of Winry and Faith.

"Wow, this is really puzzling; why does he have it in for blondes. He's gone after the red heads with much more care and yet ripped the blonde's up roughly almost as if he was trying to say he didn't care and taking the hair was only an afterthought, something he is doing to distinguish himself from other murderers."

"Interesting, perhaps he takes these trophies from them just for that reason and not so much about the hair itself. That is something I hadn't thought of Edward. Is there anything else you can come up with upon seeing all these poor defenseless women's mutilated scalps?" Roy's face was set in a serious expression, one Edward recognized as being his determined face.

"Not yet, but let me think about it a little longer before you go. I know you have your hands full with this, I had no clue there were so many victims. I thought there were only ten, but by this count it's well over a dozen, and nearing twice that." Edward sat back and closed his eyes thinking.

_He kills both the woman and her boyfriend or child. He must wound the man first to cripple him and maybe he even makes him watch as he kills her. The throat slashes mean they aren't able to scream for help obviously, but what else does that tell me?_ Edward pondered this for a few minutes before something clicked and his eyes snapped open while his face scrunched up in disgust.

"He kills the man first, why? It might be to get even with someone who took away his blonde girlfriend who he is trying to get some sick revenge upon. That is only one aspect, it also might be to prove himself as being stronger then the boyfriend he forces to watch as he de-scalps the woman. This in itself might not mean much, but in the cases of the blondes he's gotten much more savage in his attack on the hair."

"What does that tell you Edward?" Roy asked, trying to hide his confusion over trying to follow the twisted logic Ed was trying to lay out for him.

Ed snapped as he tried to articulate what he was thinking, "You know maybe he was abused by his mother and she was a red head, which could mean he is too Roy. And maybe he's somehow trying to recreate his lost love by killing blondes. I would check into the blondes, see if they had a disgruntled boyfriend or something because maybe he went so far as to kill her and her new beau first," Ed swallowed at the lump in his throat.

"Good points Full Me-I mean Edward. Still getting used to you being in retirement Ed, sorry about that. Perhaps you hit the nail on the head. At the very least that is something for us to check into with the first killing, which was this one right here," Roy said as he pointed to the third blonde Edward had set aside, "She was the first victim along with her boyfriend over there."

Edward wasn't surprised, he figured he might have pinned down the motives and was satisfied by that, even if the scenario he'd come up with was disturbing, it was definitely something he was glad he'd thought of. The last thing he wanted was to be involved in this kind of thing, but he knew Roy was aware of that fact and it had taken a lot for him to come to him this way. He respected that and nodded to the jet black haired man indicating his feelings about Roy coming here like this.

"I'm just hoping that I'm right so that you can catch this guy before he strikes again. Good luck Roy," Ed said as he put the photos back into the folder before shutting it and pushing it over towards the Flame Alchemist.

"I hope so too Edward. If you are I will definitely be back to show my gratitude for the help. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, next time I am in the area I'll try to call first. I trust your lovely wife and daughter have adjusted well to things here in Central?" He smiled and picked up the folder before he stood up.

"Yes they're both doing quite well. Little Faith just adores Elysia and they play together a lot. That has helped her make the transition a lot easier then it otherwise might have been. Why don't you and Riza drop by for dinner sometime?" Edward said sincerely.

Roy nodded and reached across the desk with his left hand. Edward chuckled and took it gladly. He remembered the time he'd slapped it lightly away. But now having grown up so much more since that time he understood the gesture meant a lot to Roy, he had to admit he was thinking of Roy as a friend more and more these days. Then Roy nodded at Riza who opened the door as they both said their farewells to Ed before they left.

-o-

A few hours later, sometime after dinner, Edward sat in his library he cried. So much pain existed here and having seen so much of it Ed felt tired. He cried remembering Pinako's dead body and sitting there on her bed with the rest of the family. Natural death was sad and tragic of course, but nothing like what he'd seen depicted in the photographs Roy had shared with him. The Military was taking interest in this serial killer because it was happening right under their noses here in Central city, just like The Chopper so long ago. Ed felt he hadn't been of too much help to Roy in his meeting with him, yet he got a feeling of deja vu' as if he'd been in this situation before. He wiped his face and stood up.

Faith had already gone to bed as they both had school to go to tomorrow; it was getting late so he shut of his desk lamp and left the library. For some reason he wanted to hear his brother's voice so he went to the kitchen where there was a phone. Winry was no where to be seen, but he wasn't worried. So far this killer was not a home invader; he or she was similar to Barry the Chopper in that it was people come across by chance that met their end at the end of his blade, though he seemed to really hate red heads. Like Barry this killer used a knife or something like that, Edward didn't want to think about it any longer so he picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Rockbell home where Alphonse and Ann were living.

It rang four times and then an out of breath Ann answered the phone. He stifled a laugh and greeted her warmly.

"Hello sis, is my brother around?"

"Hi Ed! Yes let me get him, he's just getting out of the shower, and I was in the other room and walked as fast as I could to get in here to get the phone. How are you?" came her cheery reply.

He paused because he heard her moving the phone away and calling out to Al, then he answered, "Just fine, things are going well here. Faith is making all kinds of friends and Winry has already built up a sizable clientele if you can imagine that."

He heard Al in the background and was ready to talk to him; he missed him and had called numerous times since the trip he'd made bringing Den up to the house. Ann laughed and telling him she definitely could imagine that, and that she was glad that things were going well. Edward hadn't really spoken at length with Ann since the move but he knew that his brother and she would be making a trip to see them here over Christmas break which was only a couple of weeks away. When Al got on the phone he felt his anxiety let up right away.

"Hi big brother, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice tonight?" Alphonse asked casually.

"Oh nothing special, I was just thinking about you and wanted to see how things were with you and Ann, did you get your tickets for the trip yet?" Ed knew they probably had and he knew that it was a stupid question, but he hadn't thought this far in advance as to what he would talk about with his brother.

"Yup, got them yesterday as a matter of fact. We're doing fine Ed, how are Faith and Winry?" Al asked, his tone of voice as cheerful as Ann's had been.

"They're both doing just fine Al," Ed smiled thinking about his brother and then the memory of Barry came flooding back so he added, "Al? There is something going on here, there is another serial murderer on the prowl. It reminded me of someone we'd encountered so long ago. I just needed to hear your voice…. That and to warn you to wait for me to meet you both at the station. This murderer goes after couples."

"Oh brother, are you sure you're all right? Some of those memories have come back and I remember how badly that shook you up, do you want us to come sooner rather then later?" Al asked, concern for his brother very evident in his tone of voice.

Ed smiled, he was glad to hear some of Alphonse's memories were coming back, but that was one he'd just as soon he'd forgotten.

"No, it's fine, you just stick with the plan and I'll meet you both at the train station next Friday, ok?" Ed said, still smiling.

Al didn't need to know details, details Edward wished he could get out of his mind. He could still see the dead couple lying in a crumpled heap; one of the red headed woman who hadn't been cut up as badly as the man had. That was one thing this killer seemed to thrive on, mutilating the men and the red heads he came across. Ed figured it had to be a man doing this since he had trouble imagining a woman doing these killings. A man he could see overpowering two people if they were caught off guard.

The city was in an uproar about the murders and he hated that there were people in the world who could so easily end other people's lives just for kicks. But then he knew the faces of some truly evil people; those who'd conspired to start wars ending countless lives in tragedy. He sighed and shook his head sadly, bringing himself back to the present. Al had said something but he hadn't heard him, being so caught up in the past….

"I'm sorry Al what did you say? My head was elsewhere," Ed admitted with some shame.

"I just said, _'Ok big brother,'_ that's all. Are you sure you don't want us to come sooner?" Al's concerned voice asked.

"No, that's fine Alphonse, don't worry. It's just that Roy stopped by my classroom today after school with the case file on this killer and I guess I was more bothered by it then I first thought I was," Ed answered solemnly.

Al was silent at first then he replied, "Edward we're coming this week. I'm going to get our tickets switched to this Friday; I need to be there for you now. I wish we could come tomorrow but we need time to pack and two more days will be enough. We'll see you this Friday all right?"

Ed sighed, this hadn't been what he wanted to hear, or had it been something he wanted subconsciously and he just hadn't wanted to admit it?

"All right Alphonse, I'm going to give in, but make sure you call to let me know what train you're taking so I can meet you properly," Ed sighed again, there was no arguing with his brother when he had his mind set on something.

"Ok, that's settled, we'll see you Friday and I'll call tomorrow after I figure out what train we're going to be on. I'll leave a message with Winry if you're at work when I call."

"Ok Al, have a good night," Ed said trying to sound cheerful though his heart was heavy.

"You too brother. Bye," Al said before he hung up.

Ed hung up the phone and looked up, he saw Winry was in the doorway, he jumped startled by her presence there.

"Edward? Are you ok?" she asked, looking over at him before lifting her arms out to him.

He nodded and went over to her, taking her into his arms, "Yes I'm fine, but with all that happened today with Roy-"

"What happened with Roy?" she quickly asked interrupting him.

"Just that he came by with Riza with a file on these recent killings wanting my opinion on some things with the investigation. I don't want you losing sleep over it. It wasn't any big deal, really," he said reassuringly.

"Ok, if it was more than that you'd tell me right?" asked the blonde engineer.

"Of course I would Winry. I promised you we'd not have secrets anymore and I won't. So don't worry yourself with this. I'm tired though, let's go to bed now," he said and winked.

She smiled and reached down to his hips as she leaned up for a kiss. They kissed softly at first before things got a bit more heated and he lifted her off her feet, suddenly not feeling as tired as he had moments ago. He carried her to their bedroom up stairs and she laughed. He no longer saw the bad things he'd been thinking about the murders, he saw only his lovely wife and his thoughts were about being with her.

-o-

"Is Edward ok Al?" Ann asked, her face echoing the concern she saw Alphonse had after hanging up the phone.

Al shrugged and shook his head, "I don't think so Ann, I have a bad feeling about what's happening in Central. There is a murderer on the loose and I think it's brought back some bad memories for him. One of his first achievements was catching that evil butcher known as Barry the Chopper. So I can understand why Mustang would have come to him like he did today with the file, yet brother sounded kind of shaken by this new killer."

Ann sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs at the square table. She didn't know what to think of that and Al sighed as he took a seat next to her. They sat like that for ten minutes maybe more before Al finally sighed again and reached for her hand rousing her from her morbid thoughts. He told her everything was going to be all right but they needed to start packing tonight to get ready for their earlier trip to Central. She nodded.

"I'll call Nelly and let her know that we're going this Friday instead of next Friday. I don't think it will be a problem for them since she and Jerald are going to care for the animals for us while we're gone; starting this week on it shouldn't be too much trouble for them," Ann said and smiled.

Then the couple went to get their packing started. Ann had painted some lovely paintings for Edward, Winry and Faith to enjoy. They were intended to be housewarming gifts and she'd worked hard on them. So far her art wasn't drawing any attention but Winry had it in her mind that by having some around the house that she might be able to help Ann get some work on commission for some portraits from clients in Central. It would be an interesting test of her developing skills, to paint someone who she wasn't emotionally attached to in any way. Her grandfather had done some work for hire, from sculptures to portraits. She could remember him working for hours on end before stopping.

She had inherited his dedication to the craft, she was also finding out she'd inherited his gift for painting as well. Al was always encouraging her to keep up with it and she was painting every day pretty much. She figured she might go through one or two sketch pads during their trip to Central, but she'd gotten them on their last trip into town earlier today so she was prepared to go other then packing actual clothing. That wouldn't be so bad, as she knew between them that they'd have probably four suitcases, maybe three if she packed carefully.

An hour later they went to bed and had packed all the things they planned on taking. Ann had set up a bag with her art supplies and Winry had told her she could paint while she was there if she wanted to, but Ann was looking forward to a break from it. Working with pencil was something she was looking forward to. She smiled as Alphonse got into bed and turned down the sheets for her. He smiled back at her and soon she was curling up next to him, thinking about how nice it would be to see Edward, Winry and Faith again. They were asleep about twenty minutes later, knowing they had to make a trip into town tomorrow to get their tickets changed.

-o-

Author's Note: I hope you're not disappointed by this opening chapter, I have been thinking about what to do for Devotion and this is what kept coming to me so I went with it. If you would like to see something in particular send me a message or leave info on it in a review for me and I'll see what I can do. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming so bear with me as I want to make Devotion as wonderful as Empathy and Faith were. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am looking forward to your reviews.


	2. The Well Traveled Road Between Friends

**Devotion**

**Chapter Two:** The Well Traveled Road Between Friends

-o-

The next morning Al and Ann went into town to see about changing their tickets for this tomorrow instead of next Friday. The trip was long and boring to make by oneself, but Ann sketched some of the landscape they traversed which kept them entertained. Last night after Al had told her that there was serial killer on the loose in Central city, Ann had become just as worried about Winry and Edward as Alphonse was. They hadn't planned on staying that long, but with this killer on the loose they decided they would stay for two weeks as Jerald and Nelly had already agreed to watch the animals for them, they'd said it was no problem to take care of them for another week.

Like Al, she wished they were leaving today, but they'd needed time to get packed. In the time that they'd been living in the Rockbell home, no matter how long they stayed there it would always remain the Rockbell homestead, they had slowly grown accustomed to being alone together. It hadn't been easy on Ann or Alphonse to adjust to the silence and Ann had really hated being alone during the trip Al made to Central with Den five months ago. It had been terribly hard on her being all alone and the only thing that made it bearable was the nightly phone calls Alphonse had made to her.

She was grateful to be going this time. Ann had been to Central years ago, but that had been with her grandfather and she didn't really remember anything. Winry had told her it was wonderful there and that they were really happy living so close to the Hughes family. Ann had only met Gracia and Elysia at the wedding, but they had seemed like really great people. She was really glad that Faith had Elysia to play with now, she'd always felt bad that there weren't any kids her age to play with. When Faith had gotten on the phone she'd sounded so happy, Ann and Alphonse both got to talk to her and knew that Edward and Winry's decision to move their family to Central had been the right thing to do.

But still, the thought of a killer on the loose disturbed their sense of peace and they both wanted to be with the rest of their family desperately. As she finished the third landscape Ann sighed heavily. They were almost in town and she was feeling restless, mainly with worry for their loved ones. Alphonse looked over at her and frowned. He saw his fiancé was lost in thought, so he reached over to her knee and squeezed it gently. Ann smiled as she realized he was watching her and reached down to his hand with her own, holding it lovingly.

"I'm sorry to be so quiet Alphonse," she began, "I am just really scared for Edward, Winry and Faith right now I feel helpless and I hate it."

Al nodded and looked back to the road as the first buildings of town came into view, "I hate it too Ann. Edward didn't fight the idea of us coming tomorrow too much so I think he must be worried about that killer as well. We need to be very careful when we get into Central, I will protect you with my life Ann, but even so we need to both be on our guard."

"Oh Al, I know you would protect me with your life, but don't you know life wouldn't be worth living to me without you in it?" Ann said as tears formed in her eyes.

Alphonse reached over to her face with the hand she'd been holding and he cupped her cheek, before moving his hand back behind her head and pulling her gently to his chest. He rested his head on the top of hers as she reached around him and fought the urge to cry. He knew just how she felt and he knew he wouldn't let some bastard take away their happiness, or that of his brother's family. No matter what he would not let this horrible criminal destroy what had taken years to build.

"It's going to be all right Ann, just have faith in me and in my brother, he'll be there to protect Winry and their daughter no matter what. We're not going to be this killer's next victims I can promise you that," Alphonse said firmly.

Ann sat back up as they passed some houses on the outskirts of town as they headed to the train station. She smiled at Al and they went back to holding hands. It might have been the middle of the day, but they didn't mind, the sky was overcast and it was lovely out. Though winter was well underway it hadn't snowed yet. It would most likely snow in the coming weeks, but hopefully not too much. They knew it would make it harder on Nelly and her husband to take care of the horses and other animals if it snowed too much.

They were at the train station making good time and Alphonse set about making the changes in their tickets while Ann waited on the wagon for him. He thought about how he wouldn't leave her unguarded in Central, unless the killer had already been apprehended and even then he knew there was a chance they might get the wrong person unless they caught them red handed that is. It wouldn't be the first time that a mistake like that was made if it happened. And Alphonse knew that was the nature of the beast, living in the bigger cities you had that kind of thing, but not here in Rizenbul.

He walked up to the ticket counter, got in line behind a older man and his son, then he pulled out the two tickets which he held in his right hand. It dawned on him again that his brother still had automail for his right arm and hand. Alphonse thought about it as the line moved forward and the man with his son left to catch their train. He wished he could do something to restore his brother's missing limbs, but Edward had been steadfast about them leaving well enough alone, yet Al couldn't help but to wish things were back to normal for his brother. He had his body back and was able to take breathing for granted as he could now touch the woman he loved which he could vaguely remember the pain of longing to before.

It wasn't fair that his brother had to bear the full weight of the taboo they'd broken and Al felt guilty over being whole while his brother was still struggling with automail. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, suppressing them deep inside himself, as he moved forward to the clerk and laid the tickets down on the wooden counter. Smiling at the man inside the ticket booth, Alphonse cleared his throat before asking if he could change the date of departure on the two tickets. He was sure it could be done and he was anxious to get back to Ann as soon as possible. The clerk nodded and asked what day he needed to have them changed to.

"Tomorrow if that's all right. We'll be staying two weeks so the ride back will still be the same, we're just wanting to get there sooner," Al gestured with his hands as he spoke, "Can you set that up for me sir? The same time of day would work well for us too if that is all right."

The man nodded, "Absolutely sir, not a problem at all. Give me a few moments to issue the new tickets."

Then Al watched as the man set up the machine to print out the new tickets with the earlier departure time. He smiled and thanked the dark haired man as he took the new tickets from his outstretched hand and again he saw his brother's hand in his mind. There was something about the tone of voice his brother had used yesterday that left him more concerned then he'd let on. He could remember how frantic Edward had been after the incident with Barry the Chopper; how he'd cried despite being in front of Winry and other people from the military. It bothered Alphonse to think that his brother needed comfort that he wasn't able to get from his younger brother.

_I can remember how hurt he was that we'd been unable to save poor Nina Tucker, how he cried when we discovered her remains. Yet he couldn't cry when he killed Sloth. That is something I wish I hadn't remembered. _Al thought sadly as he walked back to the wagon. _I can't let anything happen to my niece, I wish we could move to Central but someone has to keep the home-fires burning for the three of them._

Ann waved at him as he got closer to the wagon and he smiled even though his thoughts were still on his brother's situation and the danger he and his family could be in. He really wished that they could leave today but tomorrow would have to do. Edward had Winry and Faith to take care of and one thing Alphonse knew was that his brother liked to take care of his family, including Al and even Ann. He was just proud that way; he seemed to really enjoy making them all smile. Al smiled up at Ann and took the reins from her so he could lead the horses over to the art supply store, which wasn't too far away.

"Did they give you any trouble Alphonse?" she asked sweetly.

He shook his head, still smiling, "None. I still wish we could be leaving today instead of tomorrow though."

Ann sighed, and the smile on her lips faded, "I do too Alphonse, I am worried about big brother, sister and Faith. It will be all right though, I know it will. You yourself said how Edward would be protecting them both so I believe in him, just like I believe in you."

Al tied the reins off onto the pole near the entrance to the art supply store, before moving to the side of the wagon to help Ann down. Together they went inside the store holding hands. He looked down at the hand he was holding, admiring the way the diamond on her engagement ring looked on her hand. She squeezed his hand and together they went over to the sketchpads where Ann let go of his hand to free hers up, so that she could inspect the various sizes and paper thickness. Al didn't mind going shopping with her at all, especially when she was going for art supplies, because she got this look in her eyes that told him she was already seeing what would be drawn or pained on a given sketchpad or canvas.

"See any you like?" he asked, knowing that the one she was holding was the biggest he'd seen her with.

She nodded, "Yes, I think so Al, what do you think of this one? I think it's big enough to get some good drawings done during our trip. Possibly for framing if I can draw the skyline of the city nicely enough. We'll have to see since it will be the first time I have tried to draw the skyline of a city."

Al chuckled as she handed him the pad before moving onto the pencils next to the pads. She picked out a few and winked at Al as she offered them to him to hold for her. He took them and winked back at her making her giggle. The shopkeeper had been impressed with the photographs they'd brought in of the large portrait she'd made for Edward and Winry as a wedding present. It had been a productive trip and he was so happy to be with her here, buying art supplies for their trip. He wondered how many drawings she'd end up making and giving away. This would be their first trip together and Alphonse was really looking forward to it.

-o-

Edward made it home in relative peace. He was grateful to his brother for coming earlier then they'd planned. It made him feel better to think they would be here for dinner tomorrow evening. As he went from room to room in the house they were renting, he began to get worried that Winry and Faith hadn't answered his shouted greetings. He went to the chalkboard by the phone in the kitchen hoping to see a note, which upon getting close enough to read, he was instantly relieved. Winry had left a note saying that they were over at Gracia's and for Edward to come over after he had a chance to clean up and get changed out of his work clothing.

_Why does she do this without talking to me first? She should know I am tired by the time I get home._ Edward thought to himself.

Besides that he didn't like to impose his family upon Gracia's like this, but Winry seemed to look at Gracia and Elysia as extended family. Although he could appreciate that, he still harbored guilt over Maes; his premature death was Edward's fault for getting him involved in the _truth_ behind **the** _truth_ as Marcoh put it so long ago. It seemed like almost another lifetime since those days, but time had done little to ease his guilty conscience. He couldn't help thinking that deep down Gracia blamed him for her husband's death. No matter how many times Winry told him it wasn't his fault he had trouble believing it.

"Oh well, looks like I better go shower up since we'll be having dinner with Gracia and Elysia tonight at their place," he said aloud, though the only one in the room was Den, who barked showing his approval.

As Ed went upstairs to the master bedroom to get undressed he thought about Roy and Riza. He wondered when they would actually tie the knot themselves. It hurt to think that Roy would have wanted Maes as his best man, which wasn't possible any longer. He wondered if Roy would ask one of his subordinates or if he had someone else in mind. It never even dawned on him that Roy might ask him to stand at his side, but that was because he felt Roy had unresolved anger towards him over Maes's death. He took on so much guilt that it was surprising at times that he was still sane after all the insanity he'd witnessed in his life.

Edward yawned and took off his jacket, hanging it up in the closet before taking off his tie and cufflinks. He hung the tie up in the closet before walking over to the dresser he shared with Winry, putting his cufflinks into a dish he kept his assorted keepsakes. His State Alchemist watch was in the top drawer in a small box wrapped in a black silk cloth. He had been surprised that they had allowed him to keep his watch at all, but apparently they'd left it in Alphonse's care and upon his return to Amestris the higher ups had decided to let him keep it. Before it had been merely a memento for Alphonse, but now it was back in Ed's possession.

He sat on the bed and took off his black leather shoes and then he took off his socks. Being back in Central had felt right to the former State Alchemist. He'd met many of his former associates in the Military and they'd all congratulated him for coming back to Central and on his new marriage. Many of them had met Winry and some had not. Either way they had all seemed glad to have him back which made him feel good. He'd lived with guilt for so many years that he was quite skilled at keeping it penned up inside. Having talked to Gracia about the guilt he felt over her husband's death had done little to ease the weight of that particular monkey of guilt.

Standing up Ed next took off his dress shirt and pants, letting out a sigh of fatigue as he stepped out of the pants, which he picked up and put into the hamper for dark clothing. There was one for whites he put his undershirt into before he turned and went to the bathroom. He thought about shaving as he undid his braid and after a brief inspection of his face he decided he was still presentable so he just took off his boxers and got into the shower. He quickly adjusted the water to be warm, but not too hot and then he put his head under the water. Suddenly he got the feeling he was being watched and he poked his head out from the curtain preparing to kick someone's ass but he saw only Den.

Ed laughed and said, "Oh Den it's only you. I was getting ready to open a can of whoop ass on whoever was in here with me, but you're family. Why don't you go lay down boy? I'll be out in a few minutes and will let you outside for awhile before I head out to Gracia's, sound good?"

The dog barked as if he understood what Edward had said to him and much to Ed's surprise he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Ed closed the curtain and resumed his shower. It wasn't long before he'd washed his hair and the rest of his body and turned off the water to the shower. He got out and reached to a hanging towel. Edward thought about how wonderful Winry was, taking care of him and their daughter the way she did; all the work that was involved with the upkeep of a home this size was not easy and part of him longed to have his brother and Ann here with them. But he knew someone had to stay in Rizenbul to make sure the home they'd all known growing up was taken care of since they were so far away from it now.

I wonder if she regrets leaving and moving here? Maybe I'll ask her later. Lately she's been rather sick it seems, I hope she went to a doctor today while Faith was in school.

Ed then began to dry himself off and then finally wrapped the towel around his head after he rubbed it vigorously around to dry his hair. Just then the phone rang and he went over to the nightstand where the closest one was and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi big brother, its Al," came the cheerful voice of his little brother.

"Oh hi Alphonse, how are you and Ann doing?"

"We're fine Ed, we got our tickets exchanged for two leaving tomorrow on the 9:15 AM train so we should get there in time for dinner I think around 5:30 PM or thereabouts," Al said confidently and again Ed felt a deep longing to see his sibling.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be there at 5:30. Did you and Ann have a nice trip into town?" asked the blond alchemist.

Al giggled, "Yes, I always enjoy going into town with Ann, we always manage to have a great time together even on the boring trips to and from town are fun when we're together. I don't want to hold you up, I know it's almost dinnertime so we'll see you tomorrow at the station. Be careful big brother."

"Hey! That's my line little brother!" Ed laughed, "Thanks for calling Alphonse, I do need to get going we're having dinner at Gracia's tonight and I am standing here in a towel getting cold as all get out. Have a safe journey, talk to you tomorrow. Bye Al."

"Ok, good night Edward," Al said before hanging up.

Ed smiled; he imagined them in the art supply store and wondered what new drawings Ann would have done by now. It was cold outside but not freezing. He still didn't need to be outside with wet hair and he was glad Gracia's was only a two-minute walk from the house they were renting. After he hung up the towel and got dressed, true to his word he took Den outside and let him run around for about five minutes until he was all done with his business for the evening. Then he took the dog back inside and set him up with his dinner. He scratched Den's back a bit and then the phone rang again.

Ed sighed and went to get it, not sure of who could be calling at this time of evening as it was getting to be time to head over to Gracia's. The phone rang three times before he got to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's me, I just wanted to see if you were heading over yet. And to remind you to let Den out and get-"

"I already did Winry, I'm heading over now. I just got done putting his dinner down in his bowl for him. I'll see you soon ok?" Ed smiled imagining her reaching for her wrench because he'd interrupted her.

She laughed and replied, "I was just getting worried that's all. Be careful and walk fast ok Ed?"

He sighed, "I'm a grown man Winry, I think I can make it to Gracia's four blocks away without incident. I'll be over in a little while, I have to grab my coat and I will be over shortly."

She laughed again, "All right _Mr. All Grown Up Man,_ I'll see you when you get here. Bye."

"Good bye my love," Ed said with a grin before he hung up the phone.

He hadn't turned around for three seconds before it rang again and he growled and glared at the phone before turning to again pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" He said with annoyance.

"Edward? It's Roy, something happened last night. Another double murder, this time it was another blonde. We managed to keep it out of the papers but I wanted to tell you that we went to the mother of the first victim and she didn't know of any other boyfriend then the one that she was killed with. So that's a dead end. I thought you'd want to know the results of our preliminary investigation came up negative," Roy's calm voice informed him, as if he was commenting on the weather rather then the tragic ending of two more lives.

Ed sighed and pulled one of the kitchen chairs over and sat down.

"Damn, I had really hoped I'd have been right and you'd have found him by now Roy. I'm sorry I was wrong," Ed said with obvious disappointment.

Roy was silent for a few seconds before he replied, "I don't think you were wrong Ed. I think this is a case of a scorned advance. So we are checking into her workplace and the high school she went to, to see if we can find out anything about anyone she'd rejected in the recent past. I think that you did pin down the motive, it's just that we're going to have to dig a little deeper then we'd expected. But that motive would definitely explain the viciousness of the attacks on the blondes."

"Do you really expect to find out anything?" Ed asked feeling hopeful again.

"I don't know, but if we do expect to hear from me again soon. One way or the other. You haven't talked to anyone about this have you? Other then your wife and possibly your brother?" asked the Flame Alchemist.

"No of course not. Alphonse and Ann are coming to stay with us for a couple of weeks and they will be getting here tomorrow, so maybe you and Riza would like to get together with us all sometime over the weekend perhaps? If you're not caught up with business that is," Ed said with sincerity.

"That would be nice, I'll let Riza know and get back to you. Take care Edward, this killer has taken out two alchemists already, we don't want to lose either of you boys, I mean young men or your significant others. Have a good night and give my love to Gracia."

Ed started to say something, but then thought better of it. Roy must have called and spoken to Winry, that had to be how he knew that he was on his way out to go to Gracia's, there was no other possible explanation.

He chuckled before replying, "You sure do know an _awful lot_ Roy, you never _cease_ to amaze me. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you again soon. Have a good night."

"You too Edward, good night."

And then Edward hung up the phone, making a mental note to ask Winry about Roy, if he'd called earlier or not and if she'd mentioned them going to Gracia's or not. He knew that Winry respected the Flame Alchemist and despite the knowledge that he'd been the one to execute her parents. She'd found it in her heart to not only forgive the man, but to accept the fact that he'd merely been following orders given by higher ups. That was who she blamed, Basque Gran; he'd been the one to give the order. And he was long since dead now at Scar's hand. Edward would never be able to get the image of that cold brutal murder out of his mind, yet he didn't hate Scar.

Pushing the thoughts of murder from his mind he went to get his heavy coat and headed over to Gracia's. He was missing his girls and was anxious to see them as well as to get something to eat. His stomach was telling him it was time to eat, and it growled at him as he shut and locked the front door. They didn't have a car, but he did ride a bicycle to school, it wasn't far enough to Gracia's that he felt the need to use the bicycle, besides he wanted to be on foot when he walked home with his wife and beautiful daughter later on. As he walked along he thought about how lucky he was to have them in his life and how empty it had been when he'd been on the other side of the gate, without anyone who knew or cared about who he was.


	3. A Killer In Their Midst

**Devotion **

**Chapter Three:** A Killer In Their Midst

-o-

By the time they left Gracia's it was already dark, but in Central the streetlights kept things nicely lit on the main thoroughfares. The dinner Gracia and Winry had worked on was fabulous. They were walking along talking quietly about the visit when suddenly they heard a scream piercing the evening air. Ed's head jerked around to the direction of the cry, while Winry stood there frozen solid unable to move. Almost reflexively he clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a long knife, which snapped Winry out of her momentary trance. As he turned to leave his family Edward yelled to Winry to run home, call the police and to lock the doors and then he was gone running off towards the sound of the scream.

_If I catch this bastard I hope I'm able to do it without killing him. I don't want to kill anyone, but I won't let him kill anyone either._ Thought Ed as he ran down a nearby alley that the scream came from.

But he was too late, the scene he stumbled across was horrific at best, but there was only dead and wounded here. Lying in crumpled heaps were a man and a blonde woman who was barely hanging onto life. Edward sprung into action re-transmuting his automail back into its original form hurriedly so that he could have the use of both of his hands to try to help her hang on as long as he could. He ripped part of her long skirt off the bottom and quickly fashioned a bandage, which he wrapped around the vicious looking slice around her throat. He was afraid she wouldn't make it because he could see her complexion growing paler by the moment.

He didn't know what to do, there was a hospital nearby but he had no way of getting her there. At least this bastard hadn't gotten away with part of her scalp. There was a little satisfaction in that one thing, the killer had been forced to run off before Ed had a look at him. Edward cursed his bad luck at not being in a better position to stop this from happening and he waited with the woman until the police showed up. Much to his surprise the woman was still clinging to life as they appeared and took over, the woman reached up weakly to hold Ed's real hand as they tried to work on her.

"Don't try to talk, it's going to be ok. You're a strong woman, hang in there. You can pull through this," he said as he gently squeezed her hand still keeping pressure on the wound at her throat with his other hand.

He was unsure of the truth to his words, but he hoped she would make it.

Unlike her beau, he was lying in a puddle of blood totally still. Edward hoped the woman was spared seeing it, but from how her body had fallen she'd seen his form just as much as Ed himself had. He sighed as he felt her letting go. She either fainted or succumbed to blood loss from her injuries, he wasn't sure and couldn't tell if she was breathing any longer. He knew the police would want a statement from him and it wasn't long before he looked up at a familiar face just as one of the policeman took over holding down the bandage. He wasn't surprised the Colonel had come, Winry had probably called him right after calling the police for him to get here so quickly.

"Hello Colonel Mustang. I wish I had gotten here sooner. We were on the way home from, well you know where we were don't you?" Ed said and sighed and shook his head.

It was the tragedy of these two deaths weighing on his mind. So certain he was the woman had passed away, that he was caught up thinking that she might have lived if he'd only been a few moments sooner. He wished he could have run faster, but he was still out of shape and there had been no way he could have pursued the killer in this condition, especially just after having a big meal like they'd had at Gracia's. It wasn't surprising that Roy didn't have his usual sarcastic grin on. No even he was moved to a silent rage over this damned killer who'd managed to take two more lives tonight.

The dark haired colonel nodded before saying, "Yes, I know where you were Edward. Now did you see _anything?_ Anything at all?"

Ed shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Roy, I didn't see a damn thing other then what you see here, he was already gone. Winry called you didn't she?"

Again Roy nodded, "Yes she said you flipped out and ran after the killer, but that she and Faith were fine. She told me the direction of the scream and I followed the police here. Why don't you go home to your daughter? She's waiting there with your worried wife. You did good trying to catch him but next time, well never mind. No matter what I said you'd still try to catch him wouldn't you?"

Ed sighed and nodded, "You know I would. Thank you for getting here so quickly Roy. What a way to end a good day."

Roy agreed and told him again to go home, "You have work tomorrow and your family needs you right now."

He could see the police had already begun a search for clues and the perpetrator. As Ed began to head towards his home he waved farewell to the colonel and he felt his stomach churning from seeing the two deceased people who'd lost their lives this night. He didn't look back as he let his feet carry him home, knowing that Roy was right, his family did need him right now and he was sure Winry was worried sick about him.

-o-

Neither man, nor the police noticed the pair of eyes staring down at the street gleaming with excitement. The people on the ground were sure the man behind this most recent murder was long gone, yet had any of them searched the abandoned factory _beside_ the ghastly scene they'd have come across an even more horrific scene. The owner of the pair of eyes laughed to himself and backed away slowly. He was upset with himself for giving in to the urge to kill so close to his current _home_ but what was done was already done and he laughed to himself as he looked down at the activity below.

"The fools don't even know I am _right_ here _watching_ their every move. Too bad I didn't get your hair though bitch. Yes, too bad indeed, what a waste. I was too careless this time, yes too careless, but next time that bastard with the fake hand won't be around, no, and if I see him about with a lovely girlfriend I'll be sure to cut them both up good. Yes, cut them up good," said the man; he was obviously bordering on insanity as he looked around at the gruesome trophies he'd collected that he was crudely sewing together to make two disgusting ratty looking wigs.

He walked over to the red headed _wig_ he had on a beaten up looking dummy; it was missing its appendages and was caked with blood on the head where the filthy hairy mass the mad had begun to create on it was stuck. The smell would have been seen as dirty and repugnant to most people, but this guy had lost everything refined in his life a long time ago and now his sanity was also a distant memory. If he were caught he would be found guilty and sentenced to death so he didn't mind sharing the makeshift loft with the things he'd made to keep himself company.

He talked to himself all the time and had been living in this place for months, ever since he began his true descent into insanity and started killing people to vent his rage. Truly he'd lost his mind when his girlfriend had died almost a year ago and before that he'd lost his job because he'd been forced to take care of her as she slowly died of some unknown disease. But it was his mother who had been his first real kill and he'd done it with poison. He had given her an overdose of her pain medicine in a cup of tea so she'd just gone to sleep and after the fact he'd still had presence of mind to play the bereaved son to the fullest.

No one had expected her to live for much longer anyway, but his girlfriend's death had been what pushed him over the edge. After she'd died he saw no reason to put up with his mother's constant complaints. He waited just long enough after Cecilia's death before killing his mother so people wouldn't suspect that he might have had anything to do with her death. Deep down he knew that killing all these women and their boyfriends or husbands wouldn't bring back his beloved Cecilia, but he no longer cared. He was tempting fate to end his life, and it could have ended tonight had he waited any longer letting that freak catch up with him, with his fancy automail hand that could become a knife as sharp as the dagger he used to kill.

He'd noticed a wedding band on his left ring finger catching the light from the streetlights and he wondered if that might be the way to find peace. To take it from this blond man who'd dared to pursue him after his prize was taken away from him by that bitch's scream. He had a feeling he hadn't cut her deeply enough that she would die, die like she deserved for living. That was his purpose in life anymore, to take it away from those who were living happily. He justified his actions with the comfort that by taking life from others and making them suffer it could ease his own pain. Because he'd know he wasn't the only one suffering that pain of loss, even if their pain ended with the final blow of his dagger, it was enough to please his twisted and sick mind.

A plan began to form as his delusional brain started to form his plot to get revenge on the blond man who'd interfered with his _work_ tonight….

-o-

Edward sighed as he opened the front door with his keys, he knew Winry would be furious with him for yelling at her as he had. Not to mention how he'd quickly made his automail into a weapon and how he'd rushed off after whomever had made the now dead woman cry out. Faith ran towards the front door, with Winry running right behind her, calling out to the young girl to stay put. Then her eyes met Ed's and he saw relief turn into anger, as he'd expected it would after she saw that he'd come home. She came over and told Faith to get ready for her bath.

"Mommy was crying Daddy, make her feel better please? I'm going to go get ready for bed now that I know you're home," said the young child as she begged her father to pick her up with her outstretched arms and beseeching blue eyes.

He leaned over and picked her up, holding her close to his heart for a long moment before he kissed her cheek, making the little girl very happy. When he put her down she complied with her mother's wishes and went to the bathroom to wait for her there. Ed sighed and watched her leave, knowing his head was most likely about to get smacked with cold steel. True to her old habits, out came the wrench and she slapped it upside his head and hissed at him through her clenched teeth.

"I swear to God Edward, if you **ever** pull something like that again I will kill you myself you bastard!"

He curled his face up in pain and when she went to slap him again he grabbed the wrench from her and hissed back, "Damn you Winry, how can you be so cold? How dare you hit me like this when I was trying to save lives! You should be ashamed of yourself. Get out of my face I don't need this right now ok? I wasn't able to stop him ok?"

Her expression went from anger to remorse almost instantly, but Ed wasn't having it. Having seen the two corpses he wanted to be alone right now and he fought the urge to break her favorite wrench, instead he chose to drop it on the floor and glared at her a long hard moment. Before she could lean down and get it he kicked it on the floor across the room out of her reach, then he told her if she was smart she'd stay out of his way.

"Oh don't worry _Ed_, I plan to and you can just sle-"

"_Shut up_ Winry, did you think after your little outburst I'd actually _want_ to sleep in the same room as you? Did you? What a joke. I'm really disappointed in you for hitting me and having the nerve to treat me like you just did and think that you have **any** say in where I sleep in this house. If I were you, I'd be very quiet, go bathe our daughter and focus on her because you already screwed up your chance to give me the proper loving attention I had hoped would be waiting for me here. At least Faith _knows_ how to behave," Ed said without turning around to face her, then he went to the bedroom and took his pillow from the bed and got some pajamas to sleep in.

When he came out of the bedroom she was in the bathroom and her wrench was on the kitchen table. He scoffed the very sight of it and went to get the bottle of vodka that he had stashed up in one of the higher cabinets. He didn't usually drink on weeknights, but tonight he needed one, so he made a rather strong screwdriver, which he took with him to his study. He didn't bother locking the door because he didn't care if Winry came in, he'd deal with it then. Right now he needed to get away from her and the pain she'd inflicted on both his heart and his head.

_I hope you listen to what I said Winry, If you come in here with that freaking wrench I am going to break the damned thing this time. _He thought bitterly as he sipped the orange juice and vodka letting it coat his mouth before tipping the glass back farther and getting a deep slug from it.

He was so upset with her, and as he sat there wallowing in his failure to help stop the killer, he shivered as the alcohol began to hit his system. Edward might love her, but he sure didn't like her sour attitude right now. There was a knock on the door a few minutes after he'd finished his drink and he was thinking about getting another, so he called out to his daughter to come in. Knowing it was her and not the girl's mother, the door opened then and Winry was standing there with her arms folded across her chest looking down the hall as Faith came in to get a goodnight kiss and hug from her daddy.

"I love you Daddy, good night," she said with her arms around his neck.

He melted and patted her back as she squeezed him, "Sleep well Daddy."

"You too princess. Good night," he said smiling at her.

Winry still refused to look his way, not that he cared, she'd burnt the bridge between them for the night and she knew it. After the door closed and he waited for one full minute, he got up to get another screwdriver. He didn't want to run into his wife at all and luck was on his side because he managed to get a blanket along with refilling his drink. He planned on sleeping in his study with the door locked now that Faith had gone to bed, he didn't want to be disturbed and he didn't care what Winry wanted at this point. No, she'd had her chance to act maturely and she'd failed.

There was that word again, failed. He took another deep draw on the drink as the weight of what the difference was between their two failures this night. While Winry's hadn't led to anyone dying, he couldn't help but to feel his failure to respond faster was what led up to that poor woman's death. But then it hit him, that he killed the man first! That had to mean something, he didn't make him watch the girlfriend's death, and he pondered this thought. He almost considered calling Roy up, but decided that it would be best to wait until morning. He could call him during his lunch break and that would be soon enough.

Though he was getting closer to Roy he hadn't drank with him yet and he didn't want to spoil the image Roy had of him or Winry, since she was on his mind right now he didn't trust himself to stay on topic with the Colonel. He didn't like the idea of going to bed angry with his wife, but what choice did he have? She'd been out of line and he meant to show her that fact, so sleeping here was the way to emphasize his last words to her. They had far too much history between them to let this ruin their love for each other, even if he didn't like her attitude at the moment he still loved her.

_It's unbelievable that she felt like hitting me a **second** time, but I'm not going to stand for abuse from her or anyone. She'd best apologize for how she acted tomorrow or I will just have to sleep in here a second night._

He was beginning to feel all warm inside and had he not seen what he'd seen of that dead man and his dying girlfriend, Edward might have been able to smile. But as the headache, courtesy of his wife, was starting to let up he sat back and closed his eyes, unwillingly reliving those last few moments that woman lived. Moments later he'd finished the second screwdriver and was thinking about changing into the pajamas, when there was a soft knock on the door. He'd locked the door, but there was only one person who would knock on the door at this time of night. Winry.

_I really don't want to let her in, but maybe she's ready to apologize, even so I am still sleeping in here tonight. Apology or not, the couch here is where I am going to sleep._

He sighed as he got up and went to the door, Ed fumbled with his fingers against the lock for a few moments before he got it unlocked. Then he slowly opened it a little bit, not willing to let her inside his study just yet. He needed to know what her intentions was before he let her inside.

"Hi Ed, can I come in?" asked his wife.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No Winry, I don't think you can. I'm very upset right now and I want to be alone."

Her bottom lip started trembling and he wondered if she would start crying.

"Edward, please don't push me away. I was upset and angry you'd possibly put yourself in harm's way. I overreacted and I'm sorry," Winry said apologetically, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Winry you should have more faith in me and the equipment you gave me. I wasn't about to get hurt, but I might have been able to save that poor woman if only, well forget it-I wasn't able to make it there in time to even see the guy who is responsible for all these killings. I was more worried about you and Faith then myself," He said opening the door and turning back to the study.

She came in slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him, resting her head on his left shoulder. It made his anger subside and he reached down to her hands and sighed. Maybe he should sleep in their bed tonight. She obviously felt bad and he didn't want to upset her more, so he turned around and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she began, as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

He reached up and stroked her hair, "It's ok Winry, I accept your apology. But you've got to grow up, we're not kids anymore. We have a daughter depending on us both to be strong and responsible. Just because you're mad doesn't justify hitting me in the head. You should _talk_ to me about your anger and try to work through it with me, understand?"

She nodded and cried harder, "I know, I know you're right Ed, I just lost my temper and wasn't thinking. I feel just terrible that you saw that couple. If you need to talk I am always here for you. I'll work on my temper Ed. I know now what I did was wrong and I am truly sorry."

He moved a hand under her chin and looked down into her pretty blue eyes, "Good, I'm glad we understand one another better now. What do you say we go to bed now? I know we have a lot to get done with Alphonse and Ann arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"You're right Edward, I still need to get a room ready for them, thank you for reminding me. I forgot with everything going on, I'm ready for bed though because I am tired too. Thank you for forgiving me for all I said in anger," she said making an effort to smile.

"There's my girl, now let's go get some sleep. I'm sorry for pushing you away; I just didn't trust myself not to say something in anger that I would regret later, especially with this headache. That is just how I am Winry, I will go off and think awhile before coming to terms with a stressful situation," Ed smiled at her and reached to her hand.

The blanket and pajamas would be there in the morning, so they walked together to their bedroom, both of them relieved that they had worked their problem out and were going to sleep in the same room tonight. That is how marriage was supposed to work, you worked through your problems and if you needed time to think you made time for it. As they entered their bedroom a little while later, they both were smiling because they each felt better about the other now that they knew where each other stood.

Just as Edward had gotten stripped down to his boxers the phone rang, he wasn't sure if it was his brother or perhaps the police wanting to ask him about the murder scene so he picked up the phone and sat on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ed, I thought you would want to know that woman is still hanging on to life, mainly because of the first aid you administered, you probably saved her life. I thought you'd want to know," came the Colonel's calm voice.

Ed felt his heart jump at the news, "Seriously? You mean she's still alive? That's fantastic Roy, I was thinking I hadn't been able to do enough to help her, thank you so much for telling me tonight. Are you at the hospital now?"

"Yes I sure am. And there are plenty of police here so don't worry about her. I've had Schiezka looking into some old obituaries from earlier this year to see if we can find out anything that might bring us closer to catching this guy. If Katie, that is her name, makes it through the night and regains consciousness we're here to question her and hopefully we're going to be able to get some kind of a description from her about what the guy looked like."

"That's good news Roy. I think she's going to make it though, in fact I might even go see her before I head off to pick up Alphonse and Ann at the train station tomorrow, can you let the police know that it's ok if I visit her?" asked Edward.

"Certainly Edward. Bring the pocket watch with you and that will be enough to get you in. I'll let them know that you were The Full Metal Alchemist and they will have no trouble letting you in. Have a good night Edward. Sleep well," Roy said, as he prepared to hang up.

"No problem, I can do that, thanks Roy, for everything. If I don't see you tomorrow plan on getting together here on Sunday if that works out for you and Riza. Let me or Winry know and we can set things up for Sunday. Saturday Winry is taking Ann out shopping and Al and I will putter around the house here. If you wanted to join us you're more then welcome to," Ed said hoping Roy would consider it.

Roy was silent for a moment before answering; "That sounds like it might be fun Ed, I'll see how things go, I might be busy with paperwork, but if I'm not it would be nice to see Alphonse again. I'll call Saturday to let you know. Tell Winry Sunday sounds fine. I'm sure it will be a nice visit too. Good night Edward."

"Great, you have a good night too Roy. Good bye," Ed said, feeling much better about things upon hearing he'd been successful in saving the life of that young woman, then he hung up after hearing Roy hang up on his end.

"Winry that woman didn't die! I am so happy to hear that. That is why Roy called just now, he's at the hospital and they are hoping to get a description on the guy. I am going to go see her tomorrow like I said to Roy, before I go pick up Alphonse and Ann. I'm going to have a car take us so don't worry. I'll ride my bicycle home first before I have the car take me to pick them up," Edward said in a rush of excitement.

"That's great news Ed, you saved her. I'm so happy Roy called tonight to let you know she'd made it to the hospital. That is really great," Winry smiled and got into bed.

Ed smiled and pulled on his pajamas, "Yes it is. Well let's go to bed, I am tired and have a killer headache."

She cringed at his comment and turned over away from him. Ed was fine with that and turned away from her as he pulled the sheet over his shoulder. It would do her some good to feel bad about slugging him with the wrench. Ann and Al both would notice the bruise and he hoped that his students didn't ask about it in the morning. That would be troublesome, the last time she'd whacked him with the wrench it had left a nasty bruise, it was because he had dropped a box of automail parts and before she checked to see if anything was broken she'd whipped the wrench at his head.

_I wish she'd stop using that thing to hurt me. Maybe it got through to her this time. _Ed thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

His last thoughts were on the events to come tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see his brother and Ann. And he was so pleased the woman had lived because of his fast action. The alcohol helped him relax enough that if he didn't move his head stopped hurting. He was asleep within ten minutes, while Winry stayed up crying. She'd been terribly upset by how Ed acted towards her, but then she thought about what he'd said and knew he was right. She was being immature to hit him like she'd done earlier.

It was about half an hour later that she got up and went to the bathroom. She had to think about things and it kept coming to her, that somehow Ed would grow tired of her and leave, leaving her alone with Faith. Winry vowed to herself that she wouldn't use her wrench on Edward like that again. And that when she got mad she would tell him exactly what was on her mind rather then braining him one with the wrench. He'd never been quite so forthcoming with his feelings about it before and now that he had she had to admit she **was** awfully hard on him at times. It was just that she felt he was capable of so much more sometimes, yet that was no reason to whomp him one with a wrench.

She wiped her eyes and went to get back into bed. Crying had helped her feel better at least. As she snuggled under the covers, part of her wanted curl up behind Ed but the other part told her to leave him alone tonight. It was enough that he'd slept in her with her after saying he wouldn't. Things might not be easy this weekend but it was bound to get better; having Ann and Alphonse here was sure to lift all their spirits. As Winry fell into a deep slumber she thought about the wedding and how wonderful it had been, this was only a small bump in their relationship in the scheme of things. A small bump in the road that they would get past soon.


	4. Pie And Plotting

**Devotion**

**Chapter Four:** Pie And Plotting

-o-

It was after his last class when Edward went to the hospital. He wasn't sure of who to ask for, so he just went to the front desk and asked about the latest victim of the serial murderer. She told him she was in room 114 and pointed it out the way he had to go to get there. He thanked her and then went in the direction that she'd pointed. As he walked down the hallway he was reminded of the time he'd been in the hospital here and how badly he'd been injured. Though he hadn't had any life threatening injuries he understood what it was to sit in a bed and not be able to get out of it for some time.

He reached in his pocket and caressed the metal of the pocket watch. Roy was probably not here so he would need to pull it out most likely, but for now it sat in his pants pocket, where the fingers of his left hand ran across the carved lines of the lid. He'd left it sealed up, having locked it using alchemy long ago. So when he saw Roy standing and talking with another officer he let go of his watch and pulled his hand out and waved to his dark haired friend. Roy saw him and waved back before gesturing to the man he'd been talking to.

"Hello Colonel Mustang," Ed said as he got close enough to be heard without having to raise his voice.

Roy nodded, "Hello Edward. This is Detective Harrison, he's heading up the police's investigation of this serial killer. Detective Harrison may I present Edward Elric, a former State Alchemist. When he served under me he was known as The Full Metal Alchemist. He's the one who broke records passing the entrance exam at the age of twelve."

The man reached out with his right hand and Ed smiled at him as he reached out with his automail hand and carefully shook the man's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Elric. I am so glad you showed up last night when you did. You managed to save this young woman from a certain death. Yes, your fast thinking is why saved her. And now we have a decent description of the man. I imagine had you gotten there a hair sooner you'd have incapacitated him for us. But you shouldn't worry yourself with that, we'll catch this killer," the white haired detective smiled at Ed as he pulled out a artist's rendering of the man who'd escaped before Ed got on the murder scene.

"I have never seen this man before Detective Harrison, but if I do I will make sure to detain him for you to question. May I go in and visit Katie?" Ed asked hopeful that they would let him go in and see the young woman, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and to check to see if she needed anything.

Roy nodded, "Certainly Edward. By the way I took the liberty of getting a car set up for you to _borrow_ to pick up your brother and his fiancé' from the train station. You can have him take your bike in the trunk and drop it off on the way."

Ed smiled, "Why thank you Colonel that is really thoughtful of you to do. I really appreciate it. And thank you both for keeping my identity out of the news papers."

Roy nodded again and then resumed his conversation with the detective. Ed knocked on the door and then opened it after a few moments. He wasn't sure she would be able to talk so he went in not knowing exactly what to expect. Edward did know that he couldn't stay too long, lest he overtax the young woman in her fragile condition. She had a clean white bandage around her throat and around her shoulder. He thought he'd seen blood coming out from her shoulder then could have come from the throat slashing.

"Hello Katie, my name is-"

"Edward Elric, the famous Full Metal Alchemist, I know who you are now, last night I'd have been a goner if you hadn't shown up," the young blonde smiled, "Thank you for saving me Mr. Elric."

Edward was taken by surprise and he chuckled. Hearing his old name twice in less the five minutes was almost embarrassing. Almost that is. He could tell Katie had heard of his exploits from somewhere and she was happy he'd be the one to come to her rescue. The truth be told Edward was glad too, because Katie reminded him of Winry with her long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Ed fingered his wedding ring with his pinky and thumb indirectly drawing her attention to it with the unconscious gesture, which he stopped immediately once he recognized he was doing it.

"You're welcome, I am glad what I did helped you Katie. I didn't realize you'd heard of me before, it's true I used to be a State Alchemist by that name, however I haven't gone by that name for a long, long time. How are you feeling this afternoon?" he asked cheerfully, knowing she probably knew her boyfriend was dead and was still grieving the loss.

"I'm doing ok I guess. Ronald isn't so lucky though. I can remember seeing this guy with bloodshot eyes and an unshaven appearance, he had already stabbed Ron by the time I screamed. Then he slashed at my throat and stabbed me through the shoulder. It really hurts bad Mr. Elric. How long is it going to hurt like this?" she asked wincing as she shifted position.

"What did the doctors say?" Ed asked, noticing she was hooked up to an IV that was dripping medication.

She looked away out the window and said softly, "They told me it will be awhile. A few weeks at best. That is why I asked you, because I know you've been here in this position before, I thought hearing it from you might make it easier to take somehow."

Edward made a mental note to get her some flowers, "It gets easier almost every day, but in a week the pain will be much less. You're pretty lucky to be alive Katie. I wish I could have gotten there sooner…."

"No, you couldn't have done anything, this man jumped us from behind and Ronald fought against him to protect me, even though he was already fatally injured. You just finished up what he could not since he was unarmed. I must admit I thought you were the last thing I would live to see, but somehow what you said to me gave me the courage to hang on despite the terrible pain I was in," she said as she turned back to face him.

Edward smiled weakly, "Yes, I understand that feeling he had. I would do anything to protect my family too. But I don't want to overstay my welcome here Katie, if you like I can come see you again soon."

She nodded returning the smile; "I would like that. It's so boring here just sitting around waiting on your body to heal up."

"It gets easier, in a few days even it won't feel nearly as sharp. You're safe here. Just focus on getting better and I'll be back sometime soon," Ed said reaching down to her hand to give it a squeeze with his left one.

She squeezed back and Edward waited a moment before letting go.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Elric," Katie replied as her hand relaxed on the sheet.

"Please, call me Edward, take care Katie," Ed said trying again to be cheerful.

"Ok then, you take care too Edward, and really, thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to and that makes it rather special for me to get to thank you for saving me," she said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I would have done the same for anyone, no one deserves to die like that. Try to get some rest and I'll be back next week," Ed said making an effort not to look at the clock in the room as he left her bedside, heading to the door.

"Ok, thank you again for coming Ed, give your family my best wishes. They're pretty lucky to have you," Katie said with the first tears she'd shed in his presence falling down her cheeks.

"See you again soon Katie, good bye."

Edward waved to her and smiled as he opened the door. Roy was gone but he saw a soldier who looked up as he closed the door to the hospital room. The soldier smiled and then cleared his throat.

"Greetings Mr. Elric, I have been assigned the task of getting you safely to the train station and back home again. Shall we start off?" asked the brown haired young man who had to be around Ed's age, though he was a great deal taller.

Ed smiled and nodded, "That sounds fine to me, I need to drop my bicycle off at the house. It's not far so you can follow me on it. I don't think it will fit in the trunk so the sooner we head out the sooner we can get to the train station."

The soldier nodded and followed Edward outside to get the car and meet him on his bicycle. They made it to the house in good time; Edward gestured to the driver that he'd need a few moments to go inside and see his wife as he dropped off his bicycle. The man waved and nodded, so Ed walked the bicycle up to the porch where he locked it up before going inside the house. He hoped Winry was in a good mood and that she had dinner started already, he wanted his brother and Ann to have something to come home to.

As he opened the front door his nose picked out the scent of chicken cooking in the oven with vegetables. He went to the kitchen where Faith and Winry were working on dinner. Faith was snapping the ends off the green beans, as Winry worked at the stove on dinner. Ed smiled at the pair before he cleared his throat to announce his presence. Winry looked up and smiled, as did their daughter.

"Hi Daddy! Are you going to go get Uncle Al and Auntie Ann soon? Look at me, I'm helping with dinner." Faith exclaimed with delight.

Ed nodded, "Yes I see that my little princess is snapping beans, what a good little helper you are sweetheart. I just wanted to come in and get hugs from my girls before setting off to the station. Roy set me up a car so I had to come drop off my bike."

Winry smiled, "That was awful nice of him. I spoke with Riza earlier, she said that they definitely are coming Sunday and that they are both looking forward to seeing Alphonse and Ann again."

Ed nodded as he walked over to their daughter and she got down from the chair to welcome his embrace. She giggled and hugged him tightly. He laughed and returned the hug warmly before pulled his face away to look down at the child.

"You're getting so strong Faith. Pretty soon you will probably be stronger then me. I have to get going though so you keep helping your mother and before you know it Aunt Ann and Uncle Al will be here with us."

Ed kissed her cheek and then released her. Once she'd gotten back in her chair he went over to Winry to give her a hug. She smiled broadly and opened her arms to him. The conflict of the night before seemed like it was forgotten as she put her hands on his cheeks, pulling him over into a small yet intimate kiss that Faith couldn't see because all she could see was his back. It took Edward off guard, but he reciprocated eagerly, showing her he too had gotten over what happened between them last night.

"Now go get Al and Ann and be careful Edward," Winry said as she dropped her hands from his face to pull him into another brief hug.

He reached his arms around her back to give in to the hug which was all he'd sought moments ago, "No problem, I have a soldier driving us, can't get much safer then that can we?"

She shook her head as she let him go and turned back to the pie she was working on filling. Ed turned to leave and waved as he went out the front door, which was still in their view. The soldier looked up at him and got out to open the door for him. Ed stifled a sigh as he got into the car. The Military treated him like some kind of hero just because he'd done so many good things during his own Military career. The brown haired man got back into the driver's seat and started the car, putting it into drive they headed off to the train station.

-o-

Ed was a little early to pick up his brother and Ann, but he would rather be a tad bit early just in case their train came in early. As luck would have it they _had_ come in early so as Edward walked towards the waiting area he saw Ann and Alphonse carrying their suitcases. Ed waved to them and they smiled, heading towards him. When they got close enough Edward took the two suitcases from Ann and put them on the ground at his sides so he could hug the young woman he'd grown to think of as a younger sister.

"Hello Ann. Hi Alphonse, it's so good to see you both. Let me take these for you Ann, after I get a hug that is," Ed said with a broad grin.

Ann giggled and Ed put his arms around her waist and picked her up, Al got out of the way just in time as Edward twirled around taking Ann off her feet making her laugh.

"How is my little sister doing?" Ed asked after he put her down and reached over to Al's hand and pulled him into a big hug.

"I'm doing just fine Ed, thanks for asking. It's great to see you looking so well," Ann said.

Ed was grateful his hair covered up the bruise from Winry's wrench, as he looked at Ann over Al's shoulder he winked at her. She giggled and he let Al go. They took the suitcases to the car that was waiting for them and Ann got in the back with Al on her right side. And Ed got up front next to the soldier. It was about ten minutes later that they arrived at Ed and Winry's house. They all piled out of the car and the soldier opened the trunk so they could retrieve their four suitcases.

"I can't wait to see Winry and Faith big brother, how are they doing?" Al asked.

"They're both fine, just wait until you see some of the drawings Faith and I have done," Ed said proudly.

Al laughed and nodded, "I bet she's an inspiration for you eh big brother?"

Ed nodded, "Yes she certainly is."

Then he got serious, "There's something I need to tell you before we go inside. Last night the killer struck again. We were on our way home from Gracia's after having a lovely dinner when we heard a scream. I ran off and found a woman and her boyfriend. The boyfriend was already dead, but she made it I am happy to say, because I immediately administered first aid, making a bandage for her throat. Faith was with us when we heard the scream so just be aware of that just in case she says something it won't catch you off guard."

"Oh good lord, you found a woman who'd been attacked by this same serial killer? Thank God you made it in time so that she could get to the hospital where they were able to help her live," Al said with a grim expression.

Ann nodded, "I can't imagine how hard it must have been to make the choice to stay and save the woman as opposed to going after the psycho who'd done that to her. You're wonderful Edward, you're really a wonderful person to put yourself in danger in an effort to save someone's life."

He smiled, "I just came from the hospital and saw her. She's going to live and gave the police a description of the killer so it's only a matter of time before he's caught now."

Al gasped and looked speechless. Ann's jaw dropped and Ed could see they were surprised that Katie had not only pulled through this tragic attack but that she'd been able to give them a description of the man responsible. The soldier looked up at them and made eye contact with Edward who nodded understanding that he had work to get back to. So Ed grinned at his two guests as he thanked the driver for the ride.

"I really appreciate you taking us home Officer Lucas, thanks again for the ride," Ed held back the urge to roll his eyes as the soldier saluted him.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Elric Full Metal sir," Officer Lucas said, before lowering his hand and going back to the driver's seat as Alphonse closed the trunk.

Ed picked up two suitcases and Al picked up the other two and together the threesome walked up to the house. Ann's expression was one of awe as she took in the house Edward, Faith and Winry now called home. It was a large house, though not nearly as large as what Shou Tucker had had. It was a cozy house big enough that if their family expanded they would have the room they needed. There was a fence that went around the house to enclose the back yard and they could hear Den barking from inside the house. He was sitting on the couch looking at them through the window.

"I can tell Den is happy to see you two. I am too," said Ed as he led the way up the walkway to the front door.

"We're both glad to be here aren't we Ann?" Al replied following right behind his brother.

Ann giggled, "Oh yes, I am so excited seeing your new home Edward, it's beautiful. I can't wait to see the inside."

Ed smiled over his shoulder as he put down the suitcases and reached into his pants pocket to get his key chain. He had it in his hand and was just about to put it into the lock when the door opened and Winry appeared with Faith at her side. Both of them were grinning and Faith jumped up and down because she was so excited to see them. Ann and Al both laughed, they were just as happy to see her and her parents. Winry moved aside to let them pass and she offered to take Al's suitcases.

"Oh no Winry, I'll just take them the guest bedroom. If you leave those two there I will come back to get them brother," Al said before heading off to the bedroom he'd stayed in when he'd brought Den here months ago.

Ann offered to take the other two from Edward but he politely refused. She giggled and Faith opened her arms wanting a hug from Ann, who quickly leaned over and picked the girl up, holding her tight. Winry and Ed made eye contact as he was leaving the room behind his little brother, and the two nodded to one another, knowing just how much Faith missed Ann and how much Ann must have missed their baby girl. It wouldn't be much longer before it wasn't possible to hug her in the way Ann was because she was growing so fast.

"I missed you so much Auntie Ann, I'm glad you and Uncle Alphonse came to see us. You are staying for awhile right?" Faith inquired of her Aunt.

Ann nodded, swaying from side to side as Edward and Al left the room.

"It's so good to see you sister, I'll take one of those hugs if you're passing them out Ann," Winry said sweetly.

Ann put Faith down and kissed her cheek before moving towards Winry, "You know I always have a hug for you sister, how are things here?"

Winry smiled as they embraced, "Wonderful, really. Except that incident last night. Edward did tell you right?"

Ann nodded, "Yes, so don't worry about it, we're here now and things are going to be fine from what he said. It sounds like they're hot on that person's trail now so don't give it another thought."

Winry smiled, she knew her sister was right. Ed had told her that Katie had given the police a description of the man, and that they were putting out wanted posters all over Central so if he was to show his face anywhere they'd get a call from some concerned citizen. She had work to do in the kitchen getting dinner ready so Winry told Faith to play with Den awhile.

"But Mommy Auntie Ann just got here, can't I play with her?" Faith asked innocently.

"It's ok sweetheart I'm not going anywhere, I just want to talk grown up talk with your mommy awhile and help her with dinner," Ann said, before leaning down to kiss the girl's cheek.

"Ok then. I'll set the table though, leave that for me to do please Mommy?"

Winry laughed and nodded, "Ok you can do that as you usually do honey. Don't worry we won't do it unless you want us to."

"No I want to do it. Can I do it now so I know it was done Mommy? Please?" her baby blue eyes begged Winry so she gave in.

"Ok sweetie, go right ahead. Dinner is almost ready anyway. After you get done you can go play with Den for about ten minutes and then we'll be setting up the dinner platters."

The little girl nodded and went to the drawer where the silverware was, taking out five sets of the sterling silver implements. She set them on top of the napkins on the table. Then she took five plates that Ann got down for her from the cabinet Winry had pointed to as she put the pie onto the cooling rack. After Faith had put the plates at each seat to be taken she giggled and gave Ann another hug before she went off to find Den. Just then Ed and Al walked into the kitchen. They both sniffed the air and smiled. It had been a long trip by train and Al and Ann were ready to sit down to one of Winry's home cooked meals.

"That smells delicious Winry, I can't believe you even made an apple pie. That is so sweet of you to do," Al said happily, he was worried about Winry and Edward but now that he was here with them the worry was easing although it didn't totally go away.

"It's nothing Alphonse, I am just so happy to see you both. It's been too long since we all sat down together for a meal I had to make a nice pie for us to enjoy together."

Ann giggled and went to the refrigerator to get out the iced tea, she knew all the adults would want it so she set up four glasses which Al set at each of their places. Then she got a glass of milk for faith before the two of them sat down next to each other. Edward went to get Faith and soon they were all enjoying their first meal together in a long time. The table was quiet as everyone was eating, and it wasn't long before they were on to desert. Winry brought the pie over with the vanilla ice cream and Edward cleared the table with Faith's help. Then they both sat down to enjoy the desert Winry had begun preparing earlier today.

-o-

"I think it will work Riza, but I want to hear your thoughts first," Roy said to his lovely partner.

Riza smiled, she knew the way Roy's mind worked and knew that once he had an idea in his head he wasn't going to let go of it easily.

"I think you're right Roy, I think it could lure this killer out, but it might not happen on the first try you know."

He nodded and waved his hand, "With him messing up his last attempted killing he will be off balance anyway. I think that we just might catch him this way Riza. He does have a thing for blondes, so let's get ready and put this plan into action tonight."

Riza sighed, "Do you know what you want me to wear?"

"That white dress would be perfect, it's sexy and yet classy. Make sure you make your face up a bit more then you usually do. I will get changed into my civilian suit, so let's try to hurry up, we have a lot of walking to do."

And with that Roy turned away and went to the closet, he took out the white dress he'd had in mind and handed it to Riza. She smiled and took it with her to the bathroom. Roy then pulled out a suit and tie, which he laid out on the bed so that he could get changed while Riza was working on her face. His thoughts were on this killer and if he was lucky, the bastard would take the bait. And if not then at least they both would get some good exercise from all the walking they'd be doing soon. He pulled out a gun from the nightstand and put it into his holster across his shoulders so it would be concealed underneath his jacket. If the killer tried anything he would get what was coming to him, Roy would see to it that he did. Between the gun and his gloves he was more then ready to deal out justice to this cowardly murderer.


	5. A Plan, A Blonde And a Psycho

**Devotion**

**Chapter Five:** A Plan, A Blonde And a Psycho

-o-

The night was chilly, yet his prey wore a white dress and no jacket to hide her cream colored skin which he wrote off as her own vanity, trying to look appealing to her date. She was begging to be his next victim and he was ready to take part of that lovely mane of hers. He'd stealthily followed them around from rooftops her boyfriend or lover was only interested in her just as she seemed to only have eyes for him. But that didn't surprise him, it would work to his favor because he would stab the man first then stop her from screaming as she watched him die. Then he would kill her and take the hair from her head.

_Ah I can't wait to touch that hair, it shall be mine…._

He was almost ready to spring into action. If they just went into the alley where he could overpower the thin man easily…. He watched them as they did just as he silently instructed, and he took that as a sign that they were meant to be his next victims. He waited as they stopped and he watched as the man bent down to kiss the woman, he carefully snuck down from the roof and then came down the alley. He lifted his dagger and then he noticed the woman was holding a gun on him, they hadn't been kissing after all, it had been a carefully planned trap!

_Damn I fell for it too, how did they figure out my thing for blondes? Damn it all to hell!_

He wasn't going to go down, not without taking the man out at least. He would kill him first and take her out if she could even fire that gun she was holding. Such a dainty precious thing shouldn't be capable of a cold-blooded killing so he didn't worry about her as he dove at the man, weapon in hand. He didn't feel the bullets, but he heard the shots and suddenly there was a bright flash of fire light that seemed to come from the man's hand, but how could that be? He staggered in horrific pain, towards the couple, his skin all on fire as his vision clouded then went dim.

He fell down screaming from the painful burns and didn't feel the handcuffs that were forced upon his hands; the wooden block was very awkward. If he'd been capable of feeling it he'd certainly have complained. But he looked around and couldn't see anything anymore and all he could hear was the screams he knew were his own. The air reeked of charred flesh, but Roy had gone easy on him, he easily could have killed him had he wanted to. Whether the man's lack of eyesight was fire damage or just his eyelids refusing to open he couldn't tell. He felt a strange lightheadedness and warm wetness going down his legs, just as he lost consciousness and fell completely onto the ground, he wondered if it was urine or blood that soaked his filthy pants. It really didn't matter as he no longer cared.

The last thing he thought as everything came to an end was how good it would be to see Cecilia again….

-o-

It seemed like they'd been walking for hours before Roy noticed that they had company. Eyeing the surrounding streets he saw an alley that looked perfect for staging their little trap. So he led Riza in that direction.

Roy leaned over whispering, "The rat is taking the bait get ready he's about to make his move."

Riza pulled her gun out from a garter holster from under her skirt and waited as Roy leaned closer, posing as if kissing her as she steadied her hand with her finger on the trigger. Then he appeared, covered in a thick stench that was unmistakable; death, it clung to this man unlike anything either of them had encountered before. They were prepared however and Riza aimed carefully before shooting off two rounds into the filthy, reeking bastard as Roy lifted his hand and snapped. The flames leapt at their intended target perfectly controlled by The Flame Alchemist as they burnt the stench from the man who was now completely helpless as any of his own victims had been.

"How do you like that you bastard, enjoy the pain it won't go away anytime soon and should you think of escape you'd best beware of my wrath. Your killing spree is now over," Roy said as the man screamed and fell to his knees before falling over in a crumpled, bloody heap.

"I doubt he could hear you sir," Riza had trouble not calling Roy sir at times like this when they were on duty, sometimes she'd forget and call him Roy but only when they were alone.

The Colonel smiled at Riza and she grinned as he put his jacket around her shoulders, while police put the injured man in handcuffs before lifting him to his feet. Roy was satisfied that they'd acted out their parts perfectly and together they had taken this man down, he would go to jail for a very long time, once he was identified by Katie then he would be convicted quickly. He'd most likely be put before a firing squad within a couple months. The police had been surprised to see him come out of the factory because they'd left a pair of officers across the street in a hotel room to do surveillance on the place, just in case the killer returned to the scene of the previous crime.

Little did they know he actually had been inside there the whole time until earlier tonight when he'd come out on the rooftop. There were officers right now who were plugging their noses up as they entered this killer's lair, trying not to vomit from the dank and rotten stench that came from the place he'd holed up and used to hide his sick trophies. Now the city would rest easier, the killer had been found and caught with the cooperation of Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, along with numerous members of the police force. After they had the paperwork done, Roy planned on calling Edward Elric up, he too would rest easier as well once he heard the news.

_And this means we'll definitely be free for Sunday dinner._ Thought the Colonel to himself, squeezing Riza's hand, as they went to get into a waiting car while the killer was wheeled away on a stretcher.

He was out cold and would be taken to the hospital and kept chained to the bed under guard. There would be no escape for him, and Riza made sure she hadn't hit him in a vital area, just enough lead in his gut to slow him down so the Colonel could use his flame attack to knock him down and out with pain. Each of them thought about what a great team they made together as the driver of the car ushered them away.

"You were perfect Riza, absolutely flawless in playing your part. I could see the lust in that bastard's eyes turn to confusion as he thought you didn't have it in you to shoot him point blank. But he didn't know just who he was up against, even towards the end he still seemed to disbelieve what was happening," Roy said with a grin.

Riza leaned against his shoulder and sighed, "I'm just glad your plan went over as we hoped and that he's still alive to stand trial, though I must say he struck me as insane, with that crazy look in his eyes. And that stench, ugh, I really need to shower."

"That sounds like fun, let's go home now and wash the disgusting air of burnt pig off of us. I'll even do your back if you let me-"

Riza interrupted his train of thought, "I don't know about making any deals about this, a shower is non-negotiable in my book sir. Besides we have to file a report on this while we're still fresh on the ordering of events."

Roy snickered and put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently. He was grateful to have her in his life and knew just how lucky he was that she'd stayed by his side through everything they'd been through together, always there to keep him on the right path. He knew she was the woman he would marry, even if they didn't officially tie the knot for another year, he was deeply in love with her. And though women still looked at him in _that way_, he didn't return the interested looks because one woman held the key to his heart now, and that was Riza.

-o-

It was late in the evening, about nine-thirty when the phone rang, and Ed knew it could only be one person; Roy Mustang. He sat up from bed immediately and grabbed the phone hopeful that the man had been caught, he really wanted to hear that he had been, so that he could sleep easier.

"Hello?" He said anxiously.

"Hello Edward. I apologize for calling you at such a late hour, but I knew you'd want to know. We caught the killer. We can talk about how on Sunday when Riza and I come over for dinner if that's all right with you."

"You caught him yourself didn't you?" Edward asked just somehow knowing the answer before it was given from the confident tone in Roy's voice.

"Yes, Riza and I set a trap for him and he took the bait just like a predictable lab rat would go for the cheese without thinking of the possible consequences," Roy said matter of factly.

"That's great news. I had hoped you'd get him before his next kill and you did. Hey Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Thanks for calling to let me know. I bet between you two you put him in the hospital, didn't you?" Ed asked, again, knowing the answer.

"Yes he's under guard there and chained to the bed. Don't worry everyone is safe now he can't get away and hurt anyone else."

"That's good to know, thanks Roy. We're looking forward to having you and Riza over for dinner. Were planning on a turkey too, Winry makes the best turkeys I've ever had. It should be wonderful."

Roy chuckled, "I can't wait Edward. Give her our warmest regards and let Alphonse and his lovely fiancé' know that we're looking forward to seeing them both again Sunday."

"I will Roy, thanks again for calling. Good night," Edward said with much relief.

"Good night Edward," Roy replied before hanging up his end of the phone.

Ed hung up the phone and turned to face Winry, "They got him Winry, he's been caught. Roy and Riza send their warmest regards, and considering that came straight from The Flame Alchemist I'd wager that it was a pretty hot time in the old town tonight."

Winry giggled, pushing some of Ed's hair out of his face and hugged him. It had been a good day, but the serial killer had been on everyone's mind. Ed was relieved he hadn't had to get too involved and was grateful the Colonel had taken things into his own capable hands. It was going to be a great weekend; tomorrow they had plans to go to the museum here in Central and planned to go to the petting zoo. Gracia and Elysia were going to go with them and they were set to have dinner with them too.

Winry had already gone shopping for the weekend's meals and it was nice to have a well-stocked fridge. Speaking of refrigerators, Edward was suddenly hungry. He rubbed his tummy and put on his best puppy dog eyed expression and Winry didn't need to be asked, she laughed and got up, with him right behind her. His hair was down and they both had their matching robes on, courtesy of Roy and Riza as wedding presents. They were surprised to see Al and Ann in the kitchen sharing a drink. A _milkshake_ to be exact, and upon seeing it Edward whimpered and almost turned around.

"Oh big brother it's not _that_ bad, I know we'd never get _you_ to try it so get whatever you came for and we'll go out in the backyard. Is that better?" Al asked as he stood up with Ann at his side.

"You don't have to leave the house with it, just don't drink it right now, or maybe I can just, no, no, no good, I'll leave…getting nauseous just thinking about it. Oh but guess what?"

"What?" Ann and Al both asked at the same time before giggling like high schoolers and wrapping their arms around the other.

"Roy and Riza set a trap for that murderer and they caught him just about an hour ago or so. Isn't that great? That was him that called," Ed smiled, thinking of how sweet it was that they were together.

Winry went behind the kitchen counter and asked, "Do you want a tuna salad sandwich or ham and cheese Edward?"

"Ham and cheese sounds awesome Winry, with lettuce and tomato please?"

He smiled at his wife as she rolled her eyes dramatically like Ed was apt to do when people drank milk in his presence. She giggled and took out the mayonnaise, ham, cheese, lettuce and tomato, putting them all onto the counter she went about starting his sandwich by grabbing the loaf of bread from the breadbox. Ann and Alphonse were still shocked that Roy and Riza had managed to capture the killer, let alone that to do so the obvious answer was that they'd used themselves to lure the killer out and into action.

"Wow big brother, that is the best news I've heard since, well since I came back and heard you were already home. I am so relieved," Al said visibly relaxing.

Ann nodded agreeing with him, "I agree Alphonse, that is the best news since Ed got back. I think we'll all sleep better now."

Winry piped in; "I hear that little sister. Now here's your sandwich Ed, enjoy it."

Ed smiled, "Thanks Winry, you're the best. I think you're right Ann I know I will sleep a lot better now knowing that there won't be another tragedy to wake up to in the papers, at least for awhile anyway."

"But the last victim lived right? You saved her didn't you Edward?" Al asked before finally drinking some of the milk shake.

Ed looked away quickly and then answered, "Yeah that's right. She pulled through after getting really bad injuries. In fact I think someone should call her and let her know that he was caught. I'm going to do that right now-"

"Edward Elric, you will eat that sandwich before you do anything is that understood?" Winry said with obvious irritation.

"Yes dear," Ed said compliantly, before laughing a bit.

Ann and Al just sat there stunned for a moment before they realized Winry had only been joking. Ed did as she asked though and finished his sandwich. He then went to the phone and called the hospital. He waited for a nurse to come to the phone and then he asked her to let Katie know that the Colonel and his fiancé' had set a trap for him and caught the killer before anyone else was hurt. He asked her to let Katie know he'd be coming by on Monday after school. She agreed to pass along the information to the young woman and then Ed thanked her before hanging up.

He then noticed that he had an iced tea where he was sitting before he got up to make the call. Winry smiled and sat down next to his place on one of the barstools that was near the floating island workstation where his drink and the milkshake Al and Ann still were enjoying sat. They were standing and he offered to get them chairs, but Al wouldn't hear of it. He was glad to just be there with them both and he thanked them for having him and Ann over to visit.

"Well you're family you know, both of you are. Speaking of family, I know just where we're going to hang that new painting you did from the wedding photos Ann, it's going on the opposite wall to the one you gave us for a wedding gift." Edward said before he took a drink of iced tea.

"That will be fantastic in my opinion Edward, I had hoped it would earn a spot on the living room wall," Ann replied, her expression one of happiness.

Alphonse chuckled, "I think it will look great there, we can hang it whenever you're ready big brother."

"Well it can wait until tomorrow, I want it up by Sunday when Roy and Riza will be joining us for dinner. It should be really nice to see them now that we can all relax and not be looking over our shoulders all the time," Ed said as he reached over to Winry's knee and squeezed it.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I picked up a bottle of champagne the other day, I wanted to toast our good fortune together, but what would you all say to cracking that baby open _tonight?_ In honor of the killer being caught and your safe arrival to Central?"

Winry laughed, "You just want to get them drunk and take evil pictures of them Ed, you're not fooling anyone."

"Oh come on can't a guy offer his brother to share in a nice bottle of champagne? I think that they would be smart enough to lock the door to the guest room, but then that's never stopped me before has it Winry?" he joked and Alphonse laughed.

"Oh really? I'm up for it if you are Ann. What do you say Winry?" Al grinned at his sister in law and she caved in.

"Oh ok, what the hell. It is a special occasion isn't it?" Winry laughed and went to the refrigerator where she'd seen the bottle of champagne.

Edward got up to get the glasses and then he set them down on the island. He then took the bottle from Winry and she got a dishtowel, which she gave to Ed who was peeling off the foiled wrapper. Putting the dishtowel over the cork Edward carefully twisted the cork out and it made a muffled "pop" sound and they all cheered quietly. No one wanted to disrupt Faith's sleep. He filled each of their glasses and together they toasted their good fortune and the capture of that awful serial killer. This was Al's first taste of champagne, Ann recalled her grandfather letting her try some one New Year's Eve party years ago and she grinned.

"Just as bubbly as I remember," she laughed softly.

"Mmm, that _is_ good big brother, thank you for thinking of us and _sharing_ this with Ann and I."

"Oh Al, think nothing of it, really. It was something Ed and I talked about and agreed that it would be nice for your first taste of champagne to be here with us on _this_ trip _with_ Ann," Winry said and winked at her little brother in law.

Ann giggled again, "What do you think Al? Pretty good stuff eh?"

He nodded and took another sip, "Delicious, I can see what the attraction is now. Although my head feels a bit _weird_."

"Lightweight," his brother taunted.

"Oh no, you are not going to chug this champagne boys, I won't hear of it. Just enjoy it ok?" Winry said with a serious expression.

"Lightweight? What do you mean Ed?" Al asked genuinely not understanding what his brother had implied with that statement.

"Ed meant that it doesn't take much to get you tipsy, which is why your head feels different." Ann answered before Winry or Edward could.

"Oh I see, so he was trying to get me to drink it faster and see if I got drunker then him?"

"Exactly, but you're more mature then that aren't you Alphonse?" Winry commented, kicking Ed in the shin, and then she cried out in pain because she'd kicked the automail.

"Serves you right for butting in between brothers," Ed said with a roll of his eyes.

"Watch it you, you could sleep on the couch tonight if you don't watch it Mr. Sarcasm."

Ed laughed, "But that title is _already_ taken by Roy, didn't you know? Al knew that didn't you little brother, now what would you say to a man's drink? Some vodka and orange juice is my favorite one, it's called a screwdriver."

This time Winry kicked the right leg and Ed grunted in pain, "What? I thought you liked screwdrivers."

She sighed, "Oh Ed honestly I want Al to _enjoy_ his first taste of champagne not get _sick_ from alcohol poisoning."

At that Al's expression changed from enjoyment to fear, "Huh? Backup a minute this is poison? What the heck?"

"No silly, it's alcohol, but if you drink too much they _call_ it alcohol poisoning. That's all, because it can actually kill you, but you have to drink a helluva lot for it to kill you." Ed said, finishing off his glassful and looking at the cabinet the vodka was stored in.

"Well I think I want one, can I make you one Winry?"

"No, I'm fine with a little champagne Ed and you should be too, but whatever, you'll be paying for it tomorrow."

"Ann? Would you care to try a screwdriver?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, what's it taste like?" she inquired curiously.

"Let me make mine and you can taste it to see if you'd like it. If you do then you can keep it and finish it."

Winry rolled her eyes and mouthed, "It is awful tasting, trust me…."

Ann and Al both giggled, the alcohol hitting them both nicely. While Edward took the vodka down and poured just under half a glassful in a glass he'd put ice in, then he added the orange juice. He took the glass over to Ann who'd finished her glass of champagne and curiously sniffed the concoction before lifting it to her mouth. She took a small sip and shivered. But she didn't put it down, instead she smacked her lips and giggled, before slowly taking another sip.

"I think I'll keep this Ed, thanks for asking. It's interesting, hard to describe, I can see why you drink it, very interesting stuff. Here Al want to taste it?" She asked as she put it down onto the island.

Al giggled and shook his head, he did ask for more champagne though, so Winry set him and herself up with seconds. Ed made himself a stronger screwdriver then he'd made for Ann and then he sat back down. It was funny seeing his brother's flushed face as he experienced an alcohol buzz for the first time. Ed didn't drink all the time, but when he did he liked to get good and buzzed. He figured one more screwdriver and he'd be set, and he figured Ann for a lightweight like Al, so he doubted she would want another one.

They sat and talked as they drank, and it was suggested that they play cards, but Al said he wasn't up to cards, so they just sat and talked. Ed ended up making Ann one more milder screwdriver and she was pretty buzzed. He was too, and by the time the champagne was all gone, so were Al and Winry. They were quite a foursome, laughing and telling jokes until it was almost midnight. Then Winry said she had to get to bed, so she went and lay down before Edward. He sat down with Ann and Alphonse sharing old memories of things they'd done when Alphonse had been anchored to the armor.

They joked around until about one in the morning before Ed decided it was time for him to go to bed.

"Don't stay up too late, and make sure you drink some more water ok? That is what will help prevent a hangover, so help yourselves."

And then he was gone. It was just Ann and Al. They cuddled on the couch looking at the wall where the wedding present painting hung and Ann decided she wanted to play cards with Al, just the two of them. She'd seen where Winry gestured to when cards had been brought up so she went to the kitchen and found them in the drawer her sister had pointed to. She took the cards and went back out to play a round of rummy with Al. They stayed up about thirty minutes before they both started getting tired. After one more drink of water, making it about four glasses they'd each had, they went upstairs to the guest bedroom and got their toothbrushes before going to the bathroom to brush before going to bed.

"Ann? I feel kinda funny. Are you sure you're ok?" Al asked with a concerned expression.

She nodded, "Sure I'm ok, I'm just a _little_ drunk is all. Nothing to worry about. I don't drink very often but you have to admit every time Ed talks about that duel with Roy Mustang it gets longer and longer doesn't it?"

He laughed, and Ann lifted a finger to her lips and said, "Shhh, don't wake them up, he only just got to sleep, if they really _are_ sleeping."

Al blushed, "Ann, don't talk like that about them, I don't want to think of them that way."

"Oh Al lighten up, I was just joking."

He smiled and they went back to brushing their teeth. They went back to their bedroom and saw the two twin beds and decided to push them together. They miscalculated, probably because of the alcohol and then both fell on top of each other. Ann smiled up at him and he blushed again. He felt suddenly hot and just as he was about to say something Ann pulled him down into a kiss, he quickly forgot all about the temperature and lost himself in the sheer joy of being close to her. It was about five minutes later that they both got up and finally got the beds pushed together, then they got under the covers and cuddled. There they lay each other's arms and were totally asleep before too long.

-o-

Author's Notes: I hope no one is offended I had them drinking in this chapter, but I figured Ed would want his little brother to enjoy something with him rather then him trying it on his own. I really enjoy bringing up the duel he had with Roy and hope you got a kick out of that as much as I did when writing that line of Ann's. I am looking forward to your feedback on this latest chapter. I really enjoyed writing the opening and hope you did too. I also have something in mind that will probably catch you off guard so until next chapter, this is Pamster signing off!


	6. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Devotion **

**Chapter Six:** Wrong Place, Wrong Time 

-o-

The next morning Ed was a little late in getting up, but then so were Alphonse and Ann, who beat him by ten minutes. Winry was her usual perky self and she stifled laughter at the hung over faces of Ann, Al and finally Edward. Though he knew he'd overdone it a little last night, he'd only drank until he was nicely buzzed. It had been worth it seeing the happier side of his little brother, he hoped that they weren't too hung over. As for him, a big glass of water, a cup of coffee, something to eat with two aspirins and he'd be ready to face the day.

"Well look who finally decided to get up," Winry said teasingly as she got up from the table and went to the stove to set up a plate of food for Ed.

"Good morning big brother, how are you feeling this morning?" Al asked smiling.

_They might have slept in a bit but both of them seem fine_, Ed thought to himself as he walked over to the coffeepot. Winry was wonderful to him, she'd gotten the aspirin down, set up a plate for him and left his favorite coffee mug right by the coffeepot. He smiled at everyone, and poured a cup of black coffee, which he spooned some sugar into. After he'd set that up he was going for a glass of water but Winry had already poured him an ice-cold glass and left it on the counter beside him.

_Boy she's being awfully nice this morning._ He thought beginning too worry about her motives.

"I'm fine, everyone. Nice of you to be concerned. How's my big girl? You ready to have fun today with Gracia and Elysia?" Edward asked as he went to sit down at the head of the kitchen table.

Faith grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes Daddy, I can't wait. I think Auntie Ann and Uncle Al will enjoy the petting zoo too. I bet you miss the animals don't you Aunt Ann?"

Ann made a face and jumped up, "Oh goodness! I forgot to call Nelly after we got here! Can I use the phone, I'll pay for the long distance charges no problem, I just need to get in touch with Nelly or Jerald and let them know we made it ok."

Winry smiled, "Calm down Ann, don't have a cow, just call them up now they'll understand."

Ann muttered to herself about being too caught up with other things and that it _was_ the cow she was worried about along with the horses and other animals. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Nelly's number, she messed up the first two times her hands were shaking so badly. So when she finally got it right there wasn't any answer so she dialed the Rockbell number and after three rings Nelly answered. Ann apologized profusely and Nelly told her not to worry, that it was fine.

"Besides, bad news travels fast. I figured we'd have heard if something bad happened and that you both were just excited by being in Central city and out sightseeing." Nelly said calmly.

"Oh Nelly, thank you for understanding, I feel much better now that I spoke with you. If you need anything for the animals I left some money in the cookie jar to cover the food they might go through. Feel free to use the wagon too to go into town if you have to. Has it snowed yet?"

Nelly laughed, "Yes it snowed a bit last night, so you just missed it."

"Oh wow, that must be meant to be then that we missed it. No sign of snow here, but everything is working out. Remember that killer that was on the loose? Well they caught him last night, I feel so relieved, I was really worrying about big brother and sister here with that psycho on the loose."

"They caught him?" Nelly held the phone away and yelled off to her husband, _They caught that killer Jerald hon! I am so happy to hear that I knew you'd want to know! Yeah, Ann just told me they caught him last night! _"That is great news Ann, thank you for calling to let us know we were worrying about you and Alphonse as well as Winry and Edward. Give them our love, I don't want to run their phone bill up, but I have the number. I promise I'll call if anything happens. Have a great time in Central."

"Ok thanks Nelly, you are a great friend. Thank you, I promise I'll bring you something nice from the city for all that you're doing for us. Have a great week, bye!" Then Ann waited for Nelly to hang up first and then she hung up the phone.

"See? I told you they would understand, they were just as relived about the killer being caught as we were. Weren't they?" Winry asked.

"Yes they were. Oh thank you for reminding me to call Faith, you're such a great niece, and I love you with all my heart. Nelly and Jerald send their love to you all and now I am ready to get back into breakfast. Now that I got my big call out of the way." Ann giggled and sat back down in her chair.

"Well that was a lot of hustle and bustle Ann. You made me _dizzy_ just listening." Edward said jokingly with a wink.

"Yeah Ann, you were really going a mile a minute, I bet Nelly is tired just from _listening_ to you going on and on like that." Al said without meaning to step on her toes, but saw immediately that he had. "I'm sor-"

She bristled at the negative attention and got back up, "No Al, I'm sorry. Sorry for thinking that I, oh never mind. I think I left something upstairs. Thanks for breakfast sister it was really good. Let me know when we're leaving."

And with that she was gone, Faith made a "ooooo" noise and said, "Uncle Al you _better_ go up after her, you made Aunt Ann mad. If you don't get up right now I will."

Al choked, "Why F-Faith, I think you're right. Excuse me everyone."

He left quickly and was greeted with silence and a locked door. He knocked softly and tried to apologize to her again, but he knew she wasn't having it. He sighed and slid down the door. And then fell back as it opened. Al looked up and saw Ann and she looked away, carrying her makeup bag in one hand she stepped over him and ignored his pleas as she went and quickly locked the bathroom door behind her.

Al pleaded with her to let him in and when he looked back in the room he saw that the beds were now split apart and sitting on the bed he'd slept on was her ring…. He choked, how could she _throw_ everything away like that? He didn't know and it made him angry. He went over to the door and twisted the knob back and forth to no avail. He reached up on top of the frame and to his delight found what his fingers sought. A key! Using it he slammed the door open making Ann mess up her lipstick horribly, getting it all over her chin as she whipped around in shock at the door opening.

"How dare you!" She started off but saw his rage.

"So you can just chuck everything we had away over a stupid comment I made when I was kinda _hung over_? Damn you Ann! I am so pissed off right now at you. How could you do that?" His anger gave way to his pain at being pushed away so roughly as she had been doing.

"Alphonse you don't love me. You couldn't and just act like you did down there, ignoring my feelings like that. Not that I need to tell you but I am leaving on the next train back to Rizenbul so you can just _stay here_ with your brother like I know you want to and I will go back and be the one to keep the house and animals happy. That's all I'm _good_ for anyway, I'm no good at anything else, except art..." she said with tears forming in her eyes as she wiped her chin with a tissue and began to fix her makeup.

"Do as you please, I'm going back to bed. Screw this." Al turned and shut the door more forcefully then he'd intended to and as he looked up he got a punch to his jaw.

"Alphonse how can you just let her get away? You love Ann don't you? Wake up! That is the last time I get you half drunk, damn if I had had any idea this would happen the morning after I'd never have-"

They both stopped talking as Ann came out and went back to the bedroom, packing up her suitcases. She ignored them both and Edward tried to calm her down but she held up a hand and kept walking, lugging her suitcases with her, one, the soft one with a long strap slung over her shoulder and the other in her hand. She walked past Faith who was standing in the hallway puzzled by all the activity and she asked Ann where she was going.

Ann turned around and leaned down to kiss Faith, "I'm leaving honey. It was great to see you, have fun today at the petting zoo. Take care."

Faith grabbed her skirt, "But Auntie Ann you can't leave like this please don't."

"I'm sorry honey, I have to go, my animals need me more then _some_ people do so I _have_ to go." She pulled away and went downstairs.

Edward stood there stunned and he looked at his brother who went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Ed sighed. He wasn't going to be the one to stop Ann from leaving if that was really what she wanted. Hell he'd call her a cab if that was what she wanted and he knew it. Al had been a little out of line but perhaps there was more to it then met the eye. He knew that he and Winry had their tiffs, but there was always love there underneath the surface.

He took Faith up into his arms and went downstairs. Faith asked him why people fight like that and he didn't know what to say and he shrugged.

"Sometimes because they love each other and want to make the other understand something they're going through I suppose. I don't know what all this was about this morning honey, but don't let it ruin our day ok?" He smiled at his daughter and she still looked confused.

Since Ann was already outside and Winry wasn't anywhere in sight, he figured she was out front trying to talk some sense into Ann. He looked out front and saw that he was right, that was where Winry was, but Ann was shaking her head and still set on leaving from what he could see. She hugged Winry and then walked towards the train station.

He rushed outside and called out to her, "Ann if you want let me call you a cab, please don't…"

He stopped as she held up her free hand and shook her head. Ed looked up and growled as if Al could hear him from behind the window he was staring down from. He was so pissed off at these two right now he didn't know what to do. He went over to Winry and she was crying. He hugged her close and they went inside together. There would be hell to pay that was for sure, but Al would be the one paying it, not him for a change. He was _sure_ Winry might polish the wrench and have a go at him before they left, that is if she didn't notice the bruise on Al's jaw from the punch Ed gave him.

He sighed as they closed the front door. There wasn't anything to be done about it. Al would just have to go back to Rizenbul, sooner then they'd planned.

-o-

Ann was crying as she walked down the sidewalk. She hadn't wanted a cab and wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but she was hurt by what Al had said and his reaction to her taking the ring off hurt too. The whole morning just stunk from the git go. As she walked along she noticed a man in an alley who was struggling with a huge box, his arm was in a sling. Since it was cold outside there weren't a lot of people around and she figured he was a shopkeeper and that it wouldn't hurt to help him.

"Excuse me sir? Do you need some help with that?" She asked politely.

"Oh miss if you would come help me you'd be doing me a huge favor, my son is out sick today and can't help me and I have to get my shop opened or else I can't put food on the table, well you understand."

She nodded and put her suitcases down at the edge of the alley and went into it to help the man. She was on the end that was going into the shop, but it was awful dusty in it and she couldn't imagine anyone actually coming into it to buy anything. Ann got a strange feeling about this situation and just as she turned back to face the man he put a cloth over her mouth just as she screamed. Ann's last thoughts were that she was going to die, how could it be? They'd caught the serial killer she thought as she passed out.

"Dumb bitch, now you're going to give me some fun for the afternoon aren't you. Let's get you inside and get your bags to see what you've got that I might be able to use."

With that the man tossed the sling aside and pulled Ann over to a chair, where he proceeded to tie her up and gagged her. No one had been in his shop in years, and no one would ever think to look here because it was supposedly abandoned. He cackled as he left the alley to get the two suitcases, which he quickly took inside locking the back door behind him. He laughed cruelly as he took out a knife and ran it under the buttons on her blouse, cutting them loose.

Oh yes, he'd have fun with this little brunette and dump her body by the river when he'd finished playing with her.

-o-

"All we can do is go to the train station and see if she's left yet Al, but she didn't look like she wanted us to follow her." Winry said sadly.

Ed nodded, "No Al _you_ messed up by not going up after her right away and then by getting _mad_ at her you weren't helping things. I don't know what you were thinking, but I can guess you _weren't_ thinking at all. You probably should head back to Rizenbul if you're going to, like in a few days. Give her some time to think. Time you should use to think too if you ask me. Maybe you two shouldn't get married."

"I love her brother, how can you say that?"

"Well whatever, we're certainly not going to sit around here sulking all day, Elysia and Gracia are coming over and you're welcome to sit here all you want. But we're going out. Just like we planned, you're welcome to come with us but no talk about what happened, Faith is already confused enough as it is, best to drop this and leave it be for the time being." Ed said firmly.

Al lowered the ice pack and looked over at the other bed and put his head in his hands. Ed stood up and apologized for hitting him, Al told him it was ok, he deserved it. And that he wanted to stay in bed if that was all right with them. Winry and Ed looked at one another and shrugged. There wasn't anything to be done about it now. Ann was long gone, probably on her way back to Rizenbul by now. And there was no guarantee she'd even answer the phone once she was home.

So Ed and Winry left Al there and took the girls out on the promised outing.

-o-

When the next day came and there was still no word from Ann, Al was going crazy with worry. He called and called by there was no answer. He finally broke down and called Nelly. Jerald answered and said they'd just come from the house and no one was there but they would keep their eyes peeled for Ann's return. Al was getting worried when Roy and Riza arrived for dinner and he could hardly eat a thing. Ed gave up trying to talk sense into him and Roy didn't know why Al was here alone and his fiancé' was gone, yet he didn't ask.

Ed had to thank him for that later, it would have only made his little brother break down and he was glad he kept it together throughout dinner. Then he excused himself to go call the house again. He imagined her hurt and injured somewhere on the way to the train station, he'd gone there earlier in the day and spoken with people who worked there and no one had seen Ann yesterday. He was getting very worried. Little did he know how close he was to the truth.

After dinner Roy mentioned in passing, how they'd found a dead girl floating in the river that morning, a blonde. Who'd been suffocated and drugged. This served to make Al more worried then he was already but he didn't let on. He just smiled and sat there quietly, only speaking when spoken to. He fingered the engagement ring in his pocket and wondered about Ann. By the time Roy and Riza left Al had gone out to walk the city streets. He knew he wouldn't find her but it gave him a chance to get out and think.

"Where are you Ann?" He asked the stars above.

He knew she wasn't home, Nelly and Jerald wouldn't lie to him, they were after all his friends too. By the time he came in Ed was sitting in the kitchen with a drink in his hand. He looked up at Alphonse and sighed.

"I don't know where she is Al, but I'm getting worried too. If she's not at the house by tomorrow we have to report her as missing from here. There could be foul play involved. What Roy told us really has me upset. We all love Ann and we can't lose her to some sick psychopathic killer."

Al nodded and put his hands up in front of his face, He broke down into tears and Ed stood up walking over to him and hugging him tight. He sighed again and patted Al's back to comfort him as he cried. Then he sat back down with the bottle of vodka and offered Al a glass.

"No brother, I think that is what made me stupid enough to hurt her feelings, being hung over like that. Besides if we have to report her missing I don't want to smell like a drunk, you know?"

Ed nodded and poured himself another half glass full of the clear liquor. He got up and went to the fridge to get the orange juice out, then he went back to his glass and poured some into it. Setting it down on the counter, sure he'd need it again sooner rather then later. Al lasted all of five more minutes before he asked Ed for a glass. He was crying and Ed told him to stiffen up, that he was a man and men were supposed to be strong.

"I don't feel very strong without her though brother. I've leaned on her for emotional support and I let her down, insulting her even when she was reeling from talking to our friend. I shouldn't have said what I said to her upstairs after that either. I was just so mad…."

Ed pushed the glass over to him, having made him a mild screwdriver, he hoped it would help Al sleep, because he knew that his little brother hadn't slept very well the night before and he needed his rest. Especially if they ended up reporting Ann as missing by tomorrow evening, Al was sure to need all the strength he could muster by then. Ed wondered where Ann was and if she was safe or not.

-o-

Ann sat in the chair and cried, the man had slapped her so many times her face was numb. He cut her up a bit too, nothing too deep, no he wanted to keep her alive for as long as he could to extend his enjoyment. She kept waiting for her chance to get free. She wished she could use alchemy to get free but no one had ever shown her how to use it, she knew deep down that no one was coming to get her, that everyone thought she'd left. And she'd just about been ready to turn back and head to the house again to apologize to Alphonse.

Al. How he must be suffering, not like she was, but suffering yet still in just as cruel of a manner as this man was inflicting on her. So far this creep hadn't raped her, but she didn't kid herself, the chance existed that he would do just that, so she had to wait for the right time to make her move. If she could get one good kick in she might have a chance to escape. If she could get her hands freed she would have a fighting chance. She didn't know how long it had been, since he'd drugged her again forcing her to drink some vile tasting liquid she prayed wasn't urine.

Ann wouldn't give up hope though, and she prayed silently for a chance to come where she would be able to escape from this hell hole and get back to her sister and her beloved Alphonse. She didn't know why this man had captured her like he had but he'd thrown her things out like garbage, or so he claimed. She knew that he wasn't to be trusted so she didn't fully believe him, but then maybe her bloody shirt being gone was a sign of what was to come. If it was true and he had gotten rid of her stuff maybe someone would find them and report her as missing, maybe even find her here. But still she didn't hold her breath for that to happen. She knew it would be up to her to seize the moment when her chance to escape came.

_Be strong Alphonse, I'm so sorry about everything, it was stupid to leave you, I just felt that I am holding you back from being what you want to be._

Just then her captor appeared and ran his knife down between her breasts, she trembled with fear, was he going to kill her this time? As if to answer that question the rag with the unknown drug came over her face again and she blacked out. Her last thoughts were that if she did die, that Al would recover somehow and find true love that she'd been unable to give to him.

-o-

The phone rang and it was Roy, he was calling late again but he had good reason this time. A reason Ed didn't want to believe, but had no choice but to believe.

"I'm sorry Edward, they found them by the river, it is probably the same killer at work here. I say that because we'd found the other girl's clothing and purse two days before we found her body. I just want you to be prepared for the worse case scenario. I'm so sorry."

How was he to tell Al? He thanked Roy for the call and asked if he would take care of filing the missing persons report.

"No problem Ed, just tell me, what time it was when you last saw her?" Roy asked calmly.

"It was about ten-thirty when she left here. Thanks Roy, you're a good friend to do this for me. If you hear anything don't hesitate to call."

"I won't Ed, good night."

"Good night Roy."

And then he hung up the phone, putting his hands through his unbraided hair he sighed. Al was standing there in the doorway having heard the phone ring and Winry was waiting too. But how could he tell them?

"That was Roy obviously. They found her suitcases, her sketchpads, which had been destroyed by the water, but they retrieved them too, along with something else. A bloody whitetop with the buttons missing. Now don't get yourself in an uproar, that's ALL they found, but Roy will take care of the missing persons report for us. I think that tomorrow we should do our own searching. I'll ask Gracia to watch Faith after school and I'll take off from school so that I can help."

"No Ed, go teach class, Al and I can search for her on our own. Besides you have to go see Katie, don't you?" Winry said with a sad look in her eyes.

He slapped his forehead, "Damn I forgot, and I promised her too. Ok, I'll go to school and you two do the searching. Go the route she most likely took to the train station."

"We will, go to bed Al, there's nothing we can do now."

"You said they found her shirt? Did they find all her clothes too? This is really bad brother. She's been kidnapped by this new killer who just surfaced. It's like you get one off the street and two more appear." Al started crying.

He got up and went to the guestroom though, leaving Ed there to comfort Winry. She was crying too and it was awhile before she finally cried herself to sleep in Edward's arms. Meanwhile Al was up writing. He didn't know what else to do, so writing a letter to her was all he could think of doing. It was after midnight when he finally fell asleep. His mind offered him no peace even in sleep though, as it played out all kinds of horrific scenes of finding her too late to do anything to stop her death. Al cried in his fitful sleep and didn't see Edward watching him from the doorway.

After a few minutes of that, Edward got dressed and wrote a note to Winry, leaving it on thekitchen counterwhere she was sure to find it, then he went out into the black night intent on find Ann, no matter what time it was.

-o-

Author's Notes: Weren't expecting a second killer were you? Hehe, I thought this story needed a little more angst but don't worry, Ann's goose isn't cooked quite yet and maybe Ed will even luck out and stumble across the shop she's being held in. You'll just have to see in the next chapter what happens next. I hope you don't hate me for leaving off on another evil cliffy, but I don't do cliffhangers too often and this just seemed to write itself, so I went with it.


	7. Edward To The Rescue

**Devotion **

**Chapter Seven:** Edward To The Rescue

-o-

Edward slipped out the front door and started down the path he'd seen Ann going. He wasn't drunk, in fact he felt his senses sharpen as he walked in the crisp cold air. He'd worn a jacket, but it wasn't a really thick one so the air was sobering. Ed looked around and kept walking. He didn't expect to see anything, but he figured he was getting close to the point where Ann would have gotten tired from walking carrying those two suitcases. He was drawn to one alley, there was a big box behind a shop and he wondered what kind of shop it was, so he went around to the front.

It seemed like no one had been in the old hardware store here for a long time. The windows were covered up and Edward found it suspicious so he looked around for a spot to see inside. He found a place where some of the brown paper was missing and he saw what he took to be a candle way in the back. It was definitely odd for this time of night and he strained to see what else was in there but there was some kind of partition in the way. He wondered if it wasn't some homeless person who was holed up in the abandoned shop.

But something told him it wasn't. He stood there staring into the shop for what seemed like twenty minutes, just thinking about what to do. His gut told him that something wasn't quite right about this, so he just kept watching. Every now and then looking around outside to see if there was anyone coming by, but at this time of night it wasn't too often that people were out, which is why the light in this shop felt completely out of place. Edward just stood there waiting, as if Ann would suddenly appear in need of his help.

-o-

Ann awoke from being slapped, her face screamed with pain as the older man slapped her again and again. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the gag he'd shoved in her mouth. Ann wished she could get her left leg free, then she'd kick him in the privates and give him back some of the pain he was dishing out. Ann felt her heart jump as he raised his knife again. She tried to move her legs and the rope held her tight, still she wouldn't give up, she had a life to live and couldn't die like this, not after leaving Alphonse like that.

_Please God, help me!_

The man sliced her bare arm and laughed evilly, the cold bitter steel of the knife easily cut her skin and her blood began flowing yet again. She'd lost count of how many times he'd sliced her. He looked at her and laughed.

"You _poor_ thing, look at you. All tied up and _one_ place to go. You know where that is?" he asked and Ann had learned to answer his questions or he'd slap her senseless, so she shook her head.

"Good girl, that's right, you know just what I want don't you? I'm going to **kill** you tonight, you bore me with your _pathetic_ struggling. Giveit up,you'll never break free-"

Just then her automail limb broke the rope that was holding her legs and she kicked him viciously between the legs making him fall down. She knew she had only a few precious seconds as he screamed in pain, writhing on the floor. She struggled against the knots in the rope and managed to get her other leg free, but her hands were held tightly. Her only option was to try to break the chair so she stood up and hobbled with the chair on her back over to the long pipe that went up through the roof. She was just about to whack the chair into that pipe when all of a sudden the front door opened with a bright flash of blue light.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest upon seeing Edward who came over and immediately untied her. He went over and picked the creep up and broke his jaw with a punch from his right hand.

"You sick son of a bitch, how **dare** you hurt my sister in law? You're _lucky_ I'm a law abiding citizen or you'd be leaving here in a pine box!"

Then Ed turned back to Ann who was trying to get the gag off, Ed dropped the man who continued crying in pain. He kicked the knife out of his hand, possibly breaking some fingers in the process, but he didn't care, he saw Ann was bleeding from numerous cuts and he wanted to hurt the man responsible some more, but Ann came over and pointed to the gag. Edward helped her get it off, never taking his eyes off the man for more then a moment, just in case he got any ideas. When he had the gag off of her she threw her arms around his neck and cried.

"Oh Edward, thank God you came when you did, he was going to kill me! Oh God I can't believe you were here, how did you know?" she asked with tears mixing with the blood on her chest.

Ed took off his coat and put it around her shoulders, "It's ok Ann, I understand, look I need to take care of him first and then we'll get you taken care of are you hurt other then the obvious cuts and bruises?"

She shook her head and then screamed as the man stood up holding another knife, Ed swiftly grabbed the man's wrist and wrenched it over cruelly forcing him to drop this second knife. Next he grabbed the chair and pushed him down into it, then he grabbed the rope and tied him to it. Making sure it was tighter then he'd tied up Ann. Then he punched him again with his right hand.

"You freaking low life, you think you can get out of this?" Ed clapped and touched the ground below, making a wooden band that merged with the chair going completely around the man's waist, so that there was no way he could even move.

Even if he managed to free his hands he'd never get the wooden band off of himself. Ed was satisfied that he'd done enough to hold the murderer until the authorities came. He went over to Ann and held her for a long moment. Whispering to her that it was going to be all right and for her to just relax.

"I was about to come back to your house when I, when I, I-" and she broke down crying unable to finish her sentence.

Ed reached to her hair and stroked it for awhile as the man behind him struggled in vain.

"I need to go call the police Ann, are you going to be ok here while I go up the road to call from a payphone?" Ed asked.

She nodded and tried to stop crying, "Y-y-yes, I'll be ok, thanks to you."

He smiled and hugged her one more time, kissing the top of her head gently, before going out the front door which he'd opened with alchemy. Edward walked a few blocks from the shop and found a phone booth. He dialed "0" for the operator and asked to be connected to the police. It wasn't long before he was telling them the address and saying he had to get back, that his sister in law was watching the murderer after almost becoming his victim.

He gave them his address too because once they arrived he was going to take her home. They thanked him for the help and he hung up. He had to get back to Ann quickly, and he ran back to the shop. He saw Ann was sitting there holding one of the knives he'd taken away from the bastard who'd hurt her. She hadn't done anything to him that Ed was able to see, but he could see she was shaking terribly and she broke down in tears again. He went over to her and held her as they waited for the police.

It wasn't long before they saw about five officers coming and then he let Ann go. He stood there and went over to the man he recognized as the Detective Roy had been talking to at the hospital. Detective Harrison. The man recognized him and walked over to Edward quietly as the other officers went over to the incapacitated murderer. Edward went over and clapped to start a transmutation on the wooden beams he'd made to keep the man in the chair, and now he returned the wood from the floor to its original form.

"Nice trick, alchemy I take it. That was quick thinking to get him immobilized. He looks like he's got a broken jaw though Mr. Elric. Would you like to tell me what happened?" Detective Harrison asked coolly.

"I had to punch him a couple times to get him to cooperate with me, and sit in the chair so I could tie him up. He had my sister-in-law in that same chair and I would bet he'd done the same to the other poor girl you just found."

"Miss, we're going to need a statement from you, can you come down to the police station in the morning? I see you need medical attention, we could call an ambulance if you like." Said the detective.

She shook her head, "N-no, I want to go home with Edward, I'm all right for the most part but I think an ice pack will help a lot. I can come down tomorrow and give you a statement, no problem."

Ed put his arm around her and squeezed gently, "What do you say we get you home now Ann, you've been through an awful lot the past twenty-four hours and I know a certain someone who is worried sick about you."

She nodded and the detective gestured to the front door, which they headed for and were soon on the way back to Ed's place.

-o-

Alphonse woke up and went downstairs, he wanted to get a glass of water and that was when he saw the note from Ed. His brother had gone on his own to look for Ann when he should be home sleeping. Al started to cry, and sat down on a barstool, putting his arms up onto the island, then he rested his head on his forearms. He wished Ed had asked him to come, but then Al probably would have said they needed to go back to bed and wait to see if someone called.

_I just want her back alive; that's all that matters, that she's alive._

He was startled by the front door opening and then he saw Ann and his heart stopped. She looked like she'd been through hell and back and Edward smiled at Alphonse as he and Ann walked into the kitchen. Al ran over to Ann and both of them started crying. She took off Ed's jacket and handed it to him, she was just standing there in the ripped remains of the prettydress she'd worn.

"I'll go get you something to wear." Ed said, but Ann held up a hand.

"I think I would rather take a bath if that's ok with you both. I feel horribly dirty." She said and that made both of them worry about her even more.

"He didn't rape you did he Ann?" Ed asked the question that he knew was on Alphonse's mind too.

She shook her head and sighed, "Before I go take a shower can you make me a screwdriver Ed?"

He chuckled and put the jacket over the back of one of the barstools and then he went to the cabinet where the vodka was. Next he took a freshly washed glass from the dishrack and then he poured a half a glass of the clear liquor before he went to get the orange juice. He looked to Al who shook his head indicating he didn't want any more, so Ed took out a second glass and made himself a strong screwdriver as Ann began to drink hers.

She sat down on the barstool and sighed, "I'm so sorry Alphonse, I know you must have been worried sick. I was walking along and there was this man, his arm was in a sling and I offered to help him with a big box he was struggling with. It turns out that was just a ruse he used to lure his victim into his lair, that damned hardware shop."

Al rubbed her back on the areas where there were no cuts. And there were cuts everywhere. He smiled and reached to her free hand, it just happened to be her left, and he silently reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, which he placed on her finger. Then he kissed her hand and held it up to his heart.

"I'm so relieved you're all right my love. I'm sorry too. I wasn't thinking and I know now it hurt your feelings, just like mine got hurt when I saw this on the bed," he said as he raised her hand back to his lips, kissing it again before returning it to his heart.

Ann smiled and reached out to him, pulling his head to her chest, "It's ok Alphonse, I'm here now and I won't ever take this ring off again. Just as long as I know you're happy and still love me and want me to wear it, it will stay on my finger."

He smiled and put his arms around her back gently, "I love you so much Ann, I thought I would die without you; if you had turned up dead I don't know what I would have done."

She stroked his hair and sighed, "It's ok Al, I'm right here. It's going to be ok. Do you want to go up to the bathroom with me while I take a bath?"

He nodded and pulled away, she took another sip of the screwdriver and shivered, "Mmm that's good, thank you Edward. You have school tomorrow so maybe you should go back to bed. I can't thank you enough for coming to my rescue. I had just about given up hope there until you showed up."

Ed nodded, "I know. I saw you through a tear in the paper that was covering the windows. I stood there for fifteen minutes because something struck me as wrong by there being a candle lit in an abandoned shop. I am so glad I picked up on that and waited. When I saw you I was outraged and immediately broke in to stop him from hurting you further."

She got up from the barstool and went over to Ed, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders carefully and told her he loved her just like the sister he never had and that she was safe now. She nodded and then they both ended the embrace. Just then Winry entered the kitchen and started crying upon seeing Ann and the condition she was in. She ran over and threw her arms around her and cried.

"Oh sister! I thought you were dead, oh thank God you're all right! We were all so worried about you! What happened? How did you get here?"

Ed put his hand on Winry's shoulder, "She's injured Winry, carefully let her go ok? I left a note just in case either of you woke up. I went out to search the streets for her. I saw this box in an alley, and it struck me as out of place, so I went around to the front of the shop and saw a light inside. But this store was old and abandoned so it too was out of place. Then I saw Ann struggling to free herself and I broke into the store and beat the crap out of the bastard who did this to her."

"What do you say to starting a bath for her Winry?" Alphonse asked, not wanting to leave her side even for a second.

Winry smiled and wiped her eyes, "Of course, I'll get right on it. I'm so relieved you're home Ann. We missed you so much and well you know we all love you dearly. I'm just glad Ed went out tonight without us so he could let his keen instincts do the work the police could not or were reluctant to do."

Ann nodded and tipped the glass back, shivering again from the alcohol. She sighed as Winry left the room. Ed finished his drink before Ann did, having chugged the last few sips in one big gulp, he got warm all over. He started to feel tired, so he went to the sink and washed his hands first before washing the glass and putting it in the dishrack. Al was standing next to Ann and smiling from ear to ear which made Ed happy. He knew that had he not gone out tonight as Winry said, Ann would have been found dead by morning.

"I think I am going to go to bed now, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Good night, Ann, good night Al, you both sleep well," Ed said with a yawn.

Ann and Al nodded and he patted Al on the back before leaving the room. He was so happy that he'd been able to save another life, the fact it had been the life of someone close to him made it even more important. He would go see Katie tomorrow after class and then come home quickly. He was glad they hadn't told Faith about Ann being kidnapped, she was still confused about why Ann and Al had argued, so he hoped she would understand that Ann was back and that was what counted.

He went up to the bathroom where Winry was sobbing quietly as she ran the water for Ann's bath. Her shoulders were shaking as she looked up at Edward. He opened his arms to her and she came right to him. The water was almost to the right level and he patted her back, soon they would go to sleep and he would hold her close, that would make her feel better. She pulled away enough to kiss his cheek and reached up to his head taking out the ponytail he'd put it into before heading out to search for Ann.

"You are so wonderful Edward, I am so glad you went out when you did. Who knows what could have happened."

Ed smiled, "It's ok, I had a feeling she wasn't too far away and I just let my instincts take over and I got lucky. It's ok now. Let's turn the water off and leave her and Al be, they need to do some serious talking. You can take her tomorrow to the police station and help her get through that. She'll need her big sis' to help her get through it all."

Winry nodded and pulled away to shut the water off, then she let Ed lead her to their bedroom.

-o-

Al was so happy his beloved was back and not too badly injured. She needed a bath though, she was right about that, she needed to wash the dirt off before it infected the numerous cuts she had. After she finished her drink she stood to take it to the sink and winced as she moved her arm too far and ripped a couple of scabs open. Al took the glass from her and washed the glass, putting it next to Ed's before he came over and took her hand. Together they walked up the stairs in silence. Al was worried about Ann; she looked exhausted.

"Can I help you at all Ann?" he asked hoping she'd want him with her in the bathroom.

She shook her head as they reached their destination, "No Alphonse I'll be fine, really. But you will stay with me won't you? I don't want to be alone."

He nodded and squeezed her hand gently. He had no intention of leaving her alone. She stumbled into the bathroom and he caught her. She apologized and said her body felt like lead. And she reached back and winced. She couldn't get her bra off, so she looked at Al and he blushed, but reached to the hooks and unhooked it for her. She dropped it to the floor and reached to the zipper on the skirt, but again she wasn't able to get it, so he reached to it and unzipped it. She thanked him and then stepped out of it.

She leaned on Al for balance and got into the tub carefully, still wearing her panties that had blood caked all over them. He understood she meant to soak them off, because he had no clue how many cuts she really had. He looked at her body in horror at the numerous long angry looking slash marks and tears stung his eyes as he saw long streaks on her chest where the bastard had run his knife on her. He couldn't imagine how badly she hurt from all the cuts and he was afraid to touch her.

"Ow, oh boy, this might have been a bad idea, it hurts so much."

Al shed some tears and wiped them away quickly, "Do you want some aspirin or something?"

She shook her head and settled slowly into the tub, the water going up to her neck. He wished there was more he could do for her, but there really wasn't anything beyond getting her something to sleep in. But then he looked at where the towel was hanging he noticed a long flannel nightgown was waiting for her and he silently thanked Winry for her thoughtfulness. He sat there quietly with her, holding her left hand, as she hung her left leg out of the tub. Al tried to smile, but his heart was still heavy from the way they'd left off yesterday morning.

"Al, I'm truly sorry for the way I acted. I was just upset and wanted to hurt you like what you said hurt me. I know it was stupid of me, but at the time I just wanted to go home."

"Oh Ann, next time we argue let's work it out maturely, please say we can."

She nodded and he kissed her hand, "You are so dear to me I couldn't bear to lose you. I'm sorry I got so upset over you taking your ring off, it's just that itwas the first time you'd taken it off since I put it on you in front of Auntie Pinako."

Again she nodded, "I know, I'm so sorry…." She started to cry and brought her right hand up to her face and turned away from Al.

He knelt down closer to her and reached out to her hair, there was blood in the water now and he felt sickened by the sight of it, but he reached out to her anyway. She sobbed and sat up, leaning into him, getting his shirt wet and somewhat blood stained, but he didn't care. What mattered was that he had his beloved back in his arms and he would never hurt her like he had yesterday again. He understood how it had hurt her and how she'd wanted to get back at him and it made him sad.

_I vow to never hurt you like that again Ann, if I am joking next time I will make sure it's something we can both laugh at or I won't say it._

He held her like that for awhile before she was brave enough to take the panties off, just leaving them at the bottom of the tub which was now turning pinkish red. Al was worried that she was openly bleeding again and so he went to the towel and grabbed it as Ann rinsed herself clean of the dirt that had gotten on her from the murderer's dirty shop. She stood up in the tub and pulled the plug. As the water went down with a tiny tornado of water spinning over the drain, Ann sighed and shivered from her exposure to the air.

"Here Ann, dry off with this," Al said as he handed her the towel.

Some of the cuts were bleeding again and Ann was hesitant to use the brown towel. Al told her he could help if she needed to, but she shook her head.

"No, I think we should just let me stand here and then use some bandages. Can you look for some gauze or something?" She replied, her eyes scanning the bathroom for something to use to keep from staining the towel or the nightgown Winry had left out.

"Don't be silly Ann, here let me use the towel on you arms and back," Al said firmly.

Ann shrugged and turned feeling helpless as Al dried her off from the back working his way around to her front, which he ended up having to dry too because she had trouble lifting her arms. It was much later when they finally got the nightgown on her, the remains of her dress and the soiled panties were tossed in the trash. Alphonse helped her to the bedroom and he pushed the beds together himself while she stood there watching. Then he helped her sit down and then lay her back onto the pillow.

She sighed and tried to hide how much lying on her back hurt. The murderer had sliced her back up and Al wondered if she shouldn't be in the hospital, since she was still bleeding. He was afraid to go to sleep thinking that she might bleed to death during the night. But he finally did manage to drift off, holding her hand in his since he couldn't hold her in his arms with all the cuts. He woke up before she did and it seemed that the bleeding finally stopped during the time they were sleeping. He got up and then went downstairs.

It would be a long day, but he'd be there to help her through it as would Winry. Together they would help her along and be there if she needed to lean on them. The phone had woken Ann up, and it was Roy. He told Ed he would send a car over to pick Ann up, and he asked about her. Ed said she was hurt all over from cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening. By the time he hung up Ann was standing in the kitchen, Faith was eating a bowl of oatmeal and she jumped up and ran over to Ann, throwing her arms around her hips, luckily not touching any of the cuts.

There were places on the nightgown that her blood had seeped through and she grimaced as she moved her arms to hold the little girl she loved as if she were her own.

"Good morning Faith, are you getting ready for school?" Ann asked trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"Yup, boy you look bad Auntie Ann, did someone hurt you?" asked the innocent child.

Ann looked over at Edward and Winry who both nodded before she answered the question, "Yes, a bad man kidnapped me Saturday and hurt my face. You're so smart to pick up on that. You're one sharp kid Faith. Now why don't you finish your oatmeal, I bet your bus will be here soon."

Faith let her go and giggled, "Yup, they will be here in ten minutes. I am almost done though."

Ann chuckled and sat down next to her niece, putting her arms up on the table hurt, but she kept it to herself. Edward finished his breakfast and stood up to give his wife a kiss and hug, he showed no signs of a hangover and Ann had to marvel at the young man who'd come to her rescue last night, he was something special. She remembered the first time they'd talked, how empathetic he'd been towards her situation and she still appreciated it to this very day. He came over and kissed Ann's cheek and gave Faith a kiss on her cheek before he got his coat on and took his briefcase, then he headed for the door.

"Remember you're going to visit Katie today Edward!" Winry called after him.

"Thanks for reminding me honey, I'll be home after that, I'll see you all then, goodbye!" And with that he was out front getting his bicycle unlocked.

Al smiled and reached over to Ann's knee, hoping he wasn't causing her any pain, but he knew that they would have to go get some medical supplies to bandage up her wounds. He hated the idea of trying to take off the nightgown, so after Faith was gone he suggested that they get a robe and just take her the way she was because of how painful it would be to take off the nightgown. Winry agreed and when the knock came on the front door sometime later they all were ready for it. Together they went to the pharmacy to get gauze and tape, and then they went to the police station. It was going to be a long day, no doubt about it. But if they worked together they could get Ann all taken care of before dinnertime.


	8. Recovery, And Then Some

**Devotion **

**Chapter Eight:** Recovery, And Then Some

-o-

"So we got a confession out of him, but we still need your statement Miss Smitten. I'm sorry I know this must be awfully hard on you, but we need it in case he recants his confession."

"No problem, are you ready? Where do you want me to start?" Ann asked shifting position on the hard wooden chair.

The detective nodded and turned on the tape recorder, "Interview with Miss Ann Smitten Monday February 15th 10:45 am, just start at the abduction Miss Smitten," the man nodded to her and she cleared her throat reaching to the cup of water he'd gotten for her.

"Ok then, Saturday morning I was walking, on my way to the train station when I saw that man with a sling on his right arm. I felt sorry for him because he was struggling with a large box and seemed to be in need of help," she took a moment to take another sip of water before she went on. "Before I knew it he'd put a cloth with something on it, over my nose and mouththat knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied down to a chair, he was cutting me with a knife and cut the buttons off my dress top."

The man nodded, "Do you have any idea how long he had you there?"

She shook her head, "Because he knocked me out I really have no idea, I know it was about this time of morning when I left and it was around one or so last night when my brother in law rescued me."

"Thank you Miss Smitten I think that is just about all we need. About the rescue, can you tell me what happened just before it?"

She coughed and took another sip of water, "Well, he'd said to me he was going to kill me because he was '_bored_ of my pathetic _struggling_.' It was just after that that I managed to get my automail leg free and I kicked him in the privates. I stood up as best as I could and hobbled over towards this long metal pipe that went up through the ceiling and down through the wooden floor."

She took a deep breath and when the man nodded she went on.

"I was going to try to smash the chair so I could free my hands, but I think it was at that moment that Edward saw me and realized I needed his help. So he transmuted the door making it open up, then he ran in and punched the man hard, but he got back up and grabbed a knife which Ed kicked out of his hand,"

"So that would be why some of his fingers were broken, fine it was obviously self defense so don't even worry. We just needed a statement from you to that effect and now we can let you get back to your life Miss Smitten. We're all glad you made it out of there alive and it sounds like it was all thanks to the Full Metal Alchemist," the detectivesmiled at them.

"No, it was thanks to my big brother-in-law _Edward Elric_. He doesn't go by that **other** name anymore," Ann said assertively.

"Of course, of course, it's just that we all were _shocked_ when he appeared _alive_ here in Central last year when he and his lovely wife moved here and he began teaching Alchemy at the academy."

"We were all happy when Edward made it back alive. He had a rough time and finally got back home to us. If that's everything we have to get going. Ann has some bad cuts that need attention." Winry said softly.

The man nodded as he shut the tape recorder off. Then he stood up and Al helped Ann to stand and the detective went to shake Ann's hand carefully. Then he shook Al's before going over to Winry and bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed the back of it. She blushed and he smiled at her with a faraway expression that they all thought must mean he was infatuated by her, that is until he spoke again as he let her hand go.

"You have the hands of an _angel_ Mrs. Elric. You made automail for my brother Greg some time ago, back before you got married and he really appreciates it immensely. It got him _back_ on the force here. I just wanted to thank you myself as his brother our family is forever indebted to you."

Winry bowed her head and nodded, "Oh Greg, I remember him. I am so glad he is doing well. It isn't easy living with automail so if he needs anything my shop is always open to him."

The detective smiled and nodded. Then they went outside, but as they were about to go to where the car was waiting for them in the parking lot, Al said that they should let him go get the driver and pull the car around to the front. Ann nodded as did Winry and they stood there waiting for a few minutes in silence. Ann was anxious to get bandaged up and to get out of the nightgown that had begun to get rather uncomfortable. She tried to ignore the funny looks they'd gotten from some people, but it was hard and Ann wished she could just disappear, knowing it was a futile and foolish wish.

She was really cold beneath the thick bathrobe she had on over the nightgown, and she felt so embarrassed to be out in public in such garments usually worn in private, but Winry had told her that this was the _best_ way to get to the police station and get that out of the way. Deep down she knew she'd been right, it just wasn't very easy to think that she would have to borrow more things from Winry and that all her own belongings had been destroyed in the river when that bastard had tossed her suitcases in without a second thought.

After about five minutes went by they finally saw the driver and Al coming around to the place they were still standing. The driver stopped the car but didn't get out. He waited instead for Al to go get the two women settled into the car, then they were on their way back home. Alphonse held Ann's hand as she leaned against him, nearly fainting from the pain of the car bouncing her around causing some of the cuts to open up again. Al noticed and whispered to her.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head and replied, "No, being with **you** is where I want to be, they would want to stick me with too many needles, I can't take that. I'll be fine."

Winry asked her if she wanted to see a doctor, because she'd seen one right before they'd come into town and he was a nice man. She said that she thought he would even come out to the house, so Ann agreed that that would be the _only_ way she would see a physician. If he came out to the house, and so it was decided. Once they got back to the house, Winry opened the front door and then helped Al get her inside to the kitchen table. Winry insisted that they eat something soon as it was almost lunchtime.

"Really you need to eat something Ann, to get your strength back. I know all that walking has to be taking its toll on you."

"I don't want to impose on you anymore then I already am sister. I feel horrible that this nightgown is ruined."

Winry smiled, "Forget it, it was old anyway. You made me a much nicer nightgown anyway, so don't worry about it. As long as we can get it off you without it hurting too much, _that's_ what I am concerned with. Now how about some tomato soup and grilled cheeses?"

Al nodded and Ann did too, she leaned her head on Alphonse's shoulder and he fought the urge to put his arm around her. Instead he reached down between them to her hand and held it. After a little while they all sat down to lunch and the phone rang, Winry got up to get it, and it was Ed.

"Hi Ed, it went just fine if that's what made you call. Ann is still wearing the nightgown and in a lot of pain. You want to talk to her?"

"Yes if you don't mind honey, I would."

"Ok sweetheart, let me get her for you."

"Ann? It's Edward, he wants to talk to you so can you get up? I don't think the phone cord will stretch that far," Winry said softly.

Ann stood up taking a few stepsthen she took the phone into her hand, lifting it to her ear, "Hello Edward. I'm ok, just hurts a lot when I move."

"I bet it does. Listen I just wanted to tell you that I don't mind if you want to have a couple of drinks to kill the pain when you go to take that nightgown off ok? Go right ahead and finish off what's left of that bottle, I've got another one back in the cabinet that's unopened."

"Are you sure I should?" Ann asked.

Ed replied, "Of course I'm sure, I know what pain can be like and I wanted you to know I have no problem with you drinking that while I am gone because if I was there I'd be setting you up with some myself. Ok little sister?"

She chuckled, "Ok big brother, I hear you loud and clear, enjoy what's left of the vodka if I need it and I should go ahead and get going on it before you come home. That's sweet of you Ed. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, just try to stay as still as you can and see if the doctor Winry saw can't come see you there at home. If he wants to do stitches and he very well _might_, I didn't see how deep some of those cuts were, but** if** he does, just hold Al's hand and squeeze it _through_ the pain."

She nodded, "Ok, I promise I will. _Thank you_ Edward."

"You're _welcome_ Ann. Let me talk to Winry again real fast, I have to go in a minute."

"Ok, bye."

"Here big sister, Ed wants to talk to you before he goes,"

"Ok, thanks Ann, do you need help-"

"I've got her Winry. I hear that she's got permission to hit the vodka so after I sit her down I am going to get her set up with a strong drink before we go try to get this nightgown off."

Winry nodded and turned away with the phone up to her ear, "That was sweet of you Edward. I love you honey."

"You know I love you baby, have a good afternoon and I will see you as soon as I have gone by to see Katie."

They said goodbye and hung up. Winry was smiling wistfully, then she shook it off to get the vodka down for Al, handing it to him she then went to get a glass and ice to go with the vodka and the orange juice Al had already gotten from the fridge. It wasn't long before Ann was drinking the nasty tasting drink, but she was smiling. That was a start. Winry went to the phone book and called the doctor up. As luck would have it he had an opening this afternoon and could come by the house since it was close to his office. So that was taken care of all that was left was to try to get the nightgown off her and bandage up her wounds.

That wouldn't be an easy task but with the alcohol hitting her it might not be as painful as it might have been otherwise. Or so Alphonse and Winry both hoped. Ann looked really pale and seemed to feel really sick, but she'd felt that way before she started on the first drink, and there wasn't anything that could be done but to try to comfort her. Winry got started on dinner, they were having a stew tonight and it needed to cook for a few hours to be really good. After that was all done they were ready to try to get the nightgown off her.

-o-

"Hi Katie, how are you doing?" Edward asked cheerfully, handing her a bundle of flowers he'd bought just for her, hoping it would cheer her up.

She smiled and took them, sniffing their fragrant petals, "Mmm hi Edward, thank you for the flowers. I am feeling better today. They said I can go home in a few days too. I feel safe enough to think about being home too now that the authorities caught that killer. I heard about your run in with that other murderer too. He had your sister-in-law right?"

Ed's smile faded somewhat as he nodded, "Yes, she _should_ be in here with you, but she won't come to the hospital."

"Oh, I can understand. It sucks being stuck in a bed, but then if she was all cut up she'd probably be better off here. How bad was it Edward? If you don't mind my asking that is."

"Well it's bad, but not like what that killer did to you. You definitely got hurt a lot **worse** then Ann, my sister-in-law. But there are a lot of little cuts that make it really painful for her. I actually need to get home, but I wanted to come by and see you Katie. You hang in there and you'll get out of here in no time."

She smiled and he went to put the flowers in a tall cup of water, which he put on her side table, then he waved farewell and went on his way home. He got to his bike then headed towards the house. He hoped the doctor had been by already, he hated seeing people in pain, especially people he loved.

-o-

The doctor was just leaving and he'd given her something to help her rest. Edward smiled and thanked the doctor for all his help and he told him it was no trouble at all, but he had an appointment coming up at four he needed to get back to the office for. Then he was gone. Al was with Ann and she was lying on fresh sheets, there was a dry towel beneath her back and her eyes were closed. They'd pushed the beds apart and she was sleeping on the one closest to the window and Al was sitting in a chair holding her hand.

"Hi big brother," Al said with a grim expression.

Ed nodded and decided there wasn't anything he could do here so he waited to see if Ann opened her eyes. When she didn't he jerked his head towards the door and Winry got the point. She got up and went out with him to the kitchen where the aroma of beef stew was strongest. She cried quietly and he pulled her to his chest. He knew it had to have been hard on Ann, but it was harder on Alphonse and Winry because they could only stand by watching helplessly as she suffered.

"Fifty-five stitches Edward. She needed fifty-five, the doctor counted them all. Oh my god he was fast about it but it had to have hurt like hell."

Ed shrugged, he'd done all he could for her by giving her permission to have some vodka, but other then that there wasn't much he felt he could do for her. Now that she had some pain medicine she wouldn't need the vodka, but everyone else might. He sighed and swayed holding Winry from side to side slowly almost like they were dancing. She stopped sobbing after awhile and Al came down to get something to drink.

"It doesn't have to be alcoholic brother," Al said and laughed.

"Like I was going to let you _near_ the vodka at this time of day, you will just have to wait until later tonight. If you make Ann happy I'll let you have some if you want. But you better take care of your fiancé' Alphonse. Don't leave her alone for too long. I am going to go over to Gracia's and get Faith in a few minutes while Winry gets dinner ready to dish up."

"It's ready honey, just have to get the cornbread made, that won't take too long. So take your time with Faith, let her stay a little while longer."

Al went over to the fridge and took out the iced tea, and then got a glass. He offered to pour some for Ed and Winry but they both declined. So he fixed himself up and then put the tea back in the fridge. He took it upstairs and then it was just Ed and Winry. He sat on a barstool and sighed. He couldn't get the image of poor Ann standing there frantically trying to get free. Blood dripping down her chest and arms, her skirt slashed to bits with big ugly cuts on her thighs and calf.

Winry seemed to pick up on something being wrong and she came over and put a hand on his shoulder after she'd gotten the cornbread in the oven. He reached to her hand and then pulled her close, not so much to comfort her but to draw some from her. After hugging her for awhile he let her go and reached to her chin, silently asking her for a kiss. She moved closer and closed her eyes as their lips met, gently Ed moved his against hers, before softly reaching out with his tongue. He felt the world come to a screeching halt as he tasted the iced tea she'd had a little while ago still on her lips.

He tilted his head to the side and dug his hand into her hair at the back of her head, silently pleading with her not to pull away even if someone walked in. It would only be Alphonse and he knew that his brother was old enough he'd done more then kissing with Ann, or so he could hope they had that kind of an adult relationship. He moved with Winry to pull their bodies closer together and he felt her arch up into him as she moved her hands to his waist. She made him so happy, just the smell of her this close was intoxicating.

He had to end this kiss now or end up carrying her off to his study so they wouldn't disturb anyone with their union. As he thought about it he wanted to do exactly that. So he pushed her back and stood up, breaking away from the kiss to lift her off her feet. She giggled and knew what he had in mind so she didn't protest since there was no one to bother them and the cornbread needed time to bake anyway. They happy couple went into his study and Edward locked the door. He led her over to the couch and quickly worked his clothes off as she took hers off, they giggled quietly and soon were sitting together on the sofa.

-o-

"Al? Where are you?" Ann asked without opening her eyes. She reached out to him and he reached back.

As he took hold of her hand she relaxed, "I'm right here Ann. Are you ok?"

"No, it hurts really bad. I think I need to throw up," she said softly.

"Oh boy hang on, let me get a bucket or a garbage can," Al let go of her hand and she cried out.

"Ow! Oh man this sucks, I hurt way too much. Al where are you?" she opened her eyes and he came in quickly with a garbage can he'd taken from the bathroom that was thankfully empty.

In five minutes she'd unfortunately made use of the garbage can and Al had done well to not follow suit. It was hard, but he managed to not toss his cookies. He dumped it out into the toilet and rinsed it out good until he couldn't smell vodka anymore. Ann called to him and he ran in with the garbage can but she didn't need it again. She was still sitting up and wanted him to hold her.

"I'm sorry I got sick, the doctor said that drug he gave me might upset my stomach and boy was he right. I suppose the lack of eating properly today might have had something to do with it. But Al I don't care how bad it hurts, please get in bed with me and hold me, please?"

When she asked like that how could he say no?

"All right, but if it hurts too much I'm getting up. Promise you'll tell me if it's too much?"

She nodded and soon he had his arms around her, her head resting on his chest. He asked her how it was and she was already sleeping by then, he didn't have the heart to move. When Winry came up later she went to the bathroom and was doing something in there. Then she noticed the garbage can was missing, she came in and saw it sitting beside the bed and nodded to Alphonse who smiled sheepishly as he still had Ann in his arms, her head still resting on his chest. Winry smiled at him before going back downstairs.

When Ed came back with Faith, Al could hear the door slam and the voice of his young niece as she ran upstairs to come see her aunt and uncle. Al held a hand up and leaned up trying to let the girl know Ann was sleeping, but she seemed to know it. He laid his head back down as Faith came over.

"Is Aunt Ann ok Uncle Al? I was worried about her when I was in school today."

"Yes she's fine, but she's sleeping. I'll be down later ok sweetie?"

She nodded and said she'd be waiting if he wanted to play rummy or something. Then she was gone. Al breathed a sigh of relief and knew that Winry would hold some of the stew aside for him and Ann too, so he wasn't in any rush to go down to the dinning room just yet. He had been wanting to hold her like this, since she'd come back, and it felt so good. He knew that once he got up he might not be able to get back into bed with her if it ripped any of the stitches open. She snored quietly and he stifled a giggle.

"You're so cute when you snore like that. I vaguely remember you doing that when I was anchored to the suit of armor. I think it's just as cute now as it was then my love. Oh, I don't want to let go of you. I want to hold you like this forever and ever. I wish I never had to get up."

She moved her hand and when it stopped at his waist, Al breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to get excited sitting here with no way to do _anything_ about it, but if her hand had gone any lower down his body he'd have had a natural reaction. He heard the sounds of the happy family eating dinner below and he smiled. He was so happy that his brother and Winry had such a good life here in Central. He still missed their home in Rizenbul. Having just begun to think of the Rockbell house as the home he shared with Ann, it was hard to be away from their animals for even a few days, let alone a week.

Since Ann had been injured he guessed they would need some time here just doing what they were doing right now, lying together with her healing in her sleep. He remembered the letter he'd written Ann and he wanted her to read it. With a free hand he pulled it out of his pocket. He figured he'd leave it on the nightstand in her reach when he went downstairs. She could read it then. He knew what it said. And he meant every word.

_Dear Ann,_

_I don't know what to think, whether I'll ever see you again alive or not. But I feel just awful about how I behaved the other morning. I had such fun with you Friday night that I just wasn't thinking when I said that crack about listening to you._

_God what I wouldn't give to have you here with me right now. I'd give anything just to see your smile again and to hear your voice calling my name. We're all worried sick about you and none of us know where you are. I wish I could take it all back and not get angry with you like I did._

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me somehow for upsetting you. There is no one I would rather be with then you. You make me happy, you make me smile. I love living with you period. Please be safe and come home to us alive. I'll always love you no matter what, you're the strongest person I know besides Ed. You just have to get back here ok._

_Love Forever,_

_Alphonse_

He carefully lifted her up and she rolled over in her sleep conveniently so he got up quietly. Leaving the letter to her on the nightstand as he'd planned to, then he took a deep breath and headed down to the dinning room. He smiled as he thought of her waking up to the letter. That is if she woke up before he got back up there. Faith giggled as he came into the dinning room and he had to admit the mood tonight was much better then it had been last night. But that was because Ann was back where she _belonged_, with her family.

-o-

Ann woke up and felt in the bed next to her, it was empty. She opened her eyes and heard everyone downstairs, she looked around the room but was already sure Alphonse wasn't up there with her since he hadn't said anything. Her eyes came to rest on a folded piece of paper on the nightstand which she tried to sit up to get a better look at and dizziness overwhelmed her so she just reached over to it. She recognized Al's writing right away and began reading it.

She started crying and saw a box of tissues there on the bed within easy reach, so she grabbed one as she read on. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever read and she dabbed at her eyes as she finished reading the letter. Ann was so moved she looked around for a pen or pencil, but saw none. She remembered seeing one in the nightstand so she sat up slowly this time and opened it up looking for the pen and paper she'd seen within one of these two nightstands. Luck was on her side as she was able to find the pen she was remembering seeing and the stationary that was also there.

_I'll have to remember to thank sister later._ She thought as she sat up and put her legs slowly over the edge of the bed.

_Dearest Alphonse,_

_I too am desperately sorry over how I behaved too. Had I not gone off none of this would have happened. But the fact remains I was just about to turn around and come back to apologize when I saw that man who is in jail now, justly of course, but still. I thought I was about to die when I felt the cloth cover my mouth and nose. The terror was worse because I was caught completely off guard thinking the big serial killer had already been caught._

_But that aside I hear you downstairs right now with Faith, Edward and Winry and I have never been as happy as I am right now. Even though we're apart for the moment, having you hold me earlier was the best medicine I could have asked for. I know I have some time to heal up before I am back to where I was, but all I ask is that you forgive me for being so stupid as to think I could walk away from you without feeling like I was leaving half of my soul behind._

_I promise I won't ever leave you like that again. Every couple has arguments, and we won't be immune to it, but as long as we love one another we can overcome any obstacle. Edward and Winry taught me that, that and having faith in our love should be all the reassurance either of us need in times of tribulation. Thank you for being just who you are, don't change a thing my darling. I love you just the way you are._

_My deepest devotion as always is for you my love,_

_Ann_

She put the pen down and felt rather light headed so she lay back down after folding the letter up and leaving it on the bed, holding the one that Al had written her in her hands, she went back to sleep. She was sleeping in less then two minutes and she didn't see Edward who came to check on her. He frowned when he put his hand on her forehead and felt a fever. He looked down at the letter in her hand and guessed it was from Al, he saw the one she wrote and picked it up, scanning it quickly. It made him smile so he put it back down for his brother to find when he came back up later.

_Maybe they are meant to be together after all_, he thought as he went back downstairs.


	9. A Coin, A Game And A Fever

**Devotion **

**Chapter Nine:** A Coin, A Game And A Fever

-o-

Edward came back downstairs and Winry could tell something was bothering him. He went to the kitchen and took down the aspirin, she soon followed him. Al could see something was wrong but he was playing rummy with Faith. So he just sat there trying to hide the worry he felt. Ed sighed and Winry asked what was the matter.

"It's Ann, she's got a fever. I think I am going to go back up there and wake her up and give her two aspirins that should help break the fever. I am afraid this means she's contracted an infection from not having those cuts taken care of right away after they happened Winry. I'm scared for her, you know people can die from that kind of infection."

Winry gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh no, wouldn't the doctor have noticed?"

"Only if she showed signs of a fever then. I think you should call him up and see if he thinks she needs antibiotics or something, because I definitely felt a fever when I reached to her forehead a few moments ago. When I went up to check on her and she was burning up," Ed whispered so their daughter wouldn't hear what was being said.

Ed got a glass of water and took it with him as he left the kitchen to go upstairs again, this time Al wasn't able to hide his concern and Winry came in all smiling.

"Come on Faith it's time for your bath, let's go get you ready for bed, you know you have school tomorrow."

"Aw mom. Can't I play a little longer with Uncle Al?"

"Nope, you need a bath now my darling baby girl. Come on, while the water's hot. Let's get going."

Faith grumbled, "What does that mean anyway?"

"It means it's time to get your bath done before Uncle Al helps me with the dishes, get it? While the hot water is still hot, before it's used on dishes?"

Faith grumbled again, "Oh ok, I still don't get it…."

Al mouthed, "Thank you," as Winry glanced back at him and jerked her head towards the upstairs guest bedroom.

He jumped up and got up there in time to see Edward sitting down on the bed with Ann still asleep. He'd put the water over by the letter she'd written and Al recognized it as being the same stationary, but not folded the same as his letter to her had been. He reached to it and opened it up, reading it quickly he smiled. He loved Ann so much, he couldn't think of much else.

"What's wrong big brother? Tell me what you told Winry."

"I don't want to worry you little brother, but I am afraid Ann might have an infection from not having her cuts treated properly right away Alphonse. Do you know what that means?" Ed sighed as he met his brother's worried gaze.

"You don't mean to say that she could die do you?"

Ed nodded, "That is what I am worried about Al. That is why we need to get in touch with the doctor, Winry was going to call him but I hear her with Faith so it will be a little while before we call him but we _will_ call him ok? Don't be too concerned, I know it's scary, but she's young and strong, she can beat this just like she'd probably have beaten that bastard last night even if I hadn't been there."

Al bit his bottom lip and suppressed the urge to cry, "Wake her up Ed, she _needs_ that aspirin."

He put her letter in his shirt pocket and watched as his brother woke her up.

"Wha- where am I?" She rubbed her eyes and then woke up enough to answer her own question, "Oh hi Edward. I don't feel really good. I got hurt bad didn't I?"

Ed shook his head, "You've got a fever from infected cuts honey. It's going to be ok though, we're going to call the doctor-"

She sat up and cried out, "No! No more doctor! He hurt me," and she was in tears.

"Don't make me slap you to knock some _sense_ into you Ann. Come on, you're **stronger** then that. You need to take this aspirin, it will break the fever, hopefully that is. Take it now ok? Here they are, and here is the water to take them with."

"You wouldn't really have hit me would you Ed?" Ann asked.

Again the blond alchemist shook his head, "Of course not, but you made me _think_ you were delirious. And in that case I might've had to smack you to get you to take the damn aspirin Ann, be aware you have a raging infection right now and your body's way of fighting it is to get hot. But that can also be a bad thing if it gets too hot. We're going to keep tabs on this tonight so if you're not better by morning the doctor will probably prescribe some antibiotics, no more stitches."

"Thank God," she muttered laying back into the bed slowly and closing her eyes.

"Ed you were kind of hard on her weren't you?" Al asked feeling defensive of Ann, yet knowing Ed only had her best interests at heart even if his bedside manner left something to be desired.

"Well what would you have me do? _Candy coat_ the truth? That wouldn't get her to see how serious the situation is and she needed those aspirins badly Al. I know it seemed rough, but look at her, she's already back asleep. As much as I want to say that is a good sign I'm not so sure it is little brother. Come on I owe you _a drink_."

Al wanted to stay with Ann, but part of him wanted to go with his brother and see what the doctor thought. So he followed Edward downstairs, where Winry was on the phone with the doctor. She'd left Faith in the bathroom to play for awhile which they did, she was almost eight and her birthday was coming up soon. She made a grim face when the two brothers walked in. She hung up the phone and sighed.

"He thinks you're right Ed. She's got an infection if her fever is so high that you felt it burning your hand like you said. He's going to call the pharmacy in the morning and order some antibiotics. He said if her fever gets too high to put her in the tub with some lukewarm water that that should help bring it down. I'm scared Ed, how did you know?"

"Well I just put two and two together, I know that the killer most likely did not _clean_ that knife and it was cutting her a lot. You saw how many times he cut her up one side and down the other. Anyone **else** might have given in from the pain alone, but I saw her fighting for her life. She's a _fighter_ so try not to worry, we are doing all we can for her the rest is up to time and her body to fight off the invading infection."

Al went to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice before sitting down on one of the barstools, "I'll take that drink about now brother…."

Ed smiled and tried to get Winry to cheer up, "Relax everyone it's going to work out you'll see. Now let's teach you a game Al. I want to try something different. Vodka isn't a really good drinking liquor but this is…."

Ed reached up to the same cabinet and pulled down a strange looking amber colored glass bottle. Which he put down on the counter and took two glasses that he put down near Al. Winry giggled and said she knew just what game he was going to play. Edward reached into his pants and told her to be quiet and to let him teach his brother the game.

"I forget what it's called but the idea is to get the coin into the glass, if you miss you have to drink your drink. Like this, let's use one glass as the shooter one and one to set a drink up. Now then let's use only a bit of Peach Schnapps with some orange juice, it's called a Fuzzy Navel. Weird name but awesome drink."

"I love Fuzzy Navels, keep some set aside for me honey, I want to play when I get Faith down for the night." Winry said and she disappeared to go get Faith out of the tub and get her ready for bed.

"Don't worry we'll both be too drunk to play with Winry when she comes down. So let me open this bottle and get things set up. Do you understand the game so far?"

Al nodded and waited for Ed to make the first drink and to demonstrate how to make the coin bounce. He showed Al a few different techniques and let him practice a bit before he told him they were starting. Then he went first and missed. Al thought he missed purposely but he feigned innocence, though he winked as he lifted the glass up to his lips and chugged it down.

"Ok, your turn Al, go for it."

Al laughed quietly and bounced the coin and missed legitimately, so he had to drink the drink Edward refilled the drink glass with, "Oh boy, what does this taste like?"

"Just try it, it's good Al, kind of like a concentrated peach juice but with a kick."

Al tried it and made a face, "Oh man that is _sweet_! Woo, that is definitely not vodka and OJ. Ok give me a minute with this."

"Come on bro' you're _supposed_ to _chug_ it like I did. Tip that sucker back and _choke_ it down."

"You're just trying to get me drunk aren't you so I won't _think_ about Ann being sick?"

"Well doh! Of course that is what made me want to show you the game, I already told you we're doing all we can for her so stop worrying, she's going to be fine in a few days. Now watch me get it in this time," Ed said confidently as he knocked the coin onto the island counter and it went right where he wanted it to.

"Oh I forgot, if you get it in the other person has to drink, so bottoms up little brother!"

"You're just making that up aren't you?"

Ed held his hands up as if he was showing he had no weapons to an enemy he was trying to make peace with, "No way would I lie to you? Now here, drink up little brother."

"Ugh, the first one is ok but this is harder to get down."

"It gets easier, you'll see," Ed laughed and then passed the glass to shoot in over so Al could try to get the coin in.

"Ok here I go," Al said feeling his head spinning a bit from the liquor.

He got it in and laughed, "Aha! There your turn big brother!"

"Keep it down now, Ann is sleeping and we don't want to disturb her or Faith."

"Yeah keep talking, you **still** have to chug that drink, make it strong like that last one ok?" Al teased as he pushed the shooter glass over to Ed.

Winry appeared and asked how they were doing, Al laughed quietly and said they were even. And he asked how you played with three people.

"Well if you get it in you get to choose who drinks, rather then it just being the person you're playing against one on one," Winry said with a big grin. "Faith is sleeping already, so I want in on this game boys, so count me in," Winry giggled and they decided it was her turn so she bounced the coin and made it in the first try.

"Ok, Ed you drink, I'll alternate between you both so I don't pick on either one of you. But seriously you better make _me_ drink or you're both in trouble."

They giggled and Ed drank the glass of schnapps and OJ, before pushing the glass over to Winry to refill, then he made his next shot and made her drink it.

"_Hurray_! Oh, sorry, hurray…Don't want to wake the girls, sorry."

Then Winry drank her share of the schnapps and OJ, before Ed moved the glass over to Al and refilled the cup. Al shot the coin but missed so he had to drink. He muttered about them both obviously having more experience with this game and then he took a turn refilling the drinking glass as Winry set up to take her next shot. She got it in and made Ed drink again and he didn't complain. She refilled it and then it was Ed's turn, he got it in and made her drink again.

"You're just being nice to Al because he's not as good as we are at this game Ed. You are such a pushover, you really are," Winry said before picking up the glass and drinking the drink.

She shivered and it was Al's turn while she refilled the drinking glass. Al made it in and Ed held up his hands, "Make her drink Al, come on, I made her drink she needs to catch up with us," Ed pleaded.

Al decided to be nice to Winry since she was good at this game and could easily push him beyond his tolerance, "Sorry big brother, she just drank, your turn, what was it you said? Bottoms up?"

"Yeah that's what I said. Ok Al, but remember I gave you a chance…."

Then it was Winry's turn, she missed and had to drink which she didn't seem to mind one bit. Then it was Ed's turn while Al refilled the drinking glass. He was afraid he'd have to drink but Ed missed and swore under his breath. Al giggled as the liquor really began to hit him. Winry giggled too and then it was back to Al. He shot and got it in but wasn't sure who to make drink.

"You know what? I think I'll make myself drink because I don't want either of you to get too drunk. So I'll drink it," Al said just barely slurring his words making the happy couple exchange knowing glances.

"I say that we stop playing and just kick back to enjoy a few drinks. It was fun teaching you the game so next time _you_ can teach Ann and the four of us will play, that is what is really fun, playing with four people. What do you say Winry, grab another glass and we'll just sit and talk?" Ed said.

She grinned and got up to get another glass and Ed laughed quietly, Al joining in as she stumbled a bit and then quickly caught her balance.

"Ooh been awhile since I had so much liquor so fast, I kinda like the buzz boys. Thanks for waiting for me before quitting, I had fun playing with you both."

Winry got a glass and came back to get a drink which Edward took the liberty of setting up for her and then after they each had one they went to the kitchen table. So they stayed like that talking for awhile, before Al decided he needed to go upstairs and check on Ann. Ed put the Peach Schnapps away along with what was left with the OJ. Then Edward and Winry finished their drinks as did Alphonse before all three went upstairs. They went to check on Ann first, Ed went in and gently put a hand down on her forehead and nodded.

"It's gone down, she's much better now. Alphonse I want you to try to wake up and check her again it might come back and we need to keep it down. Here, if she needs two more in about four to six hours give them to her and she should be better since it worked this time," Ed said as he put the aspirin on the nightstand.

Al nodded, sitting down on the bed, then taking off his boots and socks. He yawned and then took off his coat and began to work on his shirt as Ed and Winry said goodnight, then they closed the door and left them alone. Al was tired so he moved the garbage can closer just in case he felt the need to vomit, he hadn't ever drank so much in so short a time before and he had to admit the buzz was kind of nice. He wished Ann was able to enjoy it with him and he lay back and took off his pants, before moving to get under the covers.

"Al, where are you?" Ann said in her sleep.

"I'm right _here_ Ann, right here."

"Good, I thought I'd never _see_ you again my love…." Then she snored a bit and he giggled.

"It's going to be ok Ann, just get your rest."

"Be with me, be with me forever, I don't want to die," then more light snoring.

He didn't laugh this time, "No Ann you're safe now you're not going to die. Just get your rest."

He turned on his side and wished he could hold her again, but he was afraid to sleep next to her, especially after drinking as much as he had. He lay there thinking about her letter, remembering it was in his pocket, he reached down to his shirt, taking it out he read it over again and then put it back on the nightstand before he turned out the light. He lay back down and felt his head spinning, he did fall asleep after about half an hour. He woke up feeling funny and then he remembered that Ed had said before to drink water to avoid a hangover, so he went downstairs with the glass Ann used earlier that Ed brought up.

He refilled it and stood there at the fridge drinking two glasses of water. He felt a bit bloated, but he hoped he wouldn't feel bad in the morning. Then he washed the three glasses they'd used and put them in the dish rack with the other dishes from dinner. Yawning Al then refilled the water glass one more time and then took it upstairs. He put it on the nightstand and then lay down on the empty bed. He'd heard some noise from behind his brother and Winry's room and he smiled. They were definitely a loving couple.

_I hope Ann and I are like that ten years after we've been married._

He sighed with contentment and Ann moaned in her sleep. It took him about two minutes before he remembered he was supposed to see if she had a fever, so he got up and reached over to her forehead. It was burning up so he turned the light on, wincing at the brightness of it, then he shook Ann gently at first trying to rouse her. She didn't wake up and he leaned down to kiss her cheek, which woke her up. He was surprised at how warm her forehead was.

"Ann I need you to take two more aspirins, ok?" Al said sweetly.

She mumbled, "Ok, whatever you say Alphonse."

"Here Ann, I'll put them in your mouth for you, just open up. There, now the water, I'll help you sit up enough that you can get a sip down."

"More water," Ann coughed and Al lifted her up a little higher, then gave her more water.

"Better, thank you. Pull that bed closer, I want to hear you breathing next to me Al."

Al grinned and moved the nightstand out of the way before he pushed the bed up against hers. Then he turned the light out and lay down. She reached to his hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing it before holding it to her chest. Al turned on his side to make it easier on them both to sleep in that position. And within ten minutes they both were asleep.

-o-

The next morning Ann didn't want to get out of bed and no one pushed the issue. Al went to get something to eat and was surprised when Ed and Winry both acted like they hadn't drank a drop the night before. Al had taken some aspirin down just in case and he felt the need to take two, but Ed said he was fine. Al was happy they were in high spirits and Faith was all smiles too. Only he seemed to feel the loss of Ann's presence here at the kitchen table.

After Ed went to work and Faith was on the bus, Winry called the pharmacy but the doctor hadn't called in the script yet for the antibiotics. She hung up and cursed under her breath. She wasn't smiling now as she sat down and sighed. Al sighed too, he was just as frustrated as she was over the prescription not being ready yet. Winry asked Al to pass her the aspirin bottle because she felt a headache coming on.

"Sure Winry, here you go. I didn't mean to hog it, I just put it in my pocket because Ann needed some when I got up too. I had to give her some in the middle of the night the fever was that bad. I am really worried about her."

"I am too Alphonse. I am too. Ed seems to think it's going to be fine, but I don't know that anymore then you know that. We just have to trust in the fact that he has more experience with this kind of thing. I believe him and so did the doctor."

They both sighed and Alphonse got up and fixed himself a plate of food then he sat down to eat it. Winry smiled and got herself a cup of coffee. She picked up the newspaper Ed had been reading and opened it up. Al had to giggle at the sight of her with coffee and the paper held up in front of her face like his brother had done only fifteen minutes ago.

"What? I'm just trying to stay awake, I didn't want to get out of bed this morning," she said trying to act like she wasn't hung over at all, but Al saw through the façade.

He giggled again, "Yeah I bet. I got up no problem around two or so and got some water. We all forgot to drink water after the Fuzzy Navels, so that is why you feel kind of bad. That and because you drank more then me."

She winked, "Yeah and I didn't go to bed right away either. You know being in love is wonderful. But I am going to stop drinking now. We're trying to have another baby and it's not responsible to drink when you're pregnant."

"You're not pregnant now are you?" Asked Alphonse with a stunned expression.

She laughed, "No silly, not yet. I thought I might have been which would be why I felt bad earlier in the month, but the doctor checked me out and said I just had a cold. So just keep that between you and me. Ok Al?"

He nodded, "No problem Winry. Congratulations on making the next step. And for being brave enough to go through labor and the whole process of bringing a new life into the world."

She giggled, "Oh Alphonse, really it's only for a few months and then the labor part only lasts a few hours, like I said then when I had Faith; it's pain with a **purpose**, _that_ a mother can live with. By the way have you decided on when you two are going to tie the knot?"

Al shook his head, "Not yet, other then to agree on a spring wedding when all the flowers are blooming and the trees are coming back to life."

"Well Ed and I were talking, this back yard isn't nearly as lovely as ours back home in Rizenbul, but we'd be honored if you'd consider getting married here in the yard out back. I've planted all kinds of trees and plan on adding a few flowerbeds. Are you up to going outside and looking around a bit?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and grinned, "Sure, let's go after I finish my breakfast."

She nodded and winked before taking a sip of coffee and lifting the paper back up in front of her face. Al worked on eating and felt the headache he woke up with growing less with each bite. By the time he'd finished eating Winry had finished reading the paper and was washing dishes. He went over and offered to take over but she wouldn't hear of it. She told him he was their guest and that guests don't do dishes in her house.

"You're too good to us Winry, but we're staying longer then just one night you know, so I don't know that the rule applies to us. Besides we're _family_, I _want_ to help out. In fact if you have the ingredients for some sweet and sour chicken I'd be happy to make it for dinner," Al said sincerely with a puppy dog smile.

"Oh how can I resist those eyes? Ok but only if you let me help. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thanks Winry. I want to help really I do. How are you feeling now?"

She made a face sticking her tongue out, "Ugh, at least the coffee helped me wake up. My head feels bad, but the aspirin helped a little bit. How are you feeling?"

He grinned, "I feel much better because the aspirin I took is helping the minor headache I woke up with. Do you want to show me the back yard now?"

She nodded and took his hand, leading him back through the dinning room to a set of French doors that she unlocked before opening up. The back yard was pretty big and Den appeared, he followed them outside and went to a corner of the yard to do his thing. He barked at a squirrel and they laughed. Alphonse looked around and wondered if they shouldn't get married here instead of at the home that was waiting for them in Rizenbul.

"I don't know Winry, it is really big and I love all of your trees, but I think Ann would need to come out and see it too before making a decision."

Winry rolled her eyes, "Of course Al, I was just bringing it up to you to think about and to maybe inspire you to bring Ann outside when she's up to it. Right now she needs her rest. But that doesn't mean that you can't be thinking about the wedding ceremony."

Al rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You're right, I haven't been thinking about it at all lately. Ann and I have talked about it and she doesn't want a huge wedding like you and Ed had, so maybe it would be nice to think about having it here with all our friends from Central. It would be easier for our friends in the military wouldn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes it would, but that isn't what made me bring it up. I have talked with Ann before about it and she told me too about wanting a small more intimate ceremony. But that was right after you'd asked her to marry you and before we knew we were moving to Central."

"I'll definitely mention it to her later Winry. I could see it happening here, but it would mean Nelly and Jerald would have to come here because they will want to be part of the celebration. I can see it would work out here just as easily as it would in Rizenbul," Al said thinking about what it would be like to have the ceremony here in their back yard.

"Good, I just wanted to let you know it's an option Alphonse. Let's go check on Ann she might be up now and ready to eat something."

He nodded and followed her in, Den stayed outside still barking every now and then at the squirrels that was in the oak trees. As they headed inside Al thought more about it and really could see getting married here instead of back at the Rockbell house in Rizenbul. He would wait to talk to Ann about it until she felt a little better, right now she needed to stay still and rest. Just like Winry had said. There would be plenty of time later to go outside and sit at the picnic table that was under the oak trees, talking about where to have the wedding.


	10. Looking To The Future

**Devotion**

**Chapter Ten:** Looking To The Future

-o-

The rest of the week went by quickly and Ann got much better by the weekend. She was still taking antibiotics, but she was on the mend. It was a lovely afternoon for sitting in the back yard. Al had helped Ann out to the picnic table and Faith was playing with Elysia. Winry was making potato salad while Edward was cooking burgers and hot dogs on the grill. Gracia was sitting at the table too, and they were watching the kids play. After a little while Gracia got up and went to see if she could help Winry.

"I'll just be a minute, I want to see if she needs me."

"We'll be here Gracia," Ann said with a smile.

Al nodded and squeezed Ann's hand, after Gracia had gotten out of earshot he cleared his throat before asking her what she thought of the yard.

"The reason I ask is because Winry told me that if we wanted to we could get married here. Just a small ceremony with our friends from the military and of course Nelly and Jerald would come too as would Gracia. What do you think of that idea my love?" He asked reaching over with his other hand to her face, to caress her cheek gently.

Al thought to himself as he moved his hand around her cheek and up into her hair. _I'm so glad that bastard didn't cut your face, that was such a blessing that he left your beautiful face intact when he easily could have scarred you worse then he did._

She smiled and leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, "I think it's really sweet of them to offer that to us. What do you think? We _could_ get married here Alphonse, I wouldn't mind a bit."

He grinned and pulled her closer for a chaste kiss on the lips. Then he looked around the yard for a long moment before returning his gaze to her.

"I think it would be wonderful to get married here. We'll have to let Ed and Winry know we want to and get ready to pick a date. It's getting closer to spring, how about April?" He asked as he withdrew his hand from her face.

She nodded, "That would be lovely I think. We need to do it on a Saturday though so most of our friends have time to get here and hopefully have the day off."

He nodded in agreement and Gracia appeared from the house and was carrying a bowl of potato salad freshly made from the kitchen while Edward put the burgers and the hot dogs on platters he announced that the food was ready. The kids jumped up and down together and it made all the adults laugh. Winry brought out another big bowl; this one had a ton of freshly made coleslaw that she put onto the table. Al excused himself to go inside for a moment and everyone started setting up his or her plates with the delicious food.

Al returned in a few minutes and smiled as he brought out the iced tea jug, it was full of tea and ice cubes, then he offered to fill everyone's cups. When he was done with that, he cleared his throat and stood at the end of the table opposite his brother.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. As you know Ann and I are engaged to be married. Well today we came to a decision as to _where_ to hold the ceremony. We're going to have it _here_ in the back yard in about two months, on April 12th, a Saturday so our friends don't have to worry about taking off from work to be here."

Edward and everyone else cheered and clapped while Ann blushed. Al smiled at her and then sat down. He started to set up a burger and he leaned over and kissed Ann's cheek.

"I love you Ann Smitten."

"I love you too Alphonse Elric. I look forward to the day we take our marriage vows together. Of course this means you won't be able to go into the studio and you have to surrender your key to it because I will be working on my dress. I am planning to make one that will match the dress I made for you Faith, but for your Mother to wear as my Matron of Honor."

Edward laughed at this comment and Faith piped in cheerfully, "Do I get to be the flower girl _again_?"

Ann and Al both nodded and laughed as she jumped out from the picnic table to give them both hugs. Ann winced in pain, but bit her tongue rather then crying out because she understood her niece's excitement. Besides it wasn't for very long. It only hurt for a couple seconds while she pulled her into a big hug, then she moved on to Alphonse. Faith went back to her seat next to Elysia and giggled. It was obvious she was pleased by the announcement, and having the chance to wear her pretty pink flower girl dress again.

They all sat there eating and talking pleasantly, enjoying the crisp afternoon air. The sun was shining and it was a wonderful but chilly day. Around four Gracia and Elysia left to go home and Faith went with them, she was going to spend the night over there with them. It was her first time staying away from home and Winry wasn't sure if she would call home and want to sleep in her own bed, but she hoped it all went well. This left just the four of them and Ann was drawing at the kitchen table while Alphonse posed for her. She was using a new sketchpad that Al had picked up for her the day he'd gotten her antibiotics.

She was starting to be more active but she tired quickly. After about ten minutes she said she needed to lay down, so Al helped her upstairs. He gave her a pain pill and stayed with her until it started to make her feel better, then he went downstairs to see if there was anything that he could do. Winry had everything under control and between her and Edward. They had put the leftovers away in the fridge, so Al just sat there looking at them from the barstool at the side of the island. They looked at each other and then back to him and laughed. He didn't know what was so funny so he asked.

"It's just that you are so grown up now. You're nineteen now and taking on a wife. You just look so manly Alphonse." Winry said with a sincere smile.

Ed nodded in agreement, "We're both really happy that you two decided to take us up on that offer to get married in our back yard. I think you will really like being married Alphonse, but you need to think about a job. What do you see yourself doing to provide for your family?"

Al was taken aback by the question and he had to admit he had wondered what he could do. There wasn't a lot of industry there in Rizenbul so it wasn't like he could get a factory job like he could here in Central, but there was a cannery. He wondered if that might not be something that he would be good at, either working at the cannery or on a farm. But then he wasn't sure he could find work there in Rizenbul.

"I don't know, maybe I should get a job at the cannery or try working on a farm," he said, still not sure of which option would be best.

His brother shook his head; "I can't see you doing _either_ Alphonse. Personally I think maybe you should think about promoting Ann's work and maybe opening up a gallery here in Central, or at least trying to get her work shown in one of them already established here. Her work is good enough it might be able to support you both _and_ the farm itself back home. Just a thought, you could stay with us and running paintings between home and Central."

"That would be a _better_ use of my time if you get right down to it. I agree, her work is good enough it _should_ be promoted and sellable here in Central. I will have to run it by her and see what she thinks."

Ed and Winry agreed. Then they joked about playing that schnapps game again and Alphonse laughed. He was game for it if they were and Edward asked if he'd been practicing and he insisted he hadn't any time to. Winry believed him but Edward prodded him for _'the truth'_ and Al maintained he hadn't thought of practicing or maybe he would have.

"Honestly Alphonse you're too _straight_ for your own good sometimes. _Here_, take this coin and **practice** will you?" Edward said and laughed as he flipped the coin at his brother.

"You mean you _want_ me to practice?" Al asked with surprise.

Winry and Ed both nodded, "Yes you should because we're _good_ at it and when the time comes to play with Ann you don't want to keep _missing_ it now do you little brother?" Ed said and then he and Winry laughed softly.

"The house hasn't been this quiet forever, I think it was this quiet when I was moving stuff in, but it's weird with Faith not here isn't it?" Winry said and hugged Edward from behind.

He reached down to her hands and she put her head on his left shoulder as he squeezed her hands. Al smiled and hoped that Ann would wake up soon. He missed her smiling face. She'd been drawing a lot and her mobility was slowly returning. Al knew that she had to get through having the stitches out in another week, but hopefully that wouldn't hurt as much as getting them had. He had called Nelly and let her know what had happened and she said they would take care of things at the house for as long as they needed and they'd sent their love for Ann to have a speedy recovery.

Al sighed and smiled at the happy couple in front of him, thinking about how much he wanted to be like that with Ann, how nice it was that she was healing up enough that he could sleep holding her again. Winry and Ed noticed he had a faraway look in his eye and they laughed again. Edward turned around and then gave Winry a long kiss, before he dipped her backwards and danced around the kitchen with her for a few moments. He decided they needed a little music to lighten the mood and he gave her another kiss before he left to get a radio.

"Are you really happy Winry?" Al asked already knowing the answer was yes.

"Of course I am Alphonse, what makes you ask?"

"It's just, I don't know if I make Ann as happy as brother seems to make you. I guess I feel a little inadequate when I see the two of you looking so joyful and happy."

Winry went to get a glass and brought it over putting it down on the table, "Here Al, practice and you won't be too drunk tonight after our game. At _that_ you might have been inadequate but you aren't inadequate at anything else, you shouldn't be thinking that way. Why don't you talk to Ed about this, I bet he can make you feel better."

Al grinned and shook his head, "No you're right, I should be proud of what and who I am, I just wonder if maybe Ann expected me to be something _more_."

Just then Ed walked in with the radio which he plugged in and set up on the kitchen counter. Then he noticed Al had the empty glass in front of him and he laughed.

"So you **are** going to practice a little? Good little brother, I want you to get better at this game so we can play it together and you will be a little more _challenging_ opponent. I mean you know you can beat me _sparring_ but I got you _beat_ at this drinking game."

"Yeah but is that _really_ something to be bragging about big brother?"

At that comment Winry burst out laughing and went over to the stove to start on dinner, but Ed said he wanted leftovers from earlier and for her to take the night off.

"I agree Winry you've worked so hard on everything since we've been here and I would love to see you take advantage of your free time tonight. I'm fine with leftovers," Al said sincerely.

Edward nodded and said, "See? Even Al agrees, you work too hard. How about I set up some plates with hot dogs and coleslaw? That would be nice right? I think there is some cherry pie leftover from last night's dinner so how about it Winry? Up to letting me make up something for us tonight?"

Winry chuckled and went over to Edward and adjusted the collar on his button down shirt, "You really love me don't you Ed?"

He nodded, "You know I do Winry. With all my heart."

"Then let _Al_ set up plates and you enjoy this time off of being parents tonight with me. You wouldn't mind _would_ you Alphonse?"

He jumped up and shook his head "No, not at all Winry. I'd be _glad_ to get us set up with something to eat. Let me go see if Ann wants to join us."

"She was still asleep when I was up there getting the radio from our bedroom. I'd let her sleep little brother you can get her something later."

"Ok, then that settled it. Let me get some plates and I will take care of everything." Al said with a grin.

He was happy to have something to do to be helpful. It was much later when they were playing the drinking game that Al heard Ann upstairs, he went to check on her and she was sitting up drawing some more. He went in and asked her if she was hungry.

"No, not really. I feel kind of ill. That pain medicine really knocks me out. Why don't you go back downstairs and have some fun with Winry and Edward?"

"We're playing a drinking game, I am kind of tipsy but I wanted to ask you something, are you disappointed in me?" He asked as he sat down next to her, looking into her brown eyes, searching them for the answer to his question.

"Of course not Al, why would you say such a thing?"

"Well mostly because I don't really know what kind of job I can do, you know? And we can't live off good intentions if you know what I mean. I feel kind of like a failure," he looked down as Ann reached around his shoulders and winced from the pain of the stitches in her arms.

"Dammit that hurts, Alphonse _look_ at me, you're **not** a failure. I was thinking about what we could do myself actually. You know we could get into farming _more_ then what we will use and sell the extra vegetables in town, we could open a _dress_ shop, there are many things we could do, but we need to figure out what we both would be _happy_ with and go for it."

"What would you say to selling your paintings? Maybe even doing some portraits on commission? Edward and Winry both agree your work is good enough to be hung in galleries here in Central, so maybe I could be the go between and you could stay in Rizenbul to paint while I came here with finished pieces, kind of like your manager?"

"Oh I don't know that I am that good Alphonse, but we could give it a try who knows? It might actually be something between the two of us that would end up working out well. I could see doing commissioned pieces as long as we had _photographs_, maybe that is what **you** could do, take the photographs of the people posed properly. What do you say you get a good camera and start shooting some photos of Central so I could get started whenever we get back home."

Al chuckled and kissed her cheek, "You know I think I would really _enjoy_ that Ann, that's a great idea about getting a nice camera to use and starting up now with some photos of Central. Listen you should lie down and get your rest. I'll bring you up something if you're hungry Ann, just tell me and consider it done, we just had leftovers from earlier so if you want something it wouldn't take but a minute."

"No Al that's ok, really, I am going to lay back down in a minute anyway. Thanks for asking though."

Al kissed her cheek and then stood up to go as she put the sketchpad down and yawned. He left her there snuggling up under the covers where she'd be when he came up later after playing with Winry and Edward. He heard them calling up to him and he laughed as he went back downstairs to join them. As it turned out he did much better this time around then he had the last time. He mentioned that he needed to get a camera Monday and Edward asked why.

"Well I talked with Ann and she thinks I should start taking pictures of places around Central to give her something to start on with paintings. And we also talked about her doing some commission paintings with me taking the pictures for her to use to make the paintings from."

"That's great Al, I think we should go out tomorrow and get a camera if the camera shop in town is open. We can call and see before we go, and they have the nicest cameras I've seen period."

"Thanks big brother, that would be fine and if it's closed no problem, I can just go there Monday if you tell me how to get there. By the way are you going to get a car?"

Edward whistled and looked _up_ at the ceiling, "Wow look at _that_, the paint is chipping. Huh, imagine that."

Winry laughed and slapped her knee, "I don't know Alphonse, but we just might, everything we need is within walking or bicycling distance so it's working out for us without one. They are expensive and we're trying to start a savings account for Faith's college tuition. But you never know. I think it would be nice though."

"Eh, cars aren't the best thing to get around with, now a bicycle, that is transportation," Ed said and then he took his turn, missing the glass so he ended up drinking the Fuzzy Navel that had sat there on the table for awhile.

"Your turn Alphonse," Winry said as she smiled sweetly at Edward while he refilled the drinking glass.

"Ok, here I go," Al took his shot and got it in, "Hmm, who should I make drink, brother or Winry. Hmm."

This time Winry looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah the paint _is_ chipping _there_ by the light fixture. What do you know."

Ed just stared at his brother as if daring him to make him drink, "I know it's chipping Winry, I just _pointed_ it out a minute ago."

Al laughed and pointed to Winry, "Your turn to drink Winry. Bottoms up!"

Ed laughed with Alphonse and they kept playing for another ten minutes before they stopped and switched to drinking water. It was about an hour later that they all went to bed. It had been a really nice day and as Al pushed the bed over as he'd been doing at night Ann woke up. Al apologized for waking her and she turned onto her side so she could look up at him.

"You know it's fine Al, I wanted to go to sleep with you next to me."

"Aw Ann I still wish I hadn't woken you up, you need to sleep so your body can heal up. Did you want anything before I lay down?"

She shook her head and smiled at him as he took off his shoes and socks, sitting on the end of the twin bed he would sleep on. He nodded and went to the dresser in the room to get his pajamas out. She watched as he put them on and carefully folded his pants and shirt before leaving them on the chair by the dresser. He wished that the bed were bigger as he crawled up it towards Ann. He lay down on his twin bed and Ann reached out to his hand.

"You know how you asked me if I was disappointed in you?" Ann began as he reached over to turn the light off.

"Mm hmm. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to see if you are disappointed _in me_ for anything?" Ann asked looking into his eyes as he had looked into hers earlier searching for answers.

"Of course not, you're everything I could ever want in a wife and partner in life. You make me whole and complete Ann, don't think you aren't good enough to be with me. I know you worry a lot about being good enough to meet what you think people are expecting out of you, and I wish you could stop that, but even if you don't I'll love you just the way you are."

"Oh Al, are you sure about getting married? Is it really what you want?"

He moved over towards her and smiled, "You know it is," then he let go of her hand to reach to her face.

She smiled back and he leaned his face closer towards hers, intent on kissing her. Ann saw it in his eyes so she reached up around his neck as their lips met in a warm kiss. He wanted to touch her, hold her tight and love her, but feeling the stitches made him shiver with fear that it would hurt her. So he finally pulled away and shifted his pillow over towards her bed, and then they fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them dreaming about their upcoming marriage ceremony.


	11. Going Home

**Devotion **

**Chapter Eleven:** Going Home

-o-

The time finally came for the stitches to come out and Ann, Al and Winry all went to the doctor's office to have them taken out. She was really nervous about it, and Al could tell she was close to tears. He had his arm around her and he couldn't wait for the stitches to come out. He couldn't wait to hold her and touch her skin again without feeling like he was hurting her with each touch, but it was obvious she was very anxious about it hurting. It wasn't too long before the nurse called Ann to go back to the patient room to wait for the doctor and Al went with her as did Winry.

They didn't say anything about it either, the staff seemed to understand that Ann had been through enough already and if she needed her family there to get through the stitches coming out, then they would allow it. The doctor came in after about five minutes and he smiled at the threesome greeting them warmly.

"So it's been two and half weeks now Ann, are you _ready_ to get those stitches out now?" Ann nodded and the doctor grinned, as he went to a drawer, pulling out a small pair of scissors. "Now try to relax, I know it looks bad, but they usually just slide right out with no pain at all. Ok? It's just a odd tugging sensation from what I've been told and not painful at all.Are you ready?"

Ann took her shirt off with help from Winry and she lifted her skirt so most of the stitches were exposed. They had gone out shopping and gotten her some new clothing, since the psycho who'd taken her hostage had slashed up all of hers. She had on a nice black skirt and a black top, which was on the arm of the chair as she moved her hair so the doctor had access to her back. He got behind her and told her he was starting. Ann squeezed Al's hand hard at first but then after the first two she relaxed.

"You were right Doctor, it doesn't hurt that much at all. I can hardly feel it as a matter of fact. I am so relieved, thank you for all your help."

He smiled and leaned over so he could look her in the eye, "I wouldn't lie to you Ann, though some of these are kind of deep. They might feel strange coming out but it shouldn't hurt, you'll just feel a tugging sensation like I said before and, then relief as the stitch slips through the openings in the skin. And those might bleed a little bit but they won't rip open as long as your careful and don't stress yourself for a while. In fact they look like they've healed quite nicely."

Then he went back to his work, finishing up her back quickly, then he examined the other cuts that hadn't had stitches before he moved onto her thigh. There were about twenty stitches there and they hurt her a little bit, but she withstood it bravely being glad that this pain was nothing like having them put in. Before she knew it she was all done and he looked at the cuts on her chest, clearing them too as healing nicely. He even told her they could travel now as long as she didn't carry any luggage.

They all thanked the doctor and then Ann paid the clerk behind the deck out in the waiting room, for the doctor's services, thanking her for letting her family come with her into the back. The woman smiled and said that it was ok, that they understood and for her to have a safe trip home. After that they were on their way and Ann smiled at her sister and her fiancé' as they walked back to the house. Al would go later to get two tickets back to Rizenbul later, they had planned on leaving in the morning if everything went well and it had, so they had to pack up their things and get ready to return home.

"That went really well didn't it Ann? You see you were so worried and everything went better then you thought it would didn't it?" Winry said as she opened the locked front door.

They went inside and Ann nodded, "Oh yes, I hardly felt a thing. I feel silly for worrying so much, but you know how I am. I worry about everything, just in my nature to I think."

Al took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it softly, "I am so glad that it's over now. Now you can focus on painting again once we get back home. I have all kinds of pictures of the family, some from when I went to the petting zoo and also fromthe Academy where brother teaches. I got some really nice photos all in all Ann. I bet they are ready to be picked up. Would you mind if I went to get them now?"

Ann shook her head, "No, go right ahead, I am anxious to see them too Alphonse. I bet they came out great. I think I am going to go lay down, I could use a little nap."

"Ok, do you want me to help you get upstairs?" Al asked as he pulled her close, holding her firmly, running his hands up her back for the first time in weeks.

She slipped her hands around his neck and leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he moved to claim her lips in a warm kiss. Winry had left them alone to go start something for lunch, so they had a few precious moments alone together. Al moved his hands down her back and then put one back up and into her hair. He felt so happy right then, it just felt perfect holding her in his arms, his lips on hers. He'd been so afraid of hurting her, but now he knew as long as he didn't get rough with her she'd be fine.

She pulled her face away and smiled, "You go on ahead without me Al, if we kissed any longer I wouldn't be able to sleep."

He chuckled, "Well I could think of a few things we could do that would keep you awake, but let's save that for when we get home. I'll be back soon. Try to enjoy your nap."

He released her and then he called out to Winry, "I'll be back in a little while Winry. See you soon!"

Ann giggled and went towards the stairs as Al headed for the door. Both of them were confident that things were on the upswing for them finally. Now that they had a plan on what to do about their future together they both felt confident they were on the right path. Only time would tell and as Ann went upstairs she smiled. She had a feeling that Al had gone out of his way to get some really good shots and she couldn't wait to see what he'd captured on film.

-o-

It was after dinner when they all gathered in the living room to see the photos Al had taken during his outings the previous week with his new camera. He smiled as they looked at the various animals he'd shot photographs of, Faith particularly liked the zebras and the lions. Of course he'd gotten shots of the petting zoo animals too, several with children in them reaching out to touch the goats and the sheep. Ann was quite impressed with the stack of photos he'd managed to take, most of them were good enough to be made into paintings, Especially some of the ones he took of Faith and Den as well as others of Edward and Winry and even some of herself, all of which came out nicely.

Edward said he wanted to run it by the staff to see if they would buy a series of paintings of the Academy, which he thought would be perfect to hang in the office and the library. Ann was blushing, but knew she would have no trouble reproducing the photos as paintings because she was coming to accept that some of her grandfather's talent lived on through her. It was flattering to think that she might soon be creating things that many people would admire, and she smiled at Ed and Winry's reactions to the photos. Al had already shown her earlier when he'd returned from the camera shop.

When they had finished going over the photos it was time for Faith to get ready for bed so Winry took her upstairs to get her into the tub. Edward had pulled aside six photos he thought would sell to the Academy and he handed them to Ann. She nodded, agreeing with Ed that they would be good starting points to get her art career a kick-start. He winked at her as he sat back in his leather chair.

"You know we taught Al a drinking game, since you're over the worst of this how about we teach you?"

Al grinned, "I think it's only fair that we do big brother, and let her practice a bit before we actually start playing."

Ann laughed and got up as the photos got put away, "Oh boy I bet I am in trouble if it's something I need to **practice** to play. How does it work?"

Al put the photos on the coffee table and led the way into the kitchen. It wasn't long before little Faith was in bed and Winry was back downstairs with them and they started to play. Ann wasn't really good at the game and ended up drinking a lot more then she had wanted to. But she had a good time and the rest of them made each other drink since they felt sorry for Ann being so bad at getting the coin in the shooting glass.

It was about midnight when they went to bed and they were grateful that they'd gotten their packing out of the way. Ann's head was spinning with the excitement of the day and she snuggled up to Alphonse whispering to him that she loved him, which made him smile. He gently squeezed her around the shoulders as she moved her head to his chest and the crook of his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow and we won't see them every day anymore. I'm going to miss all three of them and Denso much Alphonse," Ann said softly.

"I know Ann. I'm definitely going to miss them too. But we'll come back again. We're getting married here so don't forget it's only two months until we're back with them for a few days. I am going to hate giving up my key to your studio. Can't you just _trust_ me **not** to look?"

She laughed and pulled him into a kiss, then she let him go and whispered, "Of course I'll trust you. I think with you helping my painting that I will need you in there. I will just keep the drawer locked up that the material is in and cover the dress form dummy or something. Don't worry about it. I trust you _not_ to look."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I knew you would. I think that you're going to get recognized in the art world in a matter of a few years Ann. I am so proud to think that you'll have my name too, can you sign the ones you're doing for the Academy as Ann _Elric_?"

She beamed with pride, "Absolutely."

They sat there quietly, the schnapps had relaxed them both so much that they were sleeping peacefully in less then fifteen minutes. Each of them again thinking about the backyard wedding that was only two months away. They didn't see Ed and Winry standing at the doorway sometime later, looking on with big smiles. It was just what they wanted to see; each of them knew how close they'd come to losing Ann and seeing Al go through a horrible tragic lose. It made them appreciate their siblings all the more for being just who they were.

"Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah Winry? Something on your mind?"

She squeezed his hand, "Yes, I don't know how to say goodbye tomorrow. I feel like we're losing them even though I know they're coming back soon, it's just I miss them already. I'm going to make a fool of myself tomorrow I just know it and cry my eyes out."

Ed led her back to their room and they got into bed, Winry in her usual spot, on Ed's left side with his arm around her. They too soon fell into a deep peaceful slumber. The house was quiet and in their daughter's room Den lay at the foot of Faith's bed. He had taken to her years ago and it was almost as if he were her silent guardian watching over her as she slept. Ever vigilant over the young child, he slept lightly even at his old age, he was ready to take on any home invader should one attempt to break in, they would get a rude awakening.

-o-

The morning came and the house was bustling with excitement, Ed had work to get to but he was taking the morning off, Roy had agreed to send a car out for them and asked Ed to send his regards to the happy couple. Ed passed on the message and thanked the Colonel for his generosity. He promised him the first viewing of the paintings that were to come. Roy was delighted to hear that Ann was going to paint some large pictures of the Academy and he asked if she would consider doing some of the Central Command Center building.

Ed said that he'd pass that desire along to her and that he had seen some photos that his brother had taken that would be perfect for some paintings. It had been a nice pleasant conversation and Edward was grateful to the military for allowing his students to meet at the library for study time until he made it in for classes later that morning just before lunchtime. The train was set to leave at 10:00 and they were in good time. It seemed like they were in for an uneventful trip but Winry and Ann, who were sitting together, while Ed was up front leaving Al in the backseat with their sweethearts, began crying.

It was expected though as they really loved one another and it was going to be hard for them to say goodbye. It was hard on Alphonse and Edward to say goodbye so they as men, chose to say _'See you again soon'_ as opposed to saying goodbye. Each of them wished the women would try that exercise and contain their emotions because it made it hard on them to keep their own emotions in check. They arrived at the train station in plenty of time, both Winry and Ann were still fighting tears, and the driver waited for Ed and Winry as they each carried a suitcase so that Ann and Al only had to carry one each.

"Have a safe trip you two, call us when you make it home so we know you made it ok," Edward said cheerfully as Ann got a hug from Winry who was trying hard not to cry anymore.

He knew what it was like to say goodbye to people having left on countless train rides around the country in his travels with his brother when he'd been tied to the armor and Ed was a State Alchemist. He handed Al the suitcase he had and Winry handed the other one she had to Ann.

"We will brother, don't worry. It will be fine. We'll see you in two months, I'll probably be back sooner then that with some paintings to take to the Academy," Alphonse said as he put down the suitcases to get a hug from Winry, then a handshake from his brother that became a big bear hug.

"Take care little brother, I'm looking forward to you coming back with those paintings. Take good care of Ann," Ed replied as he released Al from the big hug.

Edward came to Ann, held out his arms and smiled, "Ann, what a trip this was eh? I hope your next trip to Central is less stressful, though somehow I doubt it since you're going to come back to us as a bride."

"I hope so too big brother, I love you so much, leaving you all is so hard, but I promise I'll work hard on my painting and send your brother back here with awesome depictions of the Academy. You know we're both so proud of you and I wouldn't be **here** without your quick thinking and _determination_. You're the _best_ Edward, thank you for having us up for a visit." Ann said as he held her close.

He released her and felt his heart skip a beat from the flattering things she'd said and he had to laugh to make it go away. Ed didn't know what to say, not being used to such a display of sincere gratitude so he said the first thing that came to mind after he stopped chuckling. Al smiled and picked up the two suitcases by his side and went to stand at Ann's side

"Aw it was nothing Ann, you'd have done the same for me if things had been different. I'm looking forward to seeing what you do in the coming weeks, from the paintings to the dresses. You're definitely talented and we're all proud of you for developing that talent. I love you too little sister. Be well and be strong for us and most of all be happy."

She smiled picking up the suitcases she had and then together they both got on the train. Al put three of their suitcases up on the metal rack above their seats while Ann slipped out her sketchpad and pencils from one suitcase before quickly closing it up and leaving the pad and pencils on the seat. Then she handed the last suitcase to Al for him to put up next to the other three. Ann opened the window and reached out to Winry who immediately reached out to her. They started crying and Winry reached to her purse to grab a tissue which she handed to Ann and then got one for herself.

"Call me little sister, ok? I love you so much. I miss you already. Be careful."

"We'll be fine sister, thank you for everything, I'll miss you so much. I promise though I'll make you proud, you'll see. I'll send the dress with Al when he comes to bring the paintings ok?"

Winry wiped her eyes and smiled, "You're welcome you're both always welcome in our home anytime. See you in two months."

Ed reached around Winry's shoulders and Alphonse smiled at his brother. He was so happy to see the love between Ed and Winry, it inspired him to build that kind of relationship with Ann. And this train ride back to Rizenbul was a perfect opportunity to work on their relationship. The train began to pull out and Al felt his heart beating faster as Ann leaned up against him and sighed.

Soon they couldn't see their siblings any longer and because it was rather cold outside Al sat up and reached over to the window to shut it. Then he settled back down and put his arm around Ann's shoulders. The train wasn't filled to capacity by any means and there were only about ten other people in this car with them and none within hearing distance so Al rotated his body so he could embrace Ann. She opened her arms to him and he smiled.

"I know it's not easy to leave, but this was one hell of a vacation for you. How are you holding up my love?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'm hanging in there, my body sure aches though. I think that pain pill I took before we left should start to kick in soon. How are you doing Alphonse?" She asked snuggling up to him warmly.

He reached to her chin and lifted her face, "I'm always good when I'm with you. You know when you left that morning I felt so terrible, even before we knew what had happened. I just regretted snapping at you so bad, I wished almost immediately that I could have taken it all back."

"I know, I never should have taken off my ring. I was just so mad that you said what you did, it really hurt my feelings pretty badly. I know though that you were experiencing your first slight hangover since we'd had such fun the night before I was kind of caught off guard. It's no excuse though for what I did," she looked down and he could see she felt terrible about it and blamed herself.

"Ann it's ok, I forgive you. We're only human."

"Yes we are that Alphonse. Even if part of my body is steel, you love all of me don't you?" She looked at him with love in her eyes and he felt his heart beat faster again.

"Yes, yes I do Ann Smitten. I want you to be my bride and my wife for as long as we both shall live."

"I want that too, I want to start our family after we're officially married. I so want to have your children Al. You know when I was tied up and I thought I would die, you were all I could think about. How that would _effect_ you. I was more worried about that then my own life. But at the end, I fought for my own life because I wanted to live it **with** you," her eyes filled with tears that he wiped away as soon as each fell.

He pulled her closer and stroked her long brown locks. He always liked it down, and he imagined her in her wedding dress walking down the aisle towards him. Al had never felt so happy as he did right now. He knew that things would be wonderful once they were married because he would work hard to make things good between them. She stopped crying and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"It's ok Ann, I'm here for you. I will never leave you and I promise to be a good husband to you. I want to have children with you too and don't say how you're too old, Winry and brother are trying for another baby and I wouldn't be surprised if they announce they are expecting by summer."

Ann looked up and gasped, "Oh wow, they really are trying to have another baby? They told you that?"

"Winry did yeah, but I think they will succeed by summertime. It would be nice to have a child within a year or two ourselves. I don't care if we have a girl or a boy, I just want to be the best father I can be," he reached to her face and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

She smiled and blushed, something he was glad to see a kiss still had the power to do to her. She could make him blush and did regularly, whether she was trying to or not. He thought about the bottle of peach schnapps that his brother had sent home with them. It would be fun to enjoy it together, just the two of them, in fact it might be nice to spend a couple days in bed once she was feeling up to being close like that again.

He understood her body was still healing from the trauma she'd been through. But at least the bruises on her face were almost gone and with the makeup she had on today they weren't visible at all. As they sat there together he thought about kissing her. He looked around and thought that there weren't any children in this car and the adults were either sleeping or reading or otherwise occupied with conversation. So Alphonse kissed her cheek and then moved his face so that their lips were inches apart.

"Kiss me sweetheart," Ann whispered as she reached around his neck and ran her fingers through his short hair.

Their lips brushed up against each other and he gently pressed his closer, then moved them apart to entice her to open hers. Then he moved his tongue softly around her lips, tracing them ever so delicately a few times before her tongue moved to meet his. He felt his stomach tighten and pulled her closer, thinking that she could probably feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. As the kiss deepened he lost track of time and the world around them seemed to go dim, all that mattered was kissing his beloved.

Holding her felt so good, he thanked his lucky stars that they were together and that some more of his old memories were coming back to him. He could remember wishing that he could do exactly what he was doing with her right now. As their lips began to go numb they pulled apart slowly. Al looked at her and smiled. He couldn't wait to kiss her in front of all of their friends after she had his name at the wedding ceremony. Even the idea of it left him overjoyed. They sat in silence after that, watching the world going by.

Ann eventually moved across from him and began to sketch his profile looking out of the window. He was pleased she enjoyed drawing him, because he enjoyed looking at her artwork. Al hoped that he would become better with his camera that was safely packed away in one of the suitcases above them. He had a feeling that it would prove to be an important part of their working relationship, a part he embraced eagerly. They would be home just after the sun went down but they didn't mind, they got to spend some quality time together and that was always a good thing.

It was sometime after they eaten some of the snacks Winry had baked for them, that Ann began drawing ideas for her wedding dress and she told him that she wished she could share that with him, but that it was considered bad luck. After all they'd put Edward through Alphonse knew that this was coming. So he didn't try to look as she became engrossed what she was drawing onto her sketchpad. The trip was a long one and after being in the train car for what seemed like forever they were ready to stretch their legs. They hitched a ride with a neighbor who happened to be in town selling his farmed goods and he took them to within half a mile of their home.

The walk was long but they continued talking and the time went by fast. When they got home Alphonse called his brother to let him know they'd made it home all right. They were exhausted from the ride and the walk, so by the time they'd polished off the things Winry had sent along for the trip, they were ready for bed. Ann called Nelly to thank her for taking care of everything and after she hung up she yawned which made Al yawn. It wasn't much longer before they went to bed and had two blankets on the bed to keep warm, even though the snow had melted it was still chilly in the house. They were sleeping before ten minutes passed after climbing into bed and settling in for the night.


	12. Time To Say Farewell Old Friend

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twelve:** Time To Say Farewell Old Friend

-o-

Ed was relieved when Alphonse called, Winry had tried to be cheerful but she couldn't hide the fact that she was depressed. Even Faith seemed to be feeling down. Edward wished there was something he could do to cheer his girls up, but he too was missing Al and Ann, so he just let them be since he was occupied by his own thoughts. The day had been long and hard on all of them; Ed had trouble focusing at work, but luckily he had a good class who had spent the morning dutifully studying were content to continue working on their assigned reports that were due at the beginning of next week.

_I hope everything is all right back home. Al sounded good, tired but good._

As he lie in bed with Winry later that evening, long after Faith went to sleep, he was thinking about how proud he was of the man his little brother was becoming. Having him around again had been great. He always made Ed feel good and like he'd hoped Ann and he were finding something to do together as a career to support them. The photos Al had managed to get certainly came out wonderful and if Ann were successful in making them into paintings he had no doubt that people would be coming to them to do commissioned works of art.

Edward finally nodded off after thinking about how glad he was that things had worked out so that he'd been able to stop two murderers from continuing their reigns of terror in Central city. It was certainly an experience that would be hard to forget. Ed was just grateful he'd been helpful to Roy in getting the serial killer caught. He'd read in the papers that they'd deemed the man as insane and therefore he was going to do time in a mental institution until such a time as he was found to be fit to stand trial. That he'd been able to save two lives was all the thanks he needed.

It took them a few days before the mood in the household lightened up a little. By the weekend things had pretty much returned to normal. Yet they all still thought about Alphonse and Ann, wondering how the couple were doing on their own in Rizenbul. Winry had taken Faith shopping when the phone rang. Edward answered it on the fourth ring. It was Alphonse. Ed laughed when he told him his story of woe about giving up his key to the studio. And then he said that he was kidding.

"_What?_ You mean she let you _keep_ the key? Oh Alphonse I was looking forward to consoling you after having your studio privileges taken away. But let me ask you this, is she letting you in because you're using it with the photos and to give her feedback on her painting?"

Alphonse laughed again, "Yup, that is exactly why, that and the fact that she trusts me not to look once she's started on it. But she's already done one of the paintings of the Academy brother and it came out really great! That is why I was calling. She's out there painting right now and I came in to get something to drink."

"So you are calling to brag to me about how cool it is you are going to sneak a peek at her dress?" Ed asked rather confused.

"No, no nothing like that, I just wanted to tell you how cool it is that the first _painting_ was done, she's already halfway into the next one and sketched out the three others on canvas. She's surprised at how well they are turning out. She's got a real knack for working with buildings from the photos I took. It's exciting. I wish you and Winry could see, so I am taking photos of the paintings in progress."

Edward smiled, his brother's enthusiasm was refreshing after a week of readjusting to being just a three-person family again this was a welcome breath of fresh air.

"I wish we could be there too little brother. It's ok, we'll just enjoy it from the photos you bring when you come up next time," Ed said calmly.

Al was happy that was all that mattered to Ed.

"Ok big brother, that is what I wanted to talk about, if she is done with the first five I think that's enough to warrant a trip up. Don't you agree?"

"Sure Al, that would be plenty to bring to the staff at the Academy and if they wanted more they will hopefully commission her for them. Which after having seen how good she is I have no doubt that they will want more. But maybe they will want portraits of some of the famous officers and past presidents. So let's plan on you coming up when she's done those five. Sound good to you?"

"Yes, absolutely, sounds perfect and you can count on them wanting more. She's turning out to be a real prolific artist. Sometimes I have to make her stop and eat she just gets so absorbed into what she's doing she forgets the time."

"Sounds like it's been really busy, are you taking care of the animals on your own then?" Ed asked just to confirm that Ann hadn't become too obsessed with painting that she'd stopped caring for their animal friends.

"Oh no, we get them taken care of together in the morning and in the afternoon before we have dinner. But I will admit my cooking is getting even better, so when I come up you're going to have to let me in the kitchen to show you some new recipes Nelly brought over I am working with. Delicious fish and even a nice chicken and rice recipe with some mushrooms and cream," Al said proudly.

"Ah, that does sound good, make sure you bring those with you I bet Winry would enjoy them. You probably should go take Ann a drink. It was great you called Al, I'll let Winry know you'll be coming up sooner then we thought," Ed said preparing to hang up.

"I'm glad I called too brother. I'll call you when I have the ticket, talk to you again soon."

"Ok little brother, take care,"

"You too, bye," Al said simply.

Ed smiled, "Bye."

Winry came in from shopping some time later and Faith was all excited about new shoes she'd gotten while they were out. The little girl was wearing them now and Edward smiled at them both. He was grateful to have them both in his life and then he told Winry about the call as she unloaded the groceries that she'd brought home. She smiled at the news of Ann's productive painting and she told him not to worry.

"She's just like that, you should have seen the amount of effort she put into sewing on top of the painting she must have done to get that wedding present picture ready in time. We have the first of the _Ann Elric's_ to ever be created. Back when she was Ann _Smitten_. There are only _two_ that will have that name if my guess is right. Just the original that is here, and the copy she made."

"You do think she has what it takes don't you?" Edward asked and Faith jumped up and down.

"I do, I do! Auntie Ann paints really good Daddy. She's going to be a famous painter someday."

Winry laughed at their daughter's antics and said, "I agree with Faith, she's going to be a famous painter someday and we have the first painting she made right here in our living room. I think that's special."

Edward nodded and got up from where he'd been sitting to get a hug from Faith. He picked up the giggling girl he began laughing with her and threatened to give her a reason to laugh if she didn't stop laughing, which translated into he would tickle her if she didn't give in and stop giggling.

"No Daddy, please I'll stop. What do you think of my white shoes?" She asked innocently, already aware that what she was trying to do was to redirect his attention before he was dead set on tickling her.

"I love them darling. They're perfect on your lovely little feet. However, I would love to take them off right now and tickle you silly!"

"No Dad! I have to go to the bathroom!" She squealed as she wriggled out of his grasp.

Winry could tell that Edward had let her go at the end because he'd come close to losing his balance and as their little girl left the room he sighed and sat down. She had a feeling he was feeling bad about his limbs again. They'd talked about this once or twice since being married and she could tell it was weighing on his conscious. That he couldn't play with her as much as he wanted to because even now he was still regaining his strength back after his ordeal.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked thinking he'd decline, but also hoping he might take her up on the offer.

He came over and hugged her gently, "No, it's ok. It's just I nearly fell over and I just have to accept I can't play with her like I want to. You know how we talked about that before. It's always there Winry, in the back of my mind you know? A guilty feeling like having automail limbs makes me a bad father. I know it's stupid, it's just the way I feel and I can't help it."

"It's ok honey," she began running her fingers across his back making him moan softly with pleasure, "you don't sound stupid to me at all. I understand, really I do."

"Keep that up will you? Man that feels good, mind if I turn around and give you full access to my back? I could use a little TLC after the kind of week I've had. I'll do you next ok?" He winked and kissed her cheek, so how could she say no to that?

"Ok honey, you just turn around and let me rub your tensions all away. Like this?" She asked running her fingers lightly over his shirt before she pulled it free from his pants and reached underneath the polyester material.

"Oh yeah, that's heaven pure and simple. Mmm. You are too good to me, I don't deserve you Winry."

"Why do you say that? What is it with you Elric men and being so damned _hard_ on yourselves?"

He could tell she was annoyed and he turned around and put his hands on her shoulders, "Winry it's just that I really don't feel I deserve you sometimes. What is it that Al said that makes you think this is some kind of trait we both share? Did he say something to you that I don't know about?"

She hesitated and that told him that Al had indeed said something, "Spill it Winry."

"Well I had hoped he'd talk about it with you on his own but I think he felt better about it after getting the camera and all…."

"And what _was_ it he said?" Ed asked trying not to come across as annoyed.

Winry smiled, "It was nothing, just that he felt like he was inadequate when he saw how happy we were together and how you asking him about what he saw himself doing was hard on him. Well he didn't actually come out and say that about the question you asked him, but I gathered that was the trigger because it was the time you left the room to get the radio that night Faith stayed over with Elysia."

"Oh well maybe it is something we share in common, but that doesn't mean my feelings are any less legitimate then his are, you know what I mean?"

She nodded and winked before turning around and moving her ponytail off her back, "Uh huh, I know what you mean perfectly Edward. I'm bushed from keeping up with Faith. She is rough to go shopping with, so don't feel that you're a _bad_ father because you can't play with her like you could see yourself playing with her if you had both your limbs restored. Because that would make me a bad mother if **that** was the scale you're going by. We both _wish_ we could give her more, but honey that is just what being a parent is about. Wishing you could give your kids more then what you _think_ you're giving them."

"You're right, but this parenting thing is still new to me, you've got seven years on me with her Winry. That's an important distinction. You know her better then I do or could ever _hope_ to. Our next child will be all new to us both and for some reason I have this feeling that it will help me in my dealings with our daughter," he said as he stroked her back over her blue cotton dress.

"Mmm that feels nice Ed. But you might be right about that, about out next baby bringing you and Faith closer together. She's about to get back here any minute, where is she?" Winry asked as they both began to wonder what was keeping their daughter,

Winry bolted away from Ed and headed to the bathroom downstairs but she stopped by the living room. She bit back a scream and called out to Ed. He ran over to her and his eyes locked on the sight of Faith trying to wake Den. Both of them could see he'd died and Edward reached out to Winry and held her against his chest as she began to cry silently.

"Mommy why won't Den wake up? I've been trying to wake him up for five minutes and he won't. Wake him up Mommy, wake him up."

Tears ran down the little girl's face and they both knew she realized her friend was dead, but that she didn't want to accept it. That made it harder for Winry, harder because she too wished it wasn't true. With Winry crying Edward knew he had to take control over the situation because Winry was in no state to. Den had been fine earlier, he seemed no different then any other day. It was a given that his age was a factor in his slowing down his walking and as Ed thought about it, he hadn't been eating as much the past few months. So he squeezed his wife's shoulders and pushed past her to go kneel beside their beloved companion.

"I think he died Faith. I'm sorry, he was an old dog, and you should keep in mind that you and your mother made his last years happy ones. I know this hurts baby, I know. I knew Den since he was a puppy and your mom first brought him over to our house back in Rizenbul."

Winry came over and knelt down between them all and she reached down and hugged Den, still feeling his body heat asshe cried onto his fur. He had been there for her through everything sad and bad in her life. She'd needed him so badly, that to lose him now was hard, but not unexpected. She too had noticed the old age effecting him and she wondered if they'd left him at home if he'd still have died today. Ed put a hand on her shoulder and the other one on Faith's shoulder.

"I know this is going to be hard, so I promise I'll take care of it. I'm going to go get started out back…." Ed let the thought finish itself not really wanting to say it aloud.

Winry nodded and Faith cried softly. Ed sighed and pushed himself up before he leaned down and petted Den's head, "We love you Den, Godspeed may you rest in peace old friend."

Winry started crying louder and Faith did too and he just couldn't leave them like that, so he knelt back down and hugged Faith to his chest, stroking the distraught young girl's fine blonde locks as she clung to him crying. Winry gently let Den's head down and threw her arms around Edward so that he held both of them as they both shared their grief without words. The family stayed like that for ten minutes before they stopped crying long enough to go get some tissues.

"I want a pine box for him Edward, You have to go out and have one delivered today. We can't just…just…I can't even bring myself to say it Ed." Winry sobbed and blew her nose into a fresh tissue.

"Ok, I can do that. I'll be back soon. Will you two be all right?"

She nodded and then held Faith on her lap sitting on the couch with Den at their feet. He sighed again, he couldn't believe Den was dead. It was tragic and he knew he had to call his brother back after he got him in the ground. So Edward set out on his bicycle to see about getting a dog sized coffin for their beloved old friend. He knew that he would need a gravestone too so he went to a local funeral home, to see if they would have what he needed.

They did carry pet coffins as it turned out and he managed to strap it down onto the back rack on the bicycle and put in a first draft order for Den's gravestone. He'd said he'd call back with the final wording they would need engraved upon the granite slab that would memorialize their loving pet. As he made the trip home he thought about getting another dog in the near future but that he would need to talk about with Winry before he did anything.

He made it home with the box intact so he took it around to the back of the house and went to the small garden shed where the garden tools were kept. After about an hour of digging he had a deep hole and he opened the box. He didn't think he would cry over Den's death, but he totally understood Faith and Winry's emotional reaction to his passing. Ed sighed as he went inside. They were still sitting in the living room with the dog and they both looked up at him as he entered the living room.

He sighed again, not wanting to disrupt their grieving, yet knowing he had to get the dog buried before dark, "I'm sorry but it's time to say _goodbye_. I have things ready for him. We'll _never_ forget him, anyone who knew Den will grieve his passing, I know he was happy though, so don't let your hearts be heavy. He loved you both very much, and he wouldn't want you to cry about him being gone."

He went over to the dog and picked him up gingerly, then they began crying harder, but Winry held Faith tightly to stop her from interfering. She met Ed's gaze and nodded. She thanked him for all he'd done to take care of things and then she let Faith go and got up from the couch.

"Daddy's right honey. We need to say goodbye to Den and let him go back to the earth, that is why we _bury_ the dead, out of respect."

Winry held her daughter's hand and they got the door for Ed so that he could complete his task without putting the dog down to get the door that led to the back yard. Seeing the plain pine wood coffin made them cry more, as did seeing Den's head flopping around as Edward put him into the box. He sighed and stroked the soft fur of the dog's head one last time. Winry said she wanted to get some of Den's hair to always remember him by so Edward clapped his hands and made his index finger and middle finger into an improvised pair of scissors.

"Just point to where you want it from Winry and I will get it for you. I think Den wouldn't mind one bit," he said without smiling.

"From his tail and I hate to ask, but do you think I should keep his leg?"

"Winry you made it for him with Auntie, it's your call. I'd say bury it with him, but if you feel strongly about it then take it…."

"I want it Edward. Let me over there for a moment. I won't be but a minute…."

She knelt by the coffin and carefully disconnected his automail harness and limb, whispering to Den to forgive her for being weak and wanting to take back the gift she'd given him, and that she would always love him. Next Ed snipped some hair from his tail and handed it to Winry. She was going to put it in an envelope when they got inside. Ed understood and he was glad Winry was taking this blow as well as she was, he figured she'd regained her composure for Faith's sake as well as his.

He also guessed she would be crying herself to sleep in his arms later tonight. It was getting dark outside and Ed had a lot of work ahead of him. He wanted for Faith to come over and say her goodbye to Den and then when she and Winry both had finished, he closed the box, nailed it shut then got into the hole. He carefully lifted the pine box down into the hole with him before he got out of it. Then he picked up the shovel and picked up a handful of earth, which he dropped onto the wooden coffin. Winry and Faith both did the same, before Ed began the task of filling in the hole.

It was after dark by the time they went inside. After Winry put the hair into a small enveloped, then she washed her hands and warmed up some leftover casserole while Edward went upstairs to take a shower. He needed to wash off the dirt as well as the whole experience of burying the dog. It was really hard on them all, but he was proud of how well Winry had gotten her act together and that she'd recognized that she wanted to keep a lock of Den's hair and his automail. He hoped they would comfort her as he finished with his shower. He dried off and then got dressed before he headed downstairs.

He would wait until Winry was giving Faith her bath before calling his brother. He knew that Ann and Al would want to know of Den's passing. Then they sat down to eat. After dinner Winry told Faith it was time for her bath and the two of them went upstairs together. It was then that Ed decided he'd better get the call out of the way. So he went to the phone and dialed the number to the Rockbell home in Rizenbul. Al answered after the fifth ring, Ed knew they would be home so he had been prepared to let it ring until one of them answered.

"Hi little brother. I wouldn't call at this time of night unless I needed to. Den died today."

"Oh my God, when?"

Ed sighed, "It was after we spoke and Faith found him in the living room a few hours ago. I just got done putting his coffin into the ground."

"Oh brother I'm so sorry, hold on a moment," Al asked as he spoke to Ann, _"Den died today honey. I'm so sorry, it's Edward, he just got done burying him."_

Ed could hear Ann crying in the background and he felt bad for dumping this bad news on the couple, but things would have been worse if he didn't let them know tonight, on the day it happened. He wanted to let Al go so he could comfort Ann and also because he knew Winry would be back downstairs in a few minutes and he wanted to pour himself screwdriver. He waited for Al to get back to talking with him and then he apologized again for calling at this time of night.

"It's ok Ed, _thank you_ for letting us know. Did you _bury_ him in the backyard?"

"Yes, under the oak trees. I ordered a gravestone for him too, but that won't be ready for a little while. We still need to get the wording right. Anyway I'm sorry to be bringing you bad news when things are going so good for you and Ann, but I _knew_ you'd both want to know."

Al sighed, "Yes, and thank you big brother, go take care of Winry and Faith, they need you right now. Thanks for thinking of us and for calling. I'll talk to you again soon Ed. Bye."

"Ok, take care of Ann, she needs you now too. Bye," Edward said as he waited for Alphonse to hang up the phone.

He still heard Ann crying in the background as Al hung up the receiver and he knew that she too would probably cry herself to sleep in his brother's arms just as he knew Winry would be crying on him later tonight. It had been a rough afternoon, going from happiness straight to grief was a sad feeling. He hoped that Ann would be able to resume painting again in the morning. Ed was anxious to see what she'd done and as he poured himself a drink he heard Winry and Faith upstairs going to her room to read a bedtime story.

He sat down and wondered if Faith would end up sleeping with them tonight. It wouldn't bother him at all and when Winry came down he would tell her that it wouldn't be a problem. He took a big gulp of the vodka and OJ shivering as it went down his throat. His hair was still wet and that was why he shivered so much, because his hair wasn't braided it tickled his back. By the time Winry got downstairs he was finishing his second drink and that was where he'd planned on stopping. Ed stood to hug Winry as she started crying again.

"It's terribly tragic I know Winry, I loved Den too, but we've got to put this in perspective, he was an old dog. It was his time to die and we can't change that," he said softly.

"I know, I just miss him, I feel like we asked too much out of him by moving here and moving him here. Oh Edward maybe it was the _wrong_ thing to do."

Ed pulled her face up to his own, "No, he would have been _miserable_ at home _without_ you **and** Faith. He loved you _both_ as much as he loved _life_. You have to get over this honey. I know you're sad now, but there isn't anything we could have done _differently_ that would have stopped him from dying. Every living thing dies."

She nodded and moved her head to his left shoulder, "I know, I am just so shocked, I feel like I didn't get to say goodbye to him when he was alive, or tell him enough how much I loved him."

"It's ok, it's natural to feel that way after someone you love dies Winry. But you know in your heart that he knew how much you loved him and that you treated him like a king. You shouldn't feel guilty over this, not at all."

She stopped crying and whispered that she thought Faith would end up in bed with them. But Ed was prepared for that and told her so. Then together they went upstairs and went to bed. It was about an hour later that their daughter came into their room crying and they made room for her between them and they went back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, but Ed knew that they both would need time to grieve some more. He just hoped that Winry didn't get as melancholy about Den's death as she had about Pinako's. Only time would tell.


	13. That Which Can’t Be Seen

**Devotion**

**Chapter Thirteen:** That Which Can't Be Seen

-o-

The days after Den's passing were hard on everyone, but back in Rizenbul Ann was grieving in a different way; she'd known Den since she'd come to the Rockbell's home so many years ago. He'd been like family to her so Alphonse understood the tears the first couple days. But now she seemed to be lost in her own little world. She'd spend hours in the studio, hardly speaking to Al even when he spoke to her. He was getting worried because she was going out to paint after dinner and staying up very late.

He wanted her to paint of course, but not at the expense of her health. Al was finding that he had to remind her several times to eat when he brought her food. It was like she didn't hear him. And he'd had enough by the fourth day. It was late and he had left her inside the studio, working. Alphonse decided it was time for them to really talk about this and how it was affecting their relationship. It was nice that she'd finished up the second painting of the Academy and had gotten halfway through a third. But he needed to make sure she was all right mentally.

It seemed to him like she was on autopilot and just painting while her mind was elsewhere. So he took some ice cream out of the freezer, got the milk from the fridge and poured some into a tall glass, before adding three big scoops of vanilla ice cream. After he finished mixing it into the milk he put the milk and ice cream away then he went outside, milkshake in hand. He knocked on the studio door and there was no answer, even after he knocked again. He opened the door slightly and looked in, she had the radio on and was painting like she hadn't heard his knocks.

He opened the door all the way and then entered, clearing his throat as he shut the door. She didn't even look up, which was becoming too commonplace for Al's liking. He went over to her and coughed again. She didn't even flinch. He rolled his eyes even though she wasn't looking and he held the milkshake up within her peripheral field of vision, which got her attention, only she scrunched up her face and looked at Al as if asking why he was interrupting her.

"Here Ann I made this for us to share. Take a break will you? You're almost done with this painting, but it can wait until tomorrow. Please come sit down with me and relax for a little while."

Ann scoffed the offer and looked back at the painting, resuming her work on the four-tiered fountain at the front of the Academy building.

"No thanks Alphonse, I am so close to being done, I just have to finish this fountain and put some highlights on the building and it's done. I want to get a coat of varnish on this in the morning and put it in the sun to dry."

She didn't look at him, but he was looking at her, noticing the dark circles that were beginning to show under her eyes, how pale she seemed to be since news of Den's death and holing up in here away from the world every day.

"Ann, please, if you won't come sit down at least put the brush down and drink _some_ of this, **then** I will leave you alone," Al said hiding his annoyance at her stubbornness.

"Al I really want to finish this, just let me get the fountain done, I am almost there. You can put it down on the desk and I will get to it in a few minutes."

Al scooped up some of the milkshake and held it on the spoon just in front of her lips, which made her glance at him, before she gave in and opened her mouth, though she hadn't put down the brush.

"There now isn't that _good?_ You need to take better care of yourself Ann. Seriously, I am starting to get worried about you," Al said scooping up another mouthful of the milkshake.

"But Al, I need to get these done so I can start on my dress. I want to get it finished and done by the time you're back from Central. Please try to understand I can't do that if I am lazy about getting the last three done. I know that you're trying to look out for me, but I don't need a father, I need my future husband to understand why what I am doing is important to me, I can't waste any time."

He sighed as he fed her another bite, which persuaded her to put down the brush and take the milkshake from him.

"Ann, I understand you want to use your time wisely, but what good will it bring if you overwork yourself and end up in bed being sick because you aren't taking care of yourself right? I know this has to do with Den's passing. It _does_ doesn't it? You feel like you have to use every second you're _awake_ to paint, but you're forgetting that you should be _enjoying_ your life. I feel like you're shutting me out and it hurts me."

Ann turned to face him and smiled, "You are so wonderful to me, how can I just _not_ work when I have _work_ to do? You made me this milkshake to **butter** me up and get me to confess something that isn't true. It's not just _because_ Den died, it's because our wedding is coming up and I feel a responsibility to Ed to get these done as fast and as well as I can. You understand right?"

He nodded, "That I can agree with, but still you shouldn't overdo it honey. I am going to go to bed I am tired just watching you working. Please don't stay up all night, you need your sleep."

She nodded and put the milkshake down before embracing Alphonse, "Thank you sweetheart. I knew you'd understand, I _promise_ I won't stay up too much longer, just until I get this one done so that I can get it drying tomorrow. Then I only have two more left to get done."

He grinned and kissed her cheek, "Ok, I'll be in bed, so I'll see you later. Don't work too hard, and come to bed when you're tired. Thank you for eating something. I can't help but to worry about you. I feel better because we talked about it though, so remember your promise and come to bed soon."

She laughed, "You can count on it Alphonse, thanks for making this milkshake, it's really good."

He left her there even though he'd much rather have carried her back to the house. Al knew that she would most likely start on the fourth canvas and sketch it out. He figured she'd have the final two done by the weekend at the rate she was going and they'd need the weekend to get them varnished and framed. That was one stage he was able to help her with and he enjoyed applying the varnish over the finished painting. Al wondered if they frames they had ordered would be ready by the weekend. He would have to call the shop in the morning to see if the craftsman had finished them as they were custom frames they needed time to be created.

It was after ten when he went upstairs, he'd been serious when he'd said he was going to bed. He was very tired from all the work he'd done with her today. He'd helped her put on the final coats of varnish on the finished paintings and that was on top of making their meals and taking care of the animals. She'd helped with the animals, but it was falling onto his shoulders to do the cooking. He didn't mind because he knew it freed her up to get some painting done. When he fell asleep it was about ten-thirty. He didn't wake up when Ann came in and got into bed with him almost two hours later. She was so tired she was sleeping in less then five minutes.

-o-

Ed was glad when things seemed to get easier at home, his wife was coping with the loss of her lifelong friend Den as was their daughter. He knew better then to bring up getting another dog yet, but he had to admit he deeply missed the animal's benevolent presence. The house felt emptier and he thought about the dog every time he came through the front door. Faith went out every day to pick flowers and put them on Den's grave and she'd talk to him as if he was able to hear her. It was enough to make Edward think about getting another dog each time he looked outside at the grave he'd recently dug.

Winry was working on dinner and Edward went to his study to be alone. He wanted some time to think about things. Al had called last night, he sounded worried about Ann and he had also been concerned about Faith and Winry. Ed had told him that things were getting better and that the best time to call was when Faith was getting her bath so that he could talk freely. Otherwise Winry and Faith would want to know what they talked about and right now they both were in a fragile state of mind. Even though they both seemed all right, he had heard Faith crying in her room and he knew Winry had been crying because he could see signs of it on her face, almost every day since Den's passing.

He thought about what he'd said that afternoon to Faith and Winry; he felt that he'd said and donethe right things, but time was what they needed to get through this loss. Faith was doing well in school, her report card showed she was passing her classes. Winry seemed to be doing all right too, but appearances could be deceiving, something Ed knew all too well. He thought about his brother and Ann, and hoped that they were doing ok, he couldn't help but to be worried about Ann after what Alphonse had said last night. It had worked out that Faith was getting a bath when Al called so Ed had been able to openly discuss the situation with his brother.

_Last night…_

"_I'm worried brother, she is so **consumed** by a need to paint. She's already finished **three** of them and there only two left. I think that she's ignoring her feelings of grief and not dealing with it by throwing herself into painting."_

_Ed could tell Alphonse was quite worried about her by his tone of voice, "Maybe you're right, but if she's being productive I wouldn't worry too much, as long as she's eating and sleeping and taking care of the animals there she's probably ok."_

"_That's what I am worried about brother, even though she is being productive she's getting circles under her eyes and I have to remind her to eat, not just once or twice either. I had to feed her last night, because she just refused to stop painting long enough to enjoy a milkshake."_

"_Maybe she just didn't want it little brother, maybe she was not in the mood for a milkshake." Ed offered as a possible explanation._

_Al sighed, "She loves the way I make milkshakes. She used to ask for them all the time, but since Den died, well she hasn't asked once. It's like she's **denying** herself the simple pleasures in life she used to enjoy and look forward to, make any sense?"_

_Ed thought he understood it, "I bet she's feeling guilty about Den coming **here**. Isn't she?"_

"_I think that is part of it. And the other part I think, is that she doesn't want to enjoy life too much anymore because of that guilt she has over not insisting on Den staying here in Rizenbul. Like she maybe let him down or something."_

"_I think that is on Winry's mind too. Only she's not keeping it all bottled up. We've talked about it, maybe you could try to talk about it with Ann and see if that doesn't help snap her out of this rut she's in."_

"_Maybe I could try again, I have **tried** to get her to talk about it but she just won't admit it's even on her mind. It's almost like she's purposely hiding it even from herself. I don't know why she's overworking herself like this but she is brother. I don't know when I'll be coming up, but I am betting it will be by next weekend."_

"_That will be fine little brother, I should have a nice surprise by then something you will get a kick out of as much as Faith and Winry will," Ed had said, hinting at something he was buying for the family._

"_Ah, finally breaking down and buying a car eh big brother?"_

_Ed scoffed, "No! How the hell did you know?"_

_Al had laughed and said goodbye and hung up._

Back in the present…

_I wonder how he knew what I was eluding to? Oh well, at least I can surprise Winry and Faith with it. It will be nice to have a car to get around in, though I will still use my bicycle to get to work._

He stood up and went out to the kitchen where Winry was getting ready to serve up dinner. She looked tired and he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her softly. He smiled as she turned around and gave him a kiss, then Faith came in from the back yard and the married couple separated. It wasn't long before they were sitting down to eat, but unlike other days, there was no quiet dinner conversation. It had been like that since Den died and Ed didn't want to push them into anything so he let it slide by as if he didn't notice.

By the time he was back in his study working on his lesson planner, Winry was getting Faith ready for bed. He thought about Al and Ann, wondering if they were all right and if Al was having any better luck with her then he was having with cheering up his own family. If something bad were to happen he knew Al would call, and odds were that once Ann was done with the paintings and working on her dress things would get better. The wedding was just around the corner and if things went good with the paintings she'd finished he was sure she'd get a lot of work by the time she and Al went back to Rizenbul.

-o-

Two days had passed and Al got up long before Ann did, so he went down to the studio after starting some coffee, anxious to see how much Ann had gotten done the night before. He had heard her coming upstairs around midnight and he wondered if she'd managed to finish up the fourth painting. When he opened the door he nearly shut it right away until he realized what he was seeing was something she didn't mind him seeing. It was Winry's Matron of Honor dress that was done in the same pattern as Faith's flower girl dress only more adult-like. He was happy seeing it was halfway done. He also looked at the fourth painting and smiled to himself seeing it was almost done.

_She worked so hard on all of this, I can just see the detailing she's put into this dress, once she sews the skirt on, hems it and gets the sleeves done it will be ready to make the trip to Central with the paintings. One left and she's done all five in record time no less_

He noticed there was something on one of the easels in the other room and he went over to it, curious as to what it might be. He lifted the sheet and saw the beginnings of a portrait of Faith, Winry and Den. It had just the basic outlines and first coat of paint over the outlines, but it was definitely as beautiful as anything she'd painted before, and he was impressed by it. Maybe it was her way of expressing some of her grief. He smiled as he covered it back up, when he turned around Ann was standing there with tears in her eyes.

The smile left his face immediately as he came over with his arms open and Ann broke down in his embrace. He picked her up and went to the couch sitting down with her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head and she cried harder. They sat like that for awhile and Al finally broke the silence, speaking softly to her about the newest painting she'd begun.

"I just wanted to do something nice for Faith and Winry, something just for the two of them that they would be able to remember Den by for many years to come. He was such a big part of their lives. And mine too."

Al nodded as Ann laced her fingers behind his back, hugging him tightly as her sobbing slowly subsided.

"It's ok to miss him Ann. I think it looks fantastic even in these first stages. When did you start it?" Al wondered thinking it might have even been last night.

She smiled and he wiped her tears away, "The other night, after I finished the fountain and did the highlights on the Academy building, I just wasn't ready to go to bed. This portrait had been on my mind for sometime now. I mean even before we got the sad news, but with all the work I needed to get done on these since we got home I just let the idea sit there in my mind."

"It's ok, they're going to treasure this piece. Why don't you work on it some more while I get breakfast started?" He asked her sweetly.

She nodded and then he helped her get up from his lap, "I'll see what I can get done in the time it takes you to get something set up. We need to get some varnish on the one of Central Command that we got one coat of varnish on yesterday."

"Want to wait until the sun is higher up and we've gotten some food into our bellies before we open that new can of varnish?"

Again Ann nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think of the composition on the Central Command piece? I hope it's good enough that the Colonel you and Edward know will try to get them to interested in it and maybe some other pieces."

"You shouldn't worry so much Ann, it's perfect. You have gotten much faster at painting, but the quality is still just as good as the first piece you did as a present to Winry and my brother." Al said as he stood up and hugged her close.

"You're too good to me Alphonse. I definitely have a lot of work to get done so I will grab my smock and get cooking while you get cooking inside."

Al grinned and let her go, "You know you slept in your clothes again Ann. You are a real artist now. You really are."

She scratched her head in surprise as she looked down and blushed.

"Opps, I guess I have done this a few times haven't I?"

"Yup, but that's ok. You can change after breakfast. Maybe wear that nice black dress since it's kind of cold today. I'm surprised it didn't snow last night. It's been a mild winter, that's for sure. Well I'll be back when I've got our plates set up. I'll see you soon my love, work hard."

And with that and a kiss on her cheek, Al turned to go. Ann went to get the brown paint splattered smock she could barely remember what it looked like when it was new many months ago when she'd gone to get her first canvases and paints. She chuckled to herself as she tied the strings about her waist and then she went to set up for some relaxing painting on the portrait Al had seen. She wanted to send it along for their loved ones to enjoy. Ann knew that it would probably hang in the hallway near the entry or in the dinning room. And such a thought made her very happy.

-o-

Sometime after breakfast was finished and Al was done with the dishes, he went to get Ann from the studio. He laughed when he saw she had not looked up when he came in, but this time it was different. He knew she was working on a piece she was going to give as another present to their family as a memorial to their beloved animal companion. It was looking quite nice, she'd gotten the skin tones down nicely, given the two figures facial features as well as beautiful blonde hair.

"You didn't hear me calling for you did you?" Al asked, knowing he hadn't called out even once, he wanted to tease her a little since they were looking at a full day today.

"You were? Oh Alphonse, I'm sorry I was caught up in what I was working on here I guess. What do you think? Did I get a lot done on it or what?" She winked and Al forgot that he was teasing her for a moment, as he looked deeper at the painting.

The details were lovely, it was especially nice that she'd finished Den's figure. He gasped as he took in the quickly painted background, which was the back of the house. Something she had down pat, with them sitting on the steps with Den between them. It was beautiful, even more so then the quickly sketched outline she'd started out with last night. He smiled and reached to her hand.

Squeezing it he laughed, "You know I was teasing you about calling out to you. I didn't even once because I knew that you probably wouldn't hear me. This looks really fantastic. Do you think you will have this, the dress for Winry and the last two paintings done by the weekend?"

She nodded and with one hand untied her smock. Al helped her off with it and they headed off together to go enjoy their breakfast. After they got to the house and were sitting down to eat the phone rang and it was Nelly. She asked if they were up for company later tonight and Al winked at Ann as he said that they were welcome to come over for dinner tonight, no problem.

"Are you sure Alphonse? We don't want to impose, it's just we missed you both and are wanting to see you…."

"Yes, please come over tonight, in fact I was going to call later to invite you both to thank you for all that you did for us while we were in Central. The animals are in great shape thanks to your care Nelly. You and your husband are welcome in our house any day."

Nelly giggled, "That is just what I thought you were going to say. I'll bake an apple pie to bring over for desert if you don't mind, that way you don't have to make something besides dinner. I know you have a lot to do with all the work Ann's taken on. We'd also love to see the photos you talked about too."

"I'd be grateful for that Nelly, apple pie will go perfect with this mushroom creamed chicken recipe I want to use tonight. I'd also be more then happy to show you the photos of Central, Ann is using some of them to create paintings. I bet we could even take a trip down into the studio so you could see how great they are coming out."

"I'd really like that and I know Jerald would too. Well we'll see you around six then?" She asked cheerfully.

Al grinned at Ann who was still waiting for him before she resumed eating.

"Perfect, six sounds great. See you then Nelly, bye."

"Ok, six it is then, bye Al."

Al hung up the phone and winked at Ann, "You could have eaten sweetheart, I know you must be hungry, I know I certainly am."

She grinned at him saying, "I know but I wanted to wait for you. It's rude to eat alone when you're **not** alone in my opinion darling. And I'd never want to be _rude_ to you."

Al laughed as he sat down next to her and they both ate happily, enjoying the food Alphonse had cooked up. After they were done they got their chores out of the way together, feeding all their animals before heading back to the studio to get some varnish on the fourth painting. Ann had put the highlights on the huge crest banner that hung on the Central Command building, as well as the three watch towers and main building itself. It was dry too since she'd done it before resuming work on the memorial portrait.

They worked hard together and got the second coat on the fourth painting by lunchtime. Ann was very pleased with herself and went back to work on the portrait awhile with Al by her side sitting on the stool as she worked on the big canvas in front of her. They sat like that for a couple of hours and she actually managed to finish the painting, which she signed as she'd signed the previous four, Ann _Elric_. She was very content after she handed it to Al and asked him to take it out into the sun. He nodded and put it on the picnic table next to the other two paintings that were also in the sun on the table.

After that she began to sketch out the final painting. In two more hours she'd gotten the first layers of painting done while Al went inside to get dinner started. She was glad they were having company tonight and she sat back to take a look at the painting of the Academy she'd begun. It was as good as the others, only from a different perspective, as each of them were different from the others, she felt very proud of her efforts as she untied the string to her smock and went outside to gather the three paintings that were done drying.

Next she shut the door to the studio and went to get ready for their company. She took a shower after getting a hug and kiss from Al, then she dried her hair with a towel before she got dressed. She wore the black dress Al had mentioned and did her makeup before going back downstairs. Al was ready for company and so was she. It was going to be a wonderful visit. Al turned on the radio that was in the living room and they danced together for awhile until their company arrived.


	14. A Home For A Special Painting

**Devotion **

**Chapter Fourteen: **A Home For A Special Painting

-o-

It was a bitter cold Saturday when Ann and Al set out to go to town. Ann was going to get some things she needed for her dress. And true to her word she'd managed to get all the things done that she'd said she would. The last painting had come out just perfect and Alphonse was proud of her. Together they had framed the pieces and together they took them to the train station. It was a nine-fifteen morning train he had to catch and they got there in plenty of time. They had wrapped the paintings in brown paper to protect them and used sheets on top of the paper, tied with twine string to help keep the frames intact.

It wasn't a sad occasion by any means, Al was excited and knew that when he came back her dress would most likely be done, as well as three other paintings she'd discussed doing with him. That depended on whether the Academy bought the four that she'd done of the school itself, then she would be able to afford to work on more pieces for them and for Central Command. Perhaps even doing a few portraits of important military officers. They'd talked about doing one of Roy and Riza, but that would be up to them once they'd seen what she was capable of Al had no doubt that Roy would want to have a portrait of himself hanging in his office.

"Well I'm off Ann, I know it's going to be hard on you being alone, but you did it before and I know you're going to be fine this time around. I'll call when I get in town and am at Edward and Winry's place, ok?"

She nodded, "Ok. Have a pleasant trip and bring home some more great photographs for us to work on. I don't mind you committing me to doing up to ten paintings; all right my love? Five would be easier, but if there is a lot of interest then please let them know we're interested and take the deposit on the work so we can get the nicer frames like we used on these six."

"Sounds good to me, I'll be thinking of you every moment I am awake. In fact I miss you already Ann. One last kiss and thenI have to board the train."

Al put down his luggage, two suitcases which would be sitting above him on the metal rack, then he put his hand to her face and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Her hands went up his back and he shivered, unwilling to end the kiss just yet even though he heard the last call being sounded off. He had trouble pulled away so Ann did so for him. He whispered that he loved her and she replied that she loved him too. And then he picked up his carry on luggage and was gone for a few moments until he sat down on the side of the train she was standing on.

"Goodbye Ann, I'll see you in just a few days, six at the most. Take care!" he called out through the open window to her waving before he stopped to put the luggage on the rack.

She smiled and waved back, "I'll be fine Alphonse, you take care and let me know how it goes, call every day if you aren't too busy or tired. Goodbye Al!"

Alphonse watched her from the window as the train began to pull away from the platform. He missed her presence with him on the train, but she'd given him so many pieces of herself to bring with him that he didn't feel so alone as before. The paintings would sell themselves, he just knew it. And the dress would fit Winry perfectly. He knew that too. Al had several photos of Ann, one of the both of them which Winry had taken for them and he pulled them from his jacket pocket.

_We were so happy in this photo, I wonder if she'd paint it for our living room wall. This is my favorite photo of us. Even the ones from the wedding weren't as lovely as this one simple shot of us in the backyard of Ed and Winry's house._

He sat with the photo out for a long while, just thinking about her and how lucky he felt that his brother had been able to save her. From the way Ann had told it to him privately, the psycho had been ready to kill her right _then_ and he would have had Edward not burst in when he did, saving her. It was one more thing he felt he owed his brother for. But he knew his brother wasn't expecting anything in return for his good deeds. Al thought of how Ed had sacrificed his arm to save his soul and anchor him to the world; a time which was still only coming back to him in bits and pieces from his dreams or rarely in his waking moments.

Last night he'd had a dream about a pretty thief that Ed had caught in a town that was probably long lost to the water that surrounded it. It hadn't been all that detailed of a dream, but he could now remember putting an apple back together that this pretty thief, dressed as a nurse, had cut up for an old woman. It hadn't impressed her much and in fact she'd seemed to get more _defensive_ towards him and his brother after Al had done that with the intent to help her. He remembered feeling bad for her and arguing with Ed about her intentions. It wasn't something he was proud of now though, because he'd been wrong and Ed's instincts had been proven right yet **again**.

As he looked at the photo of Ann and himself in his hand he smiled, that thief might have been pretty and blonde, but she couldn't hold a candle to the kind eyes and beautiful smile of his beloved Ann. He was proud of her for all the work she'd done and as he put the photo away he leaned back and looked out the window as the landscape whizzed past. He couldn't wait to see what they thought of what she'd done. He had pictures of the painting process that they had gotten developed. He half wondered if they shouldn't add a darkroom to the studio. He'd have to run the idea by Ann and see what she thought.

He made a mental note to get a book on photography from the camera shop and talk to the someone there about getting the chemicals he'd need to develop the photos on his own at home. When he called to talk to Ann about it he wanted to be able to talk about it intelligently, if it was something he felt he could do that is. That would be determined by how involved of a process it was, and if the supplies could be ordered and delivered to Rizenbul. He figured it would probably be plausible but he didn't want to bring it up to Ann until he knew for certain.

As time went on he nodded off, waking up just as they were slowing down to get into the train station at Central. He saw his brother, Winry and little Faith waiting on the platform and he waved. They had to get the six paintings Ann had done plus Al's luggage. It took them two trips, Winry and Faith waited in the car after the first trip to _guard_ the paintings, while Al and Edward got his two remaining suitcases. Al couldn't wait to get to their house so they could see the paintings. Ed was just as excited as his brother and Al told him that one of them was a present to Winry and Faith, but he didn't tell him what it was of.

"Nope, you have to wait and be surprised like they will be." He said brightly.

Edward grumbled, "Oh come on I went through enough of this waiting stuff when you guys all got to see Winry's dress while I sulked. What is it of brother?"

"Well it's a portrait. That's all I'm going to say. We'll be at your place soon enough and you can see it then."

Ed smiled as they came into view of the car. Winry was in the passenger seat and had Faith on her lap, meaning Al had to sit in the back with the paintings and there wasn't much room. He put his luggage in the trunk and got in the back seat carefully. He giggled as Faith turned around and told him she was happy to see him.

"I'm just as happy to see you Faith. But I've got a surprise for you and your mommy. One of these paintings is staying with you and your family. Aunt Ann painted one special for you, so when we get home you can see it. Maybe we can call Aunt Ann and you can thank her personally, because I know you all are going to love this piece she did." Al winked as Faith looked back at the paintings next to him.

"I want to see it now, which one is it Uncle Al?"

He shook his head, "We have to wait until we get home then you can see it honey."

"Aw, I can't wait until then, Daddy drives so slow," Faith mumbled grumpily.

"Give it up Faith, I **already** tried to _pry_ it out of him and he wouldn't _tell_ me so we'll see it in about five minutes, so just be patient." Ed said as he made a turn that brought them closer to home.

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful and when they arrived at the house, Faith insisted that she be the one to carry Al's luggage, but she could only get one of them, the one with his camera he wanted to carry in by himself. So they walked all the paintings inside and Ed went to call Roy, he and Riza were coming over for dinner tonight to look at the paintings so he knew that they would be pleased to know they were home now.

"Can we see it now Uncle Al?" Faith asked almost begging him.

"Yes you can see it now. It's this one right here," Al said as he went to the one in the light beige sheet.

He carefully untied the twine string that held the sheet around it and then he ripped the paper off. When the portrait was revealed Winry and Faith both gasped. They both got choked up and went to hug Alphonse. He smiled and told them that it was Ann's gift to them both in memory of their beloved friend Den. They both reached to the frame at the same time, touching it lovingly, admiring the details and the brush strokes, which created the three figures.

"I don't know what to say. We need to call Ann, I want to thank her for this, its more then I could have wanted in a portrait. She really outdid herself this time. Did she finish the dress for me too on top of all this painting?" Winry asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Al nodded, "I have that in my suitcase for you. I think you're going to make a beautiful Matron of Honor Winry. Ann had asked me to talk to you about who would be best to give her away. She was thinking about asking Roy or Major Armstrong. What do you think Winry?"

She giggled, "I think Roy would be perfectly suited to giving her away. Let's get that girl on the phone so I can thank her for this gorgeous piece. I see it is signed as Ann _Elric_, I take it it's the sixth painting she'd signed with that name right?"

Al nodded again, "Ok, let's call her. I told her I thought Roy would be honored so if he and Riza are coming over now for dinner then it would be a perfect time to ask him."

Winry agreed and together they went to the kitchen, she went to the stove to pull out the pot roast she'd put in hours ago; the scent of meat and cooked vegetables filling the air around them. Al called Ann and she immediately asked about the painting. He told her to hang on and gave the phone to Winry so she would be able to tell her herself.

"Sis, that was the most beautiful painting I've ever seen. You really did a fantastic job on it and we are going to hang it up in the living room. I'm so happy with it, thank you so much for going to the trouble of painting that for us when you have so much other work to get done before the wedding. I can't wait to see my dress." Winry said as she cradled the phone to her ear.

"Oh sister, I am so happy to hear you like it that much. I was _compelled_ to paint it for you both, it's really like a pre-birthday present to Faith, because I plan on doing one of the horses in the corral out back for her to hang in her room."

"She'd love that Ann. Thank you so much for everything. I love you Ann, and I miss you too. Faith wanted to thank you too, hang on a second."

"I love you too Winry, and you know I'm missing all of you terribly, but I have a lot of work to get done. I started my dress this afternoon and got the skirt all finished. Well the first layer of it. I am going to have a lace skirt overtop of the satin that will be pulled back so it flows like a pretty ball gown. With a lacey neckline that will button up like yours did."

"It sounds gorgeous Ann, I can't wait to see it when you come up for the ceremony. Here's Faith," Winry said before handing the phone to her daughter.

"Hi Auntie Ann! Thank you so much for the pretty painting, it made us cry tears of joy it was that nice. How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. Just missing you all since I can't be there. I hope you like your mother's dress, call me tomorrow and let me know how it looked compared to yours ok?"

"Ok, will do. Here's Daddy, bye bye," Faith said and she gave the phone to her father.

"Ann, I just helped Al open the others. I have to tell you they are beyond beautiful. There is no doubt in my mind that they all will be snatched up quickly so prepare for some commissioned jobs to be accompanying Alphonse on his return home to you."

She giggled and said, "Oh Edward, thank you for being so optimistic. I'm really hopeful that they will give a lot of people some enjoyment and appreciation for the sturdy foundation that the newAcademy is built upon. Did you see the one of Central Command?"

"Yes, and speaking of Central Command, Roy and Riza are coming over tonight, did you want us to ask him if he'd give you away at the wedding?" Ed asked knowing the answer would be yes.

"Either you, Al or Winry can if you think he wouldn't be offended by it."

"Hell no, this is Roy Mustang we're talking about, he'd enjoy being in the spotlight giving you away. He's going to say yes, I know he will. Well we better let you get going, I know you have a lot of work to get done on your dress, good luck with it Ann. We'll be thinking of you and Al will call you later I'm sure."

"That would be just fine. I am going to be working in the old shop so I will hear the phone ring. Good bye Edward, take care and have a great night."

"You too Ann, goodbye." He then hung up the phone and bent down to hug Faith.

"So did you get to thank Auntie Ann?" He asked since he'd gone into the other room to help Al unwrap the other five paintings.

"Yes Daddy, I did. She was really happy we liked it so much. I miss her Daddy."

"Yeah, I miss her too," Ed said as he stood up and ruffled his fingers on the top of her head.

Winry was making mashed potatoes and it wasn't long before the scent of pie was mingling with all the other fragrant food aromas. Roy and Riza arrived after Winry had pulled the pie out. It was perfect timing too, because Al and Ed had just finished hanging the new painting up in the living room. They all greeted one another and sat down to enjoy a meal together since it was after dark it was definitely time to eat.

-o-

"So are they even better then you imagined Roy?" Edward asked their raven haired guest.

"Oh yes Edward. They really showcase the two buildings nicely. Bring them in on Monday and we'll talk to the principal, I have a feeling they will want more to go in the main office along with these that will probably get hung in the library. You can imagine that with her talent for portraiture they will want to offer her some work in that area too. So bring the one from your wedding if you want to show that off to them or this new one with the dog." Roy said confidently.

"In fact, I'd like to commission her services in getting a couple for my own office if she'd be interested. What do you say Alphonse? Would your lovely fiancé' be interested in painting my subordinates and myself?"

"Definitely, in fact we'd already discussed it so we can take some photos to go from Monday if you'd be up for that Roy."

"I'd like to be there with you when you present these to the principal and so after that we could go to Central Command, that one she did will definitely find a home in one of the Generals' offices somewhere. And I could see her doing several others of Central Command if she'd be interested. With your wedding coming up I don't want to overburden her, but her talents should not go to waste just because she's living off in Rizenbul. You make a very efficient go between Al."

"Thank you Roy. There's something I wanted to ask you. Actually _Ann_ wanted me to ask you; would you do us the _honor_ of giving her away at the wedding?" Al said feeling rather tense with so much hinging on Roy's answer.

He laughed and slapped his knee as Riza rolled her eyes, "Why Alphonse, I'd be honored to be the one to give her away and to stand with you and your brother as you both take your vows. I'm _flattered_ she wanted you to ask me. Let her know that I'm very pleased by this, very _pleased_ indeed."

"That is fantastic Roy, _thank you_ for accepting. It will make Ann very happy and it makes me very happy too." Al said as he leaned back in the sofa to relax.

Al couldn't wait to give Ann the good news; what Roy had said was very encouraging and he knew that she would be so very happy to have some work coming her way. That they had been able to anticipate Roy's desire to have a painting done for his own office was really satisfying to Alphonse. Edward was talking now about something relating to the Academy and his class, so Al kind of tuned it out as he thought about how Ann would react to the news that her paintings had been received so warmly.

By the time Roy and Riza left after staying for awhile longer, Al was itching to call Ann again. He waited until the couple left before he sprinted to the phone, Edward telling him to slow down as Winry took Faith upstairs to get ready for bed. He laughed and got the phone in his hand, dialing the number he knew by heart. She answered on the fourth ring and he was in such a good mood he giggled as he greeted her.

"I'm so pleased that Roy said yes Al, that is a huge relief. Now what about the paintings were we right that he wanted one for his office too? With his fellow officers and his fiancé'?" Ann asked happily.

"Yes we were right on that Ann, he wants to have a couple done. I am going down Monday to show the four you did of the Academy to the Principal and Roy said he wanted to be there, so I will take some photos then. I am really excited about this. How is the dress coming along?"

She giggled, "Just fine _thanks_ for asking. ButI'll have it _done_ before you come home and I will make sure I **hide** it well. So we can focus on getting the next batch of paintings done. I hope they sell for a decent price, don't be afraid to ask for more then they offer Al, it was a lot of hard work on both our parts, from you taking the photos to helping me with the varnishing and picking out the perfect custom frames."

"Don't worry I won't sell your work for pennies my love, I was there throughout the entire process so I know how much time was spent on them all. I think two thousand cens a piece would be the right ballpark to start off at, like we'd talked about."

**(Author's Note**: If you know what their currency **is**, that is a nugget of info I would be grateful to get corrected-in ep 26 _"Her Reason"_ at 8:15 exactly is where Winry gets happy about the prize money Ed won arm wrestling that big con man. It sounds to me like she said "510,000 Cens. So if you know of the _real name_ of their currency please leave it in a review or email me with FMA in the subject.)

"That would be incredible Al, if they only want to go to one thousand that would be fine too. So you play it by ear and see what you walk away with."

"I will Ann, I know we're going to be running up a big phone bill for brother and I should probably be getting to bed soon. I'm really tired from the trip." Al said as a yawn overcame him.

"Ok, sounds good to me, we don't want to take advantage of big brother's kindness. Especially since you're going to be calling home so much. Good night Alphonse, I love you."

"I love you too Ann, goodnight."

Al hung up and Winry appeared back downstairs and Edward was smiling at Al as he went to sit down next to his brother.

"You are too sweet Alphonse," he said, "You just can't wait to get married can you?"

"Nope I can wait, I just want to make her happy and I think she's a lot happier now that we're working together on her painting. I even help her by varnishing the finished pieces. It's a lot of hard work though on her part, she's up late and I end up sleeping alone, getting up and starting breakfast. Oh speaking of cooking remind me to give you that recipe Winry for the fish and the one for the mushroom creamed chicken."

"Oh yeah, Edward had mentioned something about that, we can try the fish one tomorrow if you'd like." Winry said as she sat down next to Ed who was polishing off a screwdriver.

"I am really glad Roy will be getting some paintings for his office, it was always so boring in there, I think some portraits are just the thing to perk up the place." Ed said and winked at Winry who giggled.

"I think so too brother. Only I hardly recall what the _inside_ of his office looks like anymore it's been so long since I was there."

"Trust me Al, it needs something to spice things up a bit and a full group portrait will be just the ticket in my opinion."

"Then it will be the first set she works on I'm sure." Al said grinning broadly.

"Want to me to make you a screwdriver little brother? You've had a long trip and it might help relax you a bit so you can sleep easy." Ed offered as he got up with his glass ready to refill it with OJ and vodka.

"Actually that sounds good Ed, can I help you with it at all?" Al said as he moved to stand up.

"No just sit back down and relax, you've had a long day. And we've got a lot ahead too. Monday will be a big day for both of us."

Al chuckled as Winry went to the fridge to get a slice of pie, she was trying to sneak it behind Ed's back but he turned around and caught her, pulling her close.

"Now what are you doing trying to sneak a piece of pie, I don't care if you want some, you made it honey, enjoy it."

She giggled, and kissed his cheek, then she squirmed out of his embrace to get back to the plate she was about to put a piece onto before he grabbed her. He smiled and got the drinks he'd set up and brought them over to the table where Al was sitting. Winry came over and sat down by the two brothers. It had been a long day for Alphonse and he was grateful his brother wasn't insisting he play the drinking game tonight, with all the work he'd been up to at home he hadn't had any time to keep practicing. And he only wanted a little relaxing buzz to send him to sleep with.

"I'm really proud of you Al, you are really about to help Ann's career take off, you know that don't you? That you're her rock of stability? It's because of you she feels free enough to bring such works of art to life. Like because you see the value in her she can finally accept it exists." Ed said, before he tipped his glass back and took a swig of the strong drink.

"You're right about that brother. Thanks for saying so too. It makes me feel good to know that you feel that way, because it means I'm not _imagining_ it you know what I mean?" Al said as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean brother. Your photos will be the links to the things and people she's working on painting, so don't _discount_ what your role in all that is. You're just as important to her art as the people and places you photograph. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets a lot of painting done by the time you both come back here for the wedding."

"Oh speaking of the wedding, Gracia and I wanted to volunteer to get the catering done and I got the invitations I showed Ann when you both were here last. I'll be sending them home with you so you need to get them out as fast as she can write your names and the names of the people you want to invite, onto the envelopes. I think one hundred should be enough to cover our military friends, and of course all our friends from back home," Winry said in between bites of pie.

Al nodded, "That sounds great Winry. Thank you for going to all the trouble to get those for us."

"It's no trouble at all, it's the least I can do since Ann did so much for our wedding. Gracia and I were talking awhile ago and we decided to offer our services to cater the reception for you."

Al grinned, "On the way back the last time she started drawing some ideas for her dress and I wasn't able to see it, I am going to go crazy waiting, but I know it will be worth it, isn't that right big brother?"

Edward looked up from his drink and scoffed, "You guys were all so _mean_ to me about that. It's only fair that you get to suffer a little insanity for all you put me through little brother, so _dwell on_ it, **please**."

"Oh Edward it wasn't that bad, Al has to wait another month and a half, just about what you had to wait so don't be mean," Winry said with a contented smile.

"Oh sure, like _that_ will make me feel better about it. _Only Ann_ was nice enough to get me hooked on drawing again. It had been years since I drew anything giving it full effort. So when its our turn to come visit during the summer I want to get outside and paint with her for fun."

Al sighed, "I miss her."

"It's ok Alphonse,_ absence makes the heart grow fonder_ they say. So look at it that way that she's missing you too and that this waiting will make your triumphant return home all the more meaningful." Winry said as she lifted the last bite of pie to her lips.

Al knew she was right and he nodded and the smile returned to his face. He yawned and covered his mouth, then he excused himself for yawning. Edward told him not to worry about it as did Winry. They understood he'd had a long trip and that he was getting a little tipsy from the one drink. It definitely had relaxed him like he'd hoped. So after Winry washed the plate and Ed finished his second drink, Al finished his and took their glasses to the sink where he insisted that he be allowed to wash them.

Winry giggled and together she and Ed said goodnight and left him there. He knew the way up to the guestroom he'd stayed in with Ann which was the one Winry had set up for him. They had three guest bedrooms set up and earlier Ed had said that they would be getting a full sized bed in one of them by the time they were there for the wedding. That was something Al looked forward to as he sat on the bed taking off his boots and socks. He fell asleep five minutes later, feeling the effects of the alcohol, as he drifted off dreaming about being with Ann.


	15. The Agent At Work

**Devotion** **Chapter Fifteen:** The Agent At Work 

-o-

Monday finally came and Alphonse was kind of nervous about going before the principal like this, but his brother and the Colonel were both going to be there with him for moral support as well as to help him carry the four paintings into the principal's office. Al was excited about finally seeing what someone else felt her work was worth so when they were in the waiting area to waiting on the principal to finish his meeting with a parent. They sat in silence together as the secretary typed away, presumably it was a letter she was working on. But none of them really cared, they were waiting for the door to his office to open up.

After about ten minutes it finally did open and the smiling man dressed in a fine suit said farewell to the father he'd been speaking with. When the man had left the principal came over and introduced himself to Alphonse as Principal Robert Strickland. Then he invited the three men into his office. He was smiling but Al felt butterflies all around his stomach, he was afraid he would pass out or drop the paintings or say something stupid, but one look at Edward made all the difference for him. It was like Ed's confident smile rubbed off some onto Alphonse and he nodded back at him and the three of them brought the works of art into the office.

"Well, well, what do we have here Colonel Mustang, Mr. Elric is it?" Asked the dark haired man and Al tried not to choke.

"Yes sir. Alphonse Elric. I appreciate you giving us some of your valuable time sir. I have brought with me some pieces of art that I think you might be interested in. My fiancé' soon to be wife is a very talented artist as I think you'll agree. Here we have a frontal view of the new Academy," Al said as he held up the first one he had on his left, carefully resting the one on the right against a chair there on their side of the huge desk.

The man immediately stroked his chin as he gazed at the picture of his school. He nodded, "Very nice. You have others I see. I'd like to look at them too. Especially if I am going to be buying the set of them. I'm very impressed with this young lady's abilities. I'd very much like to meet her, but I take it she's not in Central or she'd be here herself, instead of you acting on her behalf as an agent. Am I right?"

Al nodded again, "Yes, we're to be married April 12th and I am sure she would be honored to come to meet you that following Monday or Tuesday if you'd like that. In fact she did all four of these plus two more in a matter of a couple of weeks. If you have any ideas you'd like to see made into paintings I'd be happy to photograph either people or places which could then be turned into paintings fit to adorn your office walls or the library walls."

"Well I have always wanted a portrait of myself and my wife. Would you be interested in coming back tomorrow say around this time to take a photograph of us together? Perhaps set against a wall unless you have a fabric background you could set up. That would be lovely or we could stand near the bookcase."

"That could be arranged, I have to get a backdrop in town today, but that is something I have planned on already purchasing for portrait photographs. Would you like a light blue or perhaps a light beige? Or we could go with black."

"I think the light blue would be best because my wife's eyes are blue. That would be wonderful if you could arrange it Mr. Elric. As for this set of pictures of the Academy, I'm prepared to offer $40,000 sens."

Al hid his delight as his heart jumped at the offer.

Then Mr. Strickland went on, "If you'd like the payment up front we can go to $60,000 to purchase this set for the Academy, and two portraits done of my wife and myself. Because I want to encourage this young lady to keep painting I must insist that you please accept my offer, if I could offer more I would young man. She has quite a gift and such talent is a rare thing. Tomorrow maybe you could bring a photograph of her, I would be interested in seeing the face of the artist behind these fantastic depictions of my school."

Al smiled and nodded forgetting the photographs in his pocket in all the excitement, "Thank you Mr. Strickland. I know that my fiancé' will be quite happy to accept your offer and the job of painting the two portraits for you. I'd be very pleased to meet your wife tomorrow and to take the photographs from with you can select the one you like best and that will be the one that the paintings will be based off of." Al reached out his hand and Mr. Strickland took it firmly into his own larger hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Very good, very good. I think you can leave these here and I will get someone to help me hang them up, perhaps you would like to Mr. Elric before returning to your class?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Yes I'd be glad to help. I think they will really impress the students and hopefully inspire them to study hard. As they can see just how noble this building is and what it stands for all embodied in the painting itself."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Mr. Elric. Now I must thank you and Colonel Mustang for bringing these wonder pieces of artwork to my attention. I am very impressed and anxious to see what the other staff members think of them. Thank you again. Let me get a check for you before you go Mr. Elric. May I call you Alphonse? It would be less confusing for all of us I think."

"Yes, I'd be happy if you used my first name sir, I think of my brother as the _Mr_. Elric of the family as he is the _older_ brother. If you would like other paintings of the school done when I come back tomorrow with my camera we can photographs those places too," Al said cheerfully.

Again the man extended his hand and Edward moved to spread out the two paintings he had, laying them against the wall eliciting more praise from Mr. Strickland. Al blushed from all the compliments and he couldn't help but to take the check with a trembling hand. He knew Ann would be blown away by the amount and he would call her as soon as he got home. Roy and Alphonse left with Edward and Mr. Strickland doting over the four paintings, they were off now to Central Command to show General Haruko the one Ann had done of Central Command.

As they went out to the car Roy chuckled, "That went better then you expected didn't it?"

Al grinned fingering the check in his pocket, "Oh boy you can say that again. $60,000. That is more then double what I was expecting. What a pleasant surprise! I definitely have to get myself to the camera shop and maybe a fabric store. I have to get a background cloth together fast. Maybe I ahould go to upholstery store and get some durable fabric there." Al said thinking aloud.

Roy smiled with his arms folded across his chest. "Let First Lieutenant Havoc take you where you need to go Alphonse. I am happy for you and Ann that things went so well. It seems that there will be a big demand for her services and yours as well. I'd like to get some photos taken of us tomorrow too."

Al smiled and nodded, "That would be really great Roy, if you don't mind sending a car for me that would help a lot."

Roy nodded and said, "Well then plan on the first Lieutenant to come for you to take you to your appointment with the principal and his wife, then you can come to Central Command and take the photos Ann will need to make some art to decorate my walls. I'll gladly pay more then what the principal offered Alphonse. I'll go for $40,000 sens for the two pieces I want. How does that strike you?"

Al blushed and blinked a few times before he could respond. _I can't believe I am going to be taking home more then $100,000 sens…._

"That will make Ann very happy Colonel, thank you," Al said softly as Roy looked out the window while First Lieutenant Havoc turned into the parking lot at Central Command. They had one painting left and Al was ready to faint if the General offered to pay more then what Roy had.

"Good, now that we're here let's go get her some more work to get done. I think you're going to find that Art is a very lucrative business and that with Ann's kind of talent that people will be clamoring to have their portraits done by her." Roy said as he opened the car door.

Al got out too and took the final painting with him, holding it carefully as he followed Roy into the building he hadn't been in for many years. The bright green and yellow banner looked as proud as ever and it was mimicked perfectly in the painting he held. He was very proud of Ann and wished he could tell her right now how much her work had made, but he would call her as soon as he got back to Ed and Winry's place. Right now he had to focus on the task at hand. He had to impress the General and he was sure the painting would.

They got to General Haruko's office and sat down to wait for the appointed time which wasn't for another twenty minutes. Roy told Havoc to stay with him and that he was going to go to his office to get something. Roy whispered to Alphonse that he would be back in a few minutes and not to be nervous, just to be himself. Al nodded and then watched as Roy left him with the First Lieutenant at his side also watching as Roy left them. He was gone for ten minutes and returned, he was holding a thick brown envelope, which he handed to Alphonse.

"This is what I said I would give Ann for the paintings, I am giving it to you in cash because I know you need to pick up more supplies and it takes awhile to get a check cashed for a large amoutn. This way you can get what you need to get to get for tomorrow's photo shoots." Roy chuckled as he sat back down next to Al.

"Thank you Roy, Ann will be so pleased with everything. I'm going to call her before we leave so that I can tell her how things went and that I want to get some supplies for her while I'm here in Central. The art shops here have everything she would ever want and more."

"Here, take this for the call," Roy said as he handed Al some $5 in change as if he'd anticipated Al's next move.

As always the colonel was cool and calm on the exterior, but calculating and observant on the inside. Al chuckled and thanked him for the roll of change, and just as he was putting it into his coat pocket the door to the general's office opened and he nodded to the three men. He smiled as he saw what Al was carrying. He nodded and welcomed Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Havoc. He looked at Al questioningly and Roy spoke up first.

"You remember Full Metal sir? This is his _younger_ brother Alphonse."

"Ah yes, I remember seeing him too. You seem much shorter then I remember you being Alphonse, but it's good to see you again at any rate. Please all of you come into my office. I see we have something _pleasant_ to discuss."

Alphonse grinned and followed behind the three men carrying the painting carefully and he leaned it in front of himself as they came to sit down across the large luxurious desk, surprisingly there were only landscapes that didn't have near the attention to detail as Ann's painting he held did. It had more character in the signature then the ones on the general's walls combined. He looked around the office quickly taking in the dark wood bookcases and the red velvet couch and the leather wingback chair.

"So tell me did you paint this _yourself_ Alphonse?" He asked with a smile as he looked the painting over.

"No sir, it was done by my fiancé' Ann Smitten, she signed it Ann Elric however because we are to be married April 12th so she wanted to use my last name. It's from photos I took on our last trip here to Central. You might remember she was kidnapped and tortured by that second killer, the one my brother Edward captured."

"Ah yes, I thought that the name sounded familiar. How is she doing now? I remember reading that she'd been injured. I suppose she must be doing well for her to create such a piece of artwork. I am very interested in this Alphonse, in fact I would love to have her do a family portrait if she's up to portraiture."

"Oh yes, here are some photographs of two she's done for my brother of his family," Alphonse pulled out several photographs and passed them to the general who leaned over to take them from him.

"These are beautifully done. Yes it's decided, if she's taking on new job requests I definitely want one of my family, in fact I'd like several. Would $100,000 sens be enough to cover everything for two large portraits to start with? I can give you half now and half upon delivery and for this magnificent piece in front of you I'll add another $50,000 now for you to hang it upon that wall over there for me Mr. Elric." The General winked as he gestured to one wall.

Al nearly fell out of his chair but recovered quickly. "I'd be happy to General Haruko. If you could locate a hammer and sturdy nail we will be all set. Would tomorrow work for you to take the photos of you and your family? Once we have them developed you can select whichever one you like the most to have a portrait made from."

"I think we could arrange for a four o'clock appoint for that tomorrow yes Alphonse. Then you could bring the photos by for me to pick out the one or two perhaps different poses, that I want made into the paintings. Thank you Alphonse, I am most impressed with you and your fiancé's work. I eagerly await our meeting tomorrow."

The General stood up and went to the door, Roy and Al got up to follow him and First Lieutenant Havoc hadn't sat down as there were only two chairs by the desk. And he didn't want to sit on the General's leather chair or the red velvet couch, so he'd simply stood by the door. The General shook Al's hand just as vigorously as Mr. Strickland had and Al thought to himself how he needed to give back the right amount of energy, an example of an equivalent exchange. After he let got of Al's hand the General asked the secretary to call up the maintenance man, and for him to bring a hammer and nails.

Then he went back inside his office for a couple of minutes and came out with a check. For one hundred thousand sens! Al took it and was flabbergasted but he took it graciously just as the maintenance man appeared tool belt around his waist, he came over to the secretary and the General gesture to him and thanked Roy for bringing Alphonse's offer of the painting to his attention.

"And I will see you here tomorrow at 4:00 PM young man. I am looking forward to seeing what you can do with your camera. Forget about helping me hang this, Ralph here will help me. I know Roy has work to do and so do you I would bet. You can take that to the bank and they will take good care of you." He said as he left the three men to show Ralph where he wanted the painting to hang.

"Well kid you did good today, have fun today, now go call your bride and make her happy." Roy said as he patted Al on the back, then he looked to Havoc and told him to take good care of Alphonse before he turned to head off to his office.

Havoc led him to a public phone just around the corner outside of the Central Command building in a courtyard where many officers could be seen smoking and enjoying their breaks in the crisp cool winter air. Al thanked Havoc and then dialed the operator who said he needed $3.00 to connect and to talk for the first five minutes. He put the change in and the woman connected him to the house in Rizenbul. Ann answered on the second ring, she was obviously nervous about this call and had been waiting for it.

"Hello my love, you are going to need to get a chair. Hurry, go get one I'll wait." Al said with a grin.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely, now darling get a chair and tell me when you're sitting down ok?" He said calmly.

He heard her put the phone down and then scraping on the floor as something was dragged over before she came back to the phone, "Alphonse if you don't start talking I am going to scream!"

"So you're sitting down now right?"

"YES!"

"You just made $250,000 sens my darling wife to be."

Just as he expected she dropped the phone and screamed, _"Oh my lord! NO WAY! $250,000 for my paintings? Oh my God in heaven above! **Thank** **you** dear lord!"_

She picked the phone back up and was breathing heavily, "You're not lying are you?"

"Of course not! I'd never lie to you honey. Now Ann this is also for some portraits," he started off but she interrupted him.

"I figured you'd gotten _some_ on commission for you to have such a big sum to report back with! Oh my God _help_ me to paint these portraits with the same _love_ I did Ed, Winry and Faith's. How many are we looking at?"

"Six. Is that ok?"

"_Ok?_ It's fabulous Alphonse! I wish you were here! This is phenomenal!" She said excitedly.

"I know, I know. Now I have to spend some on a backdrop and film. I should have had you set me up with one before coming, that's poor planning on **my** behalf honey, so I am going to purchase some material and you can sew it up together nicely later. Is that ok?"

"Ok? It's fabulous are you kidding? I am surprised we **both** overlooked that detail, but with all the excitement it's understandable. Oh Al I know you have to go, call me later please? I have to call Nelly she's going to be so surprised, we'll have to take them out to a nice dinner in town sometime after you're home with me."

"Agreed, we should take them out to thank them for all they've done for us and the animals. I will call you later my love. Bye," Alphonse said softly.

"Goodbye Al," Ann said before she hung up the phone.

He imagined she was hooting and hollering up a storm and he felt like joining in except there was work he had to do. He put in some change for a local call and called Winry. She answered after four rings and he greeted her excitedly. He told her the same thing he told Ann. And he waited for her to get a chair.

Then he asked her to make sure she was sitting down, "Because this is **good** news, you need to be sitting down Winry."

"Al if you want any dinner tonight you're going to tell me what you called to say and do it right now!" Annoyance was heavily tainting her voice and he imagined her fingering her wrench in her pink jumpsuit pocket.

"Ok. Don't blow a gasket, I just want you to be sitting down in case you faint. I just got out of General Haruko's office and he gave me $150,000 sens for the one painting and to do two portraits! That is on top of Principal Strickland giving us $60,000 sens Winry, for the four paintings we had and to do two more, portraits of his wife and him! And Roy gave me $40,000 for two portraits! Winry that's $250,000 sens!"

She screamed and he held the phone away from his head, She screamed again and then like Ann had, she called out to him. "You're not kidding are you? This isn't some kind of joke is it?"

"Hell no! Ann made $250,000 sens Winry! For six portraits and the five pieces she's already done that are being hung up in the school and in the General's office as we speak. I wanted to call to let you know and to let you know I have some supplies to get, I need film and I need a backdrop for the photo shoots I have set up for tomorrow."

"Oh Al I'm so proud of you! You and Ann both, did you call her yet?"

"Yup, right before I called you. Now I don't know when I am going to be home but I have a ride so I will see you when I get there later."

"Ok Al, don't hurry on my behalf, enjoy the day. Bye, bye," Winry said as she prepared to hang up.

"Ok, have a good day yourself Winry, bye!"

Then he waited for her to hang up and then he hung up as he heard the click. He turned towards the First Lieutenant and smiled broadly, Al felt so happy he was almost giddy.

"All done on the phone now? Did you say something earlier about a camera shop? I know the best one in Central, I can take you there if you'd like Alphonse." Havoc said, as he led the way back to the car they'd used to get around this morning.

"Sure that would be great First Lieutenant Havoc," Al said with a grin.

"Since you're going to be shopping for some supplies and we're going to spend some time together, why don't you just go with Jean? That's my first name and I don't mind if you don't mind. By the way can I smoke while I drive? It calms my nerves and it's been over an hour since my last cigarette."

"No problem Jean. Go right ahead, it doesn't bother me at all."

Jean grinned and pulled out a pack of matches and a pack of smokes. Taking one out and putting it in his mouth he lifted the matchbook cover and took one match out. Then he struck the match and lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply on the pungent sliver of tobacco. Al didn't cough, he just opened the car door and got inside the back seat.

"So your fiancé' must be a sweet gal for you to talk so highly of her. She was really kidnapped and tortured though?" Jean asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Yes, she sure was. It was horrible. She's better now, at least the stitches healed up nicely. I am sure she still has nightmares though. You want to see a picture of her Jean?" Al asked, reaching into his pocket to get the photo of the two of them in the backyard at Ed and Winry's.

"Sure I'd love to see a picture of her Alphonse," Jean said as he started the car.

Al handed the photo forward to Jean's hand and smiled as he saw Jean's expression get all giddy like Al felt right now. He laughed.

"She's pretty isn't she? That's my girl back home all right, and she's a talented seamstress too, she made Winry Rockbell's wedding dress and all the dresses for that wedding party. She's working on her making own right now because as I said before, we're getting married on the twelfth of April."

Jean handed the photo back to Alphonse and grinned over his shoulder at the young man, "She's a looker I'll say Al, you're a lucky man. So where to boss?"

Al laughed and said he needed to go to the bank and then the camera shop. So Jean took him to the bank first where they got out and he cashed the two checks, getting large bills so he wouldn't have to carry a lot of smaller ones. Then they were off to the camera shop. Al was impressed with Jean's knowledge of the town and after he'd bought a new camera bag, film and a book on photography, he was getting hungry, so he asked him about lunch. Al wondered where to go and Jean said he knew a little Italian pizzeria that would be fun if Al was game. Soon they were eating pizza and laughing like best friends.

"So are you nervous about getting married?" Jean asked him when they were on their way to an upholstery shop.

"Nope not at all, I've loved Ann for a long, long time Jean. This is _just_ what I want. To be her husband."

"Yeah but aren't you kind of _young_ to be tying the knot boss?"

"Maybe but I'm old enough to but booze right?" He said with a big grin.

"Oh boy, I am _not_ getting drunk with you no matter _what_ you try to say Alphonse, your brother would **kill** me and I have _seen_ him fight before."

"No it's too early to be drinking, I just wanted to buy some schnapps to repay him for a bottle he sent home with Ann and I. Would you mind taking me to a liquor store after we get a backdrop? If I forget I'd really appreciate it if you reminded me because Ed was so nice to teach me the coin toss drinking game that I want to pay him back for it. Well get _back_ at him for it too, that is an _evil_ game, you heard of it before Jean?"

"Oh yeah, they call it _Quarters_ around here. It's an evil game all right. I agree with you there. Ok, you convinced me it's ok, so we're going to add that to our list of places to go. So you got film, a bag and a book on photography, we need to get a backdrop and then some schnapps, what else do you need to do?"

"Well I think getting her a lovely bracelet might be just right, since a necklace might be too much but the bracelet she'd see every time she lifts her hand to paint. What do you think?"

"I think you're one smart cookie boss. I'm with you all the way. So we need to find a jewelry store then you're done?"

"I think so, get the backdrop, the bottle of peach schnapps and a pretty gold bracelet for Ann and then you can get rid of me." Al laughed wondering if he was bothering Jean much with his requests.

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me, here is the upholstery shop I told you about. Let's go see if they can set you up with the cloth you need."

Half an hour later they were walking out with two large velvety curtain sized pieces of fabric, light blue and black, sewn together, good sides out. And Al couldn't have been happier. It was one less thing Ann had to do and he'd been right about going to an upholstery shop instead of a fabric store. Because they'd had industrial machines it had been nothing for them to sew up the four edges like a big huge pillow, only with no stuffing, they'd also used five grommets at the top just in case he had hooks to hook the backdrop to. He put it in the backseat with his camera supplies and they were on their way to a jewelry store.

They went to a really nice jewelry store and Al saw the perfect bracelet, it was a golden herringbone style and as he saw the matching necklace he couldn't decide. So he got the necklace and the bracelet, figuring that Ann wouldn't mind and would most likely wear them for the wedding. After they left there they headed to the liquor store. Once there Al got two bottles of peach schnapps, and then it was about time that school was letting out, so Al thanked Jean for being so patient with him and all the things he'd wanted to cram into their outing today.

"It was nothing really. So you wanted me to give this to the Colonel then?" Jean gestured to the second bottle that was up front next to him as they pulled up to Ed and Winry's place.

"Actually that is for you, for being such a great driver and putting up with me. Thanks Jean, I won't forget it. I do hope you'll come to the wedding," Alphonse said sincerely and pulled out an invitation, which he handed to the First Lieutenant, who smiled as he put it into his coat pocket.

"Oh Al I can't accept this, the invitation sure, but the schnapps," Jean was reaching to it when Al put his hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously, it's for **you** Jean, thanks for everything. You don't have to walk me in, I got it from here." He said as he started to cram everything into his arms.

"Come on Boss that stuff is heavy, I'd hate to see you drop that bottle of schnapps because I left and didn't come up to help you. Let me get the backdrop. Thanks for lunch, I had a lot of fun believe it or not. You're a great ki-guy Al." Jean corrected himself since Al was engaged he wanted to make him feel good and not small, like a _kid_ which he'd almost called him.

"Ok, thanks Jean. Really thank you."

"Aw it's my job, or it was for today. I'll probably see you in the morning without the Colonel though, he said something to me about making sure you got there tomorrow to make the photo shoot for both appointments. And also to get the ones he wanted of all of us underneath him, so we get to do this tomorrow too."

"Sounds great to me," Al said as he got out and passed the heavy cloth to Jean.

Then he got the new camera bag with the film, and the book and looked around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He had the jewelry boxes in his jacket, which was feeling mighty heavy considering the items he had stowed away it. He was looking forward to what everyone's reaction would be to what he'd done today and as Jean waved goodbye he thought about how great the day had gone and he hoped to kick butt in Quarters with Ed later after Faith was in bed.

-o-

Author's Notes: Thanks again for the support on this story, it couldn't be written without all of your encouragement. Again on the currency thing until I hear otherwise I am going with _sens_ so if you know what their currency is supposed to be let me know I'd love to get confirmation on that tidbit of info. It's been so great to be able to update once a day like this, I am so pleased the writing streak hasn't let up yet. So look for more updates to keep on coming!


	16. Lights, Camera Action!

**Devotion**

**Chapter Sixteen:** Lights, Camera Action!

-o-

When Edward got in they went to the kitchen to talk about the great day Al had had. It was wonderful to be able to share it with his brother and Winry. They were just as excited as he was. Even little Faith had jumped into Al's arms and hugged him silly. After dinner they'd stayed in the living room talking some more. They were all very pleased with his purchases, Winry especially thought the bracelet and necklace were perfect for Ann and that she would love them.

"You really think so Winry? I was afraid it might be too much," Al said as he put the long jewelry box back into his coat pocket.

"Yes I know she will love them Alphonse, that backdrop if perfect too. What luxurious fabric you picked out. I'm really proud of you for getting such a _great_ deal on it and getting it _sewn_ up perfectly. The grommets will probably come in _handy_ too. I was thinking that would could use the living room and backyard for clients to be posed in if you'd like that. We could easily put up some hooks that we could paint to match the wall color so no one would notice them in here," Winry said with a serene smile.

"That would be really _wonderful_ Winry, because some clients may not have a background in mind so that would be _perfect_. That is generous of you to offer, I really appreciate it. In fact I _appreciate_ it so much I want to get some photos of you all to start off with and for Ann to maybe make some example portraits that we could try to get hung in a gallery here. What do you think?"

"Wow, that would be awesome, think of it Faith, we could _all_ be in paintings that people would come from all around to see. Isn't that special?" Winry said as Faith got down from her seat on the couch, to go hug Alphonse.

"Thank you uncle Al, I think that is great. I can't wait to see the pictures you take, you're really _good_ with that new camera." She said with her arms around Al's neck.

He embraced her in return and then said, "Thank you Faith. That is so sweet of you to say. I bet the photos come out _wonderful_."

"You know what time it is getting to be don't you Faith?" Winry said cheerfully.

The little girl nodded and kissed Al's cheek before letting him go and heading towards her mother.

"Bath time and bedtime. Good night Uncle Al, good night Daddy." Faith said as she went and got a kiss and hug from Ed before she walked ahead of Winry towards the stairs.

"I'll be back down later, go ahead and crack open that bottle and enjoy the rest of the evening." Winry smiled as she got up to follow her daughter upstairs.

"Ok sweetheart, enjoy the bedtime story and sleep well." Ed said as he got up and gestured to Al to go with him.

"Can I call Ann _before_ we start up with the game?" Al asked knowing the answer was yes.

Edward nodded and went to get two glasses, the schnapps and the OJ from the fridge, which he set up on the table. He smiled as Al greeted Ann on the phone. He chuckled as Al said he had gotten her a present today, and that the backdrop he'd had made had come out perfectly.

"I am so happy to hear that Alphonse, but you know you didn't have to get me anything. You've already given me the best gift of all, you. **You** are the reason that the paintings sold for as much as they did; I know that. You're a great agent you know."

"Aw Ann, they _sold_ themselves, **really** they did. I have two early morning photo shoots tomorrow and then _another_ one in the afternoon. After I get the photos developed I have to go by the principal's office and the General's as well as Roy's office so they can all pick out the poses they like the best and want you to paint. After that I'll be ready to come home."

"I want to get started as soon as possible Al, I already _finished_ the dress and the party dress for the reception. I am just itching for something to paint so get some good shots for me darling. I know you will do fine tomorrow. I'll let you go now because I know you have to get to bed early so you're properly rested, _thank_ Edward and Winry for me for letting you call me again. Goodnight Al, I love you."

"Wow you **finished** the dresses? That's great news, I'll call again in a couple of days when I know when I am going to be coming home ok?"

"Ok Al, bye," she said sweetly.

"Goodnight Ann, sleep well, bye." Al said, then he waited for her to hang up and when he heard the click he hung up and sighed.

"She already finished the dress? The wedding dress _is done_?" Ed asked in awe.

"Yup, and even her after wedding _party_ dress is done. She's really excited about all of this. I figure I can get home before the weekend if they can get the film I shoot tomorrow developed by Thursday, I could catch a train that evening don't you think big brother?"

Ed nodded and chuckled, "I don't doubt that they can get it done by Thursday Alphonse so you can get _back_ home by the following day. Now come sit and have a drink with me. I don't really feel like playing the coin game right now, and you need to get to bed yourself so let's just sit and talk."

Al sat down and Edward set their glasses up with Fuzzy Navels from the freshly opened bottle his brother had picked up today. They sat in silence for a little while before Winry appeared. They were on their second drinks. She giggled and got herself a glass of water before she sat down with them at the table.

"So what have I missed?" Winry asked.

Al grinned, "Not much, Ann finished the dress if you can believe that Winry. And the after wedding party dress too. She's so excited about how well things went today. I am sure she's starting to get a bit nervous though, I know I am."

Ed scoffed the comment and shrugged earning him a kick from under the table, but Winry kicked the metal shin making Edward laugh.

"Serves you right for kicking me Winry. Sheesh, I can't get away with _squat_ with you around," he said teasing his wife.

"Oh _please_ that **hurt** a lot Ed. Now Al it's normal to get a _little_ nervous, you've had a big day today. I wouldn't worry. Ann just wanted to get her dresses done. That is a good thing." Winry said as she raised her foot to rub her sock covered toes.

Al grinned sheepishly, "Yes, I know I just feel so overwhelmed by it all, I didn't expect that she'd have finished the dress so fast. But then she was really motivated."

"I'll say, she's been so busy with all that painting, I just can't imagine how things could be any better Al," Winry said as she continued rubbing her sore toes.

"Well actually there is something I want to do. I got that book on photography for a _reason_, I want to make my own _darkroom_ so I can _develop_ my own photos."

Ed perked up at this comment, "Really Al? That sounds like a **perfect** addition, I bet you could set one up _easily_ either in the house or in the studio. I don't know _why_ but that makes me really happy. The _thought_ of you _working_ with all the chemical solutions and _making_ your own pictures; I think you will find it very satisfying little brother."

"I think so too and I need to get some supplies for it but I can do that on my next trip up, I have a lot to think about this time around. I think I'm set brother, if you want another Fuzzy Navel go for it I am going to drink some water before I go to bed." Al said as he stood up to go to the refrigerator to get a glass of water.

"I think I will enjoy a couple more before I go to bed. I hope everything goes well tomorrow. Mr. Strickland is very excited to get his paintings and he wanted to order a few others, three to be exact, to hang in the library."

Al's eyes went wide with surprise, "Three more? Brother that is wonderful, Ann said she was ready to start painting so I will be bringing her nine total photos picked out to become paintings. That is great news."

"Yes it sure is, I think you impressed the General too. From what Roy told me it went really well."

"It did, I was so pleased to meet him, but he said he'd known me before, yet I didn't remember him. At least I don't right now, who knows maybe the memories will return soon, but even if they don't it's ok."

Ed smiled as he set up his third drink, "It's ok Alphonse, don't worry about things you can't remember. If it's meant to come back it will. If it doesn't that's ok, _like you_ said. So are you ok after all this excitement?"

"Oh yes, I think I might have a little trouble falling asleep, but the two drinks I had should **help** with that. I'm so glad you went with us to the principal's office, that really gave me the _confidence_ I needed to build up my _courage_ to sell the paintings." Al said before sipping some of the ice cold water.

Ed chuckled, "You did fine brother, really. Don't worry about it."

Al yawned and covered his mouth. "Oh sorry, I guess maybe those drinks relaxed me more then I first thought."

Winry laughed and reached over to squeeze his hand, "You look so cute right now. I wish I had a camera handy I'd take your picture."

Al laughed as did Edward, "Oh but _he's_ the photographer of the family now darling. You're right, he looks _real cute_. Ann would just want to pinch his cute _whittle_ cheeks."

"You two come on, you're _embarrassing_ me for goodness sake. I think I'm ready for bed. Don't get too drunk big brother, it is a school night after all," Al said smiling as he got up and went towards the stairs.

"Goodnight little brother, _good luck_ tomorrow," Ed called out and Al waved over his shoulder.

Winry smiled and scooted over closer to Ed, "I am really proud of him Edward. He's on his way to getting recognized as a hot photographer, just wait. I bet Ann's art and his photographs get hung in the best galleries here in Central before the end of the year."

Ed nodded as he took another sip of his drink and put his metal arm around his wife's shoulder's, "Yup, I bet you're right about that Mrs. Elric. I think Ann is going to be big here in Central once people start talking about her work. I am so happy she's part of our family. It wouldn't be the same without her would it?"

Winry shook her head and moved over to kiss Ed's cheek, "No it wouldn't, and she's here because of you. In more ways then one darling, you inspired her to use automail and you saved her life from that killer. You're not only her hero, you're _my_ hero too."

Ed blushed and felt warm all over. He stopped at his third drink; then he got a glass of water, which he took upstairs with Winry in front of him. They went to bed after looking in on Alphonse, who was sleeping soundly. It had proven to be an exhilarating day for them all and as Winry changed into her nightgown she smiled at her husband who was taking off his shoes and socks. Five minutes later they were lying in bed together and within fifteen minutes they both were sleeping comfortably.

-o-

Ed left for work after eating breakfast and then it was time for Alphonse to head outside. He did a final check on his camera bag, and then he took his folded backdrop with him and waved goodbye to Winry and Faith as he went outside. Jean was waiting there for him and Al smiled at him as he came closer to the car. He opened the door and got in the back seat. Then they were on their way to the Academy for the early morning appointment. Jean parked the car and they got out and headed up to the main building.

"Why hello Mr. Elric, Mr. and Mrs. Strickland are waiting for you in his office. Best of luck on the photographs, we're all excited about the idea of having personalized art to look at. I saw what your fiancé' did with the four pieces that were purchased yesterday; they were breathtaking." Said the secretary as she stood up to greet them.

"Thank you Ma'am it's very nice of you to say so, I think they were beautiful too." Al said as she went to the door and knocked gently.

"Mr. Strickland? Alphonse Elric is here."

"Send him right in," Al heard Mr. Strickland say so he took a deep breath and waited for the secretary to open the door all the way and gesture to them to go inside.

"Mr. Strickland will see you now, Mr. Elric." She said, before they entered the office, then she closed the door behind Al and Jean, as Al smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Strickland.

They were a good looking couple for people in their middle age; she had short blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes, which reminded him of Winry. Al held out his hand, and she put hers out and Al took it into his own then he pulled it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. She giggled and he released her hand gently. Then he put the backdrop down on the chair next to Mrs. Strickland and he reached over grasp Mr. Strickland's outstretched hand, which he shook as vigorously as before.

"I see you're all ready to get started, I like the backdrop you brought, maybe you and First Lieutenant Havoc wouldn't mind draping it over the two book cases there. Then we can set my desk chairs up in front of it for one shot and then have one of us standing. We can do the standing one first Alphonse," Mr. Strickland said with a smile.

Al nodded and he and Jean carefully opened the velvet cloth and then they carefully draped it overtop of the two bookcases against one wall so that the light blue side showed. They put a couple of books on the top of each bookcase to hold the heavy cloth up in place. Then Al then got out his camera and checked the film. It was set up and ready to go, so he waited for the couple to get into position. They took several shots in three different poses, before they set the two desk chairs up and took two different poses with the couple sitting before Al was satisfied that they had what they needed now. Then he took the backdrop down and with Jean's help they folded it up.

The Principal asked when he would have the photos back from the photo developer and Al said they should be finished in two days. This made the principal smile and he reached out to shake Al's hand again, obviously very pleased with his work this morning. After they had the finished the roll of film Al grinned and pulled out the photograph he had of Ann and himself in Ed and Winry's backyard which he handed to Mr. Strickland who smiled brightly.

"Come look at this beautiful girl Clara. This is the face of the artist who will bring the photos we've taken to life in two paintings for us."

"Oh she's lovely, you're a lucky man Mr. Elric. Congratulations on your engagement and upcoming wedding. All the best of luck to you both." The thin blonde extended her hand once again and Al thanked her before he kissed the back of it again making her blush and Mr. Strickland laugh.

"Thank you for sharing that lovely photograph with us young man. I look forward to seeing you Thursday after you pick up the developed prints."

"You're very welcome Mr. and Mrs. Strickland. Ma'am it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you like the paintings my fiancé' will be doing for you both. I have complete faith in her abilities and appreciate that you both do too. She's quite an artist."

They nodded and agreed with Alphonse and he took the picture back and placed it carefully into his coat pocket, before he gathered his things and headed back into the main office, waving farewell to the older couple. It had taken about thirty-five minutes to get everything done, and after saying goodbye to the secretary they left the principal's office. They headed for the courtyard and then the library that Mr. Strickland had said he wanted some pictures of to see about getting some more art for the library itself. Al was tickled pink seeing the three extra pieces of Ann's work hanging on the library walls. They left to go to Central Command to start a fresh roll of film for the photos Roy had wanted. It didn't take Al too long to load the new roll into the camera and to get himself psyched up for the next photo shoot. Jean told him to relax, and complimented him on his manners.

"Nothing at all like your brother, well how he _used to be_ when he was Full Metal. Now a days he's much more mature and doing rather well at the Academy from what I can see."

"Yes I'mveryproud of him Jean. Thank you for the compliments I think that it's important to treat people good no matter who they are, but I still get nervous, can't help that sometimes."

Jean nodded and then they were at Central Command. They arrived at ten-thirty so they had time to go to Roy's office to get the shots done for him that he wanted before going out to get something to eat. They would have a few hours to kill between this shoot and the one with the General, however Al was certain they could find something to do with their time. He planned on dropping off the film before going home but that didn't mean that they wouldn't go by the camera shop after getting something to eat.

They knocked on the office door that led to Roy's office and First Lieutenant Riza appeared and let them in. She said the Colonel was expecting them, the other officers present all had on their dress uniforms as did Riza herself. Jean excused himself and said he had to get into his dress uniform jacket, which was hanging up neatly in his locker. So he disappeared for a little while as the other officers gathered around Al to take turns looking at the photos he'd brought of himself and Ann. They all said they made a lovely couple and it made Al miss her even more then he already did at the moment.

Riza smiled at him pleasantly and then Jean entered the office again, this time wearinghis long uniform dress coat. He'd combed his hair and looked quite presentable. So did the other officers, Armstrong was no where to be seen and it was just the five members of Roy's staff that were all there waiting for the Colonel to come out of his office. Riza went and knocked on the door now that Jean was back and Roy could be heard calling out to her to come in. He was sitting at his desk and reading a paper, which he put down on his desk and then he stood up.

"Ah is it time _now_ for our group photos? Wonderful, I trust things went **well** this morning with Mr. Strickland's photo shoot Alphonse, I also heard through the grapevine that he ordered _three more_ paintings of the school. That makes a total of _nine_ doesn't it?"

Al nodded, flattered the Colonel had bothered to check into things at all and that he knew just what the tally was on how much work he'd managed to build up for Ann during his trip was especially flattering. He smiled and Roy grinned at him.

"I see you got a nice panel of material there, let's go with the light blue as the backdrop for our group portrait. I think using the filing cabinets wouldn't be tall enough but the bookcases might and we could just move my chair there in the middle. I want to be seated with the officers around me with Riza directly behind me."

Again Al nodded, "That would work out nicely I think Roy. It sounds like a perfect composition, nicely balanced. Let's see about setting this up on the bookcases over here."

Jean naturally went with Al and facilitated in the setup of the backdrop, then Riza came with Roy's chair and put it in the center of the backdrop, pretty close to the cloth, with just enough room for the officers to stand behind him. Roy came and sat down, then the officers waited for his signal before they congregated behind him, Riza at his back. They were all positioned properly and Al went to the blinds to open them up, he thought more light was needed and he smiled as it had the desired effect.

"Ok let's try several of these, I want at least one with you all smiling if that's ok Colonel." Al asked hoping that Roy would be open to that suggestion.

He nodded and then on the count of three Al snapped a perfect photo, he told them to stay put for one more and on the count of three he snapped a second shot off. Then he asked Roy if he wanted a single portrait of himself or if he had something else in mind.

"Yes actually I would like one of Riza and I standing her in the center with the officers on the sides. I think it would be nice to have one of us alone too, so let's do that one first." Roy said confidently as he gestured to Fallman to remove his chair from the line of sight of the camera.

Then he stood next to Riza who blushed slightly which only added to the ambience of the picture. Al snapped off two of them alone, and then the other officers flanked the two in the center so Al snapped off two more shots. He was satisfied that he'd captured some good shots he thanked them all and Roy came over and clapped Alphonse on the back.

"Well done my boy. You did just fine. So _two days_ right? And then we'll be picking out which ones to make into paintings?"

Al nodded, "Yes that's right. The lab needs two days and then they will be done with the prints. I will come by here that morning if it suits you. Is Thursday morning all right for you?"

Roy nodded, "_Definitely_, I'm really looking forward to this Alphonse. Can we get some _extra_ prints so that my men each get a decent photo of our little group?"

Al grinned from ear to ear as he nodded, "Sure, I'll put a note on the order to give us high quality double prints. I think you're going to be very pleased Colonel."

"I'm sure I will. Why don't you take Al to that little pizzeria we frequent on Friday nights after work?" Roy said with a nod to Jean Havoc.

"We went there _yesterday_ for lunch Colonel. I was thinking of taking him to that sub shop on 10th and Main St. can we get you anything?" Jean asked.

"No that's fine, I was just wanting Alphonse to see that pizzeria, it's a local landmark, if you started photographing some of the more prominent landmarks I bet you could get some attention for _your work_ Alphonse, since you are a budding photographer I thought it worth mentioning." Roy said and smiled as he turned to go back to his office.

"Thank you Colonel I'll see you Thursday then." Al said, and Roy waved without looking at them.

Havoc told Al he needed to go change coats back and that he'd be a couple of minutes. Al grinned and after saying farewell to the officers and Riza, he waited outside the office for Jean to return. When he did they left and went to the sub shop he'd mentioned. Again Al insisted on treating him for lunch because he was grateful to Jean for all he'd done and would be doing today with the General's photo shoot. Plus for carting him around the city for the past two days.

After they had lunch they went to the photo shop and Al ordered some dark room supplies to be sent to the house in Rizenbul. He was delighted with the camera store clerk who pointed out another book that would help Alphonse a lot with setting up a darkroom. He was excited about it and the clerk was enthusiastic about the idea of having his own darkroom at home, he said how he'd learned all he needed to know from the book Al was getting.

Jean sat back quietly watching the two young men interacting and sharing their excitement over photography. He appreciated the fact that Al was getting something he needed and talking with the clerk was also giving him something he needed, faith in himself. They spent all of an hour in the camera shop and by the time they were leaving Al had everything he needed on order. He asked Jean what else they could do and he suggested a comic book store he knew Ed had gone to when he was in Central back when he was still going as Full Metal.

Al couldn't remember it but that didn't stop him from wanting to go. So Jean took him toit and they spent about an hour there. It was getting closer to the point where he had to meet up with the General so they headed back to Central Command and Al was armed with photos of Ann and also everything he needed to impress the General and his family. They arrived back and Central command at about three forty-five so they were in good time. They sat down together where they'd been the day before and then they smiled as a woman with short brown hair came in with a black haired young man and a young brownish blonde girl following right behind her.

They smiled back at Alphonse and Jean Havoc, and the secretary let them into the General's office. He smiled as he looked up from his desk and saw Al was waiting. He got up and greeted his wife and children, before telling his secretary to let Al and Havoc into his office. She came out and left the door open. The kids got hugs from their father and Al thought about how wonderful being a parent could be and he was glad to be part of enriching their lives with a family heirloom that would be treasured for many years to come.

"Come in Alphonse, First Lieutenant Havoc, nice to see you both again. I see the Colonel let you help this young man again today, very good. It's a wonderful thing you're doing young man. I hope you got some good shots of the courtyard and the Academy, I can see ordering more paintings once you're married and your honeymoon is over. For now just these will do nicely." The General said extending his hand to Havoc first and then to Alphonse.

Both men were glad that they were being seen sooner rather then later because they both were anxious about how things were going to progress. Al asked if they wanted to use his backdrop and the General said he thought his red velvet sofa would do nicely since it had windows to either side it would be a lovely picture. Al agreed and waited for the couple to take their place on the sofa and the kids to get on either side of their parents. The boy sat next to his father as the young girl sat next to her mother.

Al took two shots of this pose and then asked if they wanted one standing together perhaps using the backdrop. The General smiled and nodded.

Havoc jumped into action and helped Alphonse secure the backdrop draped just as artistically as they'd done earlier today. The General then moved to the center of the area where his two tall bookcases were covered by the light blue cloth. Al snapped off three nice shots of him and his family before heasked if he wanted any with just the General and his lovely wife. She blushed and he laughed, then the kids stepped out of the camera's view as Al snapped off two more shots.

Al then stood up taking the lens cap from the camera bag around his neck and put the cap onto the lens. Then he put the camera back into his bag. The General smiled and his kids gave him hugs again, before thanking Al for taking their photos. He smiled at the children and told them their father would get them on Thursday and bring some home for them to enjoy. The General asked if that would be all right and Al nodded.

"You get to keep all of them except the two we need to use for the painting General. Then once the painting is done you can have them back along with the original works of art."

"That's wonderful Alphonse. Thank you again. Please do see if you can get some nice photos of the courtyard and if your bride to be has time, maybe you could bring some other pieces for me to purchase. I'm definitely interested in having more of her art to decorate not only my walls here, but other places throughout Central Command."

"You can count on it sir. I know she will be very pleased and eager to do more pieces for you and for the Academy. Have you had a chance to see the pieces Principal Strickland purchased yet?"

"No but I am sure they are as nicely done as the piece you brought to me. Do you have a photograph of your fiancé'? I would greatly like to see her, even meet her when you come to Central again."

"Then please sir accept my invitation, to the wedding for you and your lovely family. We would be honored if you all came. Here is the date and time and also a photo of my fiancé' Ann," Al said as he pulled out invitations for them as well as the photo he was showing off today of Ann and him in the backyard.

The General smiled, "Why thank Alphonse, I'll let you know if our schedule allows it. But thank you for the invitations. I'll let your brother know next week when it's closer to the time," He said with a chuckle, then he looked at the photo of Al and Ann, then he handed it to his wife who held it to show their two kids.

"She's pretty," said the young daughter and Al blushed modestly. "She certainly is Alphonse, you're going to be very happy I'm sure." Said the general's wife before she handed the photograph back to Al.

"Thank you for the pleasure of taking your pictures. I appreciate the _opportunity_ to be part of making this moment memorialized in paint forever for you all to enjoy."

They smiled and Havoc helped Al fold up the backdrop. Then they said farewell and left the General with his family. Al hadn't known if inviting them to the wedding had been the right thing to do. So as he had told the General he would do, they went to the courtyard so Al could snap off a few shots of the statues and the fountain back here while some officers were enjoying their breaks. Havoc told him that it was a smooth move inviting the General like that, and that he would make sure to let the Colonel know how good he'd been with the General and his family. Al laughed and they headed back to the car, heading to the camera shop.

It had been a long day so far, but the last errand of the day was to drop off the rolls of film. And to make sure they knew to get high quality prints and doubles for the ones for the Colonel and high quality prints for the other rolls as well, but only single copies. By the time Havoc dropped Al off his brother was already home. He nearly fell over when Al told him he'd invited the General. Al laughed again and said he was a nice man, and for Ed to just deal with. There was no guarantee that they would _come_ anyway. It had been another exhilarating day for the young alchemist gone photographer and he went to bed happy for the second night in a row since his arrival in Central.


	17. The Photographic Reveal

**Devotion **

**Chapter Seventeen: **The Photographic Reveal

-o-

Thursday finally came and Al could hardly wait to go pick up the photographs. He got a new light meter while he was there in the camera store looking at the many photographs that he'd been anxiously waiting for. Winry had taken the car today and was helping him with all the errands he had to run. He was glad she'd turned out about to be a good driver and she was very enthusiastic about the photographs as they went over them to make sure they were exactly what Alphonse had paid for. They were even better then he could have imagined. The clerk, the same one from Tuesday, commented on how good they all were and that he thought Al had a real eye for composition.

"Thank you, I am new to photography but I know what I like when I see it and all I do is point and shoot. I am glad you got that shipment in with the light meter I ordered. I can't wait to set up my darkroom at home when I get back there."

Winry giggled, "Ann will be surprised I'm sure. Those look awesome Alphonse, really. Let's get going we need to get the car back to Edward for lunchtime so he can drive home from school."

Al nodded and they said goodbye to the clerk as they headed off to the Central Command building first. Al wanted to give the General the first pick of the photos. When they arrived, the secretary smiled and hopped up to go let the General know that Alphonse was back, with photos in hand. He'd left his camera at home of course, but he was pretty sure he didn't need to use it today. It was packed away already, with all his other things as he was leaving later tonight,. He'd be leaving on a nine o'clock train and wouldn't get into Rizenbul until about four in the morning but Ann would be there, waiting for him with the wagon and he planned to sleep on the train as best as he could.

He could hardly wait to see her and hug her again. But for the moment he focused on the task at hand as the General smiled with momentary surprise upon seeing Winry. Then the General gestured to them to come inside his office as he went to sit back down behind his desk. Al could see the sparkle in his eyes and knew he was quite anxious to see the photographs. So Al began pulling them from his pocket, making sure he had the right envelope before handing it to the General.

"Good morning General Hakuro. This is my brother's wife, Winry Elric. She's taking me around town today as I am going back to Rizenbul tonight. I think the photos came out wonderful, I hope you like them. Now all you have to do is decide which ones or one you'd like made into paintings and my fiancé' will start on them tomorrow morning. I have no doubt that she will finish them before our wedding as she finished her dress this week."

"Good morning Alphonse, Mrs. Elric, lovely to meet you. I think these are simply marvelous. Excellent work my boy. I think this one here of my and the family standing has the best expressions of all so far, oh and this one of us alone is lovely as well. Let me go over these and think."

The General sat there going through the stack of photos for a few minutes before he pulled two of the entire family and one of him and his wife.

"I wonder, would you be able to have a third added on for another $50,000? I also want to see what you have done of the courtyard and the Academy."

"I don't see why we couldn't do that sir. Here are the photos that I took of the courtyard and of the Academy. There are some of Principal Strickland and his lovely wife in this batch too."

Winry sat there quietly as Al worked his charm on the gray haired General, who appreciated Al's work. He pulled out two of the courtyard here at Central Command and he asked Al, which he thought were a nicer shot to make a painting of. Al thought they both were nice, but the one on the right seemed to have the fountain in a more eye appealing position. And that the soldiers in the background sitting on a bench were a nice touch the first one lacked as it was from another angle. The General nodded and then he took out three other photos of the school.

"You know you really have a good eye for this Alphonse, I think you're right, so make this one a piece of art as well as this here. I think this would make a good addition to the main office on the other wall by the one I bought before, I couldn't bring myself to hang it in here because it should be appreciated. We've gotten a lot of compliments by the way and I am going to get little golden plates to have added to the frames with her name on them and the year they were painted." The General said with pride.

"I am going to give you $250,000 for the three to go to the Academy and the one to go here of the courtyard with the fountain, plus the extra portrait I want. I like this photo of the library and this candid one you took of the hallway from the outside with the doors open is good, but I think I'd like another one of the fountain in the courtyard at the Academy." He said putting those four photos aside next to the three of him and his family.

He reached into the desk and took out a rather large checkbook, which he opened up and picked up a pen. He wrote a check to Alphonse for three more paintings, and the extra portrait of him and his wife that was in addition to the two he'd ordered Monday and Al was stunned. Winry's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered and smiled. This meant that Ann had made half a million cens in selling her work. She'd indirectly found a patron interested in supporting her work in General Hakuro and it made both Al and Winry elated.

"So tell your fiancé' I find her art quiteremarkable and that we want to help jumpstart her career. Can you do that for me Alphonse?" The General asked with a wink and a smile.

Al chuckled, "Absolutely sir, without a doubt. She was blown away by the fact that her art was so well received and I know when she finds out you want an additional portrait and the other pieces, well let's just say she'll be as happy about it as I am happy for her."

Winry giggled and the General winked again only this time at Winry who blushed, "So tell me Winry, this talented girl is your _adopted_ sister is she not?"

Winry nodded, "Ann came to us when she was fifteen. Her grandfather was a famous artist, you _might_ have heard of him."

"Yes, I _might_ have. Mr. Michael Smitten actually did the _first_ portrait I have of my wife and I. I bet you didn't expect that I would have _guessed_ **this** talent was descended from _his_ bloodline would you Alphonse?"

Al's jaw dropped and he couldn't close it no matter how hard he tried, so he just sat there stunned yet again. _So that explains his interest in Ann's career! I **never** would have guessed!_ Al's brain screamed at him to talk but he could hardly think. He'd not know Michael was her grandfather's name, and suddenly a memory of a dying older man by the side of the road overcame him and he fought to stay conscious.

Winry choked up too, so the General laughed and broke the tension.

"You two look like you've seen a _ghost_, seriously, when you come back to deliver this with her with you I'll make a point of having that _very_ portrait here in my office for you both to see. I think you will be _impressed_ by it as much as you've seen me _impressed_ by his granddaughter's work."

Al was seeing stars and smiled, "Yes, **wow**, that definitely blew my mind sir. I had _no idea_ you had _known_ her grandfather. That will make her even more anxious to do a good job for you and your family since you're comparing her work with his. _Thank you_ so much for _sharing_ that with us. I know she will look forward to the time we come back to deliver the portraits and other paintings of the courtyard here and the Academy."

"Excellent. I _knew_ you'd be surprised Alphonse, I told Roy some time ago, and he told me that Ann was indeed _related_ to Michael. This goes back to when it was in the papers that she'd been _kidnapped_. I think that must have been a horrific experience for her, but she lived to tell the tale all thanks to your brother, and your husband Mrs. Elric. I have talked it over with my wife and would like you to know that we'd _love_ to come to your wedding. We hope you both have a wonderful life together."

Al smiled as the General handed a check across the desk to him for $250,000 cens, "Thank you for your generosity sir. It really touches my _heart_ that you will be attending. Thank you so much, from **both** of us."

"Well, I wouldn't miss it for anything. I just had to make sure it was all right with my wife before I said yes. She remembers posing for this portrait Michael did for us when I was still a Captain. I remember those days like they were yesterday, he was quite young but becoming well known in the art world and he gave us a discount because he felt that we should have a beautiful piece to start our life together with. That is _why_ I think her work is worth the price I paid and I do believe it's worth much _more_ then that son. I do hope to meet her soon. I have a few _stories_ she might be interested in hearing."

Al nodded and put the check away before he stood up to offer his hand to the General who stood up as did Winry, "Again thank you sir, your kindness has _moved_ me beyond words. Almost beyond the ability to speak it's just so incredible that you knew her grandfather. I definitely have a story to share with her when I get home tomorrow morning. I will see you the week of the twelfth _with_ Ann at my side and quite possibly my sister-in-law will be the one to bring us up to meet with you again."

"I'd like that Mrs. Elric. Especially since you knew Michael as well, I assume you _are_ the **one** who fashioned Ann's automail am I correct? And that you also were the _one_ to outfit Full Metal with the arm and leg he's so _famous_ for?"

Winry blushed again as she offered her hand to the General and she nodded, "Yes sir. Michael was a wonderful man. He meant a lot to Ann. I know seeing that treasured portrait he _did_ for you will make her very happy. Thank you for seeing us without an appointment and for your incredible generosity." Then he kissed the back of her hand and gently let it go.

"Think nothing of it. The gift he gave me is _priceless_ and that his talent was passed on to his granddaughter makes me quite happy to help _encourage_ her to **hone** that talent. You both have a wonderful day, thank you for coming. And I thank you for taking the time to _share_ the photographs with me. I think these seven are just perfect. But take the rest of these of the Academy over to show Principal Strickland just to make _sure_ he _likes_ the selection I chose as they are destined to hang in his school."

"Thank you sir, we are on our way to see him as _soon_ as we leave _here_. I hope your family _enjoys_ the photographs as I only need the ones you want used. Thank you for your time and for seeing us without an appointment. We can make one next time to schedule the delivery."

"**Nonsense**, just come as you _did_ today and the _other_ day. The formal appointment was _only_ for the time when I had my _family_ scheduled to be here. Nothing more. Thank you for the photographs Alphonse. Give my _love_ to Ann."

Al nodded and they then turned to leave. He was still reeling from the meeting and that the General _knew_ Ann's grandfather well enough that he'd posed for him for their own portrait that still hung proudly in their home. He walked like he was on a cloud, Winry had to link her arm through his and pull him aside for a moment to remind him they still needed to see Roy before they left. He agreed and **admitted** he'd been too _shocked_ by what General Haruko had said to be completely with it.

"That and a memory came flooding back. A memory about Michael; I couldn't believe it. Of when he was dying, Winry. I can't tell Ann about it, it would upset her too much. I can remember him being so upset he wouldn't see her walking again and that he was relieved we knew you and Auntie. That he hadn't died before entrusting us with the documents that he had on him. I am just blown _away_, I don't know how well I am going to do seeing _Roy_ right now…."

"You'll do just _fine_ honey, relax."

"You _sounded_ like Ann when you said that Winry. Thanks, let's get going."

They went to see Roy and luckily he was in. He'd been about to go on an errand when they entered the office where Riza and the other officers worked at their desks. So Roy was standing near the door. He greeted them and smiled. Al felt like his head was pounding and he wanted to get this over with in the worst way. He couldn't think about anything but Ann. Roy seemed to pick up on there being something up with Al and he said for them to go into his office, again Winry had to lead him.

"So General Haruko _wasn't_ happy with the photographs? Or is it just that he _was_ and perhaps he _shared_ an old story with you that he shared with _me_ some time ago?" Roy asked as he sat at his desk and folded his hands up in front of his face.

"The second. He told us about _Ann's_ grandfather, I'm sorry Roy, my _head_ is elsewhere. Here are the photos and there are double prints so you get to keep one of each of the three you select for us to make into paintings."

"At least you remembered I had mentioned wanting another one, but of me and Riza alone. Are you sure we're not overloading Ann too terribly?"

"Well she has almost a month and a half so I don't think so."

"So I owe you another $20,000, let me get it out for you, I had gone to the bank since you know I _hate_ dealing with checks. Here, it's all _there_ but you're welcome to _count_ it Alphonse."

"Oh no, I trust you **implicitly** Colonel. You just pick the three poses out and _leave_ the rest to Ann." Al had regained _enough_ of his composure back by now to wink at the Colonel.

Winry giggled nervously, "Well it's good to see you're _both_ in good spirits. So, I like _this_ one, _this_ one and of course the one of us _all_ smiling. These three will _do_ very nicely Al."

"Oh I agree, those were _my_ favorite three as well. Very good then I know you were _about_ to head out Colonel so we will be on our way. I am packing up and heading back to Rizenbul tonight on a nine o'clock train. So I appreciate that we caught you before you had to go. Thanks for _everything_. Really, _thank you_."

"You're most welcome Alphonse, I hope that things turn out well with the portraits, if Ann feels overwhelmed tell her I'm willing to wait until _after_ the wedding to have the three I want. Ok?" Roy offered his hand to Al who took it warmly and shook it with just the right amount of force to equal Roy's, _again_ an equivalent exchange he thought to himself.

"Thank you Roy, but I think she's going to _throw_ herself into her work and be quite productive. I'll _call_ to let you know if it turns out otherwise."

They said farewell and headed back to the car. Winry was silent, she was smiling though so Al wasn't worried. They arrived at the school in good time and went to the main office where two of the paintings hung, Winry smiled even more upon seeing them. The secretary smiled as they walked into the office and got up right away to let Mr. Strickland know they were there. He appeared after the secretary came back and sat down.

"Well hello Mrs. Elric, such a _pleasure_ to see you as always. Wonderful to see _you_ too Alphonse, please won't you _come_ into my office?"

He extended his hand to Winry first and kissed her hand, then he held it out to Al, who shook it vigorously before Mr. Strickland turned and led the way back into his office. They both sat down and Al fished out the proper envelope, which he then handed to Mr. Strickland who smiled from ear to ear as he opened the envelope. Al then pulled out the other envelope he had that had the photos General Hakuro had picked out for the school as well as of his family. He took the three out that were of the Academy and showed them to the Principal who nodded.

"Oh the General's taste is _impeccable_. Those three are **perfect**. I don't even need to look at the rest of them to know that _those_ are the three we should have _done_ Alphonse. As for my wife and I, I like this one, two of this one would _be_ perfect. One for the _house_, and one to keep _here_, for myself to enjoy at work. The backdrop really worked out nicely I think. Thank you for bringing these for me to choose from. They all are great shots, but I think this one is the best of those we took the other day."

Al nodded and grinned broadly, "I think so too sir. So two of _this_ one it is. Would you like to keep the _others_ of you and your wife? I'd like to keep the ones of the school for Ann's reference, but once she's used them and all the paintings are done you're more then welcome to have them _back_ when we come with the paintings."

"Fantastic! I think this will be a _lovely_ surprise for my wife tonight at dinner. She was saying how we didn't have any _recent_ photographs, and these _are_ excellent. Thank you for your _professionalism_ young man, it was _definitely_ appreciated. Thank you again for asking your lovely bride to do these pieces for us. I am very excited about getting such _quality_ artwork for our students to enjoy and admire."

"Thank you for _having_ us and for the _opportunity_ to serve you sir. I am sure they will be appreciated by _countless_ people and that is the **reason** Ann paints, to _share_ something she sees _beauty_ in and I see beauty _here_ in this building all _around_ us. Thank you again for seeing us without an appointment."

"I'd _gladly_ see you and Mrs. Elric _without_ an appointment anytime you're in town Alphonse. I am looking _forward_ to meeting the artist when you're _back_ in Central. Have a safe journey home now and we'll all be anxiously _awaiting_ your return."

He then stood up as did Winry and Al, and after more pleasantries they said farewell and left. Al was still _reeling_ from the meeting with the General. He didn't really feel like talking about it though as he was still in shock from the memories that came back after that meeting. He walked inside the house and Winry asked him what was wrong, he said he needed a drink.

"But Alphonse it's not even lunchtime are you sure that's what you need?"

"No but I _want_ it. Can I please?"

"Well I have to go get Edward so he can get the car back, but I don't mind. You want a Fuzzy Navel _don't_ you?"

She was already going to the cabinet to get the peach schnapps, when he surprised her and shook his head. She asked him if he wanted a screwdriver, which he nodded at. Winry could tell he was still in shock about Ann's grandfather and the memories, which had begun to return about that encounter with him. She wondered if he was remembering anything else and decided not to ask him since he was white as a sheet and so very solemn it was obvious he wasn't in a mood to share what was going through his mind.

She handed him the drink after she put the vodka back into the cabinet. "Here you go Al, I am going to leave you alone so try to relax. Call Ann if you want to so you can share the good news about the extra money the General gave you for the paintings she's going to do."

"I don't think I am going to call her just yet. I want to sit and think Winry. Thank you for the offer though. And thanks for taking me around today. I couldn't have gotten things done without you. Is Ed going to come in or will he just be dropping you off?" Al asked really not too interested in the answer as he was caught up a loop of the past, reliving the memories of the first time he'd seen Ann.

Winry said she didn't know and said that he'd probably just be dropping her off. Then he smiled despite not feeling it, he stood up to hug her. She giggled and left with a smile. He sat back down and put his head in his hands as he stared down into the drink. He couldn't help but to remember how Ann had fallen and tripped herself up when she'd seen him the first time. It hurt to remember it, how she'd been so startled that she'd fallen. Then as if his brain was feeling generous or if it was triggered by his emotional reaction to the memories that were coming back more flooded his mind as he shut his eyes, giving in fully to the experience.

Al saw himself as the armor once again and he was sitting on Ann's bed with her on his lap, just holding her as she fell asleep. The emotional attachment he'd felt for her was boiling within him and he felt overcome with grief at the years they'd lost. He cried, freely and openly all alone in the house he knew no one would interrupt him from his reverie. He felt all the love that his old self had felt when he'd been sealed to that suit of armor. And it was hard not to get lost in the pain of knowing how hard it must have been for Ann to give all of that up when he'd returned as a young ten year-old boy and she was still her normal age. He'd known it had been hard on her but now he had a better understanding of just how hard it had truly been.

_My God, how sad she was all those years ago, and yet still so beautiful to me, even when I was still a boy. I knew what I felt towards her was much **more** then a normal crush you hear people **talking** about having._

He sat up and took a sip of the strong drink and shivered. He'd call Ann in a little while, but for the moment he'd needed to wallow in this pain, to share in it even though it was over and done with for Ann. He was just _now_ discovering it for the first time. _Now_ he understood why she'd run from him in the barn and why she'd had such a hard time admitting to their past. It was because they'd fallen in love, he'd even slept with her in his metal arms, emotionally it was devastating to him, but at the same time it was a great relief and wonderful revelation. It meant that he'd given her **all** he'd had to give at that time and _now_ he wanted to give her so much more.

So much more _love_ and _support_. If it meant her living in the studio because she was _obsessed_ with finishing the portraits and paintings then he'd happily enable that for her any way he could by bringing her meals, even taking over caring for the animals. He would do it all and do it gladly, all out of his overwhelming love for this woman, this woman who'd so deeply _touched_ his life before and he'd _forgotten_ about it just as he'd forgotten so many _other_ things that he'd done with his brother. It was going to be a warm homecoming, and if he was able to sleep on the train then he'd be awake with her on the ride home.

That was what he wanted and part of his motivation to drink right now. He wanted to get a nap on the train and he knew that he'd not be able to if he was cold sober. The bottle of peach schnapps was sitting on the counter with a red ribbon still tied around its neck. Al was shocked when the door flew open and he quickly wiped away the evidence of his grief and the fact he'd cried at all was soon removed from his appearance. Ed appeared looking overcome with joy, he came over and Al stood up as Edward threw his arms around him.

"Oh my God Al, I had no idea the General knew Michael. Are you all right? This is fantastic news though, it means he's serious about supporting her work and that is no small thing, I also heard you remembered some things, I had to come home."

Al hugged Edward and then released him, "It's ok, I did remember us finding him on the side of the road, how you tripped and we heard him moaning and coughing ten feet away from the roadside. You went over and we talked with him, before he died that is. I remember more too brother."

"You did?" Ed exclaimed excitedly, "What else did you remember?"

"I remember her falling at the sight of us, really at the sight of me as the armor brother. Now I understand why she was so reluctant to admit her true feelings that she'd denied ever existed for so many years. I remember her telling me she'd wait years for me and how Winry had and would wait for you."

Ed smiled so broadly Al wondered if his face would get stuck in that expression so he laughed, which prompted Ed to laugh with him as he clapped his back and went to hug Al again.

"Oh brother, it's ok, don't get too excited you have a class to get back to don't you?"

"Oh Alphonse, I do, but I had to come home and get the car anyway, so why not come and **share** in your new found memories. I couldn't _wait_ until after school let out to be with you. I hope you can sleep on the train, it sounds to me like you and Ann will have _a lot_ to talk about on the way home from the train station." Ed winked and went on, "So _enjoy_ the vodka, but don't go overboard ok? You don't want to get sick, so stop when you feel good and switch to water. I have to go, but I just had to come and get a hug."

"I'm going to miss you Edward. I love you so much, I can remember now the conversation you had with Ann that first night we met her. I am so proud to be your brother Ed, you just can't know how happy I am that we're both alive and well and living the lives we were meant to. Now get back to class before your students get any ideas about slacking off." Al giggled and clapped his brother's back as Ed had done to him.

"Ok, ok, you're both rid of me, now just relax and enjoy yourself today. By the way, thanks for the schnapps little brother, I'll be home at three-thirty. See you both then." And then Edward was gone just as quickly as he'd come in.

Winry laughed and shook her head.

"That is why I love him so much. You too Alphonse, that you're remembering so much really makes us both so very happy. Ann really did have a hard time throughout those years. It wasn't any easier on her when you went to live with Izumi either. She'd started drawing but it was nothing like she's doing now. It was the stuff on the back area of that first sketchpad. I think she was afraid of enjoying art because she felt unlovable and that she was meant to be alone."

When Winry said that something clicked in Al, he sat back down and took another sip of the screwdriver. He was almost done with it and he sighed. Winry brought over the OJ and took out the bottle of vodka, bringing them to the table and she sat down. She could tell there was a lot going on in his mind and she sat there silently, but she reached out over to his hand and held it gently.

"You know Winry, I loved her the first time I saw her and I could never place what it was about her that attracted me so either. But I just knew in my heart that the woman I would marry would have to be as perfect as Ann or I wouldn't get married at all. I couldn't believe that she wouldn't admit she had feelings for me when I came back, so I was almost ready to believe that I would never find love again. Just like she must have felt when I came back as a boy after Ed sacrificed himself to bring me back."

Winry nodded and Al went on, "I just have to get home to her and be with her again. I feel like I am going crazy without her Winry. Is that insane or is it just normal with being so deeply in love that you just want to be with them all the time and when you're not it's just pure hell? Agony inside like you're being torn asunder?"

Winry sighed, "Yes Al, that's normal, but I must tell you, not everyone loves as deeply as the four of us love one another. I know it sounds strange, but it's true. It's like they aren't fully _aware_ of the depth that love can take them to, or that they're _afraid_ to love so completely that they lose themselves in it. You know what I mean?"

He nodded and finished off the screwdriver. Winry reached from his hand to the glass and went to refill it. He asked her to make it stronger then the first and she giggled, reminding him that he needed to get to the train station by nine. And that she was sorry she had to stay home, but someone had to be here with Faith. Especially since it was a school night. She also mentioned that Ed had school to teach tomorrow which is why it was best that Ed took him, because it would be easier all around. He grinned and reached for the glass, tipping it backwards to get a big swig of the strong drink she'd made for him.

She laughed, "You're no longer a lightweight anymore Al, you're drinking like Edward, though I don't think it's something to brag about."

This made him laugh, "No I agree it's not something to brag about, but it's nice to get a little relaxed when I am looking at a long, long train trip. Thanks for understanding. And for telling Ed about what General Hakuro said. I knew he'd want to come in after hearing that, I just hope that he got back in time for class."

Winry looked at the clock and nodded, "Yes he has plenty of time. Don't worry. It will be just fine. Now I am going to go start some laundry so you just kick back and relax, but don't have more then one more drink ok? I don't want you to get sick and Faith to wonder what's wrong with her uncle, ok?"

"Ok Winry, don't worry. You made this one perfect, go ahead and put that vodka away I don't need another one. Like Ed said I am stopping now because I feel good. So don't worry all right? I'm switching to water next drink." And Al winked at her before going on, "We can't have Faith seeing a drunk uncle, I'm too young and happy to be thought of that way. Go start your laundry, I'm not going anywhere. I might call Ann though."

She encouraged him to do just that and it was really nice that he felt so at home here, despite Ann not being here. He looked around and thought that the next time he was here he would be getting married to her. He looked at Den's grave and it called to him, so he got up and went out to be alone with his old childhood friend. He'd come out before but not in this state of mind. Al smiled and thought of Den with all of his legs intact, thinking that maybe dogs did go to heaven. It was a nice thought and one he hoped was true as he sat there with the mound of earth, thinking about the past, remembering.


	18. Going Home Again

**Devotion **

**Chapter Eighteen: **Going Home Again

-o-

Al had kept his word to Winry and his brother and not overdone it with the vodka, he'd just had enough to relax a bit. And though he was tired he forced himself to stay awake the few hours it took before Faith and Edward had come home. They had a lovely dinner, and before long Faith was upstairs having her bath. Alphonse went to get his suitcases, which he brought downstairs along with a bag holding the folded up backdrop cloth. They were going to wait to give Faith a chance to say goodbye. But Al was anxious to get going. Since the vodka from earlier had worn off he was drinking Fuzzy Navels with Edward in the kitchen. Though Edward's was only OJ because he was driving.

"So it's going to be hard to say goodbye again as usual. Let's just keep in mind that you'll be coming back in just a little over a month and not have too much drama sound ok to you brother?" Edward asked his little brother.

"Sounds fine to me big brother, I don't need to say it to think it either. Though I will say it to Winry and Faith, just because it makes them feel better, don't be offended by it ok?"

Ed belched and Al reached over and popped him one in the arm, "Brother! That's gross, at least excuse yourself will you?"

Ed rolled his eyes and said, "_No_ way. Listen I have to leave the rest of this OJ until after you leave for when I get back. I didn't have more then just a few sips, it was the _soda_ from dinner coming back up that made me burp."

"Oh _sure_ it was the soda, then why did you wait until _now_ to burp then?"

Ed rolled his eyes again and said, "Since _when_ is it a crime to burp in your own house Alphonse? _What_ are you the bodily _emissions_ police or something?"

"Seriously brother it's gross, just be glad Winry wasn't in here to hear it. Anyway don't worry about it. I'm too tired too, so why should you? It's obvious you're not going to excuse yourself so there's no point in talking about it. You know what I _would_ like to talk about though?"

"No, what?" Ed asked as he leaned forward, putting his elbow on the table.

"How _awesome_ it is to get _through_ the wedding. Do you have any suggestions on where we should go to on our honeymoon? I was thinking one of the hotels here just to stay for a few nights so that we're out of your hair. I think that it is going to be hard enough on Winry and Gracia to get everything organized for the reception as it is so that us being gone afterwards will be a nice breather for her."

"It's awesome all right. Our honeymoon was in the house there at Rizenbul, so I don't think it matters _where_ you go as long as you're together you know? It is just hard to get through the ceremony itself though, you remember how freaked out I got right? Winry told me she nearly _broke down_ too, so it's just the stress of it all. I hope that doesn't happen to you and Ann. I really hope it doesn't brother."

Al laughed, "I don't think it is going to so don't worry, that experience she had with being kidnapped brought us a lot closer. There's nothing I want _more_, then to take her as my wife. I want it even more so now that I know some more of the _past_ we shared together. I don't think that is going to happen."

Ed sighed, "Well I hope not. Listen they're going to be down here any minute so let's-uh, I hear them now, so let's keep this _short_, it's almost time for us to get going ok little brother?"

Al nodded and finished off his drink, looking at the bottle he felt like he wanted one more, "Hey brother can you set me up with half a glass? I don't want to be stuck unable to sleep on the train. You know what that's like."

As Faith and Winry appeared Ed reached over to get Al's glass and then smiled as his baby girl came over and threw her arms around her uncle's neck. He finished setting up half a glass and then got his own hugs and kisses from the darling little blonde girl as Winry started towards Al. Ed chuckled and winked at Al as Winry's eyes filled with tears.

"It's always so _hard_ saying goodbye Alphonse, take care of yourself and Ann. Make sure that she doesn't work too hard ok? And call us just to say hi every now and again all right?" Winry choked up as she held Al close.

Faith pulled on her skirt and said, "Mommy, don't cry they're coming back soon, right Uncle Al?"

"Right Faith. You be a good girl for your mommy and daddy and I'll see you again before you know it."

She wanted more hugs and so Al bent down and picked her up, wiggling the little girl around and then grabbing her legs with one arm he lifted her up sideways and gave her a big kiss on the cheek before he dramatically put her back down. She whispered to him to take care of Auntie Ann and he told her he would. And then Ed said it was time for them to go so Al reached to the half-filled drinking glass and tipped it backwards, drinking the rest of the sweet drink down, before he went to wash it out.

"Just _leave_ it there Al, I'll take care of it when I get done with Faith's bedtime story. Have a safe trip, goodbye!"

He waved at them before he picked up his suitcases, holding the bag with the backdrop in one hand along with one of the suitcases. Edward opened the front door, locking it behind them, then they startedtowards the car. But then Ed said he forgot something and went back to the front door where Winry was waiting. Al saw him give her a big hug and a small kiss before he turned and back and headed to the car again. Al laughed as his brother opened the driver's door and then reached over to unlock the passenger side door. Al put one of the suitcases down and then opened the door before he sat down and put one suitcase in the back seat along with the heavy bag, and then reached to the other, which he placed next to the first one.

He was moving slowly and Edward laughed at his sluggish movements, "You _are_ really _tired_ aren't you?"

Al yawned, "Yes, the drinking had the _right effect_ so hopefully I can get enough **rest** that I will be awake at four in the morning when the train gets into Rizenbul. I definitely want to be awake then to talk to Ann. You know she made a lot of money and she has a lot of people counting on her, so I've decided that I am going to do whatever I can to help her paint."

"Al? You sure have done a three sixty on this, I remember you calling awhile ago worried **sick** about her not eating a milkshake remember?" Ed taunted wearing a devilish grin as he made a turn.

"It's not just about the money brother, it's about the _art_ and making people _happy_. You weren't **there** when the General talked about Michael. How _happy_ he looked, it was enough to move me to tears, but I had to keep it together. Though I had trouble speaking after that. But somehow it worked out because he knew he'd said _something_ that shook Winry and I both up. So he broke the tension, even so, I still had trouble just _staying_ with it. I was almost overcome by the returning memories." Al said looking all serious.

"I never said it was just about the _money_ brother, I can see it's much more then that. I'm sorry for teasing you, I just couldn't resist. Anyway I just want what's _best_ for you and for Ann, always keep faith in that ok Alphonse? I might be silly and teasing every now and then but it's only because I _love_ you that I am able to be that way. You are _special_ to me and so is Ann."

Al smiled and said, "I am glad you said that Ed, because I want you to know I feel the same about you, Faith and Winry. We're all family and _have been_ for a long time. I hope that it works out that things go smoothly for the paintings. Ann is going to do some of the horses out in the pasture for Faith's bedroom for her birthday present. And I plan on giving her a dollhouse if that's ok."

"That would be great Al, I think she would _love_ that. But alas our ride is over, here we are. I **hate** to see you go but I know you have to. Ann needs you and the photos so she can get going on painting. Thank her again for the portrait of Den she did. They both _love_ it dearly." Ed said as he pulled into an available parking spot.

Al yawned and nodded before he grinned and leaned back to get his suitcases. Ed turned the car off and slipped the keys into his pocket. He was feeling that familiar _ache_ in his chest as if he was losing his brother again, yet he knew that nothing would ease the pain except being with Winry once he made it home. Al took his luggage and followed Ed to the train he was going to be taking to Rizenbul. He had his ticket in his pocket next to his photos of Ann that he'd shown off to people while he was in town and the jewelry box, which held the bracelet and necklace he'd bought for her.

Soon the train was ready to go and Al smiled, "I'll see you _soon_ brother."

"Right Alphonse, _soon,_ when you come back things will be ready for you. I'll see you _then_ little brother."

Al nodded and then got onto the train. Soon he was sitting down on the side Ed was still waiting for him at. He nodded and reached out his hand to his brother who reached back, shaking it briskly before he let go as the train began to start away from the platform. Al smiled and waved and then he moved the suitcases in front of him, one on top of the other with the bag next to him on the seat, so that he would be able to put his feet up and relax. It wasn't as comfortable as he'd thought it would be, so he stood up and put them both on the rack and he laid down using the bag to rest his head on. The train car was pretty empty and he sighed, taking out the photo of him with Ann.

_So I'm finally on my way home to you. What news I have. News that you're going to be upset about but at the same time it will please you. I know it will._

He yawned and stretched out onto the seat falling asleep after about half an hour of being jostled around softly by the movement of the train. It was a fitful sleep haunted by dreams of the past and visions of leaving Ann behind only he wasn't a boy in the dreams, he was an adult and things were really sad. He saw her crying and when he woke up it was because the train was beginning to come to a stop. Al was grateful it had worked out exactly like what he'd set out to do. He felt refreshed and awake now that he knew they were almost at their destination. Al crossed the dreams off as nothing important and probably just the alcohol effecting his mind and he was very excited to be so close to home.

The train began to slow down and then he saw a wonderful sight; Ann was standing on the platform waiting for him and he waved at her. She waved back and smiled brightly. He was surprised she looked so happy this early in the morning. When the train finally stopped he quickly grabbed his luggage and then quickly exited the train, anxious to hug his fiancé'. She giggled as he put down his things before picking her up and swinging her around in a circle happily. She giggled some more and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

He smiled triumphantly, "It was incredible Ann! I have in my pocket over five hundred thousand sens. Roy wanted _another_ portrait, the General wanted **four** more, three for the school and one of Central Command on top of three portraits."

She stumbled and he held her tightly, she was stunned and he smiled at her, "There are so many things I have to share with you about this trip. I hardly know where to start. But I knew you'd be surprised. You have a lot of _work_ ahead my darling but I am going to help in other ways. I will take over the animals so that you can throw yourself into your work."

"Alphonse, I don't know _what_ to say, I am just shocked that you came back with so much money. From _my_ art, I just can't believe it." She said softly.

Al grinned and let her go so he could get his suitcases, "It's ok Ann, don't be afraid, I have to tell you the General really _likes_ your work, he's the one who gave me _over_ half of what I brought home. And that isn't all. Let's get going and I will tell you about my last meeting with him."

She nodded and he walked beside her to the wagon. When they got there he put the luggage and the bag with the backdrop underneath in the seating compartment and then he helped her up into the bench seat before he jumped up to join her. She was stunned still and he reached into his pocket pulling out the jewelry box he'd picked up for her at the jewelry store. He handed it to her and smiled.

"This is for you my love, I hope you don't mind that I spent a little of the money on this for you."

She smiled and untied the red ribbon before opening the box, "I don't mind at all Alphonse, oh they're lovely!" She exclaimed upon seeing the bracelet and the matching necklace.

"Want me to help you put them on before we go?" Al asked and she handed the necklace to him first.

He put it around her neck and then got the clasp open and closed it carefully onto the other end of the necklace before she handed him the bracelet. Then he got the clasp on it open and he put it around her left wrist. She grinned proudly and shook her wrist, so the bangle bracelets fell down overtop of the golden chain. Then she kissed his cheek and handed him the reins. He smiled and pulled her into a hug, and patted her back as he got the horses started on their journey home. Al felt so happy to be home again, he was excited about all he had to share with her.

"Well I got some great photos for you to work with Ann, and the General, well the General was very generous and he told me _something_ that blew my mind."

She reached to his arm and held it with both of hers, pulling it close to her side, "Oh? And what was it?"

Al looked down at her and smiled, "You're going to find this _hard_ to believe, but he _knew_ your grandfather. He even has a _portrait_ done by him of his wife and himself. Back when he was _only_ a Captain. Can you believe that?"

Ann stiffened up and Al knew she was now flashing back to the day they met, when he and his brother had come home to Rizenbul bringing the tragic news about her father being attacked and killed on his way to see her at the Rockbell's home. He pulled his arm free and put it around her shoulders. Then he kissed her forehead. She was crying and he understood why. He whispered to her that it was going to be all right.

"When we go together to deliver his paintings he will be bringing that very portrait to share with us. I plan on taking photos of it with you and the General darling. It all made sense after he told me that, _why_ he'd pay so much for your paintings, because he admired your grandfather's work and wants to **encourage** you to hone your talent." Al said softly.

Ann looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You remembered _more_ about that day we met _didn't_ you?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did. I remember how sad it made me to see him dying like that. That I was grateful we'd come along when we had, though I'd wished it had been _before_ the attack, we might have been enough to tip the scales of balance in his favor and he might not have been attacked."

"It's ok Alphonse, really. I was just not expecting to hear this news. I am _glad_ you remembered more, but I am _ashamed_ of how I was back then. I was so young and _stupid_. Thinking that you were some big burly man behind that armor. Little did I know I was _looking_ at my soulmate. I'm so sorry for how I acted when I saw you and Ed in those first moments. I was just so afraid of people, I hated being seen by anyone."

He pulled her close as he put the reins under his leg so that he could hold her with both arms. "Don't worry about it, I did remember seeing you falling and I remember the look on your face then, as well as later when you fell asleep on my lap. Do you remember that Ann?"

She nodded, "Yes I certainly do my love. I remember _that_ night and so many others. I wasn't prepared to hear something like this though, so I cried. I'm sorry Alphonse, I am sure remembering some of that _must_ have been traumatic. I know at the time you both were sad over finding my grandfather like that."

"It's ok Ann, I am _glad_ I remembered, because _now_ I remember your grandfather now, that is worth trauma it brought back because now I can _see_ his face in my mind, I can remember how badly he wanted to see you walking again. You know he'd be very proud of how far you've come Ann." Al said as he released her from the embrace and picked the reins back up, as she wiped away the few stray tears she'd shed.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "That is sweet of you to say Alphonse. I am anxious to get working, so when we get home I want to get started. I went yesterday into town to get a bunch of new paints so I have plenty of paint and canvases to get going. I even finished the painting I wanted to do for Faith. So that is one less painting to do on my list."

"That's awesome Ann, Faith will love it I am sure. I wanted to let you know I am going to set up a darkroom in the house so that I can develop my own photographs, I got a book on it and ordered some supplies for this purpose that will be delivered to the house next week."

"Oh Al that is _wonderful_ news, I am so _excited_, that will be fantastic to be able to get the photos within _hours_ of finishing off a roll of film. I have a little _surprise_ for you hanging on the kitchen wall." She said and smiled at him, no trace of her tears remaining.

"Oh _really_? That wouldn't happen to be a _painting_ of the two of us now would it?" He asked but he knew the answer already.

She nodded, "I can't wait for you to see it darling."

He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders and they sat in a comfortable silence as they rode onward.

-o-

After they got home a couple hours later there were signs of the impending dawn as they took care of the horses. Then Al and Ann went inside and he went to make breakfast as she looked over the photographs. He smiled at her awed expression as she looked at the photos that had been selected to become paintings.

"These are really great pictures Al honey. You really are good with that camera. They will make fantastic paintings. I think I can get all of them done too with plenty of time to spare. I am going to go down to the studio and get started on the ones for Roy. The group ones will be really easy. Can you bring down some breakfast when it's ready?" She asked standing up with the photos in hand.

"Sure Ann, listen I meant it when I told you I wanted to _take over_ the chores so you were freed up to work undisturbed. I want to help you in any way I can, so you go right ahead and I will be down in a little while with some pancakes set up the way you like them and some bacon strips. Did you want any coffee?"

She nodded and then put the photos down before coming over to start the coffee, "Yes but I'll make it. Do you want any?"

He nodded as he flipped the pancake he had going on the griddle. "You just start it and I will get it all set up for you. Ok?"

She grinned and nodded, "Ok Alphonse. You're the best you know that?"

He nodded and silently begged her for a kiss, so she put the coffee maker together full of the ground coffee that the water had to filter through to become the strong brew they both wanted to drink about now. The sun was coming up as she went over to give Al a sweet kiss, his hands moved from the stove to her waist, holding her tightly as their lips touched briefly. As she pulled away he whispered that he loved her.

"I missed you _so much_ Alphonse, you just can't imagine how hard it was being _here_ alone." She said and noticed his coat was rather heavy.

"Here take it off and pull out the envelopes. It's all yours my love. All $500,000. I spent only twenty on things while I was in town, got brother a bottle of schnapps along with one for us, those gold chains and the supplies for the darkroom."

"I'm glad you did because the camera shop here wouldn't have those things, I remember you'd talked with the owner about it once before, and he didn't have the items you'd need to start your own darkroom." She said with a wink as he released her from the embrace.

Ann took off his coat for him and he rolled up his sleeves. She smiled as she reached into the pockets and pulled out several envelopes and the photos he'd carried around everywhere with him during his trip. He waited for her to look up at him before he went back to the stove and then she sat down stunned by all the money she'd been given for her completed paintings and for so many others yet to be created. It was a wonderful feeling, something she would never forget.

She put it on the table and then went to the empty cookie jar that had become the piggy bank of sorts for the money they needed easy access to. Al laughed and she giggled, then putting the jar up out of the way she went over to give Al a hug from behind. He reached down to her hands and she squeezed him gently. Then she let go and headed back to take the photos out to the studio and to get started. Al smiled to himself thinking that it had worked out to be a perfect early morning trip. He'd be up today because he had to be up, _supporting_ her was his biggest priority now.

So when he'd finished with their breakfast and the coffee was ready he set up a tray with her plate and then set one up for him, which he would come back for. He walked carefully down to the studio and pushed open the door with his back smiling because she'd left it ajar so he could bring a tray down. Then he went in and saw she was already started on the outline of the group portrait. He put the tray down on a table and then went to turn on the radio. She giggled as he came over to take a look.

"Looks wonderful Ann. I can see it shaping up nicely. I will go grab my tray and be right back."

"Ok honey, don't worry I won't start without you." She said as she went back to outlining the group onto the canvas.

He left and went to get the second tray that he'd loaded up for himself. They'd put a small table in there with a chair in front of the couch so that they could enjoy eating together even though he sometimes had to literally pull her away from her work to get her to eat something. By the time he got back down to the studio, she was already mixing up paints to get the right skin tone. He put down the tray and then she came over and sat on the couch as he went to sit down on the chair. They ate in peace, Ann was smiling and looked so very happy that it made Al feel really pleased with himself.

The golden chain around her throat looked so nice, and the bracelet was a nice addition to her wrist. She giggled at catching him staring at her again. He reached over to her hand and held it for a long moment before he told her how lovely he thought she looked right now. Making her blush. The couple finished their breakfast and Ann immediately went back to painting. He was shocked by the skill with which she was painting. So Al just sat there on the stool he'd sat on when she'd painted the first portrait. She was so much better now he thought to himself.

Two hours passed and then he went to go take care of the animals. She didn't notice him leaving being so caught up in her work, so he quickly got the animals fed and gave them all fresh water. Then he went back to the house to get a pillow and a blanket. When he got back down to the studio Ann was still working happily so he moved the table and chair away from the couch and then he set up the pillow and laid down pulling the blanket over himself because it was still somewhat chilly outside. He watched her for another half an hour before he fell asleep. He dreamt about being back in Central for their wedding, and about everything going perfectly.

Ann was very busy on the group portrait but when she got to a point where it needed to go into the sun, that was when she noticed that Al was fast asleep on the couch. She took the portrait out to the picnic bench and carefully laid it down before going back inside to start on the portrait of Roy with Riza. By the time Al woke up around lunchtime she had the skin tones perfected and was working on their uniforms. He was shocked at how far she'd gotten and he got up to go get them something to eat, carrying the two trays with him back to the house.

He saw the one that was drying in the sun and gasped in shock as he looked at it. It was close to being done, it just needed the finalizing of the details on the faces, and the highlights on the uniforms and on hair of the figures, to be finished and ready to varnish. Al was delighted at how nicely it had come out. It was just beautiful he thought to himself before he went up to make them some soup and sandwiches to snack on. Since she was painting so intently he knew he'd have to pull her away from it, but that wasn't going to be too hard to do, not with her favorite sandwich and some tomato soup.

When he had things set up he used one of the trays to put their sandwiches on, on one plate, one on top of the other, a box of raisins along with two soup mugs filled with warm red soup. She didn't look up from her work and he put it down on the table he'd moved back after getting up. Then he went to watch over her shoulder for awhile as she worked on Riza's face. She didn't like how it came out though Alphonse thought it looked fine, so she used a thin rag to wipe the paint off the face carefully before applying the proper skin tones on it again to cover up the mistake she'd felt the need to correct.

Then he went to sit down and started eating. Still watching her painting he ate his sandwich and started on his soup before she sighed and put the brush down. Then she came over and sat down with him, smiling at him before looking back at her work with pride. It had been a long morning since they'd been together and the studio was a little chilly so after he finished eating he went to get her a jacket. He came back and she was back to the painting. She asked him to bring the one in from the sun if it was dried and so he put down the coat and went out to the picnic table.

He felt the canvas gingerly and upon seeing it was dry to the touch he picked it up and brought it inside. Al was so proud of her; she was already working on the third painting for Roy, the final group shot and he put the dried one onto a nearby easel. She thanked him and continued on the outline until she was satisfied it looked just the way she wanted. She looked at the photograph that was clipped onto the backboard of the easel along with the photo of Roy and Riza alone. He insisted she put on the coat and he helped her into it. She said she didn't want to get paint on it and he said it was ok, it was an old coat of Winry's and she wouldn't mind.

"She'd just be happy you were _warm_ and that he helped you to keep on painting." He said with a grin. "You're really doing great I can hardly believe you've got two almost ready for varnishing and are started on the third."

"Me either, but it just happens sometimes. You know? I just go with the flow and it's almost like it creates itself and I am just along for the ride." She said, not looking at him as she continued working.

"I am going to go unpack, I will be back out later. Want me to take the other one out to the table to dry?" He asked smiling even though she wasn't looking.

She nodded and didn't stop what she was doing. "That would be great. Let's see if I can get this one done to that point where it can go outside and catch the last of the good sunrays. I am pretty excited about everything and wanted to get a good start on the paintings. I am not tired at all either."

"Ok, well enjoy it my love, I'll be back in a little while, I just want to get some chili started for dinner tonight."

She nodded and Al left the studio. He was so happy seeing her happily painting away. He put the other portrait out there to dry and then he headed towards the house. Al really enjoyed watching the creative process in action as canvases came to life. It was just as satisfying as taking great photos was. As he left the backyard and took his suitcases to the bedroom he thought about how nice it was to be home. The simple pleasure of just walking into the bedroom was so familiar and welcoming to him. He just smiled as he put his suitcases up on the bed; thinking about how lucky he was to be here with his beloved as she created art that people would adore for a long, long time.


	19. Second Wind

**Devotion **

**Chapter Nineteen:** Second Wind

-o-

Five days and six more paintings later Ann was done with nine of the twelve she had to get done before the wedding. Al figured that they would be finished and ready for framing by the weekend. He'd varnished the ones that were all done, including the ones for Roy she'd done that previous Friday and _they all_ looked marvelous. She'd done the General's portraits and was now working on one of portraits for Mr. Strickland. She only had three more to go and she was still going strong. Al didn't want to stop her either, not when she was doing so well. Unlike last time she _didn't_ have circles forming under her eyes, in fact she looked positively _glowing_ with the joy of immersing herself into her work.

It was a bright sunny, but chilly Tuesday, when he finished up lunch and took it outside to Ann she smiled as he came in. She seemed to have stopped for a breather and she went to sit down at the table. They were having tuna fish salad sandwiches which was a favorite of theirs. Al had _even_ cut up onions and some celery to go into it so it was especially delicious. They ate in comfortable silence and then Al moved the table aside so he could sit next to her. They looked at her latest portrait together and she leaned against him, smiling contentedly.

Al put his arm around her shoulders as she moved her head to rest on his shoulder, "I am so **proud** of you my _little_ artist. You've got almost all of them practically done. I love the one you did of us together that's in the kitchen though, it ties with the wedding present copy for my favorite painting so far."

She shifted positions and looked up at him, "I missed you so much that by painting you I felt a little _closer_ to you. Say why don't we take a break and go enjoy some of that schnapps? I think I'm up for a round of that drinking game. Plus Edward might want to play it when we get in town so I want to get _better_ at it before then."

Al looked down at her and smiled, "You _really_ feel like taking a break?"

She nodded, and he laughed, "All right then let's close up shop and head to the house where it's warmer."

They got up and she put her paints away, snapping a cover overtop of the ones she'd mixed up on the pallet. It's top fitting snuggly so that the paints wouldn't dry out overnight since they were calling it a day. She then went over to hold his hand, but he had other plans. He picked her up and carried her out of the studio with all the neatly varnished paintings hanging against the walls bearing silent witness to their romantic departure looked on approvingly. He let her lock its door since his hands were busy. Then he went towards the house, she giggled and told him to be careful, because they might fall which would be bad.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, you're not heavy to me at all, but I will put you _down_ for the stairs. That way we're being careful, but I think I want you _back_ in my arms after we get inside."

She laughed, "But Al you don't need to prove anything to me. I know you're **strong**. Let me walk, I _can_ now you know, just fine. No cane or anything in case you didn't notice."

He chuckled and put her down by the stairs, she smiled and they went up them together holding hands. It wasn't long before they were inside and he was getting the schnapps while she got the OJ. Then he reached into his pants trying to find a coin, but Ann reached down her blouse and pulled out a shiny coin. She laughed at his surprised expression.

"_What?_ I had one here from the cookie jar because I was _thinking_ about taking the day _off_ and I wanted to have a coin **handy** just in case we ended up wanting to play that drinking game. Is that so odd?"

"Not really, I was just _surprised_ is all, that you would _want_ to take time off when things were moving along so well. Is something wrong?" He asked concern apparent in his worried expression.

She laughed, "Why would there be anything _wrong_? I just wanted to spend the afternoon with **you**. Ok? That's all, nothing more. I just thought that it would be fun to drink maybe say half that bottle of schnapps with you and _forget_ about everything _and_ everyone else for a little while. Can't we just do that, drink together and _enjoy_ this afternoon? We don't have to be anywhere. And I want to be with you. You've been so supportive of all the painting I've been up to that _this_ is my way of paying some attention _to you_, instead of other people. Understand?"

He nodded and went to the table, where she sat down and gave him the sweetest look. She took the first shot and missed, so she had to drink. They were doing small shots of the schnapps instead of full Fuzzy Navels just because they didn't want to drink too much OJ. She refilled the shot glass and took a sip of some OJ to chase down the sweet liquor as Al took his shot and got it in, making her drink again. She laughed and took the shot and poured another. Then she made it in and Al had to drink.

"Wow, good shot there Ann." He said before he swallowed the tasty liquid, "Mmm, that was good. My turn."

He got it in and she had to drink, so he refilled the shot glass and laughed as she made a face after chasing the schnapps down with the orange juice. She laughed and refilled the shot glass before taking her turn. She missed it so he sat back and watched her drinking again. He laughed when she made another face and said she was feeling all warm and fuzzy now.

"Well that's probably where it got the name from, that and the fact that peaches are fuzzy. My turn again. Prepare to make that cute face again," he said as he took his shot. Then he gasped as he missed, though truth be told it had been a purposeful miss.

He drank the shot and went ahead and refilled it. Then she went again and soon they lost count of whose turn it was anymore and he no longer cared as she snuggled up to him. Al was so happy. She seemed to be happy too, that she was spending time with him made his day. So he stood up and took her hand leading her to their bedroom. The house was so quiet it was deafening, so he turned on the radio that was on the dresser. They came together and began slow dancing, each of them remembered the time that she'd danced from inside of the armor.

He reached a hand down to her chin and lifted it, her face was glowing and flushed probably from the alcohol he thought to himself as he leaned down, bringing his lips to meet hers. They stopped dancing as her hands explored his back, making him shiver. She reached up and helped him take off his coat, then he reached to her dress's zipper, slowly teasing it down her back to her waist. Ann shuddered as the cool air touched her bare skin. He smiled as he pulled away from the kiss and together they moved to the bed, warming each other up as the music played on.

-o-

A few hours later Ann woke up and it was still daylight out. Al was sleeping in bed next to her so she got up quietly and got dressed in something warm. She snuck out and went to the back yard where the paintings were all dried, she carefully picked two of themup that were outside still and walked to the studio, opening the door with her keys, she then put the paintings down admiring her work and Al's varnish job. They would be ready by tomorrow she thought proudly to herself as she put them up onto other easels. She'd acquired a few more easels from the art store just for the purpose of setting up more paintings to look at around the studio.

Six were ready for framing and had already been strung up with wire and were hung on the studio walls, while the other three that had been outside were not quite ready for being strung up just yet. She smiled as she opened her pallet up and then she went to turn the radio on that they'd bought specifically for the studio. She soon lost track of time as she finished the fine detailing left to do on the first of Mr. Strickland's two portraits. She was just finishing it off when Al appeared wearing fresh white long johns and a long sleeved flannel shirt and his boots.

She stopped what she was doing to greet him, "Hi there Alphonse, don't you look warm?"

He laughed, "I figured I'd find you down here. You should have woken me up, I wanted to see you finish that one. I guess I'll just curl up out here and watch you start the next one. That'll do."

He went over to the couch and took the blanket he'd left down here and the pillow setting them up on the couch before he laid down. She giggled and told him he looked too cute sleeping to disturb so she'd let him sleep. He laughed again and pulled the covers up to his chin, shivering a little bit before he began to warm up enough that he was comfortable. She put the portrait over onto one of the empty easels, then she brought over one that she'd sketched out the beginnings of the two figures upon. She started with the background and then after about half an hour she had moved onto the people.

Al watched intrigued by the way she now was able to get the background done in only twenty minutes. That was awe inspiring to the young alchemist, and he wondered if she would have the same awe about him in the darkroom, creating pictures for people to enjoy or for her to paint pictures of. He sat in silence watching for what seemed like two hours, but a look at his watch showed it was nearly seven so it was more like three hours. He didn't feel like getting up so he lay there watching her painting. When she was done with as much of the figures as she could get done she put it aside to start drying and went to another blank canvas.

Putting it on the main easel she picked up her drawing charcoal. Soon she was sketching out the outlines of the building that would become what Al had photographed. He was astonished at how quickly she'd been able to get the small figures in the background done, and before he knew it she was already picking up the background colors and starting on the sky. She had the clouds down next, and then it was time to get to work on the building. She kept at it for another hour before he had to go get them something for dinner. Ann said she wasn't very hungry, and that she would like grill cheeses with tomato. He kissed her cheek and bounded off to make their sandwiches.

-o-

"So do you think she's going to get them all _done_ in time Edward? I'm worried about it. I'm afraid Al might have bitten off more then she could _chew_ you know?" Winry said to her husband as their daughter played in the living room.

It had been five days since Al had left and he hadn't called yet. Ed shrugged, he had a strange feeling that Ann had over half of them done by now judging by how obsessed Al had said she'd been over the five that she'd wanted to get done for his last trip to Central. So he got up and went to the phone, dialing the number to the Rockbell house. The house they'd called home for so long. It rang and rang with no answer. He'd just have to try again later, he thought to himself.

"No answer?" His wife asked with obvious worry.

She went back over to the phone and then she dialed the number again and let it ring for over a minute then to her surprise Al answered.

"Hello?" He asked sounding out of breath as if he'd run in to answer the phone.

"Hi! Alphonse! Are you all right? We were getting worried having not heard from you. How are you and Ann making out?"

He laughed and she blushed and Edward got back up to wait for his turn to talk to Al.

"We're doing fine, Ann is down in the studio, I'm sorry I was too caught up in everything to call. I told her about the General and she took it pretty good. She loved the necklace and bracelet too. So what else is there to tell?" He said as he thought about what else to tell his sister-in-law. "Oh yeah she's gotten _nine_ of them done, almost ten out of the _twelve_ she had left. And she finished the horse one before I got back, you remember the one for Faith's birthday?"

"Almost _ten_ of them DONE?" Winry struggled to stay standing as she felt the world spin around her she was so awed by what Alphonse had said. "In five days? Al you have to make her sleep sometime, she's going to burn out!"

"She's _sleeping_ Winry, it's just that she's gotten a little _faster_ because of doing so much of it. I just watched her finish one off and start on the tenth one. It's amazing to see a sketched out canvas become alive with paint. It's unbelievable Winry."

"Oh, so she **is** sleeping then? Then it's ok if she's just gotten _better_ and that is how she got _that_ many done. I have to get going though it's just about time for Faith's bath and bedtime story, Ed's right here though, hold on ok? Love you Alphonse, bye." Winry said as she prepared to hand the phone off to Ed.

"Don't worry I'm making _sure_ she's getting her sleep and she's eating properly, so don't worry. Have a great night Winry, thanks for calling, bye-bye."

Ed took the phone from Winry and then he leaned against the cabinet as he said hello.

Al giggled, "Hi Ed, how are you? Sounds like Winry was really worried, I am glad I was coming in just now so I heard the phone ring."

Ed didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd called a moment before and he'd been outside or in the studio still, and that Winry had let it ring for almost two minutes.

"Oh yeah good timing I guess. So we're fine here, but did I hear right? She has ten finished paintings?"

Al laughed, "Not quite, she's letting the ninth dry right now before she goes back later to add the finishing touches, she's on the tenth one now, the one of Academy pieces I think."

"Al are you all right? She's going overboard with this, you need to slow her down," Ed said with the same worry his wife had expressed earlier.

"It's _fine_ Ed, she's just not doing anything _but_ painting except for the little _break_ we took earlier. It's easy to get a painting done if you're motivated, well at least she _makes_ it look easy. I don't think I could do it, but I can snap off a ton of photos in a day, yet only a few might be _worthy_ of canvas and paint, you know?"

Ed shrugged, if Alphonse wasn't worried he knew he shouldn't be either.

"Well I suppose that's true, but I guess you're doing all the work around the house and taking care of the animals _right_?"

"Yup, but it's fine, really. I want to let her paint. I just came up to the house to get dinner going, we're having grilled cheeses. I would expect us to be coming up to bring the paintings this weekend since she'd going to do the last three in the next couple of days and the frames are being made now."

Ed gasped, "That's freaking unbelievable brother. She's **ok** though? I mean you'd _tell_ me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Of course I _would_ Edward. Listen, I wanted to see what you think about us coming up for a visit this weekend to drop the paintings off and get more photos of things. We wouldn't stay but maybe four days, just enough to get the paintings delivered and then shoot some more film."

"I will run it by Winry and get back to you, I am sure it would be _fine_ brother." Edward was happy they were thinking of making a separate trip from the trip where they got married because it would be hard to focus on the painting aspect of their trip when they were stressed about the wedding.

"Sounds good to me, I have to get going though big brother, I'll call again soon to see what Winry thinks about it. I think it would be better if we came up earlier then the wedding so that we don't have all the delivery of the paintings to think about the week of the wedding. That is probably what's motivated Ann to really get these all done as soon as she could. That and she wanted to get them done for the General and the Colonel and Mr. Strickland."

"Ok little brother, I'll pass that along to Winry and let you know what she thinks. I think you can _go ahead_ and get tickets for Sunday and we can go deliver them on Monday to everyone and you might be able to squeeze in some more photo time. Have a great night, bye." Ed said hating the last word yet needing something to say.

"Ok, I'll get the tickets then, call me before Friday if she would rather we stay in a hotel, we could set that up too if we need to. Bye Ed." Then Al hung up the phone.

Edward went upstairs and Winry was coming downstairs but without Faith. He figured she was in the tub still and so he went up and met her halfway up the stairs. She seemed to be anxious so he went to the landing between the two sets of stairs and she followed.

"So Al says they are going to want to come back sooner with the paintings to get them delivered before the wedding. I told him to get tickets for Sunday so if you don't want them here…."

"Of course I _want them_ here, oh Ed honestly, **now** I have to go call him back you are just _terrible_ to hang up with him thinking that I might be the big bad wolf and say _no_. Honestly _what_ were you thinking?" Winry said sounding rather annoyed.

Ed laughed, "I was _trying_ to be polite and thoughtful of _your_ feelings Winry. What else would I have been thinking? Go ahead and call him and he'll burn their grilled cheeses. Unless you call right now."

She hurried off downstairs to the phone and she called Al back, telling him it was great that they wanted to get the paintings delivered before the wedding and not to worry. Which made Ed laugh as he went back downstairs hearing her high pitched voice apologizing for him was funny.

"Really Ed was just being _silly_, he should know I _wouldn't_ mind. So we'll see you this Sunday right?"

Al told her that was right and then they hung up. Ed was down in the kitchen by this time and he went to the peach schnapps that was left and took out a shot glass. He poured a drink and Winry frowned at him. He was happy her wrench wasn't in sight as he drank the shot and poured another. He couldn't understand how Ann could be so productive in so little time and he tried to imagine himself doing it and couldn't. It made him wonder just what it was that _she had_ that he _didn't_.

"You know she won't be like this all the time Edward. After she has a child, things will change, they will not be able to live the life they are living now, staying up all night and being so carefree. Don't fault them for enjoying what we **didn't** get to."

Ed frowned at this thought, was that what he was doing? Could it be that she was right and he was a little jealous of the fact that his brother was starting a relationship with the woman he loved and that they didn't have a child yet? _No that isn't true, but still…could it be that it's more about Ann growing up as a person, then Alphonse being so happy?_ He wondered that as he kicked back the second shot and poured a third.

"Maybe you're right, it's just that we didn't get to _taste_ that freedom and carefree life for more then the moments we had stolen back before Al was flesh again. I don't think it's jealousy, I mean look at Ann, she's been through hell with all of this, she felt for _years_ that she had no talent and now she's accepted _she does_ and it's like years of blocked creativity is flowing through her. I don't doubt that Al has a lot to do with that, yet what will life be like for them when they have children? Will she have to give up painting for good?"

Winry listened to him and sighed, "Who knows Ed, but she's hot for it now and there's no guarantee she can bear children, we won't know until it happens. What if things aren't meant to be like that between them and they don't have children? It might be that she goes on painting for years and years. Who knows? What we do know is that they _love each other_ a lot. That is what matters and they make each other happy, isn't that what's important Edward?"

He sighed and drank the third shot, shivering a bit and she frowned again, "Yes, it is, I think _that_ is what I am worried about. Them being disappointed and _unable_ to have children because I know how much Faith means to me and how much I want our next baby so that I can be here for you through everything and understand what having a baby is like."

This made her smile and she came over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You taste like peaches. I'm going to go upstairs and take care of Faith, come up if you want to share in the bedtime story ok? Otherwise I'll be in bed and you better be there too, because you have school tomorrow Ed, and I am not tired, not tired at all."

He smiled working his charm on her, feeling quit tingly all over, his lips tingling from her kiss, "I think I'll go take a shower while you read a bedtime story to our darling daughter. By the way we need to get a full sized bed for them by this next trip ok? Can you do that? Set up a delivery of a full sized bed for the last unfurnished guest bedroom? Then they will have somewhere nice to sleep."

"I can handle that, but can you handle _this?"_ Winry said, leaning up to kiss him again for a few lingering moments, before she pulled away and walked off away from him, posing for a few seconds against the doorway, before he rushed over and pulled her into a crushing kiss.

She responded to it right away before pulling away upon hearing Faith calling from the bathroom. Then she pulled away and left him standing there, breathing hard. Breathing hard but quite happy. He smiled at her as she looked at him from the stairs and smoothed out her dress, making his heart beat faster. He went back to his shot glass and poured a big shot before he put the cap back on the schnapps. Then he went upstairs to their master bathroom. Then he got into the shower already thinking about being with his wife. He'd never been so happy as he was right now and it felt wonderful.

-o-

Al finished the grilled cheeses and brought them down along with a big bowl of ice cream to the studio. It was getting colder so he brought Ann a jacket, she was still wearing a thin dress, and he didn't want her getting sick. He decided to bring the bottle of schnapps down to her too to see if she wanted more and to take a break after eating. The studio door was still ajar, so he entered easily. She was working hard and had the concrete of the building settled nicely onto the canvas. Ann looked up when he entered and eyed the bottle of schnapps.

"So you're trying to get me drunk _again?_ _Twice_ in one day, really Alphonse you surprise me. But I'm glad you did. I bet ice cream with schnapps will be interesting. What made you think of it?"

He blushed, "Oh just something I used to do as a kid, have peaches with ice cream, I thought it might work with the schnapps, then again it might be totally disgusting so we can just chalk this up to _playful experimentation_."

"Mmm, I like your experiments Al, especially the _playful_ ones. Come on over here and shut the door. What do you think of the building?"

He nodded and put the tray down on the table near the couch,he then went to shut the door before he went over to the painting.

"Oh Ann, I can't believe you got this far on it since I went to make grilled cheeses. It's uncanny how much you can do in one hour, let alone thirty minutes, it's fantastic." He said smiling as he went to hold her in his arms.

She smiled and then they held hands and went to start on their dinner. They enjoyed the sandwiches and the pickles he'd brought down too, something about them just completed the meal. Then they started to feed each the ice cream and took turns with the cup they filled with schnapps. It turned out to be quite delicious so they finished off the ice cream and polished off the rest of the schnapps. It was a lovely little dinner and by the time they left the studio they were quite giddy and drunk. They went to their bedroom and fell into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

-o-

Author's Notes: With Spring Break here I won't be able to write like I have been since starting this fic so I apologize in advance for the upcoming delay in the next update but it can't be helped. My son will be home all next week starting Friday so I will have my hands too full with him to get any updates prepared. I hope you've all enjoyed this **burst** of creativity that spawned this third and _final chapter_ (meaning of the _overall story, not final chapter_ to **this fic** which I see going _longer_ then _Empathy_ or _Faith_ did because there is more I want to accomplish within this 'chapter' of the story) of my FMA trilogy. I will be doing more FMA stuff just not featuring my OC, I am seeing a couple of one shots but I don't have it in me to do drabbles as if you couldn't guess from how long my chapters are, so a one shot would be around the length of one chapter much like _Guilt in the Shell_ was.

I have started on chapter 20 but I don't have too much of it done. I had gotten a few chapters ahead because I was doing two chapters a day for awhile there, but alas this week I haven't been able to because of real life things. So wish me luck in getting at least one or two updates in for next week and maybe you can leave a review for me to get inspired over. The past couple chapters have only received one review each and that probably has something to do with my inability to get jazzed up over the next phase of this fic I love it **dearly** and would like to think you do too so if you're enjoying the story so far please review it so I know it's not all in my head and what I've gotten down so far on 'paper' is as good as I would like to think it is.

As for the art thing-I **do** _believe_ she would be able to finish _two a day_ some days because I know I could, just as I can and have done _two chapters_ on a good day. I hope that you find it believable, because I do and I lived with two artists. I knew for a fact that my Step-Dad was capable of doing one portrait in the span of a few hours because I sat for him and posed with him and his group of artist friends. If I didn't _have_ that experience then I might not have written Ann as possessing that _same_ skill, but having seen what some artists are capable of myself I definitely think Ann would be up to their level by this point so you may see more of her painting like this chapter depicts her as doing. Thank you for reading!


	20. The Delivery Day Comes Forth

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty: **The Delivery Day Comes Forth

-o-

The weekend came and Al and Ann had traveled to Central City with the twelve paintings they'd worked on together much to everyone's amazement. Ann was very proud of her work and thought that the General, Roy, and Principal Strickland would all be very pleased with their portraits. It was a lovely Sunday evening and Roy and Riza had come over for dinner. They both were just as amazed as Ed, Winry and Faith by the beauty of the portraits Ann had crafted. They were all sitting in the living room together admiring her work.

"I am really impressed with your ability to work within a deadline Ann, you really did a spectacular job on these portraits. Might we get a look at the others you've done for General Hakuro and Principal Strickland?" Roy asked politely with genuine interest.

Ann smiled and nodded, they would be able to re-wrap the pieces, though it would take some time, she was ready for their opinions on the other portraits she'd done. Al removed the envelope that held the photos that each of the commissioned pieces originated from and he passed those over to Roy while Ann and Winry got up to carefully removed the paper, sheets and twine, revealing the General's pieces first, then Principal Strickland's two portraits were unwrapped. Ed, Faith and their two guests gasped in awe of the painted treasures, surely to become family heirlooms.

"Ann, those all are positively incredible!" Edward began, "it's amazing that you can create such quality when you're lifting a brush to canvas. I can hardly believe that you did this all from these photographs. You've both really captured their images perfectly."

Roy nodded handing the photos over to Riza, "I agree Edward, she certainly has a marvelous way with this medium. I think both the General and Principal Strickland will be very pleased with their paintings Ann. And these photographs you took Alphonse, they are very good, you're an artist yourself behind the camera. Did you get a darkroom set up yet?"

Al shook his head, "Not yet, I am still waiting on the things I've ordered to arrive, but when they do I will definitely be setting it up. It will probably wait until after our honeymoon though. To be perfectly honest, now that we've gotten all the art pieces finished I think Ann and I need a break before we start our next series of work."

Ann giggled and Winry winked at Al as he went on, "I believe we're going to do some more portraits. Some of some people back in Rizenbul and a couple of pieces of Ann and myself so that we can develop a collection we could see about having in an art show here in Central."

"Good plan Alphonse, you have my permission to put one of the group portraits into the show if you so desire, I think that would be nice to see people enjoying along with the other pieces you'll be doing." Roy said, "you might want to do some more local landmarks here, like Cathedral and perhaps the gardens behind Central Command. Though they aren't in full bloom yet, you probably will want to capture some shots to paint of them in full bloom which won't happen for about another two months."

Alphonse nodded and patted Ann on the knee. She smiled and leaned against him, they were sitting on the teal colored loveseat, while Ed and Winry, with Faith on her lap, sat in two light brown wingback chairs and Riza and Roy sat on the teal velvet sofa. The two portraits Ann had done for Winry, Faith and Ed hung proudly, one behind the sofa and one above the mantle.

"I definitely think the gardens would make a grand painting once all the flowers and trees are all filled with blooms. I think the one I did with the fountain came out nicely, but another one with everything full of life would be a challenge to paint," Ann said as she squeezed Al's hand.

"I probably will be making a trip up here delivering more paintings by that time Ann, so you can add that to your list of scenes to paint." Said Al brightly.

She giggled and they sat chatting for awhile longer before Roy and Riza got up to leave.

"Thank you for having us over tonight we both we anxious to see the paintings Ann did for us, and I must say they were worth every penny and then some," Roy said as he got up to go.

Riza agreed with Roy and she stood up right beside him, "Oh yes Ann, you did a great job on them all. Everyone will be as pleased by them as they were with the photos Alphonse took. Thank you Winry and Edward for having us over tonight. Dinner was wonderful."

Winry and Ed stood up and so did Alphonse and Ann. The men shook hands and the women got hugs and then they took the three paintings with them. Then it was just the five family members who each had things to go do. Ed helped Al and Ann re-wrap the remaining nine paintings while Winry and Faith went into the kitchen to deal with the cleanup. They finished their chores at the same time and then it was time for Faith's bath and to get ready for bed. Edward, Alphonse and Ann went into the kitchen and from the cabinet down came the peach schnapps. Edward made them each a drink and then they decided to play some cards.

Winry joined them after Faith was in bed and they had a nice time, but tomorrow was the big day they would deliver all the paintings to their owners. They would go in the car with Ed to the Academy and then once the Principal had the four paintings that were going to him they would get the other five to General Hakuro. After a few hands of rummy the two couples went off to bed. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow and today had been a fantastic day today, despite Al and Ann having to get on the train at five in the morning, it had been worth it.

-o-

"Are you ready to go now Ann?" Al asked standing in the hallway admiring his fiancé as she put on a final coat of mascara.

"Yes, I think so. Do I look all right? I'm so nervous," she replied.

"You look great Ann, don't worry. I like your hair up from your face in combs and flowing down your back, it looks simply gorgeous. When we get back I want to take some pictures of you and maybe we can get some of the two of us. What do you say?"

She grinned, "I'd like that sweetheart. I'd like that a lot."

Then she put the makeup back into the small bag she kept it in and she washed her hands, dried them and then took Al's hand, to go with him downstairs. They had slept in the guestroom and pushed the two beds together and they both felt rested after a good night's sleep. Winry had already gotten Faith on the bus for school and she was just cleaning up the dishes from breakfast when they went downstairs. Ed was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and he looked up when they came into the kitchen.

"You look really nice Ann, I like your hair like that. It's a real nice change from having it up in a ponytail all the time. Are you ready to meet the people you've painted?" He asked cheerfully.

She nodded, "Definitely, thank you for the compliments I am a little nervous and I was afraid I might have overdone the makeup a little bit."

Winry turned her head and smiled, "You look beautiful Ann, your makeup is fine. Don't worry we're going to be right there with you."

Ann nodded and Ed stood up just as Winry finished up the dishes. Alphonse and Edward had already loaded up the nine remaining paintings, separating them so that they had the General's order carefully placed underneath Principal Strickland's portraits since they were going to the Academy first. Edward drove them there and soon they were unpacking the trunk of the four paintings that were to be dropped off first. Each of them held a painting and they went to the front office.

"Oh how wonderful, Mr. Strickland's waiting for you, let me let him know you're here." Said the secretary as she got up to open the door to his office.

"The Elrics are here sir, shall I send them in?" she asked.

"Yes definitely, please do," they heard from behind the halfway open door.

The secretary then opened the door all the way and gestured for them to go on inside. Principal Strickland moved around his desk to greet them and he smiled as he laid eyes on Ann. He reached out to take her right hand and she returned the smile warmly, even though she felt like running away. But Ann knew that she had to get over her feeling of anxiety around other people, particularly strangers. It was part of the art business and if she truly wanted to make it in this field then she had to get over that and fast.

"Hello Principal Strickland, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you'll be pleased with the paintings." Ann said somewhat shyly as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it reverently.

"Oh my dear, I am sure they are all as lovely as you are. Thank you for your time and for you coming in person to deliver the portraits. I'd love to see them, shall we unwrap them then?"

She nodded as he let go of her hand and she offered the painting she'd been holding to him. She was glad to give it over to him because the custom frame made it a very heavy burden to bear. He took it from her and helped her untie the twine and then together they removed the sheet and finally the brown paper came off to reveal the portrait of his wife and himself, which he looked upon with obvious happiness.

"Oh Mrs. Elric, it's simply perfect. A gorgeous piece my wife will adore as I do. Thank you for painting them for me. I can hardly wait to see what the others look like."

She smiled again and nodded as he moved to lean the portrait against his desk. Ann looked up at the one already hanging here of the school and beamed with pride. This man did truly like her work, that was just wonderful to her, that someone else, a total stranger to her found her work to be worthy of hanging in his home and in his office.

"The others are all just as lovely. My fiancé does good work, don't you agree?" Alphonse said proudly.

The principal nodded and together they unwrapped the remaining three paintings, one of which was a duplicate of the one he'd helped Ann unwrap first. He stroked his chin as he admired the other three pieces, and then he reached out to shake Alphonse's hand first and then Edward's. He then came over to Winry and kissed her hand and told her just how nice it was to see her again.

"I think the world of your husband Mrs. Elric, he's one of our best teachers, even the students say you're one of the best teachers here. I know you have to get going back to class Edward, but thank you for coming. I will have one of the men from maintenance help me get this hung in the library and one in the office out front."

"Glad to help Principal Strickland, I am glad you like the portraits and the new pieces for the school. I will see you all when I get home after class. Take care and good luck Ann. I am sure General Hakuro will be pleased with the pieces you've done for him." Then Ed kissed Winry on the cheek and left them with a fast wave as the first bell rang.

Principal Strickland picked up the phone and asked his secretary to call down to maintenance to have one of the men come with a ladder, hammer and nails to get the paintings hung. Ann blushed, she had not expected her paintings to have such an impact but the proof of that was in the joy she could see in this man's eyes as he smiled at her.

"I don't want to keep you Mrs. Elric, but I have these little plates made up with your name and the date. Take a look for yourself, I hope that these paintings will bring you some more commissions because you have a special gift that shouldn't be wasted."

She blushed again, deeper this time and she thanked him for his kind words. He opened a small box that was sitting on his desk and brought it over to show her. Shiny brass plates with her name proudly displayed above today's date were inside the box and Ann was shocked and delighted all at the same time. There was a knock on the door and in walked a man from maintenance with a hammer strapped to his belt and a small ladder under his arm. Then Winry, Al and Ann said goodbye to Principal Strickland and left for Central Command HQ.

Ann was shaking she was so excited. It had gone better then she'd expected though she really hadn't known what to expect. As she thought about her grandfather she wondered if General Hakuro had kept his promise to bring the portrait her grandfather had done of his wife and himself. She soon found out when they were shown into his office about fifteen minutes later. She was very impressed with the luxurious office and was pleased to see the painting of a much younger Military man then that stood before her today.

"Well Ann, it's truly a pleasure to meet you. I hope you like this piece done by your grandfather so long ago. I thought you might enjoy seeing it and comparing your portraits to this one fashioned by his own hand. Hello Alphonse, Mrs. Elric, it's lovely to see you two again. Let me take some of these paintings off your hands," said the blond man as he took a portrait from Al and one from Winry, leaning them carefully against the front of his desk, much as Principal Strickland had done.

It hadn't taken too long to get the five pieces unwrapped and Ann looked at the portrait she'd done this man and his lovely wife, comparing it right down to the brush strokes with the one done by her grandfather. She smiled and bent down to gaze at it lovingly. Al asked the General if he'd mind him taking a few photographs of it and of course he didn't mind at all. In fact he offered to help Ann hold it up and to stand on one side with her on the other for a photo. After they'd done that Al took a few more of just the painting and put the camera away.

"That was wonderful sir, I am so very pleased you liked my works so much, and that it does compare well to that of my grandfather I am very pleased. Thank you for bringing it for us to see. I know my grandfather would be proud of me taking time to develop this talent of mine into something really special. It's what he always wanted."

General Hakuro took her hands into his own and held them together for a few moments, "These hands have his blood running through them, you do his memory a great honor to use them as he did. I want to commission you for another ten pieces, over the next six months my dear. And I will gladly offer you a million sens, half now and half on delivery of the first five. Your fiancé can help me determine the subject matter and composition of the ten paintings. But I already have the check made out to you as _Ann Smitten, _so you'll want to cash it before you go home, perhaps even set up a bank account here in Central just for your fiancé to put money into for you both."

"I thank you sir, you're truly too kind. I will never forget your generosity. Thank you again so much for bringing the portrait my grandfather made for you, I really appreciated getting the chance to see it," Ann said as the general released her hands and moved behind his desk to get the check from the top center drawer.

He handed it to her and she smiled again, taking the check, she put it into her purse. She thought he'd given her some good advice too. She thanked him as a knock was heard on the door. The general let in a maintenance man who had another man with him and they took the two paintings that were of the Central Command HQ itself, and then they were on their way. General Hakuro shook Al's hand and also Winry's and he thanked them for coming. The three of them left and went to the bank the check was drawn from.

For this big of an amount they were eager to help her open an account that she made a joint account with Alphonse, making sure the name change next month would be no big deal. She walked away with two hundred thousand sens in her purse and took them all out to a nice lunch. By the time they got home two hours later Winry was ready to start dinner and Ann wanted to go outside and be alone at Den's side for awhile. Alphonse helped Winry with dinner and once they were done they went out back. Al had gotten his camera and asked Winry to take a few shots of the two of them together and then he took a couple of Winry alone and with Ann, then Ann alone.

"I hope they come out well, the light today is just perfect for some great shots." Al said happily, delighted that he'd gotten some good photos.

Ann had her favorite blue dress on and Winry had opted for a soft white blouse with a black skirt. She had on her white ankle boots and Ann had on white slippers. The weather outside was wonderful, winter was on the way out and soon spring would be here. It had been a mild winter by any scale and they had no need for jackets or sweaters on a day like today, when the sun was shinning and there were only a few clouds in the sky.

"I'm sure they will come out just great Al. You do good work," Winry said with a smile.

Faith was due home any time so Winry left to get prepare her daughter a snack for her to enjoy when she came home. Ann moved to go sit on a little bench she figured Ed must have made for Faith and Winry to sit on beside Den's grave. There was still no headstone yet but it was easy to tell where the grave was. Al hoped she wouldn't cry as she motioned to Al to come over and sit next to her, which he did without hesitation.

"I wish Den was here. Do you think they will get another dog Alphonse?" she asked with sadness in her expression.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't surprise me if they did. But that is probably months maybe even years down the road for them. It's still too fresh now, the pain is still raw and open. With time it will get easier."

Ann looked up at the sky, "Yes, time distances you from the pain, but you still always feel it and that part of your life that's forever missing. You know what I mean Alphonse?"

He nodded, and sighed, "Yes, I do understand and you're right. It's always there, but it's just distanced from you. Let's think about the wedding what do you say? Are you ready to take a honeymoon somewhere?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I'd be happy just staying in a hotel here in Central to be honest."

"We should do something nice for our honeymoon, what would you say to spending it at home then? That way we wouldn't have to ask Nelly and Jerald to watch over the animals again. What would you think of that?" Al asked with a brilliant smile.

"I think it would be fun. We could stay in bed for days, just holding each other."

He chuckled, "That is my ideal honeymoon, no matter where we spend it. So let's plan on going home then after the wedding, take a train but get a room on it so we can sleep or whatever in style. I think it would be fun, I've never been in a room on a train but I think we should get the tickets now because they may sell out of them. We should probably start home tomorrow so we can go around tomorrow morning and get some pictures of some of the landmarks people might want to see immortalized in paint."

She agreed, "I think that would be fine, I'll call Nelly later after dinner and let her know we'll be in late, probably around nine or midnight. I bet they could take the wagon and meet us, since it would be impossible for me to walk that far, but maybe staying as planned, leaving on Wednesday would be better? That way we could leave on time and they would be there to meet up with us at four?"

"I'm just so anxious to get home, I want to be there when the darkroom supplies are delivered. I can wait though. They won't be going anywhere so I guess you're right, one more day will be nice."

They heard Faith saying goodbye out front to her friends on the bus and they got up from the bench together. It had been a wonderful day and would be an even nicer evening. They'd gotten so much done this trip, and to think Ann had made a million sens since they'd started this artful journey, that was impressive to say the least. Alphonse was proud of her and for the first time in her life Ann herself was proud of what she'd done. Somehow meeting General Hakuro and talking with him had been like reconnecting with her grandfather and if he'd spoken to her through the brushstrokes on the portrait, telling her to believe in herself.

Sometime later Winry went to pick up Edward and they arrived back home just as Alphonse was taking out the turkey. Gracia and Elysia were over for dinner and Al had poured her and Ann glasses of wine. The girls were playing quietly in Faith's room and Edward was very excited when he came in. It was obvious he'd heard about the ten paintings General Hakuro wanted on top of the ones they'd just delivered. He seemed just as excited as Ann and Alphonse were, and why not? His sister-in-law was well on her way to starting her art career and it made Ed so very happy for them.

"Wow Ann! I heard about the general commissioning you for ten more paintings! That is just unbelievable! I guess you both are really happy about it, I think by the time you're done with those first five you'll have enough to set up a show in the Central Art Gallery, the classiest place this side of Amestris."

Ann blushed, partially from the wine and partially from the idea of having her own art show. She remembered seeing her grandfather's art on display and some was probably still there at the Central Art Gallery. Was she really that good? Denial of her talent was no longer possible so she began to accept that maybe she was just that good. She stood up and Ed came over and picked her up into a big hug, spinning her around before putting her back down.

"Well I guess it's true, I must be on my way if General Hakuro really felt so strongly about my work, then it's about time I started thinking about having a show. If I could use the paintings I've done on the side at home including the copies I've got of the ones here, I am sure I could have quiet a show. Roy said he'd gladly lend us one of the ones from his office and I am sure we could get a couple of them from the school back just for the show."

Al piped in, "Definitely! You know they would be happy to let you use them for a showing of your talent. Everyone in Central would be beating down our doors with work for you to do my love."

Gracia commented, "Really Ann, you shouldn't hold back. I think you are the most talented artist I've ever seen. It would be a shame for people not to see any enjoy your art."

As Ann looked at Gracia she smiled, "Thank you, Gracia; that's so kind of you to say. To think that I am that good, well I never imagined people would like my work that much. Thank you all for your loving support. It means everything to me that I don't let you down."

Winry came over and hugged Ann, "Honey you're not letting us down in any way. We can go to the Central Art Gallery tomorrow and see if they would be interested in an up and coming new artist. I don't think they would turn away the granddaughter of Michael Smitten. You already have a foot in the door."

She knew Winry was right and so she agreed. It would be exciting to see about having her work shown in the very same art gallery that her grandfather had had some of his art showings in. As they set up the table for dinner and Ed carved up the turkey, the girls came in and sat down to eat. They had a delicious dinner together and it was sometime later before Gracia and Elysia left. Ed went with them because that was just how he was, he wasn't about to let them walk home alone unescorted. And he was back in ten minutes.

By the time they were all relaxed and Faith up in her bed asleep, they sat talking in the kitchen. Even though the living room was more comfortable, somehow they all liked the kitchen better for socializing between the four of them. It probably had to do with the easy access to the schnapps and refrigerator but who could fault them for that? It was around eleven when they called it a night and went to bed. They all had another big day in the morning so getting a good night's sleep was just what they all needed to start the day off right tomorrow.


	21. The Art Gallery And A Pair of Ballerinas

**Devotion **

**Chapter Twenty-One:** The Art Gallery And A Pair of Ballerinas

-o-

The next morning went smoothly, Faith got off to school with no problems and they dropped Ed off at the Academy, before heading off to the camera shop. Al needed some more film and he picked up a twenty pack so he wouldn't have to worry about running out of film for awhile. However he didn't drop off the finished roll to be developed, instead he decided that he would take more pictures and use the next roll to test his skills with developing photos. By the time they had done some clothes shopping and Ann had gotten a new pair of boots along with a new purse and some new boots for Al it was getting close to eleven, so they headed off to the gallery.

Ann and Alphonse had set up a small photo album with photos of the paintings she'd done and she'd hoped it would be enough to get them interested. She was very nervous but with Al and Winry by her side she knew how to be brave. They went inside the gallery and it brought back memories of her childhood and time spent here. Her grandfather had donated a sculpture to the gallery and she saw proudly displayed in the corner. There was also several of his famous cityscapes she recognized and one self-portrait.

Winry had never been here before however and she let Ann lead them silently over to the display where they saw the Sculpture of a man with a dog, the man was kneeling beside the dog, petting him. It had been a favorite piece of hers and seeing it now brought tears to her eyes. She forced the unwelcome tears back and asked Alphonse to take some pictures of it and the paintings that hung behind it. She wanted one of herself with the self-portrait and just as they were done taking the photo a vaguely familiar figure approached the threesome.

"May I help you with anything?" He asked with a smile on his face but a wary look in his eyes.

"Yes, please, my name is Ann Smitten-" She started but the man's expression changed to one of joy and he interrupted her quickly.

"My dear, how lovely to see you again, why I remember you from when you were about this high," he said, indicating she'd been about four feet tall.

She smiled and held out her hand, he took it and introduced himself.

"I don't think you'd remember me but I remember you, I'm Archibald Jeffords, but you can call me Archie my dear. I heard about your accident and about Michael's death, so sad. A great loss to the art world. Tell me what brings you to my gallery on this fine day?" He smiled and released her hand.

"Well Archie, losing my grandfather was terribly tragic, you're right, it is a great loss to the art world. I came to see if you'd be interested in showcasing my work as you once did for my grandfather. I have a modest collection you can see photographs of as the actual pieces are quite bulky and as you might imagine hard to move about easily."

Ann reached into her purse and removed the small photo album and passed it over to Archie. He took it and opened the cover looking down at the first portrait she'd done. The one of Edward, Winry and Faith. It was her favorite besides the next one in the book, which was one of her and Alphonse she'd done while he'd taken Den to Central to rejoin his family. After that was one of the Central Command HQ and several of the Academy.

"These are excellent quality, are the dimensions standard Annie? May I call you Annie when we're among family?" He asked with a small grin.

"Yes they are. You can call me Annie anytime Archie, it's great to see you again. I thought we'd met before when you first came over. I can remember now when I was at the refreshment table at a show for my grandfather, you came over and told me that the shrimp cocktail was to die for, do you remember that? It was my first taste of shrimp and it was delicious."

"Why I do remember that indeed my dear. I think that was the last time we did a show for Michael, such a pity too, but then we never know when out last day has come. I definitely like what I see, maybe I could go by the Academy and see them hanging in person. I assume that is where some of these beautiful pieces are am I right?"

She nodded, "Yes you're right Archie, there are also a few others that are now up in Central Command HQ as well."

"Annie I like what I see, but you need to have quite a selection and pieces that are for sale too. Why don't you build up a catalogue for me and we'll see about getting a show just for your work in the fall or perhaps the summer, if you've got enough pieces that are for sale by that time."

"What do you think the people would like to see and buy Archie? I already have plans to do a portrait of my grandfather, perhaps I could keep the original and do a copy for sale."

Archie nodded, "Now that's what your grandfather did Annie. Make copies of things and keep the original so that you know that your work is out there hanging in someone's home as proudly as you've displayed it in your own home."

"Do you think that this one of my sister, her daughter and their dog would be one to make a copy of?"

Again he nodded, "Things like cute little girls definitely sell. Does she do ballet?"

Winry shook her head, "No but she has a ballerina costume with a cute tiara."

"Dress her up in that and have her with a full length mirror and you could do several, many collectors would love to add to their ballerina collections. In fact if you both dressed up as Ballerinas it would be another piece you could do to add to a _series_, you see where I'm going with this?" He asked with a wink to Winry.

Ann nodded, she thought about it, that would be a excellent choice, she loved to paint her sister and her niece and the thought of them in tutu's with slippers laced up their legs was a interesting composition. One she couldn't resist.

"I want to do it sister, would you mind if we got you a costume and tiara set up before we go? We still have some time, I think it would be wonderful against that beige or blue backdrop of Al's."

She reached over to Al's hand and laced her fingers in between his, he smiled and squeezed her hand gently. She could tell he liked the idea too.

"Marvelous, come to me when you've done some of the ballerina series and maybe you could do something with nature, like people out in the fields or something. I know you're creative I can see it from these pieces you've shown me, so dazzle me my dear Annie and together we'll make a lot of money and turn a lot of heads," Archie said passing the photo book back to her.

She took it and smiled, "How about a farm series Archie? It just so happens we own a farm and we live there most of the time. How about some of the animals together maybe a few with us interacting with them?"

"Fabulous darling, absolutely fantastic. See? You have it in your blood, you can do this Annie, I know your grandfather is proud of you. And so am I." He said with a clap of his hands as he held them in front of his heart.

She didn't doubt his sincerity one bit and she smiled back at him, "Give me two months, I am getting married soon, to my sweetheart Alphonse, we're a team, he and I. He takes the photos and I paint the paintings, with his help coating them with varnish."

"Write me and send photos first before risking transporting the pieces, mail photos to me here, and I will call you as soon as I've got them. Here take my card Annie, call anytime." Archie reached into his coat pocket and took out a card, handing it to Ann.

"I live here alone, I used to be married, you might remember Florence, but she passed away last year. Don't feel bad though, I live for art and I always will. Seeing you has been wonderful. But I see another couple has walked in and I must go tend to them, stay in touch and I look forward to seeing what you come up with by May." And with that he smiled once more and turned towards the older couple addressing them by name.

Ann figured them for collectors as the woman had a lovely fur stole around her shoulders and was dressed up with far too many gems around her neck and ears. They left quietly and Ann put the card away into her purse with the photo book. It was almost lunchtime so they decided to go have something to eat at the sub shop Jean Havoc had taken Al to some time ago. It wasn't very far away. No place in Central city was very far from another, it was very convenient for the population here and it made Ann miss the city life.

She'd lived in small towns and big cities like Central with her grandfather during their travels, never really staying in one place long enough to make long time friends so seeing Archie had been a wonderful experience. That he remembered her fondly was precious, he also had great respect for her grandfather and had worked with him so that was another plus. Winry had been right when she'd predicted that Central Art Gallery would not turn away the granddaughter of Michael Smitten, more on the money then any of them could have imagined.

-o-

Some time after lunch they headed to a specialty shop. They got a ballerina set up for Winry and a tiara that closely resembled the one Faith already had so it had been a lucky find. They found some slippers for her with lovely long satin ribbons to lace up her ankles and calves. It was going to be quite a sight seeing mother and daughter dressed up as ballerinas together. Ann mentioned getting a full-length mirror and Winry said she had that covered, that there was one in her room they could use. So that was covered.

Now all they needed was Faith to cooperate and pose with Winry and they would have a few poses to switch between to get at least five different photos for individual portraits. Ann planned on making several copies of each, because there was no way she could do one of her sister and her niece without giving them a copy. She could see the wisdom that Archie had shared with her today, and it was almost like her grandfather had spoken through him in a way.

Sharing what inspiration he had to give her. That and the eyes of his self-portrait were just as she remembered him, and she thought that the one of him would be the one she'd begin when they got home. She could hardly wait and she wanted to call the art supply store to see if they had enough canvases to keep her going otherwise she would need to order some from the art supplier here in Central, having them delivered as soon as possible. She figured she could get at least one done a day and that she was almost done with everything she'd needed to get done for the wedding.

That freed her up to do what she'd begun to live for, painting. Archie had been right, so had General Hakuro, art _was_ in her blood. As they were out and about she decided to go ahead by the art supplier here and order some canvases to be delivered to the house just in case she couldn't find what she needed on the way home tomorrow. She knew they would have at least a few canvases for her to select from, but she also knew he didn't carry a great volume of them yet, as she'd had to build up her available blanks over time as he'd ordered more to replace what she'd bought.

After they'd finished in the art store, with Ann holding a holding a new set of brushes and a pair of new pallets with covers to keep the paint fresh. Al and Winry had laughed saying she was like a kid in a candy store today and Ann had agreed. But it was true, she felt like a kid again, with her blood rushing through her veins, and adrenaline kicking in just from the pain she was trying to ignore from all the walking she'd done today.

"Are you ready to go home now sister?" Winry asked, it was getting close to the time that Faith would be getting home so she nodded.

"Most definitely, I am ready as I'll ever be. I really think you looked dreamy in the ballerina outfit by the way. I would love to do your hair and you could do your makeup and Faith's hair before dinner." Ann said with enthusiasm.

"Leave dinner to me ladies. We'll have that chicken with black beans and rice. I know how much Ed loves rice, so it will be a nice dinner." Alphonse said with a wink at Winry as she peeked over at him momentarily taking her eyes off the road.

"That would work out then. So you really liked me in that outfit sister? I think I looked fat, but then I always feel like I look a little heavy ever since I had Faith."

Ann scoffed the comment, "Sister you are not fat. Not at all. Just wait until you see what we come up with between the two of us. I can see at least five different poses in my mind's eye now so bear with us and we'll get cracking on these. What did you think of Archibald?"

"He seems like a very nice man, and totally dedicated to his passion for art. I think you've got an ally in him Ann." Winry said as she pulled the car up into the driveway.

Alphonse got out and took the bags from shopping up to the house with Winry and Ann right behind him. He got their bags inside and then went to start on dinner. Ann just left the art bag in the living room, satisfied her order was being put together and that she'd gotten a better deal on the canvases then she would have in town at Rizenbul. But that wasn't what mattered, she thought to herself, getting Winry ready was what mattered.

Ann went to help Winry with her hair and soon she had it piled high on her head in a large beautiful bun. Next came the outfit, then her makeup. The bus pulled up and Alphonse called up to them that he would get Faith from the bus and not to worry. Soon the little girl was having her snack and Winry and Ann came down. Winry looked like a story book princess with the tiara on, she was also carrying the full-length mirror. They set it up in the living room where Al had cleared the wing back chairs to the other side of the room and set up the tripod for his camera, though that was still in the camera bad on the sofa.

He gasped as he saw them in the living room and Faith squealed in delight.

"Mommy you look like a princess! I want to get dressed up too! Can I?" She asked innocently unaware of the special event about to happen.

"We were waiting for you darling, go get your ballerina costume on. We're going to take some pictures!" Winry said joyfully before twirling around in a ballerina pose, which made the young girl laugh as she headed upstairs.

She came back down ten minutes later wearing pink tights, a pink leotard and her slippers in her hands along with her tutu. Ann offered to help her get those on and Winry asked Alphonse to go pick up Ed while they got Faith ready. He took the keys Winry pitched over to him from her purse and then he was out the door. Dinner was cooking and Edward was being picked up.

"I wonder what Edward is going to say about all this ballerina stuff sister," Ann said with a slight air of concern.

"He's going to be fine with it, you'll see. He thought she made a lovely ballerina and he even drew her posing once. He's going to support you no matter what Ann. Wait and see." Winry said with confidence.

"Are you sure he's not going to mind you and his daughter being portraits for this series? I really think Archibald was right about the demand for this, did you happen to notice that couple that came in he seemed to know? Pretty ritzy." Ann said.

They got Faith's hair up into a bun and then put her tiara on her head and she looked fantastic, the slippers still fit her and she twirled around with her mother looking absolutely adorable. Edward came in before Al did and he rushed into the living room all excited.

"My goodness you both look stunning, I can't wait to see the paintings that come of these new photos. Are you coming Alphonse?" Edward asked almost impatiently.

Al appeared and chuckled, "I'm right here big brother, relax. Are you ladies ready to shoot some magic?"

They all smiled and soon Al was shooting different poses with them and then some of each of them alone in front of the mirror. And then they added a kitchen chair to it and then after a few more poses, over ten counting each separately. Ann was amazed by the professionalism Al showed and she knew that he was just as good with the general and his family as what she was seeing of him now. It made her proud to see him in action and she smiled over his shoulder.

A half an hour later they were done and Winry said that they should do one with Faith on Al's shoulders so they did. Edward took the photo and then while they had the backdrop up, they moved a wingback chair into the area and put a table lamp over by it and then Edward posed with a book as if he was reading. It looked like a perfect composition and Ann thanked Alphonse for the inspiration.

They now had at least fifteen new portraits on this roll of film and she was so very grateful to her family for being so supportive over her artistic endeavor. As they reset the living room furniture and took down the backdrop things looked normal again and Edward was first to announce that he was ready for dinner. Which was no surprise to anyone, his appetite was legendary. Winry went upstairs to change and to get Faith back into play clothes, while Alphonse set up their plates. Ann got the iced tea for everyone and by the time Winry was down the table was all ready.

"Mm, I love chicken and rice little brother, you did a fine job on it if I say so myself Al." Ed complimented his sibling.

Winry giggled, "It's always so nice to not have to be the one cooking, and it's especially nice when it's Alphonse in the kitchen because he is a great cook. You're so lucky Ann. This one over here can burn water let alone macaroni and cheese."

Edward scoffed the comment and continued eating while Ann and Alphonse chuckled. Then he asked Ann what the gallery owner had been like. She smiled and remembered Archibald fondly, thinking back to when she'd been a young girl and seen the shows there for her grandfather.

"Well Archibald Jeffords is quite a character Edward. He is very thin and dresses nicely. But he remembered me from when I was Faith's age. Can you believe that? That I already knew the owner of the gallery and just forgot?" Ann giggled and then lifted her glass of wine.

Edward shook his head and used his napkin to wipe his face, "That is just unbelievable Ann. That he gave you such good advice too, that blows my mind. I never would have put two and two together and thought of you doing a series of paintings of Winry and Faith as ballerinas. You will send me a set of the prints won't you Alphonse? I'd like to see Michael's work too, so maybe we can take Faith there this weekend, what do you think Winry?"

His wife nodded and swallowed the last bite of mashed potatoes on her plate. Faith was already done and fidgeting in her seat. Al got up and got her a bowl of ice cream, her favorite chocolate fudge royal. Everyone else finished his or her food and soon Winry was taking Faith upstairs for her bath. She'd given everyone hugs and a kiss on the cheek, too, because she was just so excited about being painted with her mother dressed up like ballerinas. It had really tickled the young girl.

"I think you might want to do a couple for her room. And Al told me you are planning on doing some of the little farm back home, I think those will come out lovely too. That would be fantastic if you could make two series done before the end of the summer so that Archibald could justify having an art show." Ed said with a smile as he stood up to get some more wine.

Al reached over to her knee and squeezed it under the table. He nodded and then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed and he giggled, both of them feeling the effects of their second glasses of wine. Edward refilled his glass and those of his brother and sister-in-law before putting the emerald glass jug on the table. It was big and was almost half-empty. Edward sat back down and Ann cleared the table with Al's help. They had the dishes done in no time and were sitting back with Ed by the time Winry returned from tucking Faith in.

"What a day! Faith could barely contain her excitement. I have to admit I felt like a princess in that outfit. I think I will wear it for Halloween, what do you think Ed?" Winry asked as she sat back in the chair and got comfortable.

He laughed, "That would be fun I think. I wish I could help you think of some other ideas for painting a series of pieces for the show little sister, but I am drawing a big blank. I think everyone liked the first series you did of the Academy and Command HQ. The buzz around campus is unbelievable."

Ann was shocked; the idea that people were already talking about her paintings came as quite a surprise to her. Then she laughed and smiled broadly.

"What do you know? People really are appreciating my work. Grandfather would be pleased. What kinds of things are they saying Ed?"

He laughed and said, "Just that there is some real art on campus now and how incredible it is. They also seemed to realize you were the same person they read about in the paper despite your signatures of _Ann Elric_ and that intrigues them peeking their interest in what you've done already."

Al squeezed her knee again and said, "That is just fantastic big brother! Wow Ann, you are really a hot commodity now. I think that is great!"

She blushed at the thought but then she leaned over and kissed him softly on his cheek.

Winry asked if anyone wanted ice cream because she was having some, but no one else wanted any. She hadn't had any wine at dinner either and it hadn't gone unnoticed by either Ann or Alphonse. But only Alphonse and Edward knew why. And Ed was gazing at her with such a loving expression on his face Al wondered if he looked like that when he was observing Ann as she painted. He also wondered if she'd gazed at him like that earlier when they'd taken the photos.

They played some rummy before going to bed. They had another big day tomorrow and it was going to be hard to leave Central, but they knew they were coming back in a month and half. So the two couples fell asleep each lost in their own thoughts. Ann thought about Al's career as a photographer and he thought about her artistic choice of vocation as they drifted off holding each other. Winry and Ed both were thinking about how happy their daughter had been that she was going to be painted as a ballerina and they drifted off before too long, into a peaceful slumber.

-o-

The next day they got up and went about their usual routine, however today Al and Ann were leaving so they got big hugs and kisses from their niece before she got on the bus, telling her they'd see here again really soon. Ann had brought her wedding dress with her to leave it here, and Winry had hung it up in the walk in closet she shared with Edward, so that was one less thing she didn't have to worry about. Winry and Faith had asked her to model it and she told them she didn't want to risk being seen by Ed or Al, so they had admired it on the hanger.

Faith had told her that it looked beautiful and Winry had agreed, but Ann hoped that the scars she had wouldn't show underneath it. If they did that would be bad, but she had to get used to the fact that because of that nut case who had abducted and tortured her, she now had numerous scars. As they waited on the pie and muffins that Winry had whipped up, they went over the guestroom again to make sure that they hadn't left anything behind. Al and Ann brought down their suitcases and put them near the front door.

It was another beautiful day and they'd upgraded their tickets to be more private, they would now travel on the train with a private room. They were looking forward to it and an hour later when Winry had finished packing up the peach pie and six muffins for their trip, they took their suitcases and went to the car. Edward had ridden his bicycle to the Academy today so that Winry could finish the food she'd made for them without having to worry about taking him and driving back home.

They got to the train station about fifteen minutes later and it wasn't very long before they were getting on the train. Winry had gotten better at saying goodbye to them and so had Ann, neither of them cried this time and Winry made Al promise to send her copies of the ballerina photos, which he had no problem in agreeing to. Then the train pulled away from the platform and Winry faded into the distance. It was strange being in a room with a door but they soon got used to it.

"I am really excited Alphonse, I think I could get all of the ballerina paintings done before the wedding, and that would leave only the farm series plus whatever General Hakuro wants. You know we should have asked if Archibald would allow a photography show. When I call him I will ask, what do you think?"

Al nodded, "I bet they would, but I would have to get more pieces done and develop them into portrait sized pieces for people to really appreciate them. I am going to have to see about that when we've got the darkroom set up and I have a chance to experiment a little. I wonder if the supplies have been delivered yet."

"I think you can do it, I know you can sweetheart. I will help in any way I possibly can. He's already seen a lot of your work by looking at the paintings. I'm sure he would love to see some of your work in large prints but we'll just have to wait and see how hard it is to make them the proper size." Ann said with a smile, leaning against him as they held hands.

They sat together like that for awhile before they pulled out the muffins. Then Al took out the thermos of iced tea and they shared some of that as they enjoyed the blueberry muffins. After an hour, they took a nap together, the slow and steady movement of the train lulled them into sleep. And they rested that way until their stop when the porter knocked on their door waking them up. They thanked him and got their things together, both feeling much better after getting to sleep on the padded mini-beds that were easily pulled out from the back of the seat, folding down onto the seat itself with just enough room to be comfortable.

Then they got off the train looking for Nelly and Jerald. When they saw them they waved. It had seemed like a very short trip but that was only because of the nap they'd had. Ann and Al sat on the top of the wagon, with Ann holding the reins and Jerald and Nelly were under in the carriage portion with their on top of the carriage roof so that their friends had plenty of room for the ride home. It was about two and a half hours later that they got back to the rural part of Rizenbul, and they picked up Nelly and Jerald's bicycles, tying them down onto the roof, while Ann and Nelly took their suitcases inside.

It was about an hour later that they made it home and when they got back they unpacked and then got changed out of their clothes into well worn clothes. The idea was that Al was going to shoot some shots with them before the light went away. It was a bright and beautiful sunny day and Al set up the tripod in the barn, he took a couple of shots of Ann milking the cow, and then she took one of him grooming Lady in her stall. Next the moved to the chicken coop where he took a few shots of Ann feeding the chickens.

They shot some more photos, and then they called it a day. When they were working on starting dinner there was a knock on the door. Al went to answer it and there was a man with two boxes and several rolls of photosensitive paper. He greeted the man and took one box and the man followed Al into the front room where he asked him to put the box down on the table. Al showed him out and thanked him for the delivery. It was perfect timing too. Just when he was ready to start developing things to help Ann prepare to start painting again the things he'd ordered all showed up.

It was decided that the downstairs bathroom would be his darkroom for the present. They'd discussed adding a room to the studio, so that he could be closer to where Ann worked. It was definitely something to think about and think about it they did. Ann had suggested that they do it after the wedding, but Al wanted it sooner, so they had agreed to have the same crew come to add it. Ann made a call to the carpenter while Al set up the temporary darkroom and began to develop his first prints. Ann knew that she would have to wait because he had told her that she had to stay out while he worked because any light would harm the prints.

So she got dinner taken care of and waited to tell him the news that the carpenter would be next week to start on the darkroom. Things were looking up for the young couple and it felt wonderful. Ann was thinking about the ballerina photos and Al was thinking about the ones on the roll that were of her grandfather's paintings and the sculpture of the man and the dog. It was coming along smoothly and soon Al had twenty five beautiful photographs that he had hung up across the clothesline he'd strung up in the shower, carefully using clothes pins to hold the photos up.

He knew she would be happy and as he finished up he could smell the peach pie being warmed up. So he put away the supplies that he could, put a cover overtop of the square developing pan to make sure the developing fluid remained untainted. Al felt so very good about the work he'd done and when he went out and she told him the good news about the carpenter and his crew coming out next week he couldn't have been happier. They enjoyed a lovely dinner and had some of the pie Winry had sent along with them, before they went out back to gaze up at the stars.


	22. The Darkroom Cometh

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** The Darkroom Cometh

-o-

The photos had come out just wonderful and Ann was starting on the portrait of a younger version of her grandfather in the studio. She had already helped Al get the animals taken care of and Al was restless, he wanted to have his darkroom set up out here at Ann's side. They figured it wouldn't take long to add the one room, but the plumbing was going to be an issue. And since they would have to have that done it was just as easy to add a small bathroom, which would allow them to keep working instead of making the trip up to the house. 

A few days later on Monday, the carpenter and his crew arrived. They had the building materials delivered the previous Friday, so everything was ready. The crew got started and they actually finished the new foundation before noon, then they moved onto the construction on the bathroom first and then they went about adding the darkroom. It would take two more days to get everything finished, the carpenter told them as they took a break for a day, the plumber was scheduled to come out in the morning and get the water all connected and install the new sinks and toilet.

Things went perfectly and on day three when everything was all finished and the cleanup was done, Al moved his darkroom supplies into the freshly painted black room that didn't have any windows. Neither did the bathroom, so that you could go into the bathroom, close the door and open the second door that led into the darkroom, so that no light would get in possibly ruining whatever Al might be working on. Ann was so excited for him and when he called out to her to come in she didn't hesitate.

She put down her brush and went in through the bathroom just in case he had something developing. There were prints drying on one of the five lines he had strung up from one wall to the other and she smiled seeing the shots of the two of them in the backyard, that Winry had taken on their last trip. She'd managed to get four paintings done since they'd been home because Alphonse had been able to get the prints developed of the pieces they'd seen of her grandfather's work at the gallery and the ballerina photos.

She giggled as she saw the blown up print of one of the best pictures she'd seen of herself with Al.

"That's such a great picture Alphonse, I think it would make a grand painting. What do you think?" She asked.

Al nodded and agreed, "I think it would too, but I wanted you to see everything in action, come over here and look into the developing pan as I work on this next print."

It was the one of General Hakuro and herself holding the portrait her grandfather had done. She gasped when she saw it and as he hung it up to dry she put her arms around him. After he'd hung up the photo, she let go of him as he turned around to give her a kiss. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands down to the small of her back. They pulled away from the kiss and Ann told him she was going to go get busy on the fifth painting she had begun. So she left him there and he got back to work.

It was so great that he was able to work on his own films now and she liked the feeling of having him so close to her as she worked. They had bought a small refrigerator and put it in the second room of the studio to keep their iced tea and some food cold so they didn't have to leave the studio to get something to eat or drink. Not unless it was something needing cooking. Which they'd started out with keeping some leftovers in today, that they would have for lunch.

Ann got back to work and time passed until the clock said it was almost three. Al came out from the bathroom holding the prints from earlier and he put them on the desk, then he went to the refrigerator and took out some cherry pie that they'd made together yesterday when they'd taken a break from cleaning. There was some whipped cream that they'd made too, so Al took two small plates and forks, putting slices of the pie on them before placing them on the table by the sofa.

"That looks great honey," Ann said as she put her brush down. She'd come close to finishing the fifth painting, which was one of Faith alone in front of the mirror.

Alphonse smiled as he put the pie and what was left of the whipped cream away, "I thought it was time for a break, I've got some prints drying and thought these were dry enough to bring out here for you to take a peek at."

She went to the desk and looked at the set of prints Al had worked on earlier and she picked out several from the ones on the desk and put them aside. Al was waiting for her to sit down and when she did he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Ann smiled and picked up the slice of pie that was sitting on the table in front of her and they ate quietly. It had been great seeing the new additions to the studio go up and they were slowly getting used to the changes it meant. That Al was able to develop his own prints was a huge benefit to them both.

Now all that they needed was some time to pass so they could get through their wedding and the honeymoon they'd agreed that they would spend here at home. Edward and Winry had assured them that they could stay in the guest room, but the happy couple didn't want to impose on their siblings any more then they were already by holding the wedding there in the back yard. Alphonse was going to hire a professional photographer and he'd gotten the name of one there in Central that the clerk at the camera shop had recommended.

The date of the wedding was slowly creeping up on them, and they were getting more and more anxious to get over that hurdle so they could get ready for the art show, they both hoped would happen during the summer. If they had anything to say about it, it would definitely happen in the summer. When they were done eating and Ann had washed the plates and their forks, they both went back to work. One trait they shared was complete dedication to their work. Something many people admired about them, and not just Edward and Winry either.

-o-

Weeks went by and Ann managed to finished seventeen more paintings, seven of which were ballerina paintings and six were in the farm theme, with one portrait of Michael Smitten, one of herself and Alphonse and three copies of the ballerinas together. She was very pleased with them and she called Archibald letting him know she had sixteen that were ready to go. He was excited at the news, telling her that he would book the month of June for her show, and that she should try to get more copies done. Which she had no problem with, and she'd asked about photography shows.

"Why we've had photography shows too, but the same thing applies, you need copies of the prints to sell, and in the case of photography that you've done paintings from it would be better to have the photography showing after yours is finished. Shall I book July for Alphonse?"

She held her thumb up and smiled at Al who was waiting to see what the answer was.

"That would be marvelous Archie, thank you. He is definitely interested in selling his work too. We can have prints made to the proper sizes easily. Thanks for everything Archie, I don't want to keep you, I know you're a busy man. But I really appreciate it. I'm putting the photos of the ballerina paintings in the mail today so you should be getting them by next week."

He told her that was fine and they said goodbye, before hanging up. She laughed as Alphonse picked her up from her feet and twirled her around a few times, sharing in their joy that their hard work would pay off soon. The thing for her to work on now is the paintings that would be copies of the originals. She knew that she could do it, maybe even getting three copies made of some of the ballerina poses that she thought were the best after the wedding.

They had almost two months after the wedding to get ready for her show in June and that gave them plenty of time to get more done. She wanted to invite Archie to the wedding, so with the photos she was sending to him, she included an invitation to the wedding. She had a feeling he wouldn't be able to refuse and they were looking forward to getting through the next month.

The wedding was only two weeks away and now that they had framed the finished pieces they planned on bringing them to Ed and Winry's home. It was only fair since they were going to get their pick of the paintings to hang up and they would take the remaining ones to the gallery for Archibald to store or hang, they were leaving it up to him.

They took a bottle of schnapps down to the studio and put it in the refrigerator along with some ice cream, bowls and spoons. They were going to have a nice treat after they got some more work done. So the couple went back to work and Ann started on another ballerina copy, one of Faith and Winry together. She got lost in the sketching process and by the time Al came out of the darkroom to go start dinner she was already laying the foundation layer of paint. They were simple paintings really, and she had no doubt that she could get two copies of each of them by the time June rolled around.

Al had more time to prepare for his showing, which was fortunate because they would need to send out the negatives for high gloss development in the sizes suitable for framing. Ann had gotten her order of canvases a week ago and she had the tall cabinet full of blanks. All the finished pieces were moved to one side of the studio. Leaning carefully against one another, the frames were the only parts touching and they were only put there against the wall by the windows after they were completely finished and the varnish was dry.

By the time Al came back with something for them to eat she was ready for another break, having gotten most of the painting done, it was ready to sit and dry now. Next she wanted to sketch out two more before starting on another one. She really liked these paintings and wondered how come she'd not thought of having started a series herself. But then it didn't matter now because she now had a very good pair of series to be proud of. The farm themes would be harder to copy but she was sure she could do it.

"Boy I am ready for a break, I'm hungry too. This looks yummy. I can't believe you had time to make up a casserole Alphonse but look at this, it's gorgeous."

He smiled modestly, "It was nothing, really. I just wanted to get something made up for us to have leftovers from to keep down here to snack on."

Ann giggled, "Well you certainly did a fine job on it. It looks great. I can hardly wait to have dessert though. It's been awhile since we celebrated with peach schnapps. I think we deserve it."

He nodded, "That is why I brought down the ice cream too, I thought it was the perfect way to end our dinner break. Although I am pretty close to being done. I have just one last set of prints to develop and I'm done for the night."

Taking a big bite of the tuna casserole Ann smiled and nodded, "Mm, this is really delicious Alphonse. I am really impressed. Your cooking just gets better and better."

He laughed, "I get the point, don't talk with your mouth full, you're too funny when you do that."

She took another bite and nodded again, "Mm," she said simply.

Al began eating and they polished off their servings of casserole and Ann took the dishes and went into the bathroom to wash them off while Al set up their dessert. He poured some peach schnapps overtop of the vanilla ice cream and then poured them a glassful to share between them. As Ann came back he was just sitting back down and picking up his bowl.

"Be careful now Ann, it's got a lot of schnapps in it," he warned.

She laughed, "I bet it does. You worry about yourself and I'll take care of my bowl just fine. You wait and see."

They ate in silence for awhile and then when they were halfway done Ann picked up a spoonful of schnapps coated ice cream and lifted the spoon towards Al's lips. He smiled and opened his mouth and then did the same for her. They continued feeding one another the frozen dairy treat and they shared the glass of schnapps feeling tipsy and happy, they put the bowls and spoons aside and then looked deeply into each other's eyes moving their faces closer then slowly they moved into a light kiss.

The kiss deepened and they wrapped their arms around each other and Al carefully undid her ponytail before burying his hands in her hair at her temples. They tasted the ice cream and schnapps on each other's lips and it was a sweet kiss, a kiss that easily could have become more, if they didn't have things to do waiting on them. So they pulled away from each other and went back to work. Ann refilled their glass before she put the schnapps away and she took a sip and put it back on the table.

Tonight had started off right and they had hours before they had to go to bed. Ann was sure they would get the work done they wanted to and she threw herself into it whole-heartedly. Al did the same and three hours later they took another short break before getting one more hour in and calling it a night. Ann had managed to get foundations done on two paintings and sketched out a third, which made twenty paintings altogether. Al finished the last roll he'd shot that needed to dry and so they went up to the bedroom and went to sleep, each of them dreaming about the wonderful things that had happened to them over the past few months.

-o-

"Yes, we just finished the last roll, you should see them Edward, they came out just awesome. Did you like the ones I sent out two weeks ago?" Alphonse asked.

"You know we did, you really took some fantastic shots of Winry and Faith in those ballerina costumes. I can hardly wait to see what the paintings came out like. Are you still coming up the day before the wedding to get ready and make sure things are set up?" Edward asked

Al grinned even though his brother couldn't see it, "I think we should come a day early you're right, which would mean Nelly and Jerald only have to take care of the animals once before they leave and then when they get back."

"Great, are you sure about going back home for your honeymoon though little brother?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes, now that my darkroom is set up and we have a bathroom down there in the studio now it's much more convenient for us to work together. You should see us working now, we're really set up to crank out paintings. Ann is so good, she's able to sketch out a painting in under an hour now," Al said proudly.

Edward chuckled, "That's great Alphonse. I hope things work out and she is able to get enough paintings done to have a show in June like you'd told us you're both shooting for. I am so proud of you little brother, that you've found your calling makes me so very happy."

"Thank you Ed, I am so happy to hear you say that. I remember a time where I didn't know what I was going to end up spending my life doing and now it's all clear as day to me."

Winry came in to the kitchen as Ed was saying goodbye and she asked how things were back home. Faith was in bed already and that was probably why Al had called when he had, not wanting to upset their evening routine. Ed opened his arms to her and they embraced warmly. She had just gotten out of the shower so her hair was damp and he could smell her lavender scented shampoo. He rocked her from side to side gently, just enjoying being so close to her.

"So are they coming up the day before the wedding then?" She asked, not lifting her head from his shoulder.

Ed nodded, "And they got the darkroom all settled. He is on cloud nine it sounds like. I am sure he and Ann both are set in their desire to spend their honeymoon at home though. Nothing I said changed his mind about it. I just figure that if they do stay home they will do nothing but work rather then relaxing and enjoying life together."

She sighed, "They will do whatever they're going to do sweetheart. Nothing we say or do will change that, but hopefully they will get things set in time for the art show. I can't wait to see the paintings. I know the photos Al sent us came out fantastic and I can see in my mind just how Ann would have painted them."

"Yes, they did come out great I agree. You really looked like a princess, just like little Faith did. We owe Ann and Al so much for helping us to enjoy her special time growing up. I know how much help they were to you too before I came home.…" Ed let the thought end itself not willing to think about where it brought him.

They went upstairs and soon nothing was on his mind but being with Winry. Nothing would change if he worried about the deal he'd made with the creature inside the gate, so he pushed the thoughts from his mind as he took off his shirt and tie. She was already ready for bed and she slipped under the sheets waiting for him to finish undressing. Ten minutes later there was no need for words as they forgot that a world existed beyond their bedroom.

-o-

Another week passed and Ann and Al were pleased to see the next batch of paintings get framed, a total of eleven more, making the grand total of new paintings and copies a stunning twenty-eight new pieces of art. They knew they had to get them transported and practically needed to get one train car compartment to fit them into. That was all done over the course of about three and a half weeks, and they spent the rest of the days before they had to leave for Central, packaging them up.

Ann had entrusted them to a delivery service that was insured to cover any potential damage but they were impressed with the packaging technique Al and Ann used, so they assured them things would be just fine. She had set it up to have eleven of them taken to Ed and Winry's place so they could decide which ones they wanted and the remaining seventeen were to go to Central Art Gallery and go into storage for a month June third when her show began.

She would be staying in Central with Al at Ed and Winry's place for about two weeks, and that would be when Al would be working with General Hakuro about the remaining batch of his order. She was looking forward to hearing Archie's reaction to the arrival of the paintings. They had two boxes set up with one heading to Ed and Winry's and one going to the gallery. Once they had come to pick them up they had helped put them into boxes stuffing newspapers in between the walls of the boxes and the frames, it was now out of Ann's hands.

They were a little worried about the delivery and this was just to lighten their load of what they were taking with them for the day of the wedding. Like Edward had thought, they were probably going to work during part of their honeymoon, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't appreciate their time together. Ed had checked with the photographer Al had wanted and he confirmed that he was all set to come to the house early that morning and that he would spend the afternoon taking pictures at the wedding itself as well as the reception afterwards.

Gracia and Winry took some money that Ann had sent a check for, to cover the food, there were probably going to be about thirty people and they wanted to make sure they got an early start on the preparations. They began baking pies for the reception two days before the wedding and they had planned on having spaghetti, turkey, chicken, and ham for people to choose from. However they only had their two ovens and stoves to go from but that would be enough, they would start the hams and turkeys first, then they would get the chickens all done after the hams and turkeys were out cooling.

That is why it was so important that they had a cake made from a bakery that would be enough to feed thirty people and leave leftovers for them to enjoy afterwards. By getting pies cooked up and ready in advance they were ensuring their success of catering the wedding. They spared no expense and got exactly what they needed to make things special. By the time Al and Ann arrived they had all the desserts done. There was a lot of food to be delivered on the day they arrived so Winry stayed home when Ed went to pick them up from the train station.

"Hello big brother, it's wonderful to see you looking so well," Al said sincerely, noting that his brother's facial coloring was finally starting to look healthy again and there was a spring to his steps now.

"Hello Alphonse, you're looking well too. Hello Ann, come give your big brother a big hug," Ed said as he opened his arms up to her, she put the suitcase she'd been carrying down and she went into his arms. As he liked to do, he spun her around several times before putting her carefully back onto her feet.

"Hi Edward. It's so great to see you. I am so excited about everything, did the paintings arrive in good shape?" She asked with a concerned tone of voice.

He nodded, "Oh yes, and they came out so good it's hard to believe they aren't the photos Alphonse took, the realism is perfect. I think we've picked out five that the girls want is that ok?"

She grinned and nodded, "Absolutely! I wanted to give you the first viewing and first choice on them since I have copies of most of them. There are two I don't have done yet, but I will have plenty of time to recreate them after our honeymoon, right Al?"

He nodded, "You bet my love. We have plenty of time."

They had discussed it and decided to tell everyone they weren't going to be working at all when they got home, but they were planning on spending most of their honeymoon in the studio doing exactly what they wanted to. It was just better if everyone thought they were upstairs in bed resting or just being together, then for them to think about them working after taking their marriage vows.

"Good, I am glad to hear you've decided not to do anything but to lay around in bed and be together for your honeymoon. I am sure you will get all that you need done when you're ready to pick work back up after a week or two." Edward said as they nodded and looked at each other, not giving any signs outwardly that they were mentally crossing their fingers showing that they hadn't made any promises to anyone about their special time alone together that would be spent in the studio they both loved so much.

They picked up the luggage and headed back to the car following Ed because only he knew where he'd left it. Ten minutes later they pulled up to the house and went inside. It was getting close to dinnertime and they were glad to be back in Central with mere hours before they took their vows. Ann called Archibald asking if he would be coming and he told her that he would. He also said that the paintings all arrived in perfect condition and that he was very impressed with what they all looked like. She was so relieved to hear that and thanked him for his kindness.

"Think nothing of it my dear, it's my pleasure. You're art is fabulous, I know this show is going to launch your career Annie, you wait and see." He said as they prepared to hang up.

"Thank you Archie. It means so much to hear you say that. I will see you tomorrow at the wedding then, take care," Ann said and then she said goodbye, and hung up the phone.

They sat down to dinner, something easy but still quite good, some sweet and sour chicken with steamed rice. Then they went to the living room to sit and relax, the paintings were there and Faith pointed to the other wall near the window at the lovely portrait of Winry and herself, arms held high and leg out behind them. It was nicely done and it was obvious the painting made the little girl happy.

"I'm glad you like it Faith. I knew it would come out lovely because you and your mother are truly beautiful." Ann said with a smile.

She was sitting on the love seat next to Alphonse and he had his arm around her shoulders. Tonight however was special, it was their last night as an unmarried couple. Tomorrow they would take their vows. Ann hoped that Jerry had made it to Central. She had left Ed and Winry's number in the invitation she'd sent and so far he hadn't called. As if it knew she was thinking about a call, the phone rang.

Edward got up and answered it, "Hello?"

Then there was a pause before he spoke again, "Yes I remember you Mr. Barton, let me get Ann for you, she'll be happy you called. They just got in town a little while ago. Let me tell her you're on the phone."

Then he came around the corner but Ann was already standing and making her way towards the phone. Ed winked at her and briefly put a hand on her shoulder. Ann got to the phone and picked up the receiver happy Jerry had called.

"Hi Uncle Jerry! It's so good that you called, can you make it to the wedding tomorrow?" She asked.

Jerry Barton, her grandfather's partner towards the end of his career, was delighted to hear her voice and said so, "Why Ann I wouldn't dream of missing it. I hear you have been busy painting. Tell me about it, have you picked up the painting bug?"

She laughed, "Yes you could say that, I can do one painting either a landscape, cityscape or portrait in under a day. I've done countless paintings now and in fact will be having an art showing here in Central Art Gallery. It's coming in June, I do hope you can make it Uncle Jerry."

"You couldn't keep me away with a bunch of wild horses honey. I hope to see some of your projects tomorrow, you do have a photo portfolio don't you?" He asked.

She replied, "Yes my fiancé is a photographer so I have photos of every painting I've ever done. Oh Uncle Jerry thank you so much for calling and for being here tomorrow to witness my marriage. It means so much to me that you're coming."

"It means a lot to me too darlin' so you get some sleep tonight and keep that young man away from you when you're getting dressed tomorrow, remember the old wives tale." Jerry laughed as he got ready to hang up.

"I will, take care Uncle Jerry, goodnight." Ann said.

"Goodnight Ann."

She hung up the phone and turned around to see Alphonse standing there leaning against the wall smiling at her with his arms folded on his chest. Ann walked over to him and he opened his arms to her, they could hear Faith talking in the other room and knew that she was just about to get ready for bed. So they stole a moment alone, he moved to kiss her and she responded by moving to close the distance between their lips. Feeling drawn to each other like moths to flame they kissed in the hallway for awhile. Before they knew it they heard Faith getting up and coming out so they quickly separated and walked around the corner.

Faith kissed them on the cheek and was off upstairs with Winry right behind her. Then there was a knock on the front door. Edward got up like he was expecting company, but it was Riza, Gracia, Elysia and Schieska, who had presents. He let them in and then he shut the door. He led them into the living room where the puzzled couple stood wondering what in the world was going on. Then it dawned on her that this was some kind of pre-wedding party. They greeted the four of them and went to sit down, but Ed walked over to Alphonse and took hold of his arm.

"No little brother, tonight you're coming with me. And you'll be sleeping on the sofa so don't get any ideas, this is her party. Your party is waiting elsewhere." Ed said simply, but somehow Alphonse felt it was a not just a simple party at all.

"But I don't want-" he began.

"Come on now, say goodbye to your bride, you're having a bachelor party and that's all there is to it little brother." Ed said as Faith and Winry appeared, Faith was wearing a party dress and tights, and looked adorable.

"Ok big brother, I can see you're dead set on this, let me say goodbye to Ann." He said as Ed let go of his arm.

Al's expression was apologetic and he took Ann's hand and kissed the back of it before saying, "I shall miss you by my side tonight, but it's the last night we will spend apart unless I'm here working on our work or you're here working on our work. I love you Ann Smitten. Tomorrow you will become Ann Elric."

Ed rolled his eyes and reached to Al's arm again only Al was ready and turned to leave, "Come on Alphonse let's go."

_So there had been something planned for tonight all along, no wonder he wanted us here the night before so badly_, Alphonse thought to himself as he waved farewell to Ann, who was just as confused as he was.


	23. Two Parties With Love

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Two Parties With Love

-o-

Ann looked on helplessly as Ed practically dragged Alphonse out of the house. She smiled but her heart sank, she'd wanted to go outside in the backyard like they used to and be alone under the stars. But it was not meant to be. Winry disappeared and then a minute later she reappeared with a white cake with pink flowers decorating the edges. Ann kept the smile on her face but she'd still rather have Al with her then be with the ladies tonight. So she resolved herself to just be polite and accept the situation as they'd all obviously gone to a lot of trouble for this occasion.

She couldn't help but to wonder what the men were up to, but she put that out of her mind, there would be time to talk about it on the train ride back home when nothing would disturb their time together. Faith and Elysia were both sitting on the loveseat and Elysia complimented Ann on the ballerina paintings. Ann blushed, still needing to get over the feeling of being the center of attention.

"Why thank you Elysia, I am glad you like it. You know if you'd be willing to sit and pose for some photographs I would be happy to paint you and your mother, would you like that honey?"

Elysia smiled from ear to ear and nodded, "Oh yes Ann, I would really love to pose for you, well Alphonse and then you use the photos he takes to paint from. I can so totally see the loving care you put into each brush stroke and they look so like the photographs, you are so very talented."

Gracia blushed and said, "That's so very sweet of you to offer Ann. Really you don't have to though."

Ann shook her head; "Oh but I want to. In fact I can see a portrait with all three of you. Can you loan me a photograph of Maes so I could paint him beside you Gracia? With Elysia standing in front of you. Would you like that Gracia?"

Gracia's eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded, "Yes I would, I would like that very much Ann. We would deeply treasure such a thing. I would gladly pay you for it though."

Ann shook her head, "Not necessary. I feel indebted to you for all you've done for my family Gracia. You and your daughter have been a blessing to us all. Pick out your favorite photo of Maes and send it home with me and I promise to make it beautiful."

Winry nodded and Gracia smiled, wiping at the corners of her eyes to keep the tears from messing up her makeup.

"I have just the one in mind. So you'll need photos of us too, maybe we can shoot those tomorrow before you leave for Rizenbul." Gracia replied.

Again Ann nodded, "That would be wonderful. It will be my pleasure to paint your family. I feel it's the least I can do for all that you're doing for my wedding tomorrow and all your help to my sister and niece."

Riza was sitting next to Gracia and she patted her back gently, "It will be a grand painting of that I have no doubt. Did you see the ones she did for Roy Gracia?"

The green eyed woman shook her head and Ann got up, "Let me go get the photo album so you can see them all. I will be right back, it's just in my purse."

Then Ann disappeared and Winry got up to see about refreshments for their guests. They had all brought presents for Ann, and Winry herself had gotten Ann a lovely light blue nightgown. She hoped that Ann would like it because she knew just how talented her sister was with a sewing machine. Ann appeared as Winry was handing out punch glasses and everyone had gotten up to get some refreshments.

"Here they are Gracia, in fact we can pass it around so that you can see them too Schieska. I don't know if you've seen any of these yet or not, but some are brand new and will be shown in the Central Art Gallery in June when they feature much of my work."

Schieska smiled and nodded, "That would be great to see a sneak preview of what will be shown at the gallery. I really am happy for you and Alphonse; you two make such a lovely couple. I hope you have many happy years together."

Ann blushed, "Thanks Schieska, that's so sweet of you to say."

Once everyone was sitting back down and their punch glasses were on the coffee table and the side tables near the sofa and wingback chairs Ann passed the photo album to Gracia who was sitting closest to her. She looked through them with Elysia beside her on one side and Faith on the other. When they were done looking through it they passed it over to Riza who shared it with Schieska. They all were really impressed with the pieces she'd done since her last visit to Central and they all told her they wanted to go to the showing.

"Oh don't worry, you're all invited, I hope that it is as big of a success as Archibald, the man who owns and runs the gallery, thinks it will be. Thank you all for coming tonight, it's so wonderful to have friends like you." Ann said feeling happiness welling up within her.

The album made its way back to Ann and she put it aside, Winry got up to get the cake off the kitchen table and brought some forks and plates for everyone. Then she put the plates down on the coffee table and began to slice up the cake, passing down a plate and fork to each of their guests and finally one for herself and then Ann. They all ate the cake and chatted happily as they ate.

After they'd finished Gracia and Winry collected the plates and forks, taking them into the kitchen to soak in the sink. They came right back and took their seats, and Winry said it was time to open the presents.

"Oh you didn't have to get my anything, just everyone being here tonight is all that I need." Ann said.

"But this is your bridal shower Ann, you deserved one." Winry said.

Ann shrugged and smiled, "I wish we'd had one for you sister, it's not fair we didn't."

Winry chuckled, "It's ok, it's different with Ed and I. It's almost like we were married long before we really were. It wouldn't have been the same. With you and Alphonse it's all brand new and full of potential. We had to give you a bridal shower, and the men are giving Al a bachelor party so I am sure they are having a good time too."

Ann smiled wondering what was up with the bachelor party and she hoped they were forcing him to drink too much, she knew how little alcohol it took to get Al drunk and she worried about him.

"I'm sure they are having a good time. Ok, time to open the presents then," Ann said still grinning at the room full of her friends.

They sat there as she opened everything and though her body was in the room her mind was on Alphonse. She thanked Riza for the lovely lacey white teddy she'd given her and Riza smiled. She looked so lovely with her hair down, she hoped that she would wear it down tomorrow so that they would have some photos of her with it down her shoulders.

"It's perfect Riza, I really appreciate you thinking about me and being here tonight." Ann said.

Riza nodded, "You're my friend Ann, you're a breath of fresh air to us all in Central and to think you're going to be showing your art soon makes me so very happy for you."

"Thank you Riza, I am proud to call you my friend too. I'm so lucky to have such good friends as you all have been to me."

Ann then opened the gift that Gracia and Elysia had brought and it was a fragrant perfume with some scented dusting powder. It looked expensive and Ann thanked them for the thoughtful gift. They both smiled and it was obvious that Elysia was pleased that their gift went over so well. Next was Schieska's gift and it was a set of romance novels by her favorite author. Ann giggled and thanked her for sharing her love of the written word with her.

"It's my favorite thing to do and since I know other people don't usually give books as presents I try to find ones that seem to be something they'd read. I hope you like them Ann."

Ann grinned and put the set down on the coffee table and picked up the last box, it was from her sister. She opened it revealing the long flowing light blue nightgown. It was definitely something special and she smiled, holding it up by the spaghetti straps in front of her chest, remarking that now she had two lovely lingerie additions to her collection.

"And if I say so myself they are gorgeous. Thank you everyone. This was so wonderful. I really appreciate you all coming tonight."

It wasn't long before they all left and it was just Ann and Winry. She asked Ann if she wanted a drink, and Ann thought about it and took her up on it asking for a screwdriver. Winry laughed as she took down the vodka and got out the OJ. As she made the drink she told Ann that they guys had planned on getting Al drunk so she would probably need to lock the guest room door to keep him out.

"Do I really have to not sleep by his side though sister? I will miss him terribly."

She nodded, "You just wait, it will make things better because he won't see you until breakfast and then after that he has to wait until the wedding. I have the dress neatly hung up in the walk-in closet so when we're ready to start tomorrow we can just go in my room and get you ready. It's going to be perfect you'll see sister."

Ann sighed as she took a deep sip from the drink, wondering how badly Al was feeling by now. And whether or not he would look hung over tomorrow on their special day or if his constitution might have somehow improved enough that he wouldn't be too hung over in the morning. As Winry left her there to check on Faith, Ann thought about Alphonse, missing him so much that part of her ached for him to hold her. She knew he would miss her just as much because they had slept together every night they were under the dame roof.

To sleep alone tonight felt wrong to her, but she was determined to abide by her sister's wishes. She finished off the drink and put everything but the vodka away. Ann did the few dishes that were in the sink and then she went upstairs. She took a nice hot bath and washed her hair. There wouldn't be time tomorrow to do this and she felt happy that tomorrow she would take her vows to love and cherish her beloved Alphonse. The only man in the world for her.

-o-

Al groaned as he was blindfolded and put in a car he assumed was Roy's and they started driving to some unknown destination. He protested the blindfold and he heard Edward tell him it was necessary. He couldn't see where they were going to because it would ruin the surprise. Ten minutes later they stopped the car and got out, he was led up some stairs and then he heard keys jingling ahead which meant someone was opening a locked door.

"Come on guys, let's get him inside." One voice said that he recognized as being the voice of Jean Havoc.

He wondered how many of them were in on this little scheme and he sighed. He missed Ann a lot and wondered what they were doing at her party. Soon the blindfold came off and there was a pair of scantily dressed women, dressed only in what appeared to be undergarments, and Al protested immediately.

"Come on guys, I am going to be a married man, I can't be at this kind of a party." Al said crossing his arms firmly.

Edward leaned over and said, "Don't be such a tight ass loosen up and have fun, they are just here as eye candy for the single guys. Right ladies?"

They responded with nods and provocative poses that turned Al's stomach. Jean smiled and he brought out two bottles of vodka and a jug of OJ. Al knew what they were doing and he had no choice, he had no idea how to get home and he was sure **that** was the reason for the blindfold, to keep him from trying to walk home and to keep him right here at the party.

The ladies made drinks for the men, and one blonde handed a drink to Al who tried to refuse, but again his brother came over and insisted he take it.

"Come on Alphonse, this is your last night as a single man, enjoy it and lighten up. I wish we'd had a bachelor party for me like this, so don't ruin it for everyone. Loosen up and have fun with it ok? You're just looking at these lovely ladies, you're not doing anything more then looking so it's not wrong." Ed said casually, before kicking back the rest of his drink.

The blonde went over to Ed and refilled his glass, then she went over by Alphonse again and offered to rub his shoulders and he thanked her but said no thanks. His mind was set on Ann, and he wasn't at all pleased by the women's presence. But he wasn't going to hold it against the guys, they were just happy for him and this was some stupid tradition he just had to play along with for the hell of it. And play along with it he did.

"Ok, I give, I'll relax. But how about we play quarters? I'm up for a game if you guys are."

Jean protested along with Kain, but Armstrong, Roy and Edward thought it was a good idea, so it was four to two. Then a shot glass was brought out from the cabinet and put down on the table as the penalty drinking glass and then a regular glass was used for the shooter to bounce the coin into. Al had practiced during the time he'd been back home so he was ready to make the others drink.

As luck would have it the rest of the guys were pretty good too, and they made everyone drink. So an hour later everyone was pretty plastered, including Al. They called it a night on the drinking and then the women decided to do some lap dances, for the single men, because Edward and Alphonse politely declined. Roy allowed it but everyone in the room knew his heart belonged to one woman and he was only being nice for the ladies to have a good looking man to dance for to earn their night's pay.

There was so much going on Al just put his head down on the table and prayed he wouldn't have too bad of a hang over in the morning. He was set on drinking three glasses of water before bed. Even if he had to get up and go to the bathroom six times, it would be worth it if he could just get the alcohol out of his system that he'd had forced on him by his friends and brother. It was not going to turn out like last time where he said something stupid to Ann and she got angry and left.

_I would be so upset with myself if something like that ever happened again._ He thought to himself as he passed out.

The guys asked the women, now dressed in regular clothes, to help get the unconscious Alphonse and Edward back home. Armstrong carried Al to the car, and the two women agreed and drove Ed's car back to his place. Armstrong, Roy, and Kain were staying at Jean's apartment because they were too drunk to drive, so the ladies walked back to their homes, which weren't far away so they didn't mind being able to take a few miles off their walk home. All was quiet at Edward's house, so he carefully unlocked the door and went back to get Al awake enough that he could help get himself in the house.

"Come on little brother, you drank a lot but it's time to go home now, we're here so get up. We need to get some water into our systems before we go to bed. Wake up Al!"

Al muttered in his sleep and then opened his eyes slowly, obviously feeling quite impaired by the effects of the alcohol. He sat up and then closed his eyes and began to fall back onto the seat, but Ed grabbed his hand and shook it a bit. He told him to get up and get ready for bed.

"The sooner you're up the sooner you can get to sleep and let this stuff work it way out of your system come on, dome make me carry you I will if you don't get up right now."

"Oh, ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up. Lead the way I can't see straight. I want some water."

"That's a big man, get up and follow me. We'll get some water and head to bed."

Al got up and stumbled but Ed caught him, luckily not being knocked off balance himself. He knew Winry would be pissed if he broke any of his automail tonight so he was careful to walk slowly and held his brother upright, getting him through the front door, he then turned around and locked it. After that was done he took Al's arm and led him to the kitchen. He noticed the vodka was out and he chuckled, he knew Winry hadn't drank any so it had to be Ann's doing.

He hoped she didn't over do it like they had tonight, so she wouldn't be feeling bad on their wedding day, like Al was going to if he didn't get a few glasses of water down before he went to sleep it off. Then he helped Al sit on a kitchen chair before getting them each glasses of water. He took down the aspirin and took two for himself and offered two to Alphonse, who smiled as he took them.

"Thank you Ed, that was fun. But I am glad those ladies left you and me alone. That made me so uncomfortable."

Ed nodded, "It wasn't my idea, it was Jean's and Kain's contribution to the party. I can't believe how much we drank though. I am sure going to feel this tomorrow."

Al sighed, "Me too. But maybe the water and aspirin will help stop it from being so bad."

Ed grinned, "You bet it will. Now down that and then let me refill it. You should have two or more glasses of water. I noticed there was a pillow and blanket on the sofa so you can sleep there. Do you feel sick? Like you have to puke?"

Al shook his head. He felt drunk, but not sick. Everything was spinning and he saw two Edwards but he figured that was just the vodka hitting him and not a permanent visual dysfunction or something. After a second glass of water Ed asked again if Al was ok and he nodded, saying he could find his way to the sofa, so Ed left him alone and headed upstairs. It was strange how the house was so quiet, it was almost unnerving. Part of him wanted to ignore the wishes of Winry and Edward, and just go plop down in bed with Ann, but he resisted the urge.

Getting up and instead of going to the sofa, he went outside to sit by Den's grave and think. He wasn't scared about being married and he knew there was no other woman in the world who he would love more then he loved Ann. He smiled as he sat down on the bench looking up at the bright stars, though many weren't visible because of the streetlights of the city. He wished that he wouldn't feel sick in the morning and he finished the water he had and put the glass down on the bench.

He was starting to feel a little better but he had to go to the bathroom, so he leaned over and patted the little grave that now had a headstone that read, _Here lies our beloved furry friend Den Rockbell. He was a good dog and loved by all. Rest in peace old friend._ It made him feel better that there was a memorial now for the dog he'd loved like his own, and he smiled at the stone.

"We miss you Den old buddy. I hope you're ok and watching over little Faith from doggie heaven."

Then he got up and stumbled over a rock he hadn't seen but he caught himself from falling. So he went inside and headed for the bathroom. His mind was on Ann the entire time he was in there and he wondered again how her party had gone. Surely there hadn't been scantily men at her party, but he had to admit the thought upset him. Just as much as it had upset him about the two women Jean had insisted on having over for his party, as if a drunken Armstrong going on about his muscles and his artistic abilities weren't enough to be a party killer.

He headed to the sofa and saw some boxes and he resisted the urge to open them, assuming that they were presents for Ann. That somehow comforted him, that they had given her things for her party was something he'd have rather had at his party then all the drinking and carrying on they'd done. As he lay down and drew the blanket over his shoulders he imagined their train ride back to Rizenbul and the fun he would have developing rolls of film they shot, he planned on having the professional photographer get some of him and Ann with the wedding party.

That way they didn't have to wait two weeks or longer to see some of their pictures from their happy day. As he drifted off to sleep he thought about their little homey studio where they both felt so comfortable working side by side, just as Pinako and Winry had worked for many ears inside the house side by side. Sleep claimed him and rested fitfully, because of having to get up to go to the bathroom several times during the night, and he also drank another glass of water when he got up the first time, to help his body metabolize the alcohol better.

Morning came and they all shared breakfast at the table, Ann looked well rested and Al felt surprisingly good despite having not slept too well. Edward looked perfectly fine and Winry was glowing with joy, as she bragged about Ann offering to paint Maes with Gracia and Elysia. She could tell it had meant so much to her friend that her sister would offer to paint such a thing for their family to remember him by and she was very proud of Ann.

"After this we are going up to our bathroom to get Ann ready. You will just have to wait to see her at the ceremony Alphonse. So get some hugs and kisses now because she's got a lot to get ready for." Winry said smiling at her brother-in-law.

He felt panicked at the thought of being in front of so many people and then he remembered how Ed had panicked and he relaxed. His brother had gotten through it and so would he. He reached down to Ann's knee and squeezed it.

"I eagerly await your appearance at the wedding my love," he said before leaning over to kiss her cheek tenderly.

Faith said it was sweet to see them looking so happy. "You look like you're already married Uncle Al, and Auntie Ann. I can't wait to put on my flower girl dress. Can get start getting ready now?" She asked enthusiastically.

Winry ate the last bite of scrambled eggs and nodded, taking a big sip from her water glass. She then got up as did Ann and Faith, and they headed off to the stairs. It was going to be a long day and even longer night, Al thought, as he watched them leaving. He was left with only his brother and soon Gracia and Elysia arrived, bringing over lots of yummy food for the reception, so Al, Edward and Gracia began the daunting task of setting up the refreshment table. The wedding was only two hours away and other guests would be arriving soon.

It took them about an hour to set everything up and by this time Winry had reappeared, dressed in the same thing she'd had on earlier as she hadn't gotten ready herself yet. She'd been upstairs doing Ann and Faith's hair, now Ann was doing her makeup as she was already wearing her dress. Alphonse longed to see her but he knew that he had to wait. It would be better to wait, he knew that in his heart but he wondered how Ann was fairing, now that he'd battled his own wedding day jitters.

Winry told him that she was fine and once she saw to the food that was in the oven she told them she was going to go get ready herself, because she had her hair to get done along with her makeup. So Winry disappeared heading back upstairs, and Faith came down. She asked to see the photo of Maes that they had chosen, and Elysia held it out proudly.

"This is my daddy. It's Mom's and my favorite picture of him. He looks so happy there, doesn't he Faith?"

Faith nodded, "I wish I could have met him Elysia, he looks like a nice man. I am glad you're my friend. I love you Elysia, thank you for being my friend."

Faith handed back the photo and hugged her friend warmly, she'd never felt so sad and happy all at the same time. It was hard to think about death, it made her remember her granny Pinako, and that made her sad, but today was her Aunt and Uncle's wedding day so she was not going to cry and mess up her own makeup that her mother had so carefully applied. Elysia had some on too and she hoped that there would be some photos take of herself and her friend. She longed to have one to call her own to carry with her as she went to school when she missed Elysia the most.

Al got his camera and pulled it out asking the two girls to go outside by the flowers if they wanted to have their picture taken. They perked up at the offer and they ran outside. Ed laughed and Gracia smiled as she pulled out the hams, the turkey's had been done at her house and were already out on the table. Ed had carved them and they had used all their good china as had Gracia, to make sure everyone had lovely plates and platters to see their food upon. As he snapped their photos off, having them get in several poses he asked if Elysia had a ballet costume.

She said she did but it wasn't as nice as Faith's so he told her they were going to get her one or Ann would make it for her so that she could be in a set of paintings for the showing in June. He knew Ann had already mentioned painting Elysia and he figured Gracia wouldn't mind. So he finished taking the fourth photo and then he smiled at them.

"That was great, I will send them to you in the mail once I develop them at home ok girls?" He said still smiling.

They squealed with delight and then they went back inside, he followed and heard Elysia talking about the ballet costume they were going to get for her.

"Al said it was ok Mom, tell me it's ok." She asked.

Her mother laughed, "You can have the costume my dear. It's perfectly fine with me. I think a set of paintings of the two of you would be perfect. Just as long as you don't expect me to get into one of those outfits, Alphonse, I'm fine with it."

He chuckled, "No Winry has one and we got some good paintings from her in it. Only if you'd want to would we do that Gracia."

She smiled, "Well let's just say that I am not comfortable in tights or leotards and leave it at that. Did you see the photo of Maes that Ann is going to be taking with you to paint a portrait of us from?"

"We had talked about it on the way here as a matter of fact, she'd said she was going to work the courage up to ask you for one to paint him from for you. Can we take a couple of shots in the living room so she has some poses of you and Elysia to work from?" Al asked.

She nodded, "Absolutely, let's get it done really fast before guests start arriving."

They went into the living room and set against the wall with the window in the background for visual interest, he snapped several photographs. Then he asked Elysia to sit in the wingback chair and then Gracia to stand behind it with her hand son the top of the chair above Elysia's head. After that they went back to the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door. Roy and Riza were there and Ed let them in, neither man let on about the hard drinking and carrying on from the bachelor party as they acted nonchalantly greeting one another.

Soon more guests began to arrive and the time was drawing nearer for Ann to make her appearance. Al was so nervous, he went upstairs to get his suit on and came back down after pausing at the closed door, wishing he could go inside and see her. The waiting was really stressing him out badly, but he wasn't feeling like backing out and he hoped she wasn't feeling that way either. In his heart he knew she wasn't because she wanted this as much as he did. Ever since she'd begun painting she'd seemed much more confident about their relationship, and what she brought to it herself. He drew domfort in that thought as he greeted more guests and showed them to the back yard.

Everyone was almost here, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, as irrational worried tried to break their way into his mind, he just barely kept them at bay. He looked at all their friends and suddenly felt the strength of each one's attachment to Ann and himself, empowering him to make it through these last minutes until he saw his bride. A moment he could hardly wait for. After the priest and the photographer arrived it was minutes away. All the food was out and everyone was dressed up for the occasion looking their best. Now all they needed was the blushing bride to complete the ritual that they'd all gathered to witness.


	24. Ready, Set, Wedding!

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Ready, Set, Wedding!

-o-

Looking at herself in the mirror, Ann felt really pretty, some of her hair was up in a bun on top of her head while the rest was all done in spiral curls that bounced any time she moved. Her makeup was all done and she looked at Winry, who was just getting ready to put her dress on. She didn't feel too nervous, it wasn't going to be easy, going in front of all their friends like this, but it had to be done. She wanted to be Ann Elric and she knew Alphonse wanted to live with her for the rest of their lives. Of that she had no doubt.

Faith looked up at Ann and touched her cheek, "You look really beautiful Auntie Ann. I know Granny would be proud of you."

And touching gesture made her want to cry, but she giggled instead, "Thank you honey. Oh, come here and give your auntie a big hug my little flower girl."

Faith laughed and threw her arms around Ann's neck and Winry watched them as she pulled the dress on. She came over and asked for Ann to zip her up, so Ann released Faith and turned around to zip up the zipper on the pink rose embossed satin. It perfectly matched the material of her daughter's dress, only it was a different style, much like the bridesmaid's dress Pinako and Ann had worn when Ed and Winry had gotten married.

It was going to be a wonderful ceremony. And As Ann moved to the window over the backyard she saw Alphonse down in the backyard leading some guests to their seats. She also could see General Hakuro and his family sitting together along with Jerry and Archibald who were also sitting together and that made her very happy. It was so nice they all could come. She was ready to get things started, but it wasn't time just yet. They were schedule for an eleven AM ceremony and it was fifteen minutes away.

"I am all dressed now and ready to go downstairs Ann, so you come down in about ten minutes and we'll start everything. I think everyone is here already so starting at five of won't matter to anyone and we can get onto the reception and the food we've made. I need to just check and make sure the cake was delivered." Winry said as she took Faith's hand and left Ann alone in the bedroom she shared with Edward.

Ann hugged herself and looked in the mirror; she felt butterflies rattling around her ribcage and waves of panic rolled through her. Things were ready for the ceremony and she could only hope that she didn't fall or anything terrible like that. She reached to her veil and fiddled around with it, and then reached to her bride's bouquet of white roses, holding it up she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Ann looked stunning with the veil up over behind the little rhinestone tiara that she'd borrowed from Winry's ballet costume; it was the final piece she'd wanted to wear.

She had on one blue and lace garter that would be taken off during the reception, her dress for that was hanging in the guestroom. Ann would go up to change after they came inside right after the ceremony. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to go so she pulled the veil down over her face, thinking she'd hold it up as she walked towards the back door so that she wouldn't fall. She could see through it, it just wasn't easy when there wasn't much light inside. Roy was waiting for her downstairs with Winry and Faith, ready to fulfill his duty to her and give her away.

Ann had no doubt that she would see just fine once out in the bright sunny day where all their friends and guests were awaiting her arrival. So she headed downstairs, her heart in her throat as she stepped off the last stair and began to move towards the backdoor where Winry was waiting with Faith.

"Are you ready to go Ann?" Winry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go." Ann said with more confidence then she really felt.

Winry gave the signal and the wedding march music began to play. She waited and Faith went out first, dropping rose petals as she walked along the grass between the two sets of chairs then Winry winked at Ann before she went out into the sunshine a few paces behind Faith.

Roy told her she looked beautiful, making her smile beneath the veil as she thanked him. Then taking a deep breath holding onto Roy's arm she then stepped out from behind the long drapes and into the yard. She had flat shoes on since there was no way to wear heels with automail, but it didn't matter. **He** was waiting for her and he didn't care what she had on her feet, he cared about her _heart_ as she cared about his. She could see Al's big surprised and happy expression as he looked over towards her as she walked between their friends, holding Roy's arm, still smiling beneath the veil.

She saw the photographer snapping off shots of the march and of the wedding party in general and she did her best to focus on her walking. She'd made the hem high enough that it didn't drag on the ground when she walked so there was little chance of it tripping her, and the veil was not very long either. It went down to her waist from the top of her head, anchored in place by the tiara. They made their way down to the front where Al, Ed, Faith and Winry were all waiting. Then the music stopped and the priest began to speak.

"Welcome friends, we've gathered here today on this fine April morning to witness the union of these two good people, Alphonse Elric and his lovely bride, Ann Smitten." The priest said.

"Who shall give away this lovely young woman to be wed on this day?" He asked.

Roy stepped forward and spoke up, "I will, Roy Mustang. I give away Ann Smitten to be wed to my dear friend Alphonse Elric."

"Very well. Is there anyone here who has any reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." He said and paused for a tense moment.

When no one spoke he went on, "Then take the ring and place it upon her fingers and repeat after me, I Alphonse Elric, do take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Al said it perfectly, as he put the ring on her finger, then the priest went on, "To love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, together we both shall live, until death do us part."

Again Alphonse spoke the words of love to his bride who still have the lacey veil over her head.

Then it was her turn, putting the ring on his finger, "I Ann Smitten, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, together we both shall live, until death do us part."

The priest smiled as Ann repeated it all from having only heard it once, yet having run it through her mind a hundred times before this day.

Then the priest spoke again, "You may now kiss the bride, I present to all of you people; the Elrics! May you both have a very long, happy and fruitful life together."

Al swallowed at the lump in his throat and lifted her veil, carefully pulling it over the tiara, revealing her smiling face. Then he slowly pulled her close and they kissed, with people cheering for them and they felt rice being pelted at them and they smiled at each other. It was _over_ now, they **were** man and wife. They posed for some photos under the flower decorated arch they'd been married beneath, making the rice throwers pause and then the rice throwing resumed and people continued cheering for the newly wed couple.

Now they could go on through their lives happily and with great gladness that they'd taken their vows on this day, the sixteenth of April. So together they walked past everyone, rice still being pitched at them happily, as they laughed and went into the house. Ann was so relieved. And so was Alphonse, he picked her up and kissed her deeply before he put her down and they went upstairs together. She changed into her party dress and Al was right there to unzip the wedding dress and zip up the party dress.

They hugged and congratulated each other for getting through the ceremony without incident. And then they went back downstairs to celebrate with their friends. It was a joyful day and there were many different kinds of food for people to enjoy. There were tables that were being set up as they came out of the house. Roy was helping, and so was Major Armstrong. Jean Havoc was there too, looking a little hung over, and Kain was there, looking rather pale and seemingly weak as he helped Winry, Ed and Gracia get the tables set up.

Ann smiled as they went to throw the bouquet, all the single ladies lined up and Ann turned around and tossed it high into the air behind her. She turned back around just in time to see Schieska catching the bouquet. It wasn't the bouquet Ann had used in the wedding itself; that was upstairs. The bouquet she'd thrown into the air now was another one she'd made special as a keepsake for whoever had caught it. But Schieska didn't know that until she came over with it offering it back to Ann.

"It's all yours Schieska. Look at it closer, it's not the one I used in the wedding, it resembles it but mine is upstairs. Please have it with my blessing," Ann said opening her arms to her friend, hugging her warmly.

"Thank you Ann, I am so tickled I caught it, I never win anything so this was a wonderful surprise."

Ann nodded and then it was time to take off the garter, and Al offered her a chair at the main table to her and she sat down. Next the men lined up and Al lifted Ann's skirt then he took her blue garter off, with much cheering from their friends and guests. Al stood up holding it and turned around, shooting it high into the air and when he turned around again he saw Jean Havoc had managed to capture the garter that had been on Ann's leg and he joined in with the others congratulating him on his _promising future prospects_.

Ann chuckled and then got up to go with Al to cut the gorgeous three-tiered cake. It had the most lovely frosting red roses with fancy leaves decorating the edge all around the cakes, it was simply perfect. They got some shots of the cake before it was cut, with them both holding the cake knife ready to sink it into the delectable dessert. Al had asked Roy to use his camera and get some photos on a roll for him to take home to work with. And Roy had obviously been very flattered that he was such a big part of the wedding party. So he stood there and got a lovely shot of them cutting the cake and then one of each of them putting the first bites into the other's mouth.

They smiled at the camera and Roy winked at Al as he moved over to get a few pictures of some of the guests. After they'd cut everyone a piece of cake and were eating their own quietly, Edward stood up and rapped his fork onto a wineglass that had champagne in it. The soft bubbly alcohol that had been supplied from a local winery had delighted those who had wanted to have champagne. But now it was time for Edward's best man speech and Al silently wished him luck, knowing how much his brother hated being the center of attention.

"Thank you all for coming, I have had the privilege of knowing the groom since he was born. And I have known his bride for almost ten years. It was obvious back then when we met her that sparks were flying between them and you'd have to be blind not to see them now." Ed began and then he paused, looking over at his brother and sister-in-law.

"I know they will do us proud this year, and it's wonderful that Ann's career as an accomplished artist is well underway. She's gotten so good at her work that she can do a full sized portrait in under a day. And my little brother, his love of photography stems from his love of all things scientific, because he's embraced it with all his heart. I am sure they will be successful at managing both their careers as well as keeping their love alive and I say, long may it thrive!"

He raised his glass and their friends and guests all did the same, as he got ready to toast the happy couple; "To my brother Alphonse and his lovely wife, Ann. Long may your lives be filled with success and joy for all your days."

Everyone approved and in unison, "To the bride and groom!"

Now with his toast out of the way Edward sat back down and as people finished their cake they moved onto the rest of the food. It was a fabulous party and everyone seemed to have a lovely time. Many people came over to the main table and wished them well, some dropping off gifts they'd purchased for the newlyweds. Others brought cards and gifts of cash. And it was a wonderful feeling sitting there together as people they knew and cared about came over to deliver their own congratulations. Next they'd opened all the gifts and it was time to move on to dancing the afternoon away.

Al knew Ann hated dancing because she felt so inept at it, so he only slow danced with her, which she had no trouble keeping up with. After they'd danced for a couple of songs from the radio, they sat back down. People came over and signed their guest book, leaving well wishes in it, and some asked to be invited to her art show which she told them was an open showing, because that is what Archibald had told her, that it would be open to the public.

When Jerry and Archie came over to sign the guest book, they shook Al's hand, congratulating them both, and before they left each kissed Ann on the cheek. Roy seemed to be right there with the camera and got shots of the handshake and the kisses. He was probably almost done with the roll and Al excused himself to go get another roll, and then Ann was alone. Edward came over and sat in Al's empty chair, while Faith was playing with Elysia and Winry was off doing something food related with Gracia.

Edward reached to her knee and gave it a squeeze, "How are you holding up Ann? You look tired."

"I'm fine, really. I am just a bit tired though. I am looking forward to staying in bed for a week though. That was a great speech you gave Ed, thank you."

He blushed, "It came from the heart Ann, it means a lot to us that you had the wedding here. I know how much it means to have roots back home that we can come back to. I expect we'll be coming back home there for a visit during the fall, maybe for Thanksgiving."

"That would be great Ed, I think it would be wonderful to have you come home for Thanksgiving, but if you'd rather we come to you we can probably arrange it."

"I'll have to get with you on that, and see what Winry wants to do. It might end up you need to come up to Central to drop off more paintings."

She nodded, "I'm sure we will. I have ten more that I need to do for General Hakuro. I can't wait to see what he's wanting, so Al will probably be busy during our next trip."

"I'm sure he will, I think the General and his family had a good time even though they had to leave after the ceremony but it was great he and his family came. I think I saw Roy get a couple shots of them on that roll of film."

Ann chuckled, "Yeah I think I saw him get some too. Speaking of which, here they both come."

Roy and Al came over to the table and took a photo of Ed with Ann, then he wanted to get one of Ann and Alphonse standing together. After that he handed the camera back to Al and smiled, thanking Al for the opportunity to try out his camera.

"Thank you Roy for taking some photo's for me, it means so much to me that we're going to have photos of the reception and some of us after the wedding before morning. It's great having my own darkroom." Al said enthusiastically.

"It was my pleasure Al. Thank you for asking me to give you away Ann, that was a really very special thing and I am honored to have been a part of your wedding party."

Ann moved over to link her arm through Roy's and asked Al to take a photo of them. She smiled broadly as Jerry and Archibald came over to them. Roy excused himself and went to find Riza, and Jerry reached out to Ann's hands. She let him wrap his hands around hers and Archibald stood nearby.

"Could we get a picture of the three of us? Would either of you mind Alphonse taking a photo of the us?" She asked.

They both smiled and told her that would be nice. Then Jerry moved to her right side while Archibald moved to her left. They each put an arm around her waist, and she put her arms around theirs. Al shot a couple of photo's and then Jerry and Archibald thanked the newlyweds for the invitation to the wedding.

"And I am looking forward to seeing what you've done by June Ann, I know Archie will keep me informed and you know you can count on my support and help in anyway I can."

"I'm so glad you came Uncle Jerry. It's been great to see you. I will send you some photos of the new pieces I finish. Have a safe trip back home and thank you, I appreciate the encouragement. I won't let you down."

He nodded and hugged her before he turned to Al, "Take good care of her Alphonse, she's a special young woman. It was wonderful to witness your union. Take care."

Archibald shook Al's hand firmly; "I am looking eagerly awaiting more examples of your work young man. When you both come for the art show, bring shots of your most recent photographs that you think are your best work. Then we can see about which ones to send out to make bigger prints of."

Alphonse grinned at the old man who was anything but feeble as his handshake was a testament to.

"Definitely sir, it's been a pleasure to see you again, thank you for coming. We will stay in touch and I will be hard at work after our honeymoon getting my own collection of work together for the show that you are doing for me."

Archie let go of Al's hand and winked, "Trust me and I promise we'll make a lot of money together and make a lot of people very happy all at the same time. Until then, take care you two."

Ann nodded, "We will Archie, see you in a month and a half."

The old man held a hand up to them as he walked off with Jerry. Ann figured the two of them had some catching up to do, which made her very happy that the wedding had given Jerry a reason to come to Central and reconnect with an old friend. Al and Ann stayed out at the main table until the last guests and the photographer had left and only family and extended family remained. Which included Roy and Riza, and Gracia and Elysia. They helped get things cleaned up and Winry worked at getting a picnic basket set up for them to take on the train.

They had to get going, the train was leaving at four and Ann had to pack up her things, so she and Al went upstairs to get ready to leave. It had been a fantastic afternoon so far and they were anxious to get on the train. It was going to be fun to be in their own little compartment on the train, which they'd decided was the only way they would travel between Central and Rizenbul anymore. But they had a bunch of wedding gifts that would need to be shipped to them, and Edward had told them not to worry, that he would see to it that they were all sent home to them.

So all they were taking was some leftover wedding cake, a quiche, peach pie, muffins and some cheese and wine to enjoy on the train, while they also took her wedding dress and all the cards and the guest book and cake knife. They had plenty of money now but that didn't make the monetary gifts some of their friends had left for them any less important to them. It was special that so many people had come to show their support of their union. In fact everyone who'd been invited had shown up.

A fact that made everyone extremely pleased. The photographer had used about four rolls of film and had told them he'd gotten some excellent pictures, and that he would send them in the mail to the newlyweds after they were developed. Al had asked two additional sets to be made; both of which were to stay in Central with Winry and Edward to keep and to give out to their friends. So now that everything was said and done, they prepared to say farewell to their loved ones again.

A thing Al and Ann both hated to do, but they knew they had to leave, Nelly and Jerald had left after the cake was passed around and Winry had set up with a picnic basket similar to the one she'd put together for Al and Ann. They were going to get home hours after Nelly and Jerald. They had left the wagon in town for Al and Ann to use to get home, and had brought one of the other horses along so they could ride it home and leave the wagon at the stables there in town. They would probably be long gone by the time the happy couple made it home.

They said goodbye to everyone as Edward left to take them to the train station. They had two rolls of film to develop and memories of a joyous occasion that they would treasure forever. As they waved goodbye to Edward they held hands. Soon they were on the move, the train chugging along on its trek across country to take them home. Ann took off her shoes and then leaned down offering silently to take off Al's shoes, making him smile slyly at her.

He lifted a foot to her and she took off the shiny black shoe, then he lifted the other foot to her and she took that shoe off. They were sitting across from each other and she still had on panty hose and the part dress. The scooped neckline accentuated her throat and Al could not wait any longer. He reached down to her right foot and lifted it, gently caressing her calf as he moved his face and lips down to the top of her foot. He kissed it and then kneeled in front of her.

She smiled and watched as he moved his lips up her leg slowly, caressing the top of her thigh at this point as his mouth reached her knee. She shivered and felt her heart pounding in her chest as he moved up her body, releasing her foot and moved to her neck, kissing it softly at first then as his arms reached to embrace her. Then he moved up her neck to her cheek, which drove her nuts and he knew it because she'd reached to his face, turning her head to lock their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Her hands moved to his temples then around his upper back, as he moved to lay her down on the seat. She moaned and he sighed as he pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look down at her. Her spiral curls draped down the bottom of the seat and her eyes begged him to take her. He knew that look well and he loved that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, fully and without question. All her doubts were long settled and as he leaned back down to kiss her he touched her cheek and pushed back some of the curls as he lowered his hand into the hair at the back of her head.

Her hands moved to his waist and reached to the belt that held his pants up, unbuckling it as she moved them down. He wasn't surprised when her foot snaked its way up his legs to the waistband of his pants, cleverly hooking her toes around it she pulled them down to his calves. Then she reached up to his shirt, unbuttoning it as her leg moved back up his legs and wrapped around his waist. Al reached down and lifted her skirt, and untied the strings of her panties that she'd worn specifically for this moment.

Once those were out of the way he sat back and took off his shirt and she sighed, just looking at him. There were no words to describe the feeling of being together physically, words failed them at moments like these so they spoke with their eyes and hands. As he moved back to kiss her again he felt his heart singing the rhythm of love. It was so perfect, they had hours to be together like this before they arrived at Rizenbul and they didn't want to waist a minute of it. Al felt her hands on his underwear, slowly pulling them down and her leg again moved to use her limber foot to move the obstacle away from his body.

The scenery rushed past as the train moved along steadily, they moved together consecrating their marital union and it seemed like time stopped as they made love for the first time as man and wife. It was so wonderful and as they neared their ethereal destination they held each other tightly, breathing heavily as it reached the terrific climax, culminating in an unprecedented crescendo of memorable proportions. They lay in each other's arms for awhile until their arms started to fall asleep.

Then Al and Ann sat up and he pulled his pants back on, and also his shirt, though he left it unbuttoned. Ann left the panties off because she had another pair on standby in her purse. She stood up and adjusted her dress and then sat down reaching for the picnic basket, which she put on the seat between them. She opened the lid and handed the wine bottle to Alphonse, who nodded and opened it up. Next Ann took out two muffins and passed one to Al. He took it and brought it up to his mouth, enjoying the aroma of the freshly baked apply and cinnamon muffin.

She took out one cup and he poured some wine into it. Ann took a sip and then after Al re-corked the wine bottle he put it into the basket, then he took the cup Ann held over to him and took a deep sip of the sweet white wine. They had drank some champagne at the reception of course, but neither was intoxicated by it, they were a little tipsy, but both had full control over themselves. After they finished the muffins and shared a piece of pie, then put the basket back down on the floor they stood up to pull the back of the seat out to get to the bed. Then Ann sat down and Al sat beside her.

They spent the remainder of the trip that way, eating and pleasing each other physically. By the time it got dark and they were getting tired, they arrived at Rizenbul. They took their luggage and went to the stables to get Lady and Boots connected to the wagon. Al paid the stable owner for the day's time that they'd used up and for the food and water for all three horses, since Nelly and her husband had already taken the other horse home it was just Lady and Boots left to pull them and the wagon home.

After they got on the road they made their way home in the dark with only the stars and moonlight to guide them. About three hours passed before they finally saw the house and barn. They took care of the horses and then brought their luggage up to the house. Al and Ann both were exhausted, so they went straight to bed. It had been such an awesome day, both of them had really enjoyed being with all their friends and they were looking forward to getting back to work, spending their honeymoon in the studio they both loved so much.


	25. Problems In Paradise

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Problems In Paradise

-o-

The next morning Ann got up early. She made them a breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs, and put it on a tray and brought it in to Al, who was just opening his eyes as she entered the room. He smiled at her and she waited for him to sit up before she passed him the tray so she could get into bed with him.

"Mm, that looks delicious, but you didn't have to go to all the trouble Ann, I would have made up breakfast for us."

She reached over to a piece of toast and took a bite. After she swallowed the sugar and cinnamon toast, she replied that it was not trouble at all. He started eating and soon the tray was filled with empty plates and used utensils. He got out of bed, wearing only his underwear and took the tray out to the kitchen, then he went back to the bedroom, seeing Ann getting dressed made him smile.

"Shall we get to work today? I want to see what those photographs look like and get a sneak peek at how the others the photographer took might come out like." Al said.

She nodded, "Definitely. I need to get to work on the copies of the ballerina paintings. I still need to get eight more done to have two copies of each, and also do one more copy each of the farm themes. Then we can think about wedding portraits."

"That sounds great. You can get those done in two weeks. But can you really hold off two weeks before starting on wedding portraits?" He asked with a playful tone of voice.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, probably not. I will just have to see which ones will be made into portraits once we have a look at the prints that photographer took and compare them to the ones Roy took."

He finished getting dressed and they made some iced tea that they took down to the studio. It went into the refrigerator and then Al kissed her cheek as she was pulling out a blank canvas, he headed off to the darkroom with the two rolls of film that Roy and he had shot the day before. He went right to work and had prints drying in no time. It was getting to be close to lunchtime so he went out through the bathroom and looked on at the sketched out canvas that was sitting on an easel near the one Ann was painting.

She'd sketched out two and then started on one of them, the background was already set and the two figures had skin tones as she worked on the facial features, Al watched from behind her. An hour passed and they were both getting hungry so they went to the house. The phone rang and it was Nelly. Ann talked with her while Al put the quiche in the over to warm it up. He overheard her telling Nelly that they'd had a lovely trip home, and they were staying inside today. Then she thanked Nelly for calling and said goodbye.

"Nelly just wanted to thank us for inviting them and for the picnic basket of food Winry sent home with us. You know we are going to have a lot of _thank you_ cards to send out next week. I still can't believe everyone we invited actually made it. That was so wonderful." Ann said.

"I bet we should call Winry and Edward to thank them today. How about we get that out of the way." Al said with a serious tone.

She nodded, "I'll start off since I am by the phone. I might as well get dialing."

Al smiled as he got them some tea to drink, and then he went to stand by Ann. She was talking to Winry and he put his arms around her waist as she offered her gratitude to her sister.

"It was so fabulous Winry, I am still on cloud nine from the champagne. You and Gracia did such a fantastic job on all the food. Al and I really appreciated everything. I hope you like that new addition of the arch to your backyard. I think it looks lovely there."

"Oh we love it Ann, we are just happy it served a purpose and played a small part in setting the stage for your wedding here. Edward and I are both so pleased it went so well. I couldn't have planned things to go any smoother then they did. We're all just really pleased with everything. And we had help cleaning up too, so don't feel bad about that. I know you and your husband like to help clean up, but we had Roy, Riza, Gracia and Elysia all here to help out."

Ann chuckled, "You know us so well. We definitely did feel a little bad about leaving the clean up to you and the others, but we knew you wouldn't have it any other way. So we started out our honeymoon on the train. It was just great because we had the perfect picnic basket for the trip. Thank you again sister, it was such a grand occasion all because of you and everyone else's loving support."

"You're very welcome Ann, it was a lot of fun. Let me pass the phone over to Ed, he's chomping at the bit to talk to you and Al." Winry said before passing the phone off to Edward.

He greeted her warmly and she thanked him, "Really Ed it was perfect, I was just telling Winry how nice our train trip home was because of the picnic basket she and Gracia set up. Thank you for taking us to the station and for everything."

"It was our pleasure Ann, truly it was. You made such a beautiful bride, I can hardly wait to see the photos that the photographer took. I am sure they came out just great." Came his confident reply.

He asked to speak to Alphonse and she said goodbye, before passing the phone over to Al. Then it was her turn to wrap her arms around his waist as he talked, and she rested her head on his shoulder as one of his hands moved to hold her shoulders.

"I am so happy brother, it's so wonderful to finally be married. It was so sweet seeing Faith playing flower girl again wasn't it?" Al said grinning down at Ann.

Ed replied, "Yes she had a great time too. It was just dreamy wasn't it? Ann looked so lovely, she was just as pretty of a bride as my Winry was wouldn't you agree?"

Al nodded, though it was for Ann's benefit, "Yes I definitely agree. We're two lucky guys Ed, they are certainly good to us both. Well I don't want to keep you I am sure you've got a lot to do, but give our love to Faith and hopefully one of those photos of us all together will be good enough to make into a family portrait."

"I'm sure there's one good one. It was a day to remember that's for sure. Have a great honeymoon Alphonse, and promise you will not work for a few days?"

"Already got that covered, not a problem, but if you call we might be otherwise occupied and unable to get out of bed to come to the phone, so don't jump to conclusions if you don't get any answer." Al said coyly.

"We won't. But we will call when we get the photographs, so look for a call in a few days. Take care, goodbye little brother." Ed replied.

"Ok Ed, goodbye," Al said before hanging up the phone.

The kitchen began to smell like a baked quiche and so he took it out and served it up. It was perfect, a recipe that he'd have to convince Winry to share, or else bribe it out of her. He knew how to do it too. He would just offer to get her some automail parts and that would be the end of things. Al snickered, thinking about his sister-in-law and her one weakness besides her daughter and her husband.

"What's so funny?" Ann asked curiously.

He snickered again, "It's just I was thinking about how good this quiche is and how I am going to ask Winry for the recipe and if she refuses I will bribe her with automail parts. That's all. But you have to admit that is funny, how she gets when she's around parts or automail in general."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, she is good at her job that's for sure. I need to have her tinker with my leg a little when we get up there in June, it's bothering me a little bit. I am tired when I walk too far. And the stairs at her place really tuckered me out."

Al's expression changed for jovial to worried in a heartbeat. He wondered if this had been going on long. He knew that Winry should have looked at her leg sooner, why hadn't he brought it up himself? He silently cursed and asked her what was wrong.

Ann sighed, "It's been since that abduction that things have been off kilter. I think it was jostled out of alignment. I get really tired easily now. I have tried to hide it and didn't want to bring anyone down from the wedding high, but I am getting to the point where my back hurts all the time. You're right I should have said something sooner. I'm sorry Al."

He got up and called Winry, "Winry, I'm so sorry to call you back, but can you get on a train and come see us? Ann is having problems with her leg, I am worried about it because she kept it from us all and said it goes back to when she was abducted. That's months ago."

Ann sighed, and put her head on the table, she knew her ear was about to get chewed off by Winry, but she deserved it. She shouldn't have hidden it.

"She wants to talk to you Ann." Al said with a concerned expression.

Ann got up and hobbled over to the phone. There was no point in hiding it any longer. So she walked as best as she could and took the phone from Al.

"You should have told me Ann, honestly you really piss me off how you hide things from people. Are you ok? Talk to me Ann." Winry's angry voice demanded.

Ann sighed, "It's not that bad-"

Winry interrupted her, "Not that bad? Then tell me why your husband wants me to up and leave and come take care of this? Honestly you're pissing me off by this denial. Tell me what's wrong and be out with it. I will get on a fix right away but I need to know what's wrong. You worked with me, you know how it is."

Ann replied that she thought it was the frame and suspension.

"Oh jeez. Can you just hang in there and let me start a new one? They have much nicer components now, that leg was bound to need replacing years ago, but I will get right on it. Give me three days and I will come out there."

Ann shook her head and cried, "I don't want to put you through the trouble, let us come to you. It's too hard to take you away from Faith, and Ed like that. I couldn't stand it if you came alone."

"Then we're all coming. You shouldn't travel, you should stay put. Listen, it's ok. I was just upset because I didn't think about doing this sooner for you with all the things that have happened," Winry said, her voice sounding like she was bordering on tears herself.

Ann coughed to clear her throat and then answered, "I know. With losing Granny, we all have taken a hard hit this past year. It's not your fault though, I don't want you think it's your fault it's just like you said, it's worn out and seen better days. I think the casing is in good shape though, and the foot-"

"No, I mean I am rebuilding it from the ground up. I have a lot of work to do and so does Ed. Let me go now and I will call in three days. We'll see you soon. And Ann? Stay in bed. Just rest. Ok?"

"Ok Winry, I promise, I won't do a thing."

Then they said goodbye for the second time in under an hour. Winry was obviously taking it hard and blaming herself, which upset Ann. It wasn't her fault at all, the leg had just been all used up and she needed a replacement. Soon she would have to go through the agony of having it replaced, a torture she dreaded but knew was necessary for her to get over this. And it was better that this happened now so she could be fresh and ready by the time the June arrived.

She knew better then to lift a paintbrush, so after they ate they went back to bed and Al just held her. They slept like that, with him bringing in dinner and basically confining her to bed. He would develop the photos on the second roll later. But for now he went down to the studio and got Ann's sketchpad and colored pencils, knowing that would help her pass the time. It was going to be hard but they'd get through it.

Days passed and finally Winry called on the forth day. Al answered and she could hear him talking faintly but couldn't make out exactly what he'd said. So she'd waited and then he came into the room. She smiled and got in bed with her, reaching over to her he put his arm around her waist and pulled her up to her side. She groaned and rolled her eyes. It was wearing on her nerves to be in bed constantly, only allowed up to shower and use the bathroom.

"Winry, Ed and Faith are leaving in two hours. They have your new leg and will be here later tonight. I am going to meet them and you had better stay in bed while I am gone, or do I need to call Nelly over and leave you with a babysitter?"

She rolled her eyes again and then pushed his hand off her hip, as she rolled back onto the bed and away from him.

"I'll just lay here like the worthless slob I am. Unfit to travel or do anything more then lie in bed all damn day while you take care of things out there. It's pathetic and I hate it."

Al sighed, he hated it when she got so melancholy like this, but she was right. She did feel worthless lying in bed. Even having her sketchpad hadn't helped, she hadn't drawn a thing. She just lay there looking miserable when she should have been having the time of her life, but Al wouldn't hear of anything physical happening between them right now because of his fear she'd hurt herself, and he knew that hurt her feelings but he felt there was no choice. He would not risk hurting her.

"Look Ann, I know this is hard, but you're going to get over it and move on. You'll be back to painting and getting around again in no time. Just relax. It's hard, I know, but I'm right here. You're not alone."

She shrugged and recoiled from his touch, "Just leave me alone Alphonse. Go away and leave me be. I'm tired and bored."

He got up and left her lying there, mostly because he was angry about the whole deception of her not telling them about this and he slowly calmed himself down. He had to get ready to leave so he went back into the bedroom an hour later and she seemed to be asleep so he left her alone. It wasn't going to be any fun getting her through this but they would manage somehow. They always did.

-o-

"Ed I don't know how long we should stay, probably two days would be enough, but then I don't want to interrupt their honeymoon any more then this probably already has. I feel really bad for her that she felt she couldn't just come to me sooner." Winry said as they watched the scenery going by outside of the train window.

He shrugged, "You know how Ann is. She was probably too afraid of the pain and the news that it needed replacing even though she had to have known there was no way to get around it. Don't be too hard on her. Al sounded frazzled when he called, so things are probably not going too well between them I'd imagine."

She nodded and looked at Faith who was sleeping with her head resting on Winry's lap. She sighed and Ed squeezed her shoulders. He told her it was going to be ok, that she'd made a great new leg for her and that it would be a snap to click into place. She thought so too, but at the same time she felt bad for not observing her sister more carefully and for not checking her automail out after the abduction. She really was upset with herself over that neglectful inaction.

_If only I had looked at it then they would be having the time of their lives right now instead of being upset and distraught with each other over this. Damn I feel so angry with myself over this. It's got to go smoothly like Ed says, it's just got to._ She thought sadly to herself.

They arrived in Rizenbul after dark, with a load of wedding presents and Winry had the photos of the wedding in her purse to show Al and Ann when they got their business taken care of. She just hoped that Ann had listened and stayed off her leg for awhile to let her body rest. Time would tell and as they looked for Al she worried. She worried even more when she saw him, the sadness in his expression was as plain as the nose on his face.

Her heart sank as she knew they'd been fighting, that was the only thing that would make the young man so sad. They followed him, the four of them carrying wedding gifts which Al loaded onto the wagon, then he got up onto it and waited for whoever was going to ride with him to join him. He'd greeted them warmly, picking Faith up and holding her, but his eyes remained distant and sad.

Ed nodded and gestured to Winry to get in the wagon with Faith and that he himself would go topside with his brother.

"Hi Al, how are you? You look terrible. What's up?"

He sighed, "You know what's up. We had a great time together on the train ride home and now I feel just awful about it because she was hurting."

"Al, let me assure you that when you're engaging in physical love automail is the last thing you're thinking about. Take it coming from me ok? She was not in pain. It only hurts when you walk for distances, I know that for a fact."

Al seemed to lighten up at that comment. And he smiled at Ed, "You mean that?"

His brother nodded, "Of course I do. She wasn't in pain then. From what I have heard about this its just walking and standing that bother her. She did stay in bed right?"

Al nodded, "Unwillingly too, but yes. She's in bed right now or better be."

"Let's hope she is there when we get home." Ed said and thought, _I have a bad feeling that she's gone. I don't know what this feeling is that she's up and left, but it's so strong, I hope I am wrong._

Winry was having similar thoughts down below as she let Faith put her head on her lap and stroked the young girl's blonde locks. Sigh heard the guys above talking and then they stopped ominously. It took two and a half-hours to get home. Then when Al pulled the wagon up to the barn he got out to unhook the horses from the wagon, Ed got down on the other side and unhooked the other horse and followed behind Al as Winry waited in the wagon.

"Oh my god, one of the horses is missing Edward!" Al screeched and handed the reins of Boots to him and then he dashed off to the house. Winry moved Faith over onto the seat and she got out quickly and ran up to the house. She heard Al yelling Ann's name and not getting any response frightened the young woman. Then Al came out with tears from his eyes, obviously upset, thinking Ann had gone off alone.

Ed put the horses away and as he was coming up to the house, he saw something that he'd never forget. One of the horses that were missing, had come back. But it had come back alone. As he called to it and it slowly came over to him he could feel the sweat beads on its fur, it had to have been running for awhile and Ann was nowhere to be seen. Al and Winry came out and stood on the porch, both just paralyzed in fear at the realization that Ann was out there, somewhere alone with a bad leg and that she would never make it home on her own.

Ed took the horse back into the barn and began to care for it and the other two who'd gotten them home in good time. Al and Winry appeared and were both quietly crying. Ed had been right in his gut feeling and it had somehow prepared him for this. As if he knew where she was he took a saddle and prepared the fourth horse that was bright eyed and bushy tailed, and got her ready to ride.

"You two stay here in case Nelly calls, I am going out there to look for her. Take care of Faith and hang in there, I know this area like the back of my hand and I will find her. You know I will so don't worry." He said getting up on the horse, but Winry spoke first.

"Let me get you some water and food, just in case you're out there well into morning Ed, I won't be but just a minute."

Winry bolted for the house and was back in five minutes. Al had stood there crying and Ed reached down to him from the horse, telling him he'd find his wife, and that she was fine, just probably got off the horse and it got away from her. Al nodded, but didn't talk. He couldn't make words he was so upset. As he watched his brother ride off, he couldn't help but to feel responsible for this, for everything. Then he helped Winry get Faith inside onto the sofa. They went back outside to bring in things that had made the trip with them, all the gifts took four trips to bring in since it was just the two of them and they had luggage to carry too.

Winry made breakfast and coffee, she was as stunned and upset as Alphonse was, but she trusted Ed, she knew if anyone could find her sister, it would be him. They went through the motions of eating though neither of them was really hungry. But they ate for Faith's benefit, and lunchtime came and went with no sign of Ed. It was so awful to not know what was going on out there and as they watched the clock they both prayed for Ed to find Ann and for them both to come home soon. That was all they could do, sit there and wait.


	26. A New Leg For Ann

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** A New Leg For Ann

-o-

Ann was lying in pain, she hadn't seen the snake that the horse had bucked her because of. And she was just grateful the snake hadn't bitten her. She hadn't heard it slipping away, but it was long gone. She cursed and knew there was no way she'd ever make it home in this condition. She could tell when she'd fallen that her leg was pretty damaged in the fall, she tried to sit up and couldn't. So she cursed again. She knew she was going to get it from all three of them whenever, hell, IF she ever made it home.

_I just know that it's getting light out and they would have been home by now. I only wanted to take a ride to the river and back and look at the stars. Why did this have to happen dammit._ She thought bitterly to herself.

She tried to roll over and didn't like the grinding sound her automail made.

"Shit!"

She managed to get a look at the leg and it was broken all right. Right at the middle of the bottom half of the leg. Her head hurt from the fall, and she saw no signs of Ruby, the horse she'd taken. Ruby had never bucked anyone before so it wasn't even a thought in Ann's mind when she'd hobbled out and got on to her back. So she began to drag herself in the direction she thought home was in and realized it was near impossible to move with the leg getting caught on the ground digging the sharp edges into the earth deeper with every pull she tried to make.

Ann didn't know what to do. The sun was coming up and it was going to be hot out here without and cover. She decided to try to get up and hop over to the nearest tree but that proved to be next to impossible too, so she just went back to dragging herself to the tree a hundred feet away. After an hour of the struggle she gave up. She wondered if she was going to die out here, surely they would be trying to find her and she rolled over onto her belly and cried.

Another hour passed and it was getting hot. She had to stop crying because she was starting to get thirsty and didn't want to try to get down to the river itself, that wouldn't happen and it was awful to be near water but have no way to get a drink of it. She lay there hurt and helpless, feeling so mad at herself she had to work hard not to cry out of frustration. Then she thought she'd heard a faint voice calling her name. She yelled out, that she was over here, hoping she'd yelled loudly enough that they had heard her. The voice came again and it sounded closer, so she forced herself to sit up and she saw Edward on a horse coming towards her.

"Ann! Hang on I am coming!" He yelled as he went to a gallop to get to her fast because he could tell she was hurt, just because she was sitting there looking like she couldn't stand.

Ann lay back down and coughed, she hoped he had something he could get her some water from the river with. But knowing Winry he probably had water and food. As Edward drew nearer he smiled at her but when he saw the condition her automail was in he frowned. He got down and handed her the reins.

"Damn you screwed yourself all up didn't you Ann? Well let's get you up and onto this horse so we can get home. Everyone is worried sick. I knew I'd find you though. There's only so many places you can take a horse around these hills."

He lowered a hand to her and pulled her up onto her right foot as the automail made that grinding noise again. He then told her to hang on and he pushed her backside up onto the horse. Then he retook the reins and after getting the horse a drink from the river, they began the walk home. He didn't want to ride the horse with two people after riding him hard trying to find her. He passed her the bag that had a thermos of water and a couple of sandwiches.

She groaned with each lurch of the stride of the horse. Ed had no sympathy for her however and she could tell by his stern expression. Ann knew she'd done wrong to go off like she had, but if that snake hadn't been in their path, then she never would have been caught. Thinking about it now it had been stupid but she'd grown weary of feeling like an invalid.

"I'm sorry Ed," she began, "I know everyone is upset with me."

He turned to face her and had the angriest expression she'd ever seen him have.

"Of course they're upset! Are you daft or something? Jeez Louise Ann, you went off in the middle of the night with malfunctioning automail that you've now broken to bits. You're in a lot of trouble. Did you know that when I left Alphonse was crying? That is why I am the one to come find you."

She put her head down onto her chest and raised her hands to her face, crying silently. She had thought Al would be upset, but she couldn't picture him crying. Even just trying to upset her so much it only made her cry worse.

"Ann, you've got to stop this bullshit. You are married now, what if you were pregnant or something? You have other people who care about you and worry about you so you need to start being more responsible for your actions. Seriously, you really do. I feel like yelling at you but I can tell you're in more pain then anything I could say would make you feel. Just bear it and try to understand that we're upset because we love you."

Ann cried harder and he stopped the horse, putting a hand on her right knee he smiled, "Look it could be worse, you could have broken your right leg or worse. Care to tell me what happened?"

She shook with the force of her grief, and he squeezed her knee and then let go to start walking again. At this rate it would be almost dinnertime before they got home. So he might as well try to be pleasant towards her even though he still felt like screaming. He then started to walk again. If she wanted to talk about it he'd listen, but that was all he was prepared to do, at least until she was sitting down having her automail connected, then he'd hold her hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she had to, to get through it.

After five minutes her sobs stopped long enough for her to ask for him to stop so she could get a drink of water. He stopped the horse and wiped at his brow, it was getting hot, and it was definitely going to be a hot summer. She handed him the thermos and he took a drink too. Then he handed it back to her and they started up again. She could tell they were pretty far from home and she felt bad making Ed walk like this.

"Ed, just get up here with me and let's get home. Come on, the horse has rested while you got me up and onto her, it's fine. I was stupid and you shouldn't have to suffer because of it."

Ed scoffed at her offer and replied, "I have walked to more places then you could ever even begin to imagine Ann. This won't kill me and yes, you were stupid to think you could go out like that last night and that something wouldn't happen to you. You should have stayed put and you'd be up walking around now."

"I know. I am so sorry Ed, but seriously, get up here. Ruby can take it. She's a good girl."

"You're not going to stop talking about this are you? Shit, if this horse gets hurt from carrying the two of us I am going to feel like hell about it."

He gave in and Ann gave a hand to him and soon they were on their way home, at a much more reasonable speed. She apologized again and he told her that she should save it for Alphonse and Winry. That he didn't need any apologies. Just seeing that she was safe and mostly sound was all that he'd needed. She sighed as she led the horse down the footpath she'd taken to get her last night. She knew there was going to be hell to pay from them both after they saw how messed up she was.

-o-

Al had stopped standing at the front porch, and had not even thought of looking at the wedding photographs, but he had called Nelly. Jerald had answered, but they hadn't seen Ann or Edward. So Al had sat down with Faith at the table in the kitchen, wondering what on earth had kept Ed from returning with her yet. He was so afraid she'd gotten really hurt. Winry was fretting about it too, as she took over the vigil by the back door.

Al got up and started a chicken for dinner but his heart wasn't into it, he just salted and peppered it adding some chopped cloves of garlic calling it done, he put it into the roasting pan with some cut up vegetables. So he was looking at Winry by the back door and he couldn't help but to feel lost without Ann. He couldn't understand why she would have taken a horse and gone anywhere alone. Al just hoped he got the chance to ask her why.

It was hard with everyone on edge like this, and not having the extra warning that Den used to give them was like a missing part of their hearts, though no one said anything. Den was on their minds as they waited for Edward and Ann in silence. Faith was coloring quietly and she looked over at the back door where Winry was still standing. She didn't understand what was going on and Winry had already told her that Daddy was coming back, so she didn't voice the question on everyone's mind. When would Ed return and would Ann be with him?

Finally they heard an approaching horse and they all went out onto the back porch. They could tell Ann was with Ed but her automail leg was obviously broken. That didn't explain why the horse came back without her and there were other questions too, but what mattered was getting them both out of the heat and getting some food into them. As they came up, Alphonse went down to help Ann get down from the horse and she allowed him to help her but she apologized right away.

"I'm so sorry Alphonse, I wanted to go down by the river and just see the stars, like we've done so many times before and there was a snake in our path, Ruby threw me and ran off. I think I was knocked out for awhile, I don't know. But my automail was broken." She was crying by this time and holding on to Alphonse who stiffly carried her to the porch where he put her down on the steps.

Winry was scowling at her and Ed shrugged as he took Ruby to the barn to take care of her. Al followed and Winry turned on her heel and went inside without one word. Ann sat there crying and she pulled herself pitifully up the rest of the stairs and up onto the porch. She put her head down onto her right knee as the left one hung useless to her. Winry appeared and handed her some iced tea. Then she turned away again and walked back inside. Ann cried and put the tea down.

She didn't take a sip, even though she was thirsty, she was too upset. Instead she pulled herself towards the door and fought to open it. After she had it open she pulled herself inside and dragged her broken automail behind her, then she reached to the umbrella that was always by the window and she stood up. Winry was not anywhere to be seen and so far no one had spoken to her. Ann used the umbrella as a crutch to get to the downstairs bedroom she used to sleep in that now sat vacant. She went inside and closed the door.

She didn't care if anyone bothered to look for her this time. She'd pissed off everyone in the family with the exception of Faith who probably didn't know what was going on. She lay there and caught her breath before taking off her boots, if the automail had broken lower it would have ruined this pair for her, so she counted herself as lucky not to have broken the leg in the ankle. Instead it was broken just below the knee. She cried and prayed that they would find it in their hearts to forgive her. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone and if they sat thinking about it maybe they would realize that fact.

-o-

"Ed, I am so angry I can hardly see straight. What do you do when you are so pissed off you want to break something? I mean seriously what do you do?"

Ed sighed and brushed the horse as Al used a drying cloth. He didn't have the answers but he would tell him just what he thought, he had nothing to lose here and was an outsider really, this was between Al and Ann.

"I try to think about the good things, why I love her when I am so mad I can't think. And I take my time away from her so that I can calm down. You should have taken her inside though little brother. Winry is pretty upset and won't be there to help her I am sure."

Al snorted, "Like hell I should have. Let her sit there and think about how worried we all were. I mean come on she was wrong here Edward!"

Ed held his finger up to his lips, "Shh, you don't want her to hear you now do you?"

"I don't **_care!_**" Al yelled uncharacteristically.

Ed sighed, "You really shouldn't have done that. She probably heard that and she feels terrible. You should try spending half the night flat on your back on the ground with a broken leg. I think Ann learned her lesson. Don't you want to go out there and make up?" Ed put a hand on Al's shoulder and went on.

"You can't just up and end your marriage over something like this Alphonse, I mean that would be your only option if you were that angry. So tell me are you that angry?"

"No, I'm not that angry. You're right. I feel a little better. Let's finish up here and go back out there. She's probably really sorry." Al said softly as he went back to drying the horse.

They were almost done and Ed went back to brushing Ruby, using the brush to give the good horse a massage.

"Oh I guarantee she's really sorry Al. She knew I was mad too but she still apologized profusely trying to get me to accept it and I didn't because like I told her, it's you she needs to get forgiveness from, you and Winry both. Not me."

Al sighed, "I can forgive her. Maybe not right now, but I know I can."

"That's good. Then you know how to deal with the worst case scenario now, don't you?"

AL nodded and smiled, "Yes I do big brother, thanks for listening and for everything. I doubt I ever get this mad again."

"Let's hope not." Ed said as he finished up on the horse. Al dried the area Ed had just brushed and then they left Ruby in the stall with her feed bucket full of oats.

"You go ahead I am going to give Ruby an apple Alphonse, I want to thank her for carrying us back home."

"Ok big brother, I'll see you when you come up to the house." Al said as he faded from view.

He went to the porch where he'd left Ann and she wasn't there. There was a glass of iced tea sitting there on the porch, but it looked like it hadn't been touched. Al felt his anger flaring up again as he moved to the porch and picked up the glass, taking it inside with him. He counted to ten and put the tea on the table, and then he went to look for Ann. He could hear Faith laughing in the old shop room and he figured Ann couldn't be in there, so he peeked into her old bedroom, and there lying on her side hugging herself was Ann, crying her heart out.

He left to go to the bathroom and grabbed a roll of toilet paper, for her to blow her nose in and then he opened the door all the way. She turned away from him and told him to go away. But he knew she didn't want him to go away, so he went to the bed and sat down halfway up the bed, so that he could reach over and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch or do anything but continue crying. Al had almost enough of her crying, so he shook her a little bit and she stopped crying.

"Ann, come on and sit up. Stop crying, you're going to make yourself sick. Sit up."

She looked at him and her dirty tear streaked face tugged at his heart. He ripped off some of the toilet paper and wiped her face. It served to smear the mess really badly and he chuckled. She tried not to cry. And she thanked him for trying, but she needed a shower in the worst way and that wasn't about to happen until her leg was fixed. There was a knock on the door and it was Winry. She wasn't smiling and she stood there a long moment before sighing.

"Come on Ann I'm ready to do your automail now. That is if you're done feeling sorry for yourself."

"I deserved that, I am sorry Winry. I'm ready. Let's go." Ann said simply.

"Yes you did Ann. What you did was beyond stupid. You know better then that, you're not some stupid kid anymore. You could have been killed you know. And I was close to smacking you with my wrench, I would have if you hadn't just gotten married to my little brother-in-law."

"Ouch, now that hurt. Ok Winry. I get it. You don't think of me as your sister anymore, fine. Why don't you just pack up and go back to Central and I will go on my own and find another engineer who won't be so judgmental and hypocritical. I don't want your help now."

"Ann Elric get your bony ass in my chair before I brain you one but good!" Winry demanded and Ed puffed his cheeks out from behind his wife and he backed away from the situation.

Al sighed, "Look, we're all a little tense, I don't think we should say things that we don't mean so enough already ok? Ann knows what she did was stupid I'm sure and she needs her leg fixed, so the both of you chill out already. Let's go."

With that Al stood up and pulled Ann up and she nearly fell, but he supported her with his arms, holding her left arm around his shoulders and his right was around her waist. He struggled with getting her to the other room and no one offered to help, he knew that Winry might feel bad about this later, but he wasn't going to let her leave like this. She needed to do what she came for and then she could leave and worry about forgiving Ann later.

He knew she didn't mean to yell but she had a terrible time with her own temper and perhaps Edward hadn't told her what he did at times like that. It made him wonder and he figured that might have just been for Al's ears only. Ann struggled hopping forty feet to the living room that had once been the patient room. She plopped down in the chair and shook fiercely from the strain of hopping so far. Ed watched from a distance and he held Winry back whispering in her ear something that made her expression soften.

"It was really stupid of you to go off like you did Ann, but you know I was already angry with you for not telling me about the misalignment of your leg since the abduction. But what's worse is I am, well was angry with myself, for not asking you and examining you after that ordeal. I'm really sorry for letting you down sister."

Winry came over slowly and put a hand on Ann's shoulder as she moved down for a hug, and Ann started crying again and told her it was all her fault, that Winry hadn't let her down and that she was so sorry for everything. Five minutes later they were pulling the old automail off and the shiny new leg was being lined up and Ed moved into position opposite of Al who was on the right. Ann nodded to Winry that she was ready and with three twists of the wrench, three torturous turns of the wrench it was halfway over.

Next she had to activate the leg from the knee down, and three more twists and it was over. Ann had screamed in agony as the fiery pains ripped into her nerves and the connection went live. She cried and Al put his arms around her and Ed patted and rubbed her back, while Faith and Winry stroked her leg. Poor Faith knew that sometimes Mommy's work meant that people got hurt, but it was like childbirthing, pain with a purpose and that purpose was to get them walking again or in Ed's case to get them a second hand as well as a second leg to stand on.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and Ann was able to relax enough to stand up. She put her weight on it and smiled. Winry asked her how it was and she walked across the room without any hobbling.

"It's great Winry, it's perfect. I hated the connection part but this is fantastic. I should have asked you sooner I promise I won't let it happen again, when this wears out I will just face it and come to you about it. No matter what the pain is like it's worth it to walk again."

"I think so too Ann," Ed said as he put his arm around Winry's shoulders.

"That's why I love to do what I do sister. Now I think we should go out there and get something to eat. Then someone I know needs a shower." Winry said and smiled.

For the first time since they'd gotten home, and Al had found out Ann had taken Ruby out and wasn't back yet, the tension lifted a little bit. Al and Ann walked out holding hands and Faith walked between her parents. Soon they were sitting down to dinner and Ann tried to eat slowly, but she was famished and it was hard not to inhale her dinner. After dinner was done, she excused herself and Al followed her to make sure she was really ok.

"I'm fine honey. I know you're going to need some time to get over the stupid thing I did, but I thank you for at least helping me get through the automail thing. I was so afraid of that pain again that I just lived with it until it became too much to bear."

"Well like you just told us all, you won't do that again right?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No I certainly won't."

"Call if you need me to help you."

"I will." She said with a smile.

After Al left the smile faded and tears came to her eyes and she took off the pants she had and looked at her backside in the mirror. There was a deep ugly bruise forming up her left hip. It was bigger then a fist and already black and blue. She knew they would not be at all sympathetic so she'd resolved to try to keep it a secret. She hadn't broken anything other then the automail, but the back of her hip had also hit the ground hard. She showered as best as she could, the agony she felt from the automail connection hadn't been the whole reason she'd cried out there after it had been switched on.

No this is my own damn fault and I won't hide it from Al if he asks about it. But if he doesn't then hopefully it will heal up on it's own. She thought herself sadly.

Ann felt relief that she'd been wrong about why Winry was so upset, she'd had no idea she would blame herself for everything when it had obviously been Ann's fault for not speaking up. But then who would eagerly face that kind of nerve screaming pain that hurt for hours upon end. She still felt fire in the left leg, but it was nothing compared to the pain she'd felt when her husband had scorned her. When he hadn't talked to her and had just put her down on the porch she'd been sure he wasn't going to stay around with her and would tell her their marriage was a huge mistake.

How happy she'd been to find out she'd been wrong. She knew it would take them all some time but they would get over it. In time they would come to see that she'd been the only one really hurt. They had all worried but they hadn't been injured by anything she'd done. IF she'd been responsible for someone being hurt then she'd have a harder time forgiving herself then she had now of letting go of the anguish that she'd felt as she'd mounted Ruby last night.

As the water cascaded down her back, she sighed, hopefully they would be able to look at the pictures before going to bed, she was eager to see them and hoped that it would lighten the mood again. But she had to be careful to not let on like she was injured more then what they'd seen of her automail leg. She washed her hair and rinsed the dirt away, feeling clean was a satisfying feeling, one she vowed not to take from granted again. She finished up and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself with a towel and went back to the room she shared with Al now and when she closed the door she sighed, she was so tired.

It had taken so much of her strength to pull herself into the house and then to hop back to her old room had sapped what little strength she'd had. And though Al could have carried her he'd made her hop to the chair in the living room and she'd been happy to do it, only because it meant that he cared enough that he was helping her at all. After she got dressed she went out to the kitchen where everyone was at and she smiled at them. Ann could see there was a bottle of wine out and Al had served his brother up a glass but Winry was drinking iced tea.

She sat down to join them and Winry lifted her purse onto the table.

"Ann, we were waiting on you. Come sit down, since your copies haven't arrived yet take a look at these." Invited her sister, motioning to a chair next to her and Alphonse.

Al smiled and pulled the chair out for her, "I'm ready to see them. I already showed off the ones we had from the two rolls Roy and I shot, so let's see what the professional managed to capture."

And with that they spent the next hour looking at the photographs and reminiscing about the wedding. It was less then an hour later that Winry took Faith and put her to bed because the little girl was yawning. Meanwhile back in the kitchen Ed, Al and Ann were drinking, having a good time together. Ann was feeling tired and wanted to go lay down, yet she acted like she was fine. She did however get up to take some aspirin, which didn't go unnoticed by the brothers.

"Are you all right Ann?" Al asked.

She nodded and said she just had a headache. They seemed to accept that answer but she felt bad lying. After a couple more glasses of wine she felt close to drunk. And she stayed quiet as Al and Ed talked.

"You should have seen the look on your face when she came out brother. I had already seen the dress but even I didn't know just how gorgeous it would look on your wife." Ed said, with a slight blush from the wine coloring his cheeks.

Al laughed, "I am sure it was about the same look of astonishment that you had when you saw your wife coming down the aisle towards you am I right?"

Edward started laughing and nodded, "Yup, it was a lot like my expression had to have been Al. Aren't you it's over though, are you just relieved to be married?"

Al grinned and put his arm around Ann's shoulders, "Yes I am brother, I really am. How about you Ann?"

She nodded and leaned against him, enjoying the feel of his arm around her. Winry came in to the kitchen and asked if anyone wanted any pie. There was a cherry pie Al had made using one of Winry's recipes, and no one else did so Winry laughed and took it out, cutting herself a nicely sized piece to enjoy.

"Suit yourselves, I can see you are having a great time, so I think I am going to go lay down with Faith after this, I am really tired from the trip and pulling all nighters to get Ann's automail done."

Ann felt pangs of guilt rear their head in her heart as she swallowed at the lump in her throat. She held in a sigh as Winry sat down to eat the pie. She had done a few all nighters herself with Winry, but to think that Winry had done several in a row for her automail made her feel depressed. She was grateful to her for all her hard work of course, she was just sad that it had come to this and that she'd gotten hurt like she had.

"How is the pie Winry?" Asked Al, smiling and still holding onto Ann's shoulders.

"It's delicious Alphonse. You did just fine with it." She replied.

He chuckled, "Good, I'm glad you like it. I think I want some ice cream, how about you Ann? Maybe pour a little peach schnapps onto it?"

She nodded, "That sounds good sweetheart."

Al got up and went to the cabinet they kept their liquor in, and he took out the amber glass bottle that held the peach schnapps. Then he went to the freezer and took out the ice cream, and then he put it on the counter so he could get a two bowls. He filled them up with three scoops of vanilla ice cream and then he poured some schnapps over top of their two bowls of ice cream. After he put the ice cream away he got two spoons and went back to reclaim his seat.

Edward wanted to taste it so Al passed his bowl to his brother and told him to go ahead. Ed lifted the spoon and took a bite, and then said he thought he'd like some too. But he told Al he would get it himself. Al laughed and told him it was a nice change from playing quarters. And both Winry and Ann looked at each other and laughed.

"You boys, you should have seen the way you looked the morning of the wedding Alphonse," Winry began. "You looked so tired and drained, we both knew you'd been up late drinking. So I take it you lost at quarters at your bachelor party."

He stopped laughing and nodded, "You could say that. But let's not go there."

Ed agreed, "Yes let's not go there ladies. Winry you simply have to try this my love."

Ed scooped up a spoonful of the alcohol flavored ice cream and fed it to his wife who licked her lips and smiled.

"That sure is good, how did you think of that Alphonse?"

He blushed, "I just thought it would taste good that's all."

They sat there talking for awhile longer before Winry and Edward called it a night and went to go to bed. Ann and Al got up soon after. As they were going to bed, Ann curled up behind Alphonse, putting her arm around him and snuggling close.

"I'm glad you're all right Ann, but I'm really tired." He said moving her hand off his waist.

She choked for a moment and then said, "I understand. I know I can't ever say it enough, but I love you Al and I'm truly sorry for what I did last night. I hope you can forgive me."

She wanted to get up again and leave the room, but instead she turned on her side away from him and cried silently. He sighed and then turned around to spoon against her and she reached to his hand on her waist and held it. Before long they were both sound asleep. It had been such a rough day on all of them and it wasn't going to be any better tomorrow. Winry, Ed and Faith had to leave on the first train back and that meant they all had to get up very early to make sure they made it on time and did so with full bellies.


	27. Another Fine Day

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** Another Fine Day

-o-

The next morning Al and Winry both got up before dawn and Edward, Faith and Ann slept in until breakfast was ready. They hadn't brought much with them other then the wedding gifts they'd taken with them instead of shipping. Now that Ann's leg was taken care of they had to get back home to deal with their responsibilities. As they cooked they talked.

"I am going to miss this place, Ed was talking about coming back for a visit but I had no idea it would end up being so soon after your wedding. Are you going to be ok with Ann now that she's properly back on her feet?" Winry asked with great concern.

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine. Don't even worry. She did what she did and there's no changing that of course, but I'm working at forgiving her for it. I plan on getting right to work and photographing some of the people here in Rizenbul to use for my photography show in July."

She smiled at him warmly. "That's great Al, I am really proud of you and Ann both. I know I was really angry with her yesterday when she showed up in such poor condition, but things will work out. As Granny used to say, _Love will find a way._"

"She was so right about that. I am still a little angry with her, but it's going away. I just think about the good things and it's easier to handle." Al said as he flipped the bacon.

Winry was working on the eggs when Ann appeared, "Good morning Al, good morning Winry. Need any help?"

They both said they had it under control and Ann sat down, rubbing her eyes. She was in a lot of pain but not from the automail. That was working perfectly. It was her hip that was agonizing her. Fifteen minutes later Edward and Faith appeared. They all finished eating and Al and Winry set them up a picnic basket of food to take on the train and two thermoses one for Faith and one for Ed and Winry and all kinds of sandwiches for them to eat on their trip home.

They all piled into the wagon and Ann sat down with Winry and Faith in the undercarriage while the two brothers sat topside. The trip into town was pretty boring as it usually was, and just under three hours after they'd set out they arrived at the train station. Al tied up the horses and then everyone headed to the platform where their train was boarding with ten minutes to spare. Ed, Faith and Winry got on the train and took their seats and Al and Ann came up to the window, Winry reached out to Ann and Ann thanked her for everything she'd done.

"It was nothing Ann, you'd do the same for me if our positions were reversed. Just make sure you're honest with me next time you start having pain or other problems ok? Automail is sophisticated machinery and it's nothing to sneeze at, but I know you know that." Winry said squeezing her sister's hand.

Ann blushed squeezing Winry's hand back before releasing it, "I will sister, I promise I won't keep quiet if there's some kind of a problem. Have a safe journey home."

"Take care Alphonse and remember the good times ok?" Ed said with a wink to his brother.

Al grinned, "I will Edward, thank you for coming on such short notice, it meant so much to get things taken care of. Thank you too Winry, for everything. You both are such blessings to Ann and I, we're lucky to have you in our lives."

Winry's eyes filled with unshed tears as she reached out to Alphonse and he reached back, holding her hand firmly, and then he let go because the train started to move. With final good-byes they slowly left sight of the platform and Al hoped that they would call when they got home. He always worried whenever Faith and Winry traveled with his brother that something could happen and he'd lose all of his family he had left, not counting Ann.

They left the train station and went by the art supply store so Ann could pick up some frames that were ready two days ago. So they loaded up the wagon and then made the trip home in about the same time it had taken to get into town. By the time they were home Ann was really sore. She didn't think she could go paint unless she took some aspirin and so she went right to the cabinet to fetch two tablets that she took with some iced tea. Al had gone to get some film that he was going to develop so he didn't see her rubbing her hip until he came around the corner.

"Sore from the ride huh? You should have stayed home Ann, I know you like to ride with us but the wagon is tough on the behind even with the cushions you made for the seats." Al said as he came over and put his arms around her waist, dangerously close to the bruise.

Ann remembered her promise not to hide anything so she decided she had to tell Al.

"Careful, it's not just soreness from the wagon. When I fell off Ruby I got a nasty bruise on my hip."

She sighed and reached to her skirt and turned around, then she pulled down her underwear on the left side and Alphonse gasped, "Oh God Ann, that's a horrible bruise, you need to see the doctor. We should have gone when we were in town."

"No, aspirin's all I need, don't worry. I just wanted to show you now that our company has left, because I didn't want Ed and Winry to know. They were already mad enough at me. And you were too. So please forgive me for not showing you yesterday."

"It's ok, I was pretty upset, but I'm over it now my love, you can put your skirt down, it's too hard to look at that." He shivered as she pulled her panties back up and dropped her skirt.

"Call the doctor Ann, if you don't I will."

She sighed, "Ok, but it's not that big of a deal, you'll see."

She then picked up the phone and dialed the number for the local country doctor. His wife answered and Ann told her about the fall, she said she would have him call back after he was done with his patient that he was in with now. And then they sat and waited, until twenty minutes later he called back.

"Hello Ann, congratulations on your wedding, it sounds like you had a hell of a fall though, off Ruby my wife said. Let me ask you this, did you break anything, you'd know."

"Well I broke my automail leg, but sister has already replaced it. This was just two nights ago and my hip hurts a lot. Like hell really, Alphonse wanted me to call but I don't think anything is broken. Just really bruised from the fall."

"Do you want something for the pain? I can call in a prescription for you no problem."

She thought about it and then asked him to do just that.

"I'll get right on this so the pharmacy can deliver it to you there at home, you're going to be painting I assume correct? We've all heard about your art show and it's the biggest buzz around Rizenbul right now, so I'll tell them to knock on the studio door."

"Really? That would be great to not have to make another trip into town today. We just sent Ed, Winry and Faith back home on a train back to Central. I'll make sure to get plenty of pictures of the pieces at the gallery and I am planning on leaving a photo album of the paintings at the art supply store for people to come look at."

The doctor whistled, "That will be fantastic Ann, how thoughtful that is. Well I have to go call the pharmacy, good luck with your painting. Take care Ann, and don't hesitate to call if you need a refill on it. Goodbye," Said the kindly older man as he prepared to hang up.

"Thanks again, goodbye."

"Well?" Al asking for more information then he had from only hearing one side of their conversation.

"It's fine, he's calling in something for the pain today and the pharmacy will deliver it later, even going so far as to knock on the studio door for me. Isn't that great Alphonse? I love the people here." She said sincerely.

Al nodded, "That is wonderful, they are good people and that is why Winry didn't want to just sell this place and move on. It's a good place for a family, but then again so is Central, it's just faster paced living there is all."

"Too fast for my liking, I like it fine right here," she said as she moved towards him and opened her arms to him.

He smiled and embraced her, they had a lot of work to get done, but he wasn't angry with her any longer. This morning he'd awoken feeling peaceful and the fact that she'd revealed she'd been a little more injured then she'd indicated didn't upset him because she'd listened and called the doctor.

They broke apart from the embrace and Al brought the bottle of peach schnapps with them to the studio, where he put it into the refrigerator and then they got right to work. He went to his darkroom and Ann worked on the paintings she'd started. There was a knock on the studio door three hours later and Ann answered it, knowing it was the delivery boy. She gave him a twenty for the prescription and told him to keep the change. He smiled and thanked her, just as Al came out. The young man was about to go when he called out to him.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I took a photograph of you with your bicycle?" Al asked with a grin.

The boy was about thirteen and he smiled, "Sure you can take my picture Mr. Elric. What do you want me to do?"

Al explained he wanted him in action, riding down the lane, so Al picked up his camera, checked it for film and they went out to the lane leading up to the house. Al then got in position so that the bicyclist was captured from the side; he took three action shots and then waved to the boy, thanking him again for the pictures.

"Sure thing Mr. Elric, I'd love to see it sometime, bye!"

And with that he was gone. Ann smiled and moved a stool closer to her current painting so she could sit on it and cross her legs. She eyed the painting, and had one eye closed and her thumb up to check the straightness of a leg on Winry in the ballerina painting she was working on, when Al snapped off two shots. She laughed, and he chuckled as he put the cameral down, he went to get her a drink of iced tea and put it on her table next to the bottle of pain pills.

"You think that will be a good photo to use for your show?" Ann asked.

Al nodded, "Definitely. Now I am going to set it up in the darkroom with the flash so I can get one of me _working_ too. What do you think of that idea?"

"I love it Alphonse, that would be a really cool photograph." She said confidently as she put down her brush and picked up the bottle of pain pills.

"Thanks for the iced tea, I am glad you got a shot of the delivery boy, he was really sweet. I tipped him five sens," Ann said with a wink, as she opened the bottle and took out a pain pill.

"I hope it comes out good, the light is not all that great, but it should be a nice action shot. I am going to go set up for this shot I have in mind." Al said and he left Ann there as she picked her brush back up.

Dinnertime was at h and but neither of them were hungry so they kept working well into the evening. By this time Al had developed the roll that he'd finished off with the photos of the delivery boy and himself in the darkroom that he'd taken using the timed exposure on the camera. It was after eight when he brought out the finished prints, and told her that he'd categorized the film and put it into the desk in the drawer that was filled with envelops of negatives, with descriptions of what the film was of written on the outside of them.

"Do you want something to eat Ann?"

"Mm mm." She murmured indicating she wasn't hungry.

"Ok, well I am going to make us a couple of sandwiches, ok?" He said as he headed for the door.

"Ok, but you don't need to make me one, I'm not hungry." She said without looking up.

"I'm making grilled cheeses, there's no way you can turn one down Ann, I know you too well." He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Ann sighed, she didn't like the face on Faith on this piece so far, so she used a rag and wiped it off, opting to start it over from the skin tones up. She was lost in her work again by the time Alphonse returned with their sandwiches. She was happy to stop now that she'd fixed the face on Faith's figure. It looked much better and she mentally patted herself on the back for going with her gut and starting over instead of trying to fix what was wrong.

They sat on the studio's sofa and shared a glass of iced tea. Both of them wondered how Ed, Winry and Faith were, and whether or not their trip had been a smooth one. But they knew that if something bad had happened they'd have heard about it. So no news was good news in that sense. Al looked over at the easels and smiled as he chewed on a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich, he thought about how Ann had managed to get one painting almost done and sketched out two others.

"You're amazing Ann," he said still smiling.

She shook her head and pointed to him, "No darling, you are amazing. I never would have thought to ask that delivery boy to pose, but you sure didn't waste any time. You are amazing for being so fast to think of your art and possible subjects to photograph."

Al blushed, "Oh Ann it's not art, it's photography. I think it's different, what you do is art, you're creating it with your own two hands, I am just shooting what is already there. It's not art in my opinion."

Ann scowled and scoffed his reply, "Not art eh? Without your photographs I wouldn't be doing the painting that I am. You helped settle the poses and threw yourself into the process just like I am in the painting process, it's the same thing. What you're doing is closely related to what I'm doing. What else would Archie agree to have a showing for your work Alphonse? It's art to him and to me too."

Al shrugged, "I guess I am just not used to that idea yet, or the idea that I can be good at something non-scientific. You know?"

Ann snorted and choked on the food she'd been chewing, Al looked at her and frowned.

"Oh Al, I'm sorry but that struck me as funny, because I don't think of you as a man of science. At least not lately. I'm sorry, I just couldn't control my reaction. I didn't mean to upset you, but damn honey, you are good at photography, it's like how I didn't want to admit that I had any talent, once you embrace it things get easier. Trust me."

Al rolled his eyes, but he knew she meant what she'd said. He wasn't embracing his love of photography yet, even if he thought in pictures like Ann must think in terms of paintings, he didn't admit that he was good at it yet. It was like that would be too prideful of a thing for him to do, yet he saw how his wife could finally take compliments on her work without scoffing and denying that she had done anything special with a piece. He sat there thinking about it for awhile before he spoke.

"Yeah, you would know. I suppose I should just embrace my artistic eye as being special." He finally said.

"That's all you have to do Alphonse, just own your ability, trust your gut and no matter what take the risk that you might be facing with doing what your gut tells you. For example, look over there, at Faith's little facial features, do you see anything different about it now then what you saw before you went to make our grilled cheeses?"

He got up and went over to it and sure enough it looked freshly painted, she had to have redone this part and he said as much. It looked a hundred times better then the previous face that had been on her little figure.

"Exactly. Do you know why I re-did that? Because I didn't like it and thought that other people wouldn't like it that way either. I went with my gut, taking the risk that _hey, I might not be able to recreate it again perfectly, but I have to try_. Do you see?" She asked as he came back to sit beside her.

"Yeah I think I get the point. It's like I took five shots of me in different poses in the darkroom because I wanted to make sure I had a least a couple I liked. The safe thing would have been to pick a pose and shoot several of it, rather then taking only one each of different positions."

"You got it honey. That is it exactly."

He finished his grilled cheese in silence as Ann got back up and went to the refrigerator pulling out the schnapps, she took a shot glass and poured a shot for herself which she drank down in one gulp. Then she poured another, and another. Al was staring at her and raised an eyebrow in surprise. He wasn't used to seeing her drink like that and he wondered if it was just because she was hurting and she wanted to make the pain go away.

When she put it back in the refrigerator and stood up stretching, before falling limply at the waist touching her toes stretching some more, he knew that had to be the reason. He wouldn't mock her over it because he understood just from seeing that bruise that she was really hurting. She came over and sat back down. She groaned and moved to sit only on her right side. Al wished there was something he could do for it but like so many things, he was powerless to have an impact on the solution, because only time would help the situation here.

"Let's go up to the house, I can tell you're in pain and tomorrow's another day. We can get an earlier start then we got today and I can help you varnish this painting in the afternoon after it's dry."

She sighed, "No, you go on, I am going to stay and finish this painting. It's not far from being done. One hour, two hours tops and I will be ready for bed."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yup, don't worry I'll be fine. I just have to polish this Winry's costume off and highlight the tutu's and it will be ready to sit and dry."

He nodded and then went up to the house. He cleaned up the pan and spatula that he'd used to make their grilled cheeses. Then he decided he would call his brother and Winry to make sure they'd had a nice trip home. He dried his hands and dialed their number. Ed answered on the third ring.

"Hi big brother, how was your trip home?" Al asked cheerfully.

"Fine little brother, just fine. How are you and Ann doing?"

"Oh just fine. She's wrapping up a painting and I took some photographs today. She actually had to call the doctor today. I asked her to."

At this Ed asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's from the fall, she got this monster bruise on the back of her hip, so the doctor called in a pain medicine for her. She didn't want to make any of us any madder at her then we already were so she kept quiet about it."

Ed sighed, "She sure is an Elric, got the whole suffering with pain stoically down pat doesn't she?"

Al laughed, "Yeah, she sure does, but then I remember someone telling her a long time ago that _pain is an affirmation of life,_ so it's not really a big surprise now is it?"

"Not I guess it's not. She probably should have stayed home though, oh well, what's done is done, she's the one having to suffer with it. So the best we can do is just not get upset with her about it. It wouldn't do any good anyway." Edward said with a grim tone of voice.

Then Winry came into the kitchen and Ed ran a hand through his hair and Winry slinked up behind him wrapping her hands around his waist. He reached down to her hands and held his overtop of them as he thought about how stubborn Ann could be at times.

"No it wouldn't do any good, you're right Ed. I don't want to keep you I just wanted to see how your trip went. Thanks so much for coming up, Ann needed you too to help her get through that ordeal. And I probably wouldn't have done that well if you hadn't been here to take control when she'd run off like she did."

Ed knew Alphonse had needed him and he told him it was fine, and that is what big brothers were for. And then he thanked him for calling. Then they said goodbye, the only time they ever said it to one another, was when they were on the phone. And then he hung up the phone. He turned around to embrace his wife and he hugged her tight. He was glad he'd married Winry, even if she hadn't had Faith, he would have married her and not just because she was the best automail mechanic on this side of Amestris either.

"I love you Winry."

"I love you too Ed, what's up with Al and Ann?"

Ed sighed and let her go. "It's Ann, she apparently got a real bad bruise from the fall and didn't want to tell us when we were there. Hell I doubt she wanted us to know about it now but Alphonse is no good with keeping secrets from me of all people."

"Is she all right? She seemed fine to me. Where is this bruise?"

Ed resisted the urge to sigh and replied it was on the back of her hip. She sighed and he chuckled, telling her it didn't do any good to worry about Ann, that she was probably right thinking that it would have set them all off on another argument had she owned up to it while they were still there in Rizenbul.

"Is that why she kept quiet?" Winry asked with a surprised expression.

Ed nodded, "That's what Al told me she'd said was the reason she'd hid it from him and both of us."

Winry rolled her eyes, "Yes she was right, I would have been all over her case about it if I had known and would have insisted she stayed in bed rather then going with us to the station."

Smiling Ed opened his arms to her and she moved to snuggle against his chest. Faith was already in bed and even though they'd had some tough days this week, Ed wanted to carry her up to their bedroom and spend some time alone before they went off to sleep. So without saying a word, he lifted her up and did exactly that. She giggled and the couple soon forgot that they'd had some sleepless nights recently, as he gently put her down on their bed and moved to take his place above her, where he loved to be.

They might not be having another baby quite yet, but it was certainly fun practicing to. As he moved to kiss her he felt her hands taking out his long braid. Their lips met and he pressed his against hers gently at first then he put more force behind it. Her tongue met his and danced around with it making both of them feel lightheaded and dizzy; drunk on the love they shared.


	28. Candid Camera

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Candid Camera

-o-

They got up early and Al talked about going into town to shoot some pictures at the train station and to see if he could get some candid shots of people in town that he might be able to use in his photography show. So Ann had told him that she would just work on her paintings and not to worry. She offered to make dinner, but Al had insisted on bringing home some takeout from one of the fine restaurants in town.

"_Ok, if you're sure you don't want me to make something here."_ She'd said.

Al had replied, _"No, I'll bring something home. I am going to take Boots so you just stay home and work. I won't be gone too long."_

The trip was considerably shorter on horseback then it was using the wagon. So he had gotten the saddlebags out and he'd packed his camera up along with some extra rolls of film. Then he'd gone. Ann had painted all morning and wasn't expecting Al back until close to dinnertime. It was not surprising that she forgot to eat lunch. But she'd finished the second painting she'd started last night and sketched out two more as the two she'd finished were in the sun.

She had the radio on and even though she was used to working on her own, she missed Alphonse's presence in the studio. It made her realize just how much she needed him, and she thought about what she would have done if things had been the other way around and he'd ventured out angrily when he'd been in pain or hurt and Ruby had come back alone. It made her sad and she tried not to cry. She didn't succeed. Part of it was she was still hurting pretty badly in her hip and the other part was that she still felt bad for taking Ruby out like and worrying everyone like she had.

Any other time and it would have been fine, but it had really been a bad idea the other night. If she hadn't felt so angry with herself for telling Alphonse about the automail problem she was having then she wouldn't have been upset in the first place, but she also could have ended up in worse shape. It wasn't easy to admit she had been wrong to hide the problems she was having, but that was just part of life, you had to admit you were wrong at times or else risk alienating the people you loved the most. And she'd come extremely close to doing just that by not admitting she was wrong and owning up to the deception she'd lived with herself.

It wasn't like she'd even admitted to herself that she'd needed replacement automail, she actually **had** known it was out of sorts since the abduction, but with the fever she'd gotten she had forgotten about it at first. And then with the pain of her recovery, partially she blamed her lack of awareness on the pain medicine, but deep down she'd known that the automail was getting close to failing. She hadn't wanted to bother Winry about it back then and had buried that knowledge far from her thoughts. Until after the wedding when it had just become too much to bear any longer.

Ann sighed and went back to work. Al would be home soon and as she looked around the window of the studio, she could see it close to getting dark outside. She thought that Al should be home by now, as she painted some more. And then she noticed it _was_ dark so she covered her paints, turned off the radio and went to get the two paintings from the picnic table where they'd sat drying in the sun which was now down. After she'd put them against the wall where she briefly imagined the remaining ten or so leaning against the wall next to these two that still needed framing.

That they would do tomorrow together. She went to the barn, turning on the big lights inside, and it was about this time that she saw a rider in the distance, that she knew had to be Al. She waited and when he got closer she could see he was smiling from ear to ear. He probably had quite a few stories to tell tonight about his day and she was all ready to hear them. He rode Boots up to the barn and then he took the saddlebags off the animal and handed them to Ann, before he went to get the brush and the drying cloth. Ann carefully hung the saddlebags over a tackle post and opened one of them taking out his camera bag and the bag of what felt like more film.

"Ann it was wonderful. I felt like a tourist in my own hometown. People didn't mind a bit having their photos taken. I got some great shots of people waiting on the trains at the station and I got some of the baker and the restaurants too. Speaking of which dinner is in the other saddlebag, if you're hungry go ahead to the studio and start eating."

Ann smiled and stumbled over an apple core but she caught her balance. She stopped smiling but nodded. She was angry that there was a core on the ground with some hay over it that prevented her from seeing it. She muttered under her breath and then opened the other saddlebag, taking out their dinner. She hung the camera bag over her shoulder and took their Chinese food takeout towards the studio before she realized she hadn't said anything to Alphonse.

"I'll get it all set up honey, I'm glad you had a good time. I look forward to hearing all about it. See you when you're done with Boots." Then she turned and headed to the studio.

Al waved at her before he focused all his attention on the horse. She opened the studio door and felt kind of dizzy. Ann wondered if it was the pain medicine that she'd taken at lunchtime, when she suddenly realized that she hadn't taken anything at lunchtime because she hadn't _eaten_ lunch. It was no wonder she felt funny. So she put the camera bag down first, then she worried about their dinner. By the time she had it ready and set out on the table she had to sit down. Al came in and noticed she looked tired.

"Ann are you all right?" He asked.

She shook her head and started to eat.

He came over and sat down rubbing her back with his left hand as Al always sat on her right so that he was near her flesh and blood leg. Ann paused after her second bite of sweet and sour chicken, and fried rice. She looked miserably at Al and put her arms around his neck, sobbing on his shoulder. Al was surprised but he quickly encircled her waist with both hands, trying to soothe her with whispers that it was going to be ok.

"I-I just got so caught up in myself, I-I didn't think about how what I did would e-e-effect you, Al," she managed to get out in between sobs.

Al rubbed up her back and told her it was fine. She was safe now and that was all that mattered. She clung onto him tighter and sobbing harder.

"I-I-I am so sor-sor-sorry Al, I really a-a-am."

"Shh, it's ok Ann, I told you it's ok, you were upset thinking about the pain you knew lay ahead because you were being pushed to have the automail dealt with. I understand honey." Al said hoping to calm her.

She started to relax in his arms and then when she could speak without crying she broke the silence.

"I was so caught up in myself I didn't care about anything until it was too late. When I lay there on the ground for hours Alphonse, I thought I might actually have died if Edward hadn't come and found me. I was so angry about how you kept me in bed, how I couldn't paint and knowing that it was going to hurt like hell before it got any better all got under my skin pretty deep."

Al stroked her back and told her again that it was ok, that he understood.

"I know you do, I feel so lucky to have you in my life Al, you deserve someone better then me though. I know you don't think so, but I still can't help but to think you're going to regret marrying me because I will do something stupid again. This is twice I've gone off angry and gotten hurt for it."

Al chuckled, "Then maybe you should take a hint and learn from it. Next time you're angry with something, come to me and let's talk about it calmly all right?"

She got up and nodded, "I will darling, I will. I need some tissue; I'll be right back. You start on dinner. I didn't eat lunch and I think that is part of what made me so emotional just now. That and that I was crying earlier today thinking about what I would do if you had done what I did and gotten hurt."

He sighed and nodded, "I can see why that would upset you honey. But don't worry. You should know by now that I have a level head on my shoulders and I don't go off angry. At least I don't go off very far. Maybe just where you went, the river, it's where I used to like to sit when I was fighting with Ed."

She nodded and went to the other room and to the bathroom. Grabbing a roll of toilet paper, she went back out to rejoin Alphonse. He'd started eating already and she turned the radio on before she sat down again. He was chewing a mouthful of food but that didn't stop him from leaning over and putting his arms around her holding her around the waist where he squeezed her briefly as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Al swallowed and then sat up and kissed her cheek.

They ate in relative silence; the radio playing softly in the background didn't distract them from the enjoyment of their dinner. About ten minutes later then were done and Al started telling her about his afternoon. She laughed when he told her how he'd gotten the candid shots of people going on about their business at the train station. He stood up and took her hand. Al was really excited about the photos he'd taken and he wanted her to go with him to develop them.

"Ok, that will be great sweetheart. Let's go." She said as she got up and took his hand, walking behind him as he carried the bag of film cases in his free hand.

She watched as he unpacked the bag, and began developing the first roll. After about two hours they had four rolls of film developed and prints drying on the strings. Ann had really enjoyed watching the process, and she'd even helped by hanging up the prints as he'd finished with them in the developing pan. Ann was glad he was home. As they went out of the darkroom they looked at the clock and saw it was after nine. Ann wanted to go back to work and Al wanted to relax.

She went and took the schnapps out of the refrigerator and got the shot glass. Pouring Alphonse a shot she winked, making him smile as she pushed the glass towards him. He took off his shoes and socks and she moved to sit with him to share some schnapps before starting up on one of the two she'd sketched out before Al had returned home. A few shots later and she was feeling a little warm so she took her shirt off and threw it at Al, who caught it and whistled.

She laughed and sat on her stool. "Don't get too worked up, I was just a little warm and I thought taking that shirt off would help. That's all that's coming off though, so just relax while I get some work done."

Al sighed over dramatically making her laugh again. He lay down on the sofa and watched as she got into her painting. She had finished the first layers in twenty minutes, then she moved onto the next one. After it was done as far as she could take it in these early stages, she went back to the first one and deemed it still in need of drying time so she left it alone, and got a fresh white canvas which she put on another unused easel.

"You really are going to have three copies of each of the thirteen paintings that you did and then some aren't you?"

She nodded and wiped her brow. "I plan on doing a couple from our wedding pictures too, that will go in the show but not be up for sale."

"I would like that a lot Ann. In fact I want you to do one of me in the darkroom and maybe one of the train station if you like. I think variety is what will make my showing a success and yours too."

She nodded and wiped her brow again, "I am still too hot, I hope you don't mind but I am going to open the door and take off my shoe and see if that helps."

"Need any help?" He asked with a big grin.

"Down boy, I've got it covered." She quipped back quickly and then she winked at him as she tossed her shoe off towards the part of the floor where his shoes were laying.

Then she opened the door and went back to her stool and picked up a photo of herself riding Lady in the yard with the cow and goat in the fenced area they let them roam in during the day. She'd already narrowed down what poses she liked and this one was one of them that she did like, and had done one copy of already so she had two left. She started by clipping the photo onto the side of the canvas as she always did when she sketched out the bones of a given painting or portrait.

He fell asleep after a little while and she let him stay there as she worked out the details of the painting. She took a short break to knock back three shots of schnapps and then Ann went right back to her first painting of Winry and Faith in a ballet position in front of the mirror. She absently wondered how they were doing and if Al had told them about her bruise. Al was a sweet young man, but he wasn't good with secrets.

And as she thought about it, it hadn't really been a secret, just bad timing as to whether or not to speak up about the damage the fall had done to her. If she had really broken something she'd have had no choice but to ask for help and go to the doctor. It was time for another pain pill but she'd decided to just drink instead. She couldn't focus as well by the time the alcohol started hitting her, so she called it a night. Ann put the schnapps away, turned off the radio and the other lights in the studio before she picked up their shoes and gently woke Al up.

Together they went into the bedroom and Ann was practically sleeping by the time her head hit the pillow. Al snuggled up next to her and they drifted off to sleep.

-o-

"Edward! You're going to be late if you don't get out here now." Winry called out to her dawdling husband.

It was Friday and Ed had classes starting soon and she wanted to make sure he didn't miss the first bell. He'd been on time every day so far and they loved his work, but he needed to keep up on that record to stay in Principal Strickland's good graces. Ed appeared fully dressed, and he kissed Faith on the head as he moved to sit down to eat his pancakes. Winry made the best pancakes and he told her so every opportunity he got.

"Thanks Winry, these look wonderful. And boy am I hungry."

Faith giggled, "You're always hungry Daddy."

"Hungry for kisses, can I have one Faith?" He asked innocently offering his cheek to her, which took her all of two seconds to kiss.

Winry sat down with them and ate her plateful of the fluffy golden pancakes she'd made from scratch. After she'd finished eating she got up and helped get Faith out the front door when the bus honked. She got a kiss from Edward as he took off using his bicycle since he was leaving the car for her to do some shopping. Then she was all alone. She had some cleaning to get done and she had a party to plan, Gracia's birthday was in two weeks and she wanted to make sure that she did something special for her friend.

Hopefully Ann would get the painting done that she'd decided to do of the Hughes family. She made a note to call and ask if Ann had started on it yet and to let Ann know there was a time frame that Winry would like to see it done in. Winry knew that Ann wanted to get it done so she would just mention it later in a call today. Then she gave it more thought as she cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast, knowing that Al and Ann would be in the studio later she figured she'd better call now while they were still in the house.

So she dried her hands when she'd finished doing the dishes and then she went to the phone and dialed the number to her childhood home. It rang six times and she was about to hang up when Al answered sounding out of breath like he'd run to answer the phone, and Winry apologized for calling and almost said goodbye but he told her to hang on. He called to Ann and told her that Winry was on the phone. She heard Ann faintly calling back to tell her she'd be right there, as if she knew that Winry wanted to talk to her.

"Here she is Winry, just one moment." Al said as he handed the phone to Ann.

"Hi sister, how are things?" Ann asked cheerfully.

"Good, here, how are you doing? I heard you had a big bruise from the fall, are you ok?" Winry began with genuine concern.

"Oh yeah it's fine, already starting to go away." Ann lied not wanting to worry her sister.

"Good, how is the automail working out?"

"Fine, it's great. Just like you said it is much lighter and I feel all aligned now."

Winry didn't want to waste time since she knew that her sister needed to paint, just like she needed to tinker with all things mechanical.

"So have you started on that painting for Gracia yet?"

Ann told her she was planning on starting it today. "Do you think I should have him with an aura around him and wearing a white suit?"

"I like the white suit thought, but the aura would be too sad. They will put that in mentally, so just do it the way your gut tells you to, it's never let you down before has it?" Winry asked.

Ann thought about how she'd gone against her gut that night she'd taken Ruby out while Al was going to pick up their loved ones.

"No, it hasn't. Thanks for letting me know about the aura. I kind of thought it would be a cool effect, but it also might make them cry and I don't want to do that with this portrait."

"Well her birthday is in two weeks and I was hoping you might get it done before that, do you think you can Ann?"

Ann giggled, "Are you kidding me? Give me two days to really put my heart into it and I'll send it through that service that we used successfully the last time."

Winry laughed, "You sound just like me, but promise, no all nighters on this ok? You need your rest."

Again Ann giggled, "Yeah I learned from you how to dedicate myself to something I loved. You are such a great role model sister, I will make it as perfect as I can."

"Good, I knew you would. Let me know when it's done, I have to get going and I know you have work to do so I will let you go Ann. And Ann?"

"Yes Winry?"

"Thank you. Really, it's so wonderful you offered to do this for them, they are really both very excited about it. In fact all kinds of people are talking about the marvelous work that will be on display in a few weeks. So you keep up the good work, I love you."

"Thanks Winry, I love you too. Talk to you again soon. Bye," Ann said as she hung up the phone.

Al had finished getting their kitchen cleaned up and it was time to go start working. They had paintings to work on together and today she was sketching out the portrait she'd promised Gracia and Elysia she'd do of their family. It was something she was ready to start on and though she'd told a white lie about the bruise, she had meant it that she had planned on starting this portrait today. So off the couple went, as they prepared to start another fine day of artistic expressions.

Hours later, Ann had the portrait's first layers done and asked Al to put it out in the sun to dry. He smiled and picked it up and left to put it on the picnic table outside. A moment later he reappeared and Ann was working on another farm theme replica. It was getting close to lunchtime but Ann didn't want to take a break yet. She asked Alphonse to go ahead without her but he refused.

"Ok, you win honey. Let's take a break after you've made lunch for us. We've both worked hard this morning. And we have all afternoon to keep working."

He nodded, "Yes we do so try to take your time on these-"

She interrupted him, "But Al I am taking my time on them, I just have gotten better is all."

He laughed, "So that's what it is? I thought you were rushing, but you definitely have gotten better. Do you really think it will take another day to finish the Hughes portrait?"

This time she laughed, "Yes, because the varnish will need to dry overnight before we frame it tomorrow. So it will take two days. I want photographs of Gracia and Elysia next to it. I hate to say it but I think we should deliver it in person so you can get some pictures of Elysia and Faith in ballerina outfits, what do you think?"

Al rubbed his chin briefly and then he went to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of iced tea, pouring a glass before he answered.

"I think we could do that, only do you really want to take a day off to do it? I mean the show is right around the corner. Do you really think you should go on another trip right now?"

She bit her lip as she realized he was right. She couldn't really afford to not be painting right now and she shook her head.

"You're right, but you need to go and take the pictures I will need to do another set of poses of the girls Alphonse. Are you up to going?"

He smiled and brought a glass of tea over to her, "Yes, I'll be fine, I can do it in one day if you don't mind my taking Ruby to town and leaving her there until I can get back home around midnight or so."

She grinned, "That would be fine with me honey. You better call the train station and Winry to get this set up. I will definitely have it done by day's end and we can get a couple coats of varnish on it. But I don't think it should travel for at least a full day of drying time, even after we've framed it."

He agreed and kissed her cheek before heading out to the house. Al skipped stairs on his way up the porch. He wouldn't enjoy traveling alone, but it wouldn't be so bad. Ann really did need to paint now so he could do this on his own. He went inside the house and straight over to the phone. After he called to reserve a seat on the train for himself and got the departure time and arrival time in Central he phoned Winry.

"Hi Al, I was just putting away some groceries, what's up?" She asked.

"Well Ann and I were talking and we thought that I should come down with the portrait so I can get some photos of Gracia and Elysia with it for Ann to see. Also I need to get some of the girls in their ballerina costumes to add to the ballerina series."

Winry chuckled, "I should have known that you would be back so soon. I will ready the guestroom for you."

"Won't be needing it. I am going to ride into town alone, stable the horse until I get back in around midnight. I just need to know that you're all right with this. Can you cover a ballerina costume from that shop we got yours at?"

"I'd be happy to, I'll see if I can take the girls shopping today after school. I am sure it won't be easy on you though Al, you're welcome to stay the night."

"I can sleep when I get home, besides I will have to develop the photos and have them ready for Ann to start using to guide her painting. She's already done four more and I will probably be bringing those and maybe a couple more by then."

"We could easily drop them off at the gallery so bring all you need to Alphonse. It sounds like a plan to me. I will get the costume for Elysia and be ready to meet you at the train station around what time?"

Al smiled to himself, _She's so wonderful, I am so happy brother married Winry, they are meant to be together._

"I should arrive in Central at noon." He said as he looked over to the old wooden door that had led to the shop Winry had shared with Auntie Pinako.

"Fine, I'll see you then Al. Talk to you again soon. Goodbye," said Winry as she hung up the phone.

Al grinned, it would be really fun to do this next photographic shoot and he mentally calculated how many photographs he had. Because when they went by the gallery to drop off the six paintings he figured Ann would have ready by then, he would run the photos by Archibald that he'd taken since he'd begun thinking about having his photos displayed. That was he could see which ones should get enlarged and how many copies they should get made of them.

He went to make them some tuna salad sandwiches and after he had them stacked on a plate he grabbed some pre-shelled pistachios before leaving the main house. Ann wasn't in the main studio room, so he figured she was in the bathroom and he sat down in his usual spot and began to eat. A moment later Ann appeared from around the corner and he knew he'd been right, so he patted the sofa cushion next to him and winked.

"Mm, tunafish, delicious. I think I am glad to take a break now that I see what you made for us. And pistachios too? Are you buttering me up for something Alphonse?" She asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nope I just wanted to make your second favorite since we just had grilled cheese last night. I got everything set up too, so all we need to do is pack up the paintings that you're going to have finished by then. I know for sure you'll have six so I am planning to go by Archie's and go over the collection of my best photographs with him to pick out the ones he thinks would be big sellers so we know which ones will be enlarged."

Ann nodded as she sat down and picked up the other sandwich and began to eat. She leaned against him as he moved his arm around her shoulders. Together they made a great team and after the two shows coming up were done, he would help Ann make the ten paintings she needed to get done for General Hakuro. After that anything was possible.


	29. The Gift of Memories

**Devotion**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** The Gift of Memories

-o-

Al left around four in the morning to get to the train station, but because he'd had to take seven paintings he'd had to take the wagon, so he left the horses stabled along with the wagon and boarded the train for Central. Ann was up around six and Al was already on his way to Central, so she made coffee and some toast. After she'd snacked on that she turned off the coffeepot and took her big mug of the creamy concoction down to the studio.

She began working on sketching out several pieces, the next batch of the final ten paintings she had left to do for the art show. The four early staged paintings began to shape up as she threw herself into her work. As if she heard Al's voice in her head she forced herself to pull away at lunchtime and then after eating she went right back to the studio. Ann could only hope that Al had a nice trip, since he wouldn't be home until late tonight.

She knew he'd be tired though he'd probably insist on developing the roll of film he was going to use on the girls, and perhaps Winry in costume as well. She would call, but he would be busy and that would take time away from his work, which she didn't want to do, so she did her best to finish up the farm theme, which showed her milking the cow. It didn't take but a few hours to finish and then she went back to one of the ballerina ones.

It was just sketched out so it took her another couple of hours to get it to where it was ready to sit in the sun. There wasn't much sun left, so she took it out to the picnic table bringing in the first finished one of the day. Since she had stuff to snack on, she took a break and ate a tuna salad sandwich. After a couple of shots of schnapps, she was feeling no pain and she got back into her work. Ann had to call later. She wanted to see if Gracia and Elysia had liked the painting.

Al and Ann had agreed that the one to do was them standing with Elysia in front of them each holding onto their daughter's shoulders. She had captured his likeness and Al told her it looked just like Maes was about to brag about his daughter, so she knew it had been good, but was it good enough to please the two people she'd painted it for? That would be known soon.

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost seven. It was as good of a time to all as any, so she went up to the house, and called the other Elric household. It took five rings before Winry answered. Ann had expected that Gracia and Elysia might still be there and she was glad to be told they were by her sister.

"Let me get Gracia, she wanted to thank you personally. Ann I just want to tell you that you really did an incredible job on it. I knew Maes and it looks so real, it's like looking in through a window. But let me give the phone to Gracia."

Ann thanked Winry and then smiled to herself as she heard the phone being handed off to Gracia.

"Hello Ann, how are you?" Gracia said.

Ann told her she was fine, "I've been working hard, but that's normal for me now. I really enjoy my work and I hope you enjoy your painting. Happy Birthday Gracia."

Gracia cleared her throat and when she spoke again it was obvious to Ann she was fighting tears.

"Thank you Ann, I will always treasure this painting. Thank you ever so much for putting so much time into it, it really shows and it really made Elysia happy, just like it makes me happy."

"That's what I wanted Gracia, you've both been such good friends to my family and I it was just a matter of time before I did one of your family to show you just how much your friendship means to us all."

Gracia sobbed a little and cleared her throat again, "Oh Ann, your family is like family to me, Winry, Ed and Alphonse have known Elysia since the day she was born. It means so much to me that Winry, Faith and Edward are so close that we can be supportive of one another. I was delighted the reception went over without any problems and you and Alphonse are welcome in my house anytime."

"Thank you Gracia, did they shoot the ballerina photos yet?" Ann said hoping that the change of subject would help her friend to stop crying.

It did seem to cheer her up and she replied, "Oh yes, and Elysia loves the ballerina outfit. They did a few with Winry too. I hope they come out good and I can just imagine them painted. You know you really are a marvelous artist Ann. I am so glad you finally decided to share your gift with the world. You're definitely on your way to becoming as famous as your grandfather was and still is."

Ann choked back the tears threatening to take her back to the day she'd met Al and Ed, when her grandfather had died.

"Thank you for being so kind Gracia, really, you are a great friend. I hope you can make it to the show when it officially opens. You and Elysia both."

"We will, trust me we will be there. Thanks for calling Ann, Alphonse is next to me and wants to talk, so again thank you for all the work that you did, we both dearly love the painting."

"That makes me so happy to hear Gracia, take care, bye." Ann said feeling her emotional state stabilize at the mention of her husband.

"Hi Ann," he said cheerfully.

"Hi there handsome, I miss you."

"I miss you too, the train ride was so utterly boring without your company. Did you finish any paintings?"

She grinned, he was always ready to talk about her art, and it pleased her that he was as proud of her as she was of him with his photography.

"Yes I did, one so far, and I expect to finish the ballerina one before you get home. I also have two others sketched out. But I doubt I can work much on them before you get home since I want to finish this copy. Do you think you got some good poses?" She asked.

Al chuckled and replied, "Yup, at least six more, maybe seven or eight. So maybe you might want to wait before doing thirds of some of the farm themed ones. That way you will have some more time to devote to the ballerina ones that I just know you're going to want to recreate from these photos I took."

"How was the costume? Perfect like Faith's?"

"Absolutely perfect. It was identical only bigger. The tiara was the same and so were the slippers. They looked so cute together, it's bound to make this series completely irresistible Ann." Al said excitedly.

"Wonderful, I can hardly wait to see the photos you got today. Thank you Alphonse, for everything. I will try to have this second one wrapped up by the time you come home. I love you." Ann said.

He chuckled, "I love you too Ann. I'll see you tonight around two or so. Goodbye."

She said goodbye and then hung up the phone. Then Ann went back to the studio and started working again. It would be hours before Al got home, but his train was leaving only an hour from now. The four-hour train ride would be boring for him, but she hoped he got some rest during the trip. He was on her mind as she painted and soon it was pitch dark out. She'd already taken care of the animals earlier today, after she'd gotten up but the silence bothered her.

Even with the radio on, she felt the emptiness of the farm, Ann didn't know she was crying until she felt teardrops rolling down her neck. Den; she missed him terribly. It was lonely at times like this when Al was not here. And she couldn't help but to think of the dog that she'd grown to love like another member of the family. She knew Alphonse missed the loveable pooch as much as she did, probably more because he'd known Den as a puppy.

She wiped her eyes and began painting again. She made a mental note to do a portrait of Den to hang here in the studio, but for now she had a portrait of Winry and Faith to work on. And from the sounds of it, at least six more of Faith, Elysia and Winry, that should be done before the show which was only a couple of weeks away. She had time, but only if she made good use of it. Remembering her grandfather and how he'd spent endless hours working when she'd been a girl made her smile as she looked around her own studio.

I am so very lucky you found the Rockbells Grandfather. That knowing them led me to find my soulmate, Alphonse. I hope you're proud of me, you and Mom and Dad too.

Hours passed and she did finish the ballerina painting, but she got really tired. She decided to curl up on the sofa and wait for Alphonse. Falling asleep almost instantly, Ann dreamt Al was home and they were going out on a picnic. She was awakened with a kiss on her cheek and Alphonse's smiling face as he touched her nose with his index finger gently, before cupping her cheek and leaning back down for a longer kiss. One she welcomed after spending the day alone.

"Mm, you know how to wake me up don't you Al?" She said coyly.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Who me? Wake you up? Why I wouldn't dream of it unless I had finished prints to show you."

"What?" Ann asked incredulous that he could get them done before she'd managed to awaken.

"Yup, come see. I couldn't resist. Let's go inside and get some coffee, I want to see you work a little. When did you go to sleep?"

Ann yawned and looked at the clock as she sat up. "About ten I think. I wasn't really paying attention. But you are so sweet to have let me sleep while you worked. Let's go make that coffee."

Al nodded and had a couple envelops of the dried prints in his hands as they left the studio to go make some coffee. It had been a long day for Al but he wasn't ready to pack it in and call it a night yet. He wanted to see Ann's reaction to the photo's he'd taken of the pretty trio of ballerinas because it was all he could think about all day, even as he snapped off shots. His thoughts were _what will Ann think of this one?_

Fifteen minutes later the coffee was being made, not that Al was going to drink it, he'd wanted to make it for Ann. So he sat with her as she looked at the photos. The first one was of Elysia alone, then the two girls were in the next one, legs out behind them with their arms out dramatically. It was adorable and as Ann looked over the other photographs she wondered if they girls wouldn't enjoy ballet lessons.

"What would you say to offering to pay for ballet lessons for the girls? I know that there is a dance academy there in Central. If we got them lessons I bet we could get permission to photograph them in the studio there." Ann asked as she mulled ideas around in her head.

Al thought about it, as he got up to get Ann's coffee. "We could always make the offer, but I have a feeling that they wouldn't really enjoy all the hard work involved. But I could be wrong. Won't hurt to offer though."

"Al these are great photographs you know. I am really am impressed by the perfect positioning and fact that the light is just right. You are a natural at this honey."

He brought her coffee to the table and she grinned, "Here's your coffee Ann." Then he yawned, "I am getting a little tired now. But I still want to see what ones you think would make good additions to the growing ballerina collection."

She nodded and looked at the next picture, it was one of the three of them each with their hands above their heads and one leg up. One knee bent and foot touching the other leg, making a triangular shape, contrasting with the round circular shapes their arms made above their heads. She liked this one and put it aside, next to the first two. The next one was a duplicate of the one before it, only the light seemed off a bit, so she put it to the side of ones she didn't want to make paintings of.

Al noticed this and pointed to the three pictures off to her right. "Those are the ones you think are good candidates for paintings right?"

Ann nodded, "You knew without me even saying a word, that's just too cool Alphonse. You're so wonderful, you know I missed you a lot today."

He put his arm around her shoulders and said he missed her too as she kissed his cheek. "I am so glad to be home now. The train was so boring without you, but I did manage to sleep some both ways, so I want to see you start painting on one of these tonight."

She giggled and then went back to looking at the photographs. She picked out ten in all and they were the ones Al agreed would look fabulous on canvas. Ann had finished her coffee so she stood up and took the mug to the sink and ran some water into it before she decided she was up to painting.

"You ready honey?" She asked.

Al nodded, stifling a yawn. "Yup, let's go."

So the two headed down to the studio. At first Al stood behind Ann as she began to paint the one of the Winry, Faith and Elysia. She soon had it sketched out and began working on the figures as Al began to get tired. He curled up on the sofa and pulled the blanket that was on the back of the sofa, pulling it over himself, he did his best to stay up. But he quickly lost the battle.

Ann didn't notice as she kept painting. It was as close as she could make it for the first layers, it needed time to dry so she went back to the one she'd been working on before she'd fallen asleep. There was only an hour or two until the sun came up, but Ann wasn't at all tired. The coffee had given her a second wind and she worked hard until it was light outside. She decided to take a small break as she took the one finished ballerina painting out to the picnic table.

_It is time to relax though, my back is cramping, but my hip is better._ She thought to herself as she lay the painting down and looked around at the lovely sunrise.

The sky was dramatically shaded in rose tones, with some bright hues of orange mixing with the baby blue of the morning sky, which made the young woman feel happy at the start of another day. Then she went to take care of the animals next and by the time she returned to the studio it was time for her to eat something. So she went to the little refrigerator and took out some leftover casserole and she ate that standing up, watching Alphonse as he slept. She took the bowl to the bathroom, washed it and left it on the small counter there to dry with the now clean fork she'd used.

Then she went back to the main room and sat on her stool to resume work on the new painting with the three proud figures that had the beginnings of development on them. By the time Alphonse woke up around noon, Ann had it half-finished. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it lovingly. It was just as he'd pictured that it would be in his mind when he'd snapped off the shot.

"Ann it's lovely. I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Ann decided to work on another painting, one of Elysia and Faith, this time they had their right legs stretched out behind them. She sketched it out, not noticing that Al was standing behind her, as she allowed herself to get totally absorbed in what she was doing. He went and took out the tuna fish salad from the refrigerator, and made himself a sandwich. She still hadn't looked his way, but she was grateful for his presence.

He got some iced tea and then came to stand beside Ann, looking at what she was doing he was fascinated, and it was about ten minutes later that she put the brush down and asked for a sip of the tea. He handed it to her and she smiled. She took a sip and then handed it back to him, before wiping her brow. It was getting warm, so Al decided to turn on the fan pointing it towards Ann.

"Thanks honey. I think I am going to go upstairs and change into some shorts. I'll be right back."

Al put the iced tea down and nodded, "I think I will too. These pants have got to go."

The happy couple walked up the house, then went to their bedroom. There they each stripped down to undergarments and got dressed. Al knew Ann well enough to know that she was set on working and that there would be time for love later. For now she had many paintings to get done. He could live with that, and when they went out to the studio again he took a blank photo album, something they'd bought a few extra's of just in case they'd decided to put one together they'd have them on hand.

Then he sat at the desk as Ann got back to her painting. He took out several envelopes full of photos and he began to tedious task of selecting what ones to have enlarged for his show. Al wished he could have Ann's input on this but it was more important that she get the painting done. He wondered if she'd done the animals or not. So he asked. She nodded and he grinned, looking back down at the desk full of photos and the album he was working on putting together.

-o-

A week had passed and they had finished so many paintings together, it was wonderful. Ann was up to finishing two a day now, by working from the crack of dawn and staying at it until late after dinner. Al took care of things since he'd finished with determining what photographs were his best work and putting them away safely in the blue leather bound photo album. Ann had finished nearly sixteen more paintings and Al had been at her side almost every step of the way.

He had to do all the chores so that Ann was able to devote all of her time to her work and they had some great moments together in spite of her being focused on working, his presence was the fuel that kept her burning hot to paint. He would massage her shoulders, share some schnapps and orange juice and he made dinners for them that were quick and easy, so that he could get right back out to the studio and they could take dinner breaks together.

The art show was in two weeks and Ann had completed a whopping fifty-two paintings. Al was so proud of her. There were already thirty at the Art Gallery, and several would be on loan from the Academy and other people, namely Roy's group portrait and the Hughes family one along with the one copy of Ann had made of the picture of Winry, Faith and Den. So many paintings were going on display and that she hoped to sell. Archie had called, luckily it had been when Alphonse was in the house starting their lunch.

He had told Al that he'd already had some offers on the ballerina portraits he'd put out already, the ones that were out by the exhibit of her grandfather. He'd called to ask if she would consider selling a set of the seven in the series of Winry and Faith for a million, five hundred thousand cens. Al nearly dropped the phone, but he'd told Ann about it and she'd called Archibald back.

"Why I would be proud to sell seven of that series at that price, that's fantastic Archibald! You really knew what direction to point me and I am so glad. You definitely earned your commission and then some."

"Why thank you Ann darling, I am sure we're both going to make a lot of money on this series. I had other inquiries as well, whether or not you do commissioned pieces which I said would be negotiable at your Opening Night."

"Thank you Archie, that is wonderful. Between Alphonse and I, I definitely think that you're right that we're going to make out really well and that the hard work Al and I are doing will pay off nicely."

"See you in two weeks."

"Take care Archie, see you then!"

Al smiled at the memory. It had been quite an afternoon after that. They had celebrated with some champagne and they'd taken time off from working to spend together. They had gone outside and used the picnic bench, for outside dinning for a change. He thought back to that afternoon and how they'd fed each other and how food sometimes led to more erotic things. Shaking off the pleasant thought of the events of that encounter which had been marvelous, under the setting sun, he looked at the woman he loved who was hard at work in front of him.

She'd hoped to be able to get another twenty paintings done in the ballerina series that now included Elysia, and she was hard at work on the first pair of paintings since the last shipment of twenty paintings had left earlier today. He watched as her hand moved rhythmically to the sounds of the radio. He pulled up a stool and sat near her, still behind her, but close enough he could touch her should he desire to. But he didn't want to distract her from her work.

Truth be told he was glad to have a bit of a break, he'd had to go into town, get the supplies for the packaging and the frames of course. And he was tired from it all. Framing the huge portraits was not an easy matter, but most of the time it wasn't too difficult, just time consuming because you had to anchor the canvas in and place a backboard behind that to seal and protect the canvas from any possible damage. He was just glad they weren't putting glass on front of the portraits, that would have truly been above his abilities to do competently.

Ann wiped her brow and then took a moment to admire her work. She'd gotten as far as she could with this piece, so she stood up and looked over her shoulder at Al. She winked at Alphonse and moved to stand between his knees, putting her hands on them as he moved his arms around her shoulders. She ran her hands up his legs and then around his waist as he pulled her closer to him. Ann rested her head on his chest and heard his heart beating. A sound that made her feel so comforted, and safe.

"What do you say we call it a night? I am tied and have had my nose to the grindstone for weeks now and I think we deserve a night to ourselves."

"You really should work Ann, don't stop on my account. Really, in the next week you're going to be having your first premiere art showing. You should think about what to wear too."

"Oh Al! I haven't thought about that at all! What on earth is wrong with me? I can't believe I forgot to think about what I should wear. I could wear my little black dress and ankle boots, do you think that would be nice with the gold belt?"

"Why don't you model it for me in the morning, so you can finish up in here on this piece and worry about what to wear tomorrow."

"We could do that, you can wear your suit from the wedding, but I need to wear something nice, damn I wish I had more time I would make the coolest dress around if only I had thought about it earlier."

Al kissed the top of her head, "Relax, you could wear your party dress from the wedding."

"No I think too many people saw me in that, it isn't really artsy like I could see the little black dress as being with its pleated skirt and the elastic neckline that I can make go down onto my shoulders. I think it would be perfect, so I will try it on tomorrow for you so you can tell me what you think."

She pulled away from the embrace and went to the refrigerator and took out the peach schnapps, and then she got the shot glass and poured a shot and drank it before coming over and giving Al a shot. Then she took another one and gave him the bottle. Ann knew she'd be fine even if she had two more shots, but she stopped at two. Just because she wanted to make sure could give this piece her full attention.

By the time they went to bed a few hours later she'd finished it and put down two more shots to help her relax. It turned out that because she was a little tipsy she wanted to put the dress on and show Al then. He approved of the dress and told her so. They were tired though, so after she got out of that and into her nightgown Al was already asleep.

It had been so wonderful to be together like they had, having his beside her was the best feeling in the world, especially because she knew her turn was coming up to support him as he'd supported her. She was really looking forward to that, now that her problems with the automail were over and the nasty bruise was healing up she was ready to be his rock of support just as he'd been hers all through the painting process for over fifty paintings.

Her last thoughts were about the shows, about how it would be to be on his arm at his showing and how it would be to have him beside her at her showing, which would also showcase his skills as a framer and photographer. She could hardly wait for the week to go by, she had gotten some of the wedding portraits done and they had shipped with the last batch of paintings, all except the one that hung on their kitchen wall downstairs.

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, her arm over Al's chest as she lay on his arm with the pillow over it to prevent his arm from falling asleep. Things were set for the show, they had their tickets and now that Ann knew what she was going to wear to show she was relaxing a bit. It wasn't hard to remember that she painted because it made her happy to make other people happy, it was art for art's sake and that would make her grandfather very pleased.


	30. The Art Show

**Devotion **

**Chapter Thirty:** The Art Show

-o-

They had the last of the paintings that Ann had finished since the last batch had left over a week ago, on the train with them, there were sixteen like she'd wanted to get done and they were all framed and varnished to perfection. The train had left at seven in the morning and was due to get in at eleven-thirty. They had arranged for a delivery company to come pick up the paintings by noon at the train station and take them to the art gallery. It was now about ten thirty and they had about an hour to wait before they arrived in Central.

As it was Friday, Ed and Faith would be at school and Winry was there to greet them. She'd gotten herself and Ann appointments at her favorite beauty parlor with the two best hairdressers there. Ann was looking forward to it and getting her nails done. Al was going to wait at home while they did that, he thought he'd get a nap in while the ladies were at the beauty salon. They hadn't been able to sleep on the trip so far and Ann doubted she could with all the excitement she felt.

"How many people do you think will be there Alphonse?" She asked beaming at him.

Al thought about it before answering, "I'd guess in the range of a hundred maybe? At least fifty, probably seventy-five people at the very least. Are you really ready?"

She shook her head, "Hell no, but that's not about to stop me. If I waited until I was ready we'd never finish with the painting process and we'd never sell any."

"Archie said he deposited that check for the ballerina series so we have plenty of money Ann. There's no need to worry about it, we could start thinking about our own little family you know. I have no doubt we can support ourselves and a baby of our own." Al said as he reached over to her knee.

Ann leaned against his shoulder, "Maybe someday, but Al you are so young, I'm in no hurry to have a baby. When it happens it happens. I am not going to push for it. I know how difficult having a baby can be. I am sure you remember what it was like before you left for training. It's not all peach schnapps and OJ."

Al laughed at her joke, and then he got serious again, "I mean it though Ann, I want to have children with you and to grow old together."

"I know you mean it darling, but I want to enjoy these years together so we can look back with great joy that we truly lived them happily and did all the things we dreamed of doing. You know?"

He nodded, he did understand, it's just that he didn't want her to think he didn't want to have any children. Al was all for having two children, just as he wished Winry and Edward luck in their pursuit of having a second child. The scenery whizzed by and Al moved his hand from her knee up her leg, then up her side until he was able to use it to turn her head gently to meet his.

Then he whispered into her ear, "Yes, I know. I know how I dreamt of doing this on my last trip to Central."

Ann closed her eyes as their lips met, butterflies tickled her rib cage as she got that deep core sensation of being swept away while he gently leaned her back onto the seat. They were in their own little cabin and had no prying eyes to disturb their precious time together. He moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing it softly, making her shiver with anticipation and longing. Alphonse relished the power he had to make her feel good like this and he knew it was a two way street, he felt like jelly under her touches when on those rare occasions that she'd been the aggressive one, initiating moments of love between them.

She moaned quietly and reached up under his shirt, making it his turn to shiver with desire. Lightly raking her nails over his back she made his shiver again. They were going to be staying at Ed and Winry's for a few days, to do what needed doing and they didn't expect that they would have any time alone like this so they made good use of the hour given to them of sweet bliss. By the time the train pulled into the station they were sitting together as before, like nothing at all had happened.

Winry was there to meet them as planned, so they got out and carefully unloaded the sixteen paintings and waited for the delivery truck driver to find them at the gate. Winry was so glad to see them, she was also glad to see the paintings had come through the trip in as good of shape as they'd been in when Al and Ann had loaded them up earlier today. Winry asked about Nelly and Jerald, but they were on another train coming later today, and they were going to go back home tonight.

"Yes they are definitely coming, but not until six. The opening starts at seven so that gives them time to grab a bite to eat and meet up with us at the gallery. Isn't it exciting Winry? Ann's first art show and she's already made over two million cens." Al said with a brilliant smile.

"I know it's marvelous, but we need to get going. I wish this delivery-wait I think I see them, two men walking this way in gray uniforms. It's definitely the two men we are waiting on because they are making a beeline right for us." Winry said as she waved to them.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Elric, we're here to pick up the paintings and delivery them to the Central Art Gallery. Shall we get started?" Asked the taller man who reached out to shake Al's hand.

"Yes, we are the Elrics, all three of us as a matter of fact, this is my wife Ann, the artist and this is Winry, my brother's wife. She lives here in town with him and we're from Rizenbul. It's really a pleasure doing business with your company, Hank." Al said reading the nametag the taller man wore.

"It's been our pleasure Mr. Elric. We like to help people simplify the problems of moving things and if you and your lovely wife and sister-in-law don't mind giving us a hand we can do this in one trip I think." Hank replied with a tip of his hat.

"We don't mind at all," Winry said and Ann agreed with her sister, "Nope we are glad to help Hank."

And with that they left the platform and headed through the station back out to the parking lot. Soon they had loaded up all sixteen paintings and they were on their way home. Ann wanted to go shopping so she and Winry were going to make a day of it while Al stayed home. He didn't feel like shopping so he was planning on staying in and reading a photography book he'd ordered that had come in the mail before they'd left.

So once they dropped off Alphonse they were on their own. They went to go look at stockings, and Winry suggested the thigh high kind that you used a garter belt with as well as using two pairs, one white and one tan colored to see if it wouldn't work to help disguise her automail. It worked and Ann was very pleased because it really did look much better with two pairs of hose on so she bought a lot of them, since she figured they might run because of snagging on some part of the automail, having backup pairs was essential.

After they'd gone to a dress shop and Ann had been satisfied that the black dress she had was the best she could do, it was time to go to the beauty salon. They got there in good time and went inside. Ann and Winry both had on button up blouses so that they could get their hair done now and be able to get dressed without ruining the work they were having done now. Ann got a big up-do with beautiful curls and Winry had half her hair up and half was left in spiral curls down her back. Because it was now about three and Al was getting Faith off the bus, the two young women paid to have their makeup done professionally as well as their nails.

Ann felt like she was a movie star and Winry commented that this was the first time she'd ever had her makeup done here. They both loved the results and when they left they knew they looked fantastic. Even if they both had on day clothes, they knew that tonight they were going to shine. When they got home around four, Al had dinner started and was blown away by the two Elric women. So was Edward. The both sat there with their tongues hanging out as they looked at the results of the beauty shop worker's efforts.

"Wow, you two look amazing! I think you did the right thing having it all done professionally Ann, you and Winry are going to out shine the paintings." Al said and Edward could only nod.

"Thanks honey, I'd give you a kiss but you can see I have on way too much lipstick to do that. In fact we need to be really careful about how we eat sister, we don't want to have to redo our lips." Ann said with a wink.

Part of the makeup was having false eyelashes done, and they hadn't been the only ones in the beauty shop getting made up, and Ann had wondered if the ladies they'd seen getting done up were coming to the art show. Ed finally picked his jaw up from the floor and went to the kitchen table picking up today's newspaper, and one of the smaller front page stories was about Ann's art showing.

She was stunned that it had been in the paper. Ed had said not to worry, he grabbed a few copies of it at school since they got a dozen newspapers a day there, he was able to grab quite a few so that Ann and Winry could both keep copies. It made Ann proud that she'd finally been in the paper for something good as opposed to being listed as the random victim of that killer. Or when her accident had happened. Those were two clippings she could live without in her memory book.

Dinner was simply chicken and rice with black beans, so they were done quickly. Faith was bouncing off the walls, she was so excited about seeing her mommy and auntie Ann looking like queens. Archie had called and asked if the models, the darling ballerinas would be coming in costume and Ann had ran it by Winry who'd thought it would be all right, so they told Archie Faith would be in her ballerina costume and they would see about the other young model.

Gracia thought it was a good idea and so did her daughter, so when it was time to go, they all piled into the Elric's car. Elysia was too big to sit on her mother's lap, but Faith wasn't so she sat on Alphonse's lap and Elysia sat up front between Winry and Edward. They got there in plenty of time and the caterer was setting up food on the tables, which looked delicious, from spaghetti and meatballs to appetizer type foods, there were all kinds of delectable treats to enjoy.

The kids walked around looking at the paintings, many of them were of the two girls, but many they hadn't seen before, like the farm themes and the wedding portraits Ann had done from the wedding a month and a half ago. It seemed like it was so much longer then that, but it wasn't. As Ann watched the two young girls walking around chatting about the pictures, she was taken back to when she'd been a girl roaming the gallery here looking at all of her grandfather's art, and being thoroughly impressed with it all.

She smiled at the memories and held Al's hand, as they went to sit down at one of the tables in the area by the caterer's tables. The gallery had almost an entire restaurant space set to one end, there were at least fifty tables for people to sit at and that didn't count the tables that the caterer had set up the food on. It was just as Ann remembered it and she grinned as people began to arrive, she leaned over and told Al that the show was just getting started. He winked and told her to relax and play the part of the famous artist like she was destined to become.

She knew he was right and she held her head high and walked with pride. It had taken her so much to get to this point in her life, she was so very proud of the decisions she'd made. The first one that had led her here was the one where her grandfather had persuaded her to give one last automail fabricator a chance before giving up on walking for good. It was hard living with automail but in her paintings she'd hidden it under flesh toned paint so no one knew unless they'd read about her in the paper before, that she even had automail.

Surprisingly she wasn't nervous about this at all, and as Archie came over with an older richly dressed couple she turned on the charm and it turned out that they had been the ones to purchase the seven painting set of the ballerina paintings. When they saw the next set of six they made the same offer and asked if they might be able to get a portrait done to be their seventh painting in this second purchase. Archie grinned and said he thought her style was fabulous and the older man agreed.

"It's uncanny how much emotion your ballerina paintings depict Mrs. Elric. I look forward to modeling for you with my wife."

Ann smiled and allowed the man to kiss her hand, "Why thank you Mr. Fielding. I am pleased that you both have found something you like about my art. What do you think of our two little ballerinas over there?"

Ann pointed at Winry, Gracia and their two daughters who were being perfect little ladies. The couple smiled serenely and nodded in approval.

"I think they are just darling. I wish we were able to get a photograph of us with the young darlings. And one with you and your husband would be splendid too." The older blonde woman said.

Ann pointed at Alphonse, "My husband is a photographer so I don't see why that wouldn't be possible, would you excuse me for a moment? I will go see if they girls wouldn't mind posing with you while my husband gets his camera."

Alphonse nodded and before he left he extended his hand to the lady who reached her hand out, so he gently kissed the back of it. Then he went to the table where he'd left his camera bag. Archie had mentioned setting up his backdrop for portraits and Al had smiled getting it done with his brother's help after they'd arrived. So now it was a matter of guiding the couple over since he had his camera around his neck. Ann had Elysia and Faith with her and then she went over to the older couple and Al saw them being introduced to the two girls before they came over to where he was waiting for them. He attached the camera to the tripod and let the neck strap fall down, where it rested against two of the legs of the tripod.

Ann stood beside him as he took the shot. Everyone was smiling and Al had his first photograph of the night, soon followed by the second one with Ann alone with the older couple. Then they thanked her and Alphonse and asked about the portrait of themselves. So Al took a third shot, of them alone with the man's arm around his wife. Al was certain these shots would come out excellently because the lighting in here was great and he'd waited for the right moment to snap the pictures so everyone looked their best at the same time.

Ann and Al went back out into the growing crowd and Archie brought over another couple, this couple was considerably older then the first, but still a good looking pair of people none the less. The white haired lady had her hair up on her head and Ann thought she recognized her from the beauty shop, but she kept quiet about it. Archie introduced them and said that they wanted to purchase the farm themed paintings of which there were six altogether. She smiled and the man took her hand, kissing the back of it, he complimented her on her artistic abilities.

"Why thank you Mr. Harrison, you have a fine eye for art. Those paintings are of our home back in Rizenbul, a quaint little town." Ann said with a smile as she turned to introduce Alphonse.

"This is my husband Alphonse Elric, he's a photographer and takes all the photos of my subjects for me. He's also got a fine eye for detail and is very good at what he does."

The wife smiled and reached out to his outstretched hand and as he'd done before and was sure to do many times over before the night was over, he kissed the back of the woman's sweetly perfumed hand. Then he shook the man's hand firmly before the man spoke to Archie who was still standing there beside him.

"I would like a portrait also, Mr. Jeffords. Adding that to the six of the total purchase and it should come to three million five hundred thousand. I will leave a check with you. As for the photograph, I would like one with you Mrs. Elric and also to have one done for you to work from for our portrait if that is all right to get done now."

"Absolutely, Mr. Harrison. It's a perfect opportunity to get the portrait photograph taken now. If you will follow me, we can get those taken for you." Ann said, as she and Alphonse led them to the corner area his backdrop and camera were set up at.

The photos only took a moment and Al pulled out a notebook and wrote down the first couple's names and then this couple's names, so that there would be no mistakes as to who got what mailed to them after the photos were all developed. He and Ann then told the happy couple to enjoy the opening and that they would be in touch, mailing the prints to them and she would let them know when they could come to the gallery to pick up their portrait.

They thanked Alphonse and Ann for the photos and with a small gesture of farewell, they moved to the refreshment table. This process repeated itself nine times before the night was over and Alphonse had eleven surnames written down on his notebook. Each and every one represented a portrait and by the time it was all over Ann had brought in over fifteen million cens. When Archie told her that she fainted, right into Alphonse's strong arms. Winry and Gracia could hardly believe it themselves, but it was true. Most of the people who'd bought paintings tonight had paid over a million cens for the sets they'd purchased, so Ann was happy she'd gone and made three copies of each painting.

That is what made the money, that and Archie's excellent people and negotiation skills. He'd made a two million plus on his commissions, so it was definitely a night to celebrate. Al was very happy that he'd finished the roll of film with photos of himself with Ann, one of Ed and Winry with Faith and one alone, and a group one of the family the ten of the people that mattered the most. Roy, Riza, Havoc, Shcieska, Archie, Jerry, Nelly, Jerald and Gracia and Elysia all gathered with them for a group shot.

They all had eaten and enjoyed the tasty treats and appetizers the caterer had brought and though there had been a hundred people there at the opening, there was plenty of food left. A photographer from the newspaper had snapped off some shots and the reporter with him had asked to interview Ann the following day and she'd agreed. They would meet at the gallery and he would interview her and possibly Archibald as well. She figured there was going to be a big story on her in the newspaper, and she smiled at the thought of it as she helped pack up the leftover food they were going to split between Archie, Gracia and their household.

The guest book had over a hundred signatures in it and after Ann counted them she left it there for others to sign as they came to see the remaining paintings. She looked around the now empty gallery and hugged herself, she could hardly believe that it was real, but her art had quickly become the talk of the town. She had eleven portraits to get done, but she didn't have any problem with that. Ann knew the photos Al ad taken would be perfect to be her guide for her to create objects of beauty for these people who had entrusted their hopes with her. Archie said that Monday he would deposit the money into her account, minus his fifteen- percent commission and she'd given him a big hug.

"Thank you Archibald. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done. I will work very hard and do a great job for these people who prepaid for portraits, you'll see, they will be just wonderful for them." Ann said as they got ready to leave.

Alphonse shook Archie's hand and thanked him for his help, "Truly Archibald, you are very good at what you do. I look forward to my own show, though I highly doubt my work will get that kind of money, it is still going to be a good show."

Archie smiled as he shook Al's hand, "Don't sell yourself short Mr. Elric, they might not go for five hundred thousand cens, but it's bound to be a profitable event for both of us. Thank you for coming, all of you are a big part of why this show was such a success, having our two pretty ballerinas on hand was a stroke of brilliance I think because everyone wanted pictures with them."

Ann agreed, "Yes Archie it was a great addition to the show, I agree. I am ready to get out of this dress though and try to get my hair down from this huge hairdo. Thank you again Archie."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You were beautiful, I am sure Michael is smiling down at you right now, just as proud of you as Jerry and I are."

She hugged him and then they said goodbye. It was very late, and the girls were practically sleep walking by this point, so Al left the backdrop up and only took his equipment home. They would come back for the backdrop in the morning, for tonight it had served its purpose wonderfully. They seven of them headed to the car and Winry sat in back with Faith and Gracia and Elysia sat up front with Edward as Al and Ann sat next to Winry. They dropped Gracia and Elysia off first before heading to their home.

Ed had a bottle of champagne at the house in the refrigerator, and when they got inside, Winry took Faith upstairs to get her ready for bed while Ed motioned to his brother and Ann to join him in the kitchen. He pulled it out and got some wineglasses. By the time he had poured it, Winry appeared. She didn't want any champagne but she was happy for Alphonse and Ann. They raised their glasses in a toast to the artist who'd blown the minds of people in Central with her fabulous paintings.

"To Ann Elric, the best artist I know, and the nicest woman around. Long may your artistic abilities be appreciated." Ed said and then he gently clinked his glass against Al's and Ann's before tipping it backward to drink some of the bubbly alcohol.

"Thank you all, thank you so much, your support and love is what helped make tonight so successful, it wouldn't have happened at all if it wasn't for you all. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." Ann said smiling and then they all sat down.

"I am so impressed with how well you did tonight Ann, I know how you hate being around people at times, but you shined like a diamond out there tonight." Ed said.

Al nodded, "Yes Ann, you were like a shining star come down from the heavens to grace people with your presence. It was so good to see you out there confidently talking to people, when even a year ago you'd have run from the room in tears."

She grinned, "I had help, namely all of you and our friends. I felt like running a few times tonight, like when Archie would come over with another couple. I think I must have had my hand kissed over two dozen times by older men, who might have made their wives a little jealous by lingering a little too long over my hand."

Winry giggled, "You just might have made a lot of the women jealous Ann, you looked stunning out there in that dress with it off the shoulders like you have it. It was a great occasion, one I know we're all going to remember fondly for a long time to come."

Ann winked at her sister, "You can say that again sister. I won't ever forget the way it felt to have so many people wanting my attention and my paintings being talked about like those people were all talking, comparing my work to my grandfather's. It was like a dream. I think we're going to have trouble getting our hair back to normal though. All that hairspray has mine feeling like a rock!"

Everyone laughed and Ed refilled their glasses, which emptied the bottle. Ann said she wanted the bottle if it was all right, she was thinking of doing some still life paintings and it would be nice to have this celebratory bottle as part of the composition she was planning. He smiled and put its cork back in and handed it to her. She smiled and thanked him. They drank their champagne and soon it was time for bed. Al was tired but Ann was nearing exhaustion from everything and all the excitement, it had really worn her out.

They all went upstairs and Al helped Ann get out of her dress by unzipping it, and then she stepped out of it. She had on a strapless bra and the garter belt with two pairs of hose. Al felt his hormones begging to be satisfied with unrelenting desire. He pulled her close and without any words he kissed her. He felt the lipstick but he didn't care, it wasn't slick like it had been when it had been applied, it made her lips feel a bit tacky to the touch, but he did not care.

He arms wrapped around her waist and moved down her back, while her hands moved to his neck, untying his tie and removing it with a tug. She pulled away from him and the kiss enough to urge him to take off his jacket which took him all of three seconds to get off and he tossed it to the corner. The door was locked and there would be no interruptions of their time together. He went back to her and she shook her head beginning to unbutton his shirt, as he understood what she wanted, he let her take the shirt off, and then the undershirt went next.

They took off their shoes and Ann then reached to his belt, getting it unbuckled she moved quickly onto his pant's button and then the zipper. Al quickly stepped out of them and she reached to her garters, unhooking the four elastic straps she then unhooked the belt and tossed it aside. They kissed again and Al picked her up, and gently lay her down on the bed, moving to be on top of her, he felt her remove her panties and then he felt her move her leg grabbing the elastic waistband with her foot she got his boxers off.

It was great to be together like this, Ann arched up against him and he reached under her back to unhook the bra, which he'd mastered getting done with one hand. He dropped it beside the bed as she moved up against him again, silently begging him to take her. They moaned in each other's mouths to stifle the sounds of their lovemaking and it reached a crescendo that left them both shaking. Al moved to the side, holding her in his arms still and Ann turned to kiss him.

They lay like that, gently kissing and holding one another until sleep claimed them. They both were thinking about being home and though they were staying for a few days, they missed their home. It had been almost magical tonight, from the train ride, to their social interactions at the art show to their celebrations with family. Tonight was a night they were going to remember for a long time.


	31. Ice Cream Photos

**Devotion**

**Chapter Thirty-One:** Ice Cream Photos

-o-

The next morning Al and Ann went into the bathroom and Al took a shower while Ann worked on getting the makeup off her face and she tried to brush out her hair, but ran into lots of snags. Al finished and wrapped a towel around himself, before he asked if she needed any help. She shook her head and said she would just have to shampoo all the hairspray out, and to go on ahead without her. He didn't want to but he left her in the bathroom, going back across the hall to the guestroom he then got dressed.

When he went downstairs and saw Winry looking like herself, Ed was reading the paper and Faith looking like she was still tired. He figured she'd probably take a nap today. So he sat down next to her and gave her a big kiss and hug. Winry asked if he wanted any coffee and she set a mug down in front of Edward. Al shook his head but knew Ann would want one when she got downstairs. But he didn't know how long it would take her to get her hair taken care of.

Winry set down a plate of pancakes in front of Alphonse and he started eating. Today was the interview with the reporter at the gallery, and he had to get his backdrop. He wasn't worried, it would be there, and he was excited for Ann to be getting interviewed. As he ate he hoped she'd do all right, and he was almost finished by the time that Ann showed up with her wet hair in a long ponytail. Ed smiled up at her as she went to get a cup of coffee.

"Good morning little sister. Sleep well?" Ed asked.

She nodded, "Definitely. How did you sleep?"

"Oh just great. I am so proud of you Ann. In fact I was thinking, what would you say if we all went out for ice cream this morning?"

Faith's tired expression changed instantly at the mention of ice cream and it made everyone giggle at the little darling blonde who was suddenly full of energy.

"I want some Daddy, please? We got to go! I will go get ready, just excuse me from the table and I will get dressed!"

Winry was sitting down and she nodded, "You're excused young lady. Go ahead and get dressed."

Winry had already put on a little makeup as had Ann, no traces of the glamorous twosome's makeup or hairdos remained. In five minutes Faith returned all dressed, right down to her buckled shoes and lace trimmed socks. She wanted attention so Ed put the paper down and picked her up onto his lap.

"You're such a good little girl Faith, I am really proud of how well you did last night, you were a perfect little ballerina." He said as he bounced her playfully on his lap.

She giggled and squirmed around as he made some dopey faces making her happy. But what she really wanted was to go out for ice cream. She asked if Elysia could go with them and Winry said it was up to her mother, but Faith could call over and ask. So Ed let her down after a hug and a kiss, then she went right to the phone and called her best friend.

"Hi Mrs. Hughes, we're going out for ice cream, would it be ok is Elysia went with us?"

They four adults waited for what they knew was coming, and sure enough she hung up and squealed. They knew that Gracia had said yes so they would pick her up after Ann finished her pancakes. Which took her about ten minutes, which Al made use of by getting the camera, and tripod so he could take photos of them eating ice cream. Ann laughed when he came back into view with the camera bag over one shoulder and the tripod over the other.

"Well you can't expect me to let this opportunity to capture the joy ice cream can bring to children pass by right?" Al asked rhetorically, knowing the answer was no.

This made Faith giggle some more and she jumped up and down in place a few times chanting _ice cream photos, ice cream photos._ This made the adults chuckle at the little girl's enthusiasm, and after Ann washed her plate and dried her hands they were ready to go. They got in the car and pulled up at Gracia's place. They were going to be bringing Gracia's family portrait home this afternoon and Ann wanted to thank her again for letting them use it in the show. Many people had known Maes and had come up to Ann and Gracia telling them how nice they thought the portrait looked.

But none of that mattered to Ann, it was Gracia's painting. What mattered were her thoughts about it and she'd told Ann she loved it so that made her feel deeply satisfied. As Gracia stood in the doorway she smiled and waved as Elysia came out and got in the backseat next to Al and Ann. She greeted them and they waved to Gracia before heading off. They arrived at the ice cream parlor five minutes later. Al brought his equipment with him getting it from the trunk and Elysia laughed, she'd worn a dress just like Faith had, but she hadn't known her picture was going to be taken again.

"Mr. Elric you sure like your camera." She said as she offered to help, and he smiled handing her the tripod.

"Thank you Elysia, I appreciate the help. You have to know though, I have a photography show coming up next month and I think the more variety of photos I have the better my chances for success are going to be."

"Are we all invited?" She asked brightly.

He nodded, "Definitely Elysia. I would never forget you and your mother. I was there the day you were born you know."

"I know, of course I don't remember it but mommy told me stories about it. Let's get our cones and get ready to take some photos." She said, and Al joked, saying she made a great assistant.

Ann brought over two mixed cones, which had both chocolate and vanilla scoops. And she watched Al set up his camera out front where they chairs and tables underneath a striped awning. He then took the cone and waited for everyone to sit down, before he went over and set the timer and ran back to sit down. He held hands with his wife for the first shot as everyone was in the middle of eating their cones it was a candid shot.

Then he moved the camera further away so that some of the building was in the picture, and he set it and ran back to sit across from Ann again, and just as he took hold of her hand on the table the camera went off. He reset it and then took one more from that location and then he moved it over and got a couple of just the two girls, and then he got one of Winry, Ed and the two girls, and lastly he did a close up of himself with Ann. After that he just let the camera sit there while they enjoyed their ice cream.

Faith and Elysia were talking about the previous night and how they'd felt so pretty in their costumes. It reminded Ann about the idea she'd had to get the girls ballet lessons. She leaned over and whispered to her sister saying that she and Al had thought about getting the two girls lessons and Winry smiled. She'd have to talk to Ed about it but she thought it might be fun for them. Ann grinned happily, thinking that it would be nice to not have to worry about money anymore.

Al felt the same way and he reached to her hand, they sat like that in silence, as the girls chatted. After he'd finished his cone, Ed stood up and stretched, it was time to go back home. And the girls were ready too, they wanted to go play in Faith's bedroom with her dolls. It was almost eleven-thirty by now, and Ann had a lunch time appointment with the reporter, they were meeting at the gallery and she was more nervous about the meeting them then she'd been last night in front of all those people.

So they got in the car and went home, but Edward, Al and Ann stayed in since they were going to go to the gallery, they had to get Gracia's portrait along with a couple of ones that hung on the Elric's households. They had room in the trunk and some in the backseat for paintings and Ann had to wait for the reporter, while Ed and Alphonse took the paintings home. They would come back for her later. She looked around the rooms of the quiet gallery and she twirled around arms stretched out as if she were a ballerina.

She moved around the rooms dancing, the automail worked perfectly and it made little noises as she danced. Ann had gotten much better at dancing over the years and she did some more twirls with her hands above her head, gracefully outstretched in a circular shape briefly before she lowered them and finished her silent dance. She heard clapping and turned blushing fiercely only to see Archibald standing there smiling at her.

"My dear you should be dressed in a ballerina's outfit too, you're really quite good at that. I think I remember seeing you dancing around at Michael's, I mean your grandfather's last show here."

Ann had forgotten about that, but now that Archie had mentioned it she did remember dancing back at that show. It was a vague cloudy memory, but it was there. She wondered if it was that way for Al, if his memories had cleared now that he'd been back for so long, or if some of them were just lost to him.

"Oh I am so embarrassed you caught me dancing Archie, please don't tell anyone, I would never dream of donning a ballerina outfit. It's just not my style. Sure I can paint them, but what I was just doing wasn't true ballet."

"Oh my darling, but it was, it came from your heart, and that is what makes a young woman a fantastic dancer. You shouldn't be ashamed. You were graceful as a swan."

She smiled and then they went to the front lobby of the gallery, and sat down to wait for the reporter. They didn't have to wait long, because in walked the jet-black haired man who'd asked to speak with Ann and Archie last night. He was alone and Ann and Archibald stood up and greeted the man.

"Thank you for agreeing to this interview Mr. Jeffords and Mrs. Elric."

They both nodded and Archie led them into the part of the gallery where the tables were with the chairs all up on them, all but one table. Archie gestured to the seats and he pulled one out for Ann who sat down and he helped her push it forward. Then Mr. Brooks sat down across from Ann and got out a tape recorder and his notebook and pen. He smiled and Archie then sat down at the table waiting for the interview to commence.

"Do you mind if I record this interview? It's just to help me get your quotes correct and to help me to write the article."

"No, not at all go right ahead Mr. Brooks." Ann said sweetly, though she felt stage fright at the idea of being recorded.

"All right then, here we go." He began and then turned on the tape recorder. "So how long have you been painting?"

"Oh only recently have I begun to paint seriously. I've drawn for years, but only this past year have I been painting."

"What made you pick up a brush Ann?" Asked Mr. Brooks.

"Well, I decided to give a gift of a painting to my sister and her husband, Edward Elric."

"So that is your adopted sister Winry Rockbell who married the Full Metal Alchemist correct?"

Ann chuckled, "Yes, only I was adopted by her family. After my grandfather was murdered they took me into their home. They also took some priceless art pieces of his. They were never caught."

"I see, that must have been very hard on you. So did you also try painting to see if you could paint like he could?"

She shook her head, "No that was never in my mind. I just picked up a brush and because of watching him for years, I knew the method, but I had never attempted to paint. I'm not sure why really. But when my sister was about to bed wed, I wanted to give them something special and a painting of the three of them, her, her daughter and her husband, seemed like the perfect gift."

He nodded and wrote some notes down. Then he looked up and asked, "Did you know some people have been saying your art closely resembles that of your grandfather? How does that make you feel Ann?"

She choked for a moment, she had heard people saying it last night as she made her way around the rooms, but how did it make her feel?

"I have heard people say that, that's true, but as for how I feel about it. Well I would have to say it's very flattering, but I think his art was far superior compared to the portraits I have done."

"I see, do you have any plans to move from your home in Rizenbul?"

She shook her head, "No we love our little home there in the country. It's very quiet and it's easy to focus on my work. Central is a wonderful place to raise a family though, I am glad my sister and her husband moved here, he is a teacher at the Academy and we're all very proud of him."

Mr. Brooks nodded, "You were abducted by the serial killer, the one your brother-in-law caught correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, he'd worn a sling on his arm and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and offered to help him. That was when he'd put something over my face and drugged me, dragging me into that old abandoned shop of his."

"Isn't it true that he cut you up and you had to have numerous stitches?"

"Yes, but I doubt anyone cares about that anymore. It's all old news now."

The reporter agreed, and asked, "What are your plans now?"

"Right now? I am planning on having some time with my family here in Central with my husband. Then I have eleven portraits to do and ten others for someone else. After that who knows?"

Archibald chimed in at this point, "Perhaps another art show in the fall?"

Ann chuckled, "Maybe, I leave it up to you Archibald. You are so kind to have given me a chance to have my work so prominently displayed. I owe you a huge debt of gratitude."

"You don't owe me a thing Ann dear. I would do anything for you to help launch your career, the world needs great artists to reflect what they see around them back for people to appreciate."

"So you believed in Ann's abilities even though you hadn't seen or heard from her in over ten years?" Mr. Brooks asked calmly.

Archie nodded, "Absolutely. When I saw in the photographs that her husband had taken of her artwork was all the proof I needed to see that Michael's talent lived on in his granddaughter."

"Did you expect such a huge turn out for the grand opening of this show?"

Archie nodded, "Most definitely, I knew that people had been coming in to see the ones I have been adding slowly as Ann created them and shipped them to me here. The buzz was growing as you well know, and I took out an ad in the paper you work for that ran for all of last week so I knew we were going to have a huge turnout."

"Would you say that it rivaled the shows you put on for Michael Smitten?"

"I don't particularly like that question Mr. Brooks, let's just leave it at it was a wonderful show and great experience for everyone involved. I am sure you can imagine how painful the loss can be when you lose a loved one. I don't think it's fair to compare this show to any of those held for Michael."

Ann reached over and put her hand overtop of Archie's bony thing one. And she nodded, smiling over at him, fighting tears.

"Understandable, excuse me for prying. I just want to give our readers the facts as you see them and write the best article I can, and it couldn't be written without mentioning the late great Michael Smitten. I apologize Ann, I didn't mean to upset you."

She nodded and waited for the next question, "It has been said that your art is highly sought after Mrs. Elric, do you plan on painting for a long time?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I do. My husband is the photographer who captures what he sees around him and sometimes I see things that I want to paint. Like for instance you see the painting over there of him in his darkroom? And the one near it of myself painting?"

"Gorgeous pieces, both are exquisite."

"Well those were taken on the same night. We had been working hard, you see he helps me frame them and does the varnishing, so that I can devote my time to painting portraits or cityscapes, and landscapes."

"So that was just in the course of one night, that those two inspirations hit. And what you mean to say is that if that is the inspiration you received from just one night, that there are hundreds of other inspirations waiting to be seen and captured on film for you to paint?"

She smiled broadly, squeezing Archie's hand, "Exactly."

"Wonderful, I have just a couple more questions and that will do it. I am wondering about the quantity of art you've produced, do you expect to keep up the heated upbeat pace or do you expect to slow down now that your able to sit back and relax after this successful showing?"

"No, not at all. I plan on painting the night we return home, and I plan on painting every day that I am at home. I have a lot of work to get done and once it's been finished I doubt I will stop. I have found a great satisfaction from painting that I never got from drawing." She began, then continued. "I think it comes from the colors, that by manipulating the colors on the canvas, blending and mixing until they fall into the shades and hues I desire is something that I find to be a wonderful feeling."

"I see, wonderful Mrs. Elric. Most people know you've recently married, but the question on everyone's mind is will you stop painting once you've begun a family with your husband?"

She was a little shook up by the question and didn't know how to answer it really. Ann thought about it and knew that she would have the baby in the studio with her and that any children they had would be raised around art just like she'd been raised around art.

"No I don't think I will stop painting. Like I said just now, I plan on painting for as long as I can."

Mr. Brooks smiled and nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Elric, and thank you too Mr. Jeffords for allowing us to conduct this interview here and for answering some questions for me yourself. I promise you will like what you will see in tomorrow's edition so plan on getting a few Sunday papers so you both can keep several copies for your scrapbooks."

He turned off the tape recorder and stood up, shaking Archibald's hand, he then put the recorder in his big black leather bag that reminded Ann of Al's camera bag. Only this was large enough to accommodate a newspaper folded in half. She reached her hand out to him and he shook it and smiled. They walked together towards the front lobby where Ann saw Al was waiting, and she smiled, eager to get home.

He said, "You know Mrs. Elric, I do understand. For me it's writing. I have to write every day that I can and when I don't I think about writing, so I feel like I am writing even when I'm not. It's like that for you isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes it is Mr. Brooks, thank you for coming, it was a pleasure to meet you and to be interviewed like this was a real treat. I hope it gives people information about me that they've wondered about."

"Oh don't worry it will, I plan on starting as soon as I get back to the office so look for the front page tomorrow, you're going to be in pictures there Mrs. Elric. Thank you for allowing me to interview you." Mr. Brooks said and then he turned to leave.

As he passed by Alphonse he offered his hand, which Al took and shook as he stood up to see the reporter off. He was a little surprised when he said in a low voice, that Alphonse was lucky to have such a wonderful wife. Al thanked him and felt really strange about the whole encounter, so once the door shut after the reporter waved and left, Al walked up to Archie and Ann, asking how it went.

"I think it went all right. I am hoping he's serious about writing a nice article. I would be very upset if he said unflattering things about me or you Archie."

He nodded, "As would I Ann dear. I do think he was a little off, but he wasn't rude at least. We'll just have to see what the paper says in the morning. Could I offer you both something to eat?"

Ann looked at Al and he shook his head, "We were going to go home and be with our family, we miss them so much when we're not near them, so you have a great day Archibald, thank you for everything. You'll be seeing us again soon."

"Good, well then have a great afternoon, definitely pop in a few times before you leave, when are you leaving exactly?" Archie asked.

"I think Wednesday would be long enough, don't you Alphonse?"

He nodded, "Yup, we have our babies to get back to."

Archie raised an eyebrow at this comment and then it made sense as his eyes moved towards one of the remaining farm themed paintings.

"I see, you mean your animals. You had this old man thinking in literal terms there for a moment. Takes care and do drop by any time. You're always welcome here, both of you and your friends."

With final good-byes, they left the gallery and headed to the car. Ann noticed Edward wasn't in the car and she looked at Al stunned.

"What? Brother let me drive it, is that a crime?" Al asked with a sheepish grin.

She laughed, "No, it's fine Al, I just figured Ed would be with you is all. Take me home honey."

"On the double Madame." Al said as he opened the door for her.

They made it home a few minutes later and they went in the kitchen where Winry and Ed were. Ann decided to show off and she did a few twirls over to Winry and gave her sister a big hug. Al and Ed both gawked at her and Winry accepted the hug and laughed.

"Boy are you in a good mood or what? And you've gotten much better with the automail, I never knew you could do that Ann. So tell us we're all dying to know how did it go?" Winry said as she hugged Ann.

Ann smiled and kissed Winry on the cheek, before she moved and went twirling across the kitchen over to Edward, where she stopped and leaned down to get a hug and then she kissed his cheek. Al was giggling because he'd seen her dancing a bit before when she'd thought he was in the other room, but he'd seen her and Winry was right, she had gotten much better with her automail.

"Well, it went just splendidly. The man was a little on the strange side, but I suppose that's how it is with some writers. I mean look at us artists, we're a wild and weird bunch. I know my grandfather certainly drank his share of champagne at his art shows. And he did pretty well with the ladies too, of course that was because my granny was long dead. Anyway it went pretty good."

"I think he was a little off too Ann, it wasn't just you who thought that." Al said. "He told me I was lucky to have you for a wife, as if I didn't already know that. I mean what an odd thing to say to someone you just met."

Ann twirled over to Alphonse and he caught her hand and she spun around in his arms towards his chest where she stopped and planted a big kiss on his mouth. Al held her at the waist and kissed her warmly for a few moments then he pulled away.

"I need some air, big time. You took my breath away Ann." Al said sounding like he was out of breath.

"Don't be silly Alphonse, I just wanted to dance around the kitchen and kiss the ones I love. If you want we can go outside but I'd much rather sit here with Ed and Winry and have something to eat."

He chuckled, "Ok, you win. Let's grab something to eat. What's on the menu Winry? Need any help?"

She shook her head, "Now you both sit down and let me take care of you. Ed and I both ate already and you should too. How does some leftover tuna casserole sound?"

"Like heaven, did you warm it up already?" Al asked and Ann grinned, Winry knew what they liked.

She nodded, "Yeah I figured the two of you would want some of it when you got back."

They watched her setting up their plates and then Winry brought the two plates over. She set them down in front of Al and Ann and then she moved to sit on Edward's lap, and he put his arms around her hips. They watched their siblings eating and Winry leaned down to get a kiss from Ed. Then they heard little feet coming down the stairs towards them and they knew that Elysia and Faith were coming down looking for something to snack on so Winry hopped up really fast and went to the refrigerator looking for something for the two girls to eat.

It was a lovely day outside so after the girls got set up with some hot dogs and chips, Al and Ann went outside in the yard. They looked around and remembered their wedding here. There was now a white wrought iron bench with an ivy leaf design, so they went to it and sat down. The flowers were all in bloom and it was lovely in the yard. Butterflies fluttered about the flowers and birds were in one of the trees. They watched it all together and talked softly about how happy their wedding had been.

"I want to kiss you so badly but I know that would lead to other things we can't do right now. Just know that I am thinking about you, and how lovely you looked in your wedding dress, and how wonderful you looked last night."

Ann giggled, "I am thinking about you too. But you're right, we can't even come close to a kiss because we'd both want more then that. I can't wait to be on the way home. Because now it's your turn, you're the one with the deadline but I think you have a wide variety of photos so that they will be blown up for the show."

"I have my doubts about how well it's going to go over, I doubt we can support ourselves from what I will be bringing in from my work. Although if we lived closer to Central and I could commute I could probably make more money. However we don't need to worry about that now."

She nodded, "Yup, and we don't have to worry about it again, because my work will support us and our little family."

Al smiled and his eyes told her how much he loved her as they hugged under the arch they'd taken their vows beneath. They stayed like that for awhile, just holding each other and then they heard the door to the back yard open, and they slowly pulled away, eyes locked on each other, until they saw that it was Winry and Edward.

"The girls have gone over to Gracia's for the night. So we're free to do whatever we like." Winry said.

"Wow, that's great she has such a great friend in Elysia, I am so happy for her and for you both. This was a good move for you and your family brother, I am glad you moved." Alphonse said with a wide grin.

Winry laughed, "Oh Alphonse, you know I didn't want to move here, but I couldn't say no to that job offer Ed had here, that and I knew that I would be able to build up my own clientele here in Central, just like I had in Rizenbul."

Al nodded, "True, and it's working out nicely isn't it? The new shop is so much bigger, it's like how we added the studio and darkroom, it's just perfectly suited to our creative needs like this house is now outfitted to suit your needs."

"Yup. It's a great house, I have no regrets about the move." Ed said with confidence.

"So what do you want to do? Go see a movie?"

"Sure that sounds like fun brother." Al replied, looking at Ann, and touching her knee.

Ann didn't know if she wanted to go see a movie or not, but she knew that whatever they did they would do it together tonight, as family. A double date with their husbands was just what they needed. So Ann and Winry both went upstairs to get ready. It was close to three and if they saw a movie surely they were going out to dinner afterward. Which made the young women get dressed up for. They did each other's hair and Ann wore a red dress this time, with black shoes and a black belt.

Winry wore blue, and looked fabulous as did Ann. When they went downstairs the guys were pleased. They told them they were ready to go and so the two Elric men escorted their lovely wives out to the car. Edward drove with Winry up front and Al and Ann in the back. The night was young and so were they, and as they went off together they were looking forward to a wonderful night out together just the four of them.


	32. The Article & The Aftermath

**Devotion**

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** The Article and the Aftermath

-o-

It was late when they finally got home. They had had a marvelous time at the movie and then out to dinner together at one of the finer restaurants in Central. It had been a lot of fun for the two couples and for Ed and Winry it had been a break from being Mom and Dad, giving them a chance to be Ed and Winry again, even if it was for a short while. They had truly enjoyed themselves.

They hadn't slept in though, and Ed grabbed the morning paper to find the front page had a lovely photograph of Ann and Alphonse. He laid it out and read it aloud as they all sat down around the table to listen:

**Granddaughter of the famous Michael Smitten holds art show at Central Art Gallery by Robert Brooks**

_This reporter had the distinct pleasure of attending the art show and can tell you personally that this lovely young woman has definitely got the same dedication to her art as her grandfather did. It is apparent to me that she has adjusted to life after her accident over ten years ago and that she is quite happy with her life, despite losing her grandfather when she was fifteen years old. She was quite friendly and struck this reporter as very passionate about her art and her family._

_The same family that helped her get through the loss of her beloved grandfather, helped get her back on her feet literally. You might be aware of Rockbell Prosthetics and Automail, which now operates out of Central with Winry Rockbell-Elric, Ann's adoptive sister, and big supporter was also at the opening and looked as stunning as Ann did. But the real show stopper were her paintings. And they were incredible. Many pieces sold from what I could see and in my opinion it's not about the money to this young budding artist._

_No, she's the kind who paints because it's in her blood to paint. Just as her grandfather before her had, she paints because she needs to and because she can. She told me in an interview I had with her Saturday afternoon, that she uses all her free time to paint and that her husband is her biggest supporter. Giving her the ability to go on moving forward with her work and her work is a testament to the talent of both young people. He photographs her subjects and then she brings them to life on canvas._

_Elysia Hughes was with Winry and Edward Elric's daughter Faith and they were dressed up as ballerinas, mingling with the crowd of over a hundred people while their parents looked on proudly. There were many highlights I could share, from the night's events, but I haven't the space here to go over them all. I can tell you that it was well worth the wait at the door, to get inside and to see firsthand just how talented this incredible young woman truly is._

Archibald Jeffords, the owner of Central Art Gallery, was with her at the interview and he indicated interest in having yet another art show for this prolific artist. When I asked Mr. Jeffords if he believed in Ann's abilities even though you hadn't seen or heard from her in over ten years he responded with the following:

_Archie nodded, "Absolutely. When I saw in the photographs that her husband had taken of her artwork was all the proof I needed to see that Michael's talent lived on in his granddaughter."_

_I also asked him if he'd expected such a huge turn out for the grand opening of this show to which he replied:_

_Archie nodded, "Most definitely, I knew that people had been coming in to see the ones I have been adding slowly as Ann created them and shipped them to me here. The buzz was growing as you well know, and I took out an ad in the paper you work for that ran for all of last week so I knew we were going to have a huge turnout."_

_That shows just how much her work impressed Mr. Jeffords who's long history in Central date back decades. It was quite an honor to get some insight into Ann Smitten-Elric's life. I met her husband as I was leaving, who firmly shook my hand and he struck me as a very innocent soul, one who coupled with the raw passion of his wife, makes for a powerful artistic team. They are truly a creative force to be reckoned with and one worth watching in the future. They will return to the art gallery again Monday evening, so if you missed out on the show's opening night, you're not out of luck. It's definitely worth the trip to Central Art Gallery._

_She and her husband currently reside in Rizenbul with their farm animals, many of which can be seen in her farming scenes paintings. It was a pleasure to meet and talk with this talented woman who certainly has a very bright future ahead. When I asked about her future plans she said she plans to continue painting portraits, even after they begin raising a family, this young artist has no plans to quit what she does best, painting. To sum up this review in two words, Ann Smitten-Elric's art show opening was "absolutely fantastic" and some of her art will remain on display throughout the rest of the month of June._

"Wow, I'd say you deeply impressed this fellow Ann." Winry said with a stunned expression, one that equally mirrored Ann's own expression.

Alphonse put his arm around her waist and seemed a little angry. Ann put her hand on his and asked if he was ok.

"I think that man was hitting on you Ann, and I don't like it one bit. I know he didn't come out and say anything rude or forward, but I just get the feeling that he was deeply impressed all right, but in a different way."

Ann gasped, had this odd older man been hitting on her? She tried to remember his expressions during the interview and nothing had set off red flags in her mind then or now. Surely Al was imagining this and was reacting because the article was one big glowing gob of gooey sweetness that definitely left her feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh honey I doubt he was hitting on me. But he surely must have had something going on in his head to have written this big article on me to begin with. I bet he was a fan of my grandfather's work, that has to be it. Don't worry we're probably never going to run into him again." She said sincerely.

Winry wondered if maybe Ann hadn't noticed because she was naïve about these things. If Al felt there was something amiss with this reporter's intentions then something was not right here. Al wasn't the jealous type, at least he hadn't been up until now. But whatever it was that set Al off she was inclined to trust his instincts.

"Alphonse, you don't need to worry, Ann is completely devoted to you and only you. You are the perfect couple. I think I can see a few points in the article that sounded like he was jealous, is that what kind of a feeling you got?"

Al lifted a hand and gestured to emphasize his point, that _yes_, that was exactly what he felt. Ann reached to his hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing it and then putting it to her cheek.

"Al you do not have to worry about my fidelity, like Winry said, I am completely devoted to you. I gave you my virginity as you gave me yours, that can never be taken away from us, that makes our relationship special and bonds us closer then most other couples can ever hope to grow."

He snorted and puffed up his cheeks, but he let her hold his hand to her cheek, which she then moved to her chest, right over her heart.

"Alphonse, I waited over seven years to be with you again. Loving you the entire time and yet not able to express that love hurt in the worst way imaginable, but I had always hoped you'd grow up and realize you had feelings for me and when you did I was so scared I ran away from you, remember?"

He nodded and relaxed his cheeks, then he opened his arms to her and she moved into the offered embrace.

"I love you Ann, it's just that this man rubbed me the wrong way yesterday and I was afraid of something like this, but the good thing is that no one reading it will detect what I have and that Winry was able to see after I mentioned it. I know you waited years for me Ann, and if it would have been the other way around I'd wait for you. You know that I would."

She nodded, "I know."

Al sighed and stroked her hair, and the phone rang, Edward got up to answer it and wasn't surprised that it was Roy Mustang on the other end.

"Hello Roy, read the morning news yet?" Ed asked fishing for information.

"Yes I have Ed, and I have to say that was quite a review for a budding artist but then again, she was on fire last night. Working the room like a real pro, it must have been fun for her, but I am calling to see if Al is all right. I have a feeling that this reporter was quite taken with Ann and I wonder if he's picked up on that."

"I couldn't pick up on it and I and the one who read it out loud. Do you want to talk to him Roy? He definitely did sense what you've sensed. I should have known you would pick up on the man's intentions being such a ladies man in the past." Ed said as he prepared to hand the phone over to his little brother.

Al got up and stood to the right of his brother waiting to talk to Roy.

"Yes, put him on, and Ed?"

"Yes Roy?" Ed said barely masking his annoyance over the patronizing tone Roy used with him on occasion, and this was one of them.

"Make sure you remember what you said, about what I was in the past, just don't forget it and know if you ever need advice with your marriage I'm here for you."

Ed coughed, "cough, _asshole_, cough, cough. Sure thing Roy, here's Alphonse."

Roy laughed in the receiver and Ed sighed with disgust.

"Hello Colonel Mustang, so you've read it too then?" Al said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Al, I have, I called to see how you were taking it. I noticed the man with the photographer seemed to follow you and Ann around and the picture was quite flattering. However I got the feeling that this reporter might have developed a crush on your wife." Roy said.

Al scoffed the comment, "Hmph, a lot of good it will do that man to hit on Ann, she's my wife and we're happy together."

"Maybe he was just jealous, I can tell you there were others there last night staring at the two of you with green eyes Alphonse. You must admit you and your brother have storybook situations. Really you do."

"You're our friend Roy, brother and I both appreciate all you've done for us over the years, so let me ask you, what should I do about this? Are you implying that we should just forget it and go on with our lives?"

"Well what else would you do? Go after the man for writing a lovely article? It's just you and I who see the hints of unrequited romantic feelings. I don't see how any response is necessary."

Al grumbled, "Damn that man, damn him and his handshake."

"Boy you are in a foul mood aren't you? You know what I suggest don't you?"

Al grumbled again a barely audible, _what?_

"I think you should go in the back yard and have a picnic with your family and forget about Mr. Brooks. He hasn't a chance with Ann, her heart belonged to you years ago Alphonse."

At that the young man cheered up. "You know something Roy, you're right. I think that is exactly what we're going to do today."

"That's the spirit, now go hug your wife. Take care Alphonse, goodbye."

"I will, you too Roy, thanks for calling, bye."

Alphonse hung up the phone and turned around to face his wife and family. "Let's have a picnic today, I want to forget about this article and this reporter and I think a picnic outside would be perfect."

Winry laughed, "Yeah because you don't have to make all the food Al." She teased then said, "I will call Gracia and see if she wants to join us which I am sure she and Elysia will."

Winry went to the phone and called Gracia, while Al came over and leaned down for a hug from Ann. She smiled and told him she loved him. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"You don't have to be so upset Alphonse, you of all people should know how much I need you and love you. There can be no other in my heart." Ann said with a sweet smile.

It was contagious and Al smiled back down at her before he sat down. Winry was still talking to Gracia and Al was happy his family was all together, and that they lived so close to the Hughes household so that they were able to let their daughter spend the night there and Elysia could stay the night over here. It was a great setup for the two families and Al reached to his OJ glass, taking a big sip and he went back his plate of eggs and bacon. It was going to be a lovely day and he was grateful that Winry and Ed were open to the idea of having a picnic.

-o-

Well into the afternoon, the backyard of the Elric house was full of life, as the two young girls ran around playing while their parents sat at the wooden picnic table. It was a beautiful day outside and Al had forgotten about the upsetting article for the moment. He was rubbing Ann's shoulders for her and Ed was working on reading some essays from his students. Winry and Gracia were talking quietly as they watched their daughters playing together. Ann reached up to one of Al's hands and brought it up to her lips.

"That's fine Alphonse, I feel much better, now it's your turn, turn around and let me rub your back." Ann said as she turned to look at her husband from over her shoulder.

Al chuckled and turned around, with his back to her. "You don't have to do this you know."

She started up at his neck and laughed as Al moaned in response. "See? You did need a little rubbing. It won't be too much longer and we'll be home again."

"Ugh but the train ride is so hard." Al complained, letting his head fall forward as he relaxed into her touch.

"It will be fine, you'll see. I think I can pleasantly distract you from thinking about it just as I am distracting you now pleasantly."

"Promise?" He asked with a playful tone to his voice.

"Definitely," Ann replied, still working on his neck.

They sat there watching the girls playing when Ann remembered that they wanted to offer ballet lessons to the girls.

"Oh Gracia? I have a question, would you like to get Elysia ballet lessons? I asked Winry but she had to ask you Edward and I am betting that she forgot because she never got back to me about it. Al and I want to pay for them both if you don't mind them going to ballet lessons at the dance academy." Ann said with a grin.

Gracia smiled, "That's really kind of you to offer but I don't know that Elysia would want to go. Let's ask them what do you think Winry? And you too Ed, would you mind if they went to ballet classes?"

Ed looked up and smiled, "No I think that would be fun for them, at least for awhile it would be fun. I don't know that our little girls have what it takes to become a gifted ballerina but I am all for letting them decide for themselves."

Winry nodded in agreement, "That's what I think too honey. Let's ask them."

Gracia called Elysia over and Winry called out to Faith and both young girls came over smiling and giggling.

Winry then asked, "Faith would you like to take ballet lessons?"

Gracia added, "You too Elysia, would you want to take classes in ballet?"

The two girls' jaws hit the ground and they held hands and jumped in place up and down numerous times, squealing and laughing.

"I gather we can take your reaction as a yes then?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes Daddy! We were just talking about this last night, you're the best parents a girl could have." Faith said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Mother, I am looking forward to this. Does it mean another set of ballerina paintings Ann?" Asked Eylsia.

Ann nodded, "Yup, possibly some of your dancing class too. I'm so glad you both want to give it a try, you look the part when you've posed and I think you can be ballerinas if you work at it hard enough."

Faith asked, "Do you really think so Aunt Ann?"

Ann nodded again and opened her arms to her niece, "Yes Faith I do, I think both of you will do just fine."

Winry got a hug next then Edward. Elysia hugged her mother and smiled, but anyone could see that she was thinking about her father, her expression was just so sad. She got up and excused herself, saying she had to go to the bathroom. Faith went with her and Gracia frowned.

"You know, she's cried a lot lately, I think it's because her birthday is coming up, hers and yours Edward. I think we should do something special for her and you too Ed."

"I think that is why Faith went with her, they are going to talk I bet. I'm so sorry Gracia, it must be hard on her to see us together at times." Winry said as she reached over to her friend's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Gracia reached up to it and held her own hand over Winry's. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend Winry. You, Edward, Alphonse and Ann are all like family to us. We are so very lucky to have you in our lives."

Winry smiled, "It's a two way street you know, we're just as lucky to have you and Elysia in our lives too. You're both special people and we all love you both."

Gracia sighed, "You know Maes would have loved to have met you Ann. I know that Al has trouble remembering things but Maes knew him like you did in the beginning, as the suit of armor that you just accepted as being Ed's little brother, even though it seemed like the one in the suit should be the older brother. It was understood that big things can come in small packages."

Ed looked up and a vein popped on his forehead as he bit his lip to keep from saying what he longed to. He knew that Gracia hadn't meant anything by it and that she was entitled to talk about Maes and how he and Gracia had known them both in the past. So he slowly calmed himself down and went back to grading the papers he had that were due back to the students in the morning.

"I would have bee proud to know him Gracia, I can tell you that from the stories I have heard about him from people, I can just tell he loved you and Elysia with all of his heart. And that he was a good man."

Gracia nodded, "Yes he was."

Winry got up and asked if anyone needed anything, but everyone was full and happy, so she took the potato salad and headed inside the house. Gracia stood up and so did Ann. Usually they refused her help, but this time it was appreciated, so Ann took the coleslaw and Gracia took the cooked leftover hot dogs and the two leftover burgers that Ed and Al had grilled earlier today. That left Ed and Alphonse alone.

Ed looked up from his work and said, "It's so sad about Maes. I miss him Al, do you remember him much?"

Al shook his head, "The only memory about him I have is when he came to see us after that one homunculus attacked you and the other two had literally taken my armor apart. Unfortunately I remember that too."

Ed frowned, "Damn little brother, I wish some of the bad memories would stay lost. That is one I wish you didn't have."

Al sighed, "I know, tell me about it. I can remember the fear I had that you were actually about to vaporize all those convicts, but you couldn't do it. I thank God that you couldn't do it. I don't know how we could have gone on if you had."

"I know Al, I still have nightmares about that night. Seeing you torn apart and Lust with her long nail touching your blood seal, threatening to destroy that and take you away from me. We were lucky Scar was there. He might have been a murderer, but he was just trying to avenge his dead people. I think I can understand that because if that homunculus had destroyed your anchoring seal I would have lost it and killed all three of them. Somehow I would have."

Al shuddered, "I'm glad Scar was there too. He saved me twice and for that I am grateful to him."

Ed nodded, "Me too."

The girls came outside again and went to sit on the bench under the arch, they had bowls of ice cream and they were laughing. So maybe Elysia had really needed to use the bathroom and hadn't been as upset as everyone had first thought. She certainly looked happy enough. As Ann, Winry and Gracia returned they had drinks made. A screwdriver for Ed, and fuzzy navels for Al and Ann, while Gracia and Winry enjoyed some wine.

Tomorrow they needed to go by the art gallery again and be together for another scheduled appearance, it would be another grueling event, but not like the opening. Al would still wear a suit and Ann would still wear a dress, bur she wouldn't be getting her face and hair done up professionally again. She was going to wear her favorite dress, the one that she'd made for the wedding reception. It was perfect to wear during the day and into the early evening.

It would only be Al and Ann there since Winry, Ed and Gracia had already seen everything they didn't need to go again. Ann was proud to have been able to show them all her other paintings, many of which none of them had ever seen before. As they sat there enjoying the rest of the afternoon, Ann and Al both felt homesick. They wished they could leave tonight, but they knew that Ann had two more appearances to make before they could so they both resolved to grin and bear it.

Today had been a good day in spite of the beginning it had, Roy's suggestion of having a picnic might have been in jest, but it had worked out to be a lovely afternoon for both families. When Gracia and Elysia had left some time later, Winry brought out some leftover apple pie and they enjoyed a nice dessert together. Al seemed to have forgotten about the article and Ann seemed to have too. After their pie and another round of drinks Al and Ann went back outside to sit together as the stars came out.

Winry got Faith ready for bed and Edward was still working on grading papers. They sat together under the arch and watched the sky together. Everything was mostly quiet, and they saw headlights behind the wooden fence, going by every now and then. When it was definitely dark Al and Ann went back inside, Ed was done with the papers and he asked if they wanted a drink. Both Al and Ann did so he set up two more fuzzy navels. And made himself another screwdriver.

They sat drinking and talking until Winry came into the kitchen and she went to kiss Ed and then she sat down. It was no surprise that she wasn't drinking because everyone knew that she was trying to clean out her system to prepare for becoming pregnant again with their second child. Al and Ann however we not worrying about it, for the moment, because they still felt like they were honeymooning and they wanted to enjoy it and just being in love.

The two couples sat talking until it was about ten-thirty and then they all went upstairs. Tomorrow was another big day, Al had an appointment with General Hakuro and he wanted to make sure that he got photo's of whatever the general had in mind for his ten paintings. So they both drifted off to sleep with the two beds pushed up against one another and they snuggled together as they fell asleep. It was bound to be a long day, but a good day nonetheless.


	33. Meet the Madame

**Devotion**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** Meet the Madame

-o-

Early the next morning everyone was up and getting ready. Faith had oatmeal and toast, while the others had bacon and eggs. Ed took his briefcase with him that held all the students' papers he'd graded and he left on his bicycle. Faith got on the bus shortly after that and then it was just the three of them, Al, Ann and Winry. They decided to go shopping and wasted their morning doing that. Then they went to the School of Dance, where they signed up both girls for ballet classes.

Al asked if it would be all right to take pictures at their first class that was scheduled for Tuesday.

"It's just that my wife and I would really appreciate the opportunity to photograph and then paint the ballerinas in the studio itself. That would be a wonderful background for a painting and photographs."

The tall thin woman who'd taken them on a tour of the facility smiled, "I thought you looked familiar, you're the artist everyone is raving about, am I correct?"

Ann blushed and nodded, "Yes, and my husband is a photographer. We'd like very much to be able to get some shots done before we leave town on Wednesday Madame La Faye."

The woman chuckled, "But of course you both are welcome into my classes. However I would like to ask you to do a couple for us, I know your art goes for very high prices, but I would simply just adore any paintings you might be inclined to do of us and our humble school that you are willing to part with."

Ann nodded, "It would be my pleasure Madame La Faye. We will do several for you to hang here in the school. Thank you for the invitation to get the photos we'll need to make additions to the ballerina series I've got started."

"I know I was at the show, you are a fantastic artist Mrs. Elric. I looked forward to you and your husband coming to the class." She said reaching her hand out to Alphonse who smiled.

Al took her outstretched hand and kissed the back of it and then stood up straight as he released her hand. "Just as we are looking forward to returning here with paintings for your school."

Winry smiled and reached out to shake the black haired teacher, "I am so glad you have room in your class for two more beginning ballerinas. They are both really excited about taking lessons here. Thank you for everything Madame La Faye."

Holding her head high and her back as straight as an arrow the middle-aged woman took Winry's hand and shook it firmly and then Ann shook her hand. After that they said goodbye and were on their way again moving onto their next destination, Central Command HQ to see General Hakuro. They arrived there shortly after they left the dance school, and Winry parked the car and they went inside.

They got to the general's office and were told it would be a few minutes by his secretary. Five minutes passed and the door opened and out walked a pair of soldiers, then General Hakuro saw them and he came out and welcomed them. They got up and went inside his office, seeing two of the cityscapes she'd done of Central Command HQ. He smiled and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, and all three of them sat down.

"Well the show was a complete success, I was very pleased by the article that Mr. Brooks wrote also. It was a glowing review if I say so myself. I am glad you had time to stop by my office today Alphonse, Ann and Winry."

Ann smiled, "It was our pleasure to come by. I am eager to get started on the work I have been commissioned to begin, and I know I can get your ten paintings done within two months time, probably sooner. Did you have anything in mind?"

The general smiled and nodded, "Yes, actually I do. My wife and daughter would love to have some ballerina paintings done. At least three of them of her would be nice."

"Wonderful, we just left the School of Dance and I am going to be doing some there from photos Alphonse will be taking tomorrow of the ballet class. If your daughter already owns the outfit then maybe she could go down to the school and meet us there." Ann said still smiling sweetly.

General Hakuro chuckled, "Really? That is just so convenient my daughter also goes to ballet classes there under Madame La Faye. That will work out just fine. In fact how about we _give_ the school five portraits, out of what I am paying you for, then you can do three more for me with my daughter in the spotlight so to speak."

He grinned and went on, "As for the other two, I would like to see two more of the fountain and the garden. They are in bloom right now and it's lovely."

"That is very kind of you General Hakuro, I am sure Madame La Faye will appreciate having five pieces as opposed to the three I had planned on doing for them." Ann said.

"It's my feeling that you are so like your grandfather, that he would want me to help your career Ann. I consider myself a patron of the arts and realism is my favorite style and you have truly got a firm grasp on what realism is all about. I do hope that you can get some good photos of the garden by the fountain. I am looking forward to seeing what you come up with after your photo shoot tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you General Hakuro, I am sure you will be very pleased with my next batch of pieces. I am itching to get started and I am sure I will have no problem getting them all done within the next two months."

"Wonderful Ann. I was very impressed last night, your work shines like the sun."

"Why thank you General Hakuro. That is so nice of you to say. We shall send you copies of the prints from the shoot tomorrow and I will indicate which ones I am painting on the backs. I will leave our number for you with your secretary. That way if you would like to see any changes, like a different print be made into a painting, then you can call and let me know what number you'd like to see done instead."

He stood up and stretched out his hand to Al, who stood and took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "I can see I am dealing with real pros now and that pleases me. I expect to see good things from you young man. Your photos helped your wife to create the most stunning art I've seen in a long time."

"Thank you sir. I am sure you will be pleased with my photography show next month. We will bring whatever Ann has finished back with us then. Until we meet again General, thank you and take care." Al said as he released the older man's hand.

The General nodded, "You take care as well Alphonse. Enjoy the summer while it's here."

Then General Hakuro reached to Ann's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. After he'd let it go he said, "Please don't burn yourself out Ann, it's not hard to do and if you don't feel like painting for some days, don't. What you've got is special and very few people are talented like you are. It's a rare thing. Take pride in it."

"Thank you General Hakuro. It's been a pleasure to see you again. I am so glad you came last night. It meant as much to me as seeing you at the wedding. I will work hard, but not burn out. I know when to stop for a break and when I have to paint while the iron is hot so to speak."

He nodded and then came to Winry who'd been silent up to now. "Here is your silent supporter, Mrs. Elric. You are the reason Ann picked up a paintbrush, how we all owe you our gratitude. Thank you for coming."

As he kissed her hand she smiled, "Thank you General Hakuro. My sister is very special and that you see beauty in her art pleases me no end. Thank you for all you've done to help get her work seen. It's no small thing that it's prominently displayed in the HQ here and at the Academy."

"It's the least I could do for the granddaughter of Michael Smitten. I look forward to your next visit to town Ann and Alphonse. I have an appointment to attend to now so please enjoy the rest of the day."

They all nodded and headed for the door, and as they left they saw another general going into the office where they'd left General Hakuro. It was so awesome that he'd decided to cover five paintings for the School of Dance and that he wanted three more that had his daughter as the centerpiece. Ann was so eager to get the two appearances out of the way and she could tell Alphonse was just as eager as she was to get the photo shoot out of the way.

They went by the bank and took out some money to cover expenses that they figured they'd need and to have some cash on hand just in case they saw something they just had to buy. Then they headed home and after dinner Al took Ann back to the art gallery, where they had some people coming for photos to be taken for their portraits. It went by quickly with Al shooting photos of the five couples that had purchased portraits, and soon they were on their way back home.

A stop by the liquor store was on their agenda, they wanted to get some schnapps to take home and a few bottles of champagne, one they would be drinking tonight. Al and Ann carried their alcohol back to the car and headed for the house of their siblings. They arrived in no time. It had been a busy day, even if it hadn't started out as too busy things had really gone crazy at the art gallery. While Al was shooting photographs and Ann was writing down numbers so they would have the right names and addresses to send the paintings to, people were coming to see Ann's work and to meet the artist.

She had her hand shook so many times she couldn't count them all. But it had been pleasant enough. But they both were relieved to make it back home. They were going to the School of Dance tomorrow and it was just a coincidence that General Hakuro's daughter took ballet lessons already. Ann was deeply gratified by the visit to his office, and that he said such nice things about her work made her burst with pride. Somehow it meant more coming from him, then it had coming from that reporter. She had no doubt that both were sincere in their praise but the fact that the reporter made Al uneasy was all she needed to know in order to discount the man's opinion.

They knocked and Winry let them in. "Why didn't you just try the door silly of you to think you're the kind of guest who has to knock. Just open the door next time."

"Yeah, well our hands were kind of full with all this booze. You know Rizenbul doesn't compare to the stuff they have here in Central. We wanted to leave a bottled here and to drink another one with you and Ed tonight." Al said and grinned as he put the brown paper bag down on the counter in the kitchen under the cabinet that the vodka and schnapps always sat in. Ed came around the corner and his eyes went wide.

"Good grief are we having a party or something and no one told me?"

Al and Ann laughed, telling him what Al had told Winry, which Ed knew was true. There weren't any places in Rizenbul that had the decent champagne or schnapps they imported here from Xenotime where they had the lushest grapevines around Amestris. But here in Central the prices weren't that expensive and you didn't have to wait for your alcohol while the little tavern in town would order it for you. So he understood.

"It makes sense to me now. Faith is already in bed, so shall I do the honors or would you like to little brother?" Ed asked putting a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder.

"I will this time. We're celebrating a fruitful day. We have ten more paintings plus eleven portraits to get done in two months, plus my own photography show is coming up. And I definitely want you two ladies to look your best so book that hairdresser in advance just in case they get too filled up, you need to get in before the mad rush."

Winry nodded and grinned as Alphonse then used the corkscrew and popped the cork out, then he set it in a bucket of Ice that Winry had made up. It was already chilled, they had bought it pre-chilled since they had some that were room temperature they got three of those and this one they intended to drink together tonight along with two bottles of peach schnapps that was going home with them. Al helped Winry and Ed get the glasses out and then they brought the bucket over to the table along with the glasses.

Al lifted the bottle and filled their glasses with the sparkling bubbly liquid. They raised their glasses and together toasted for a bright future and prosperity for them all. They sat down and Winry scooted her chair closer to Ed and Ann giggled as Al scooted his chair over towards her. And they each snuggled up to one another. It was silent but not a bad tense kind, it was a comfortable sort of silence that didn't need to be broken. They drank their champagne and Al refilled everyone's glasses finishing off the bottle, which Ann said she wanted to keep and when asked why she wanted this second one she laughed.

"Same reason, for a still life composition. In fact I can see one I have in mind I will call, _Life of the Party_, that will be of a bucket of ice with a breathing bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice with a bowl of peanuts and a plate of appetizers."

"That would be lovely Ann. You know you could take a photo of my desk in my library study room. I think that it would make a lovely painting. With all the books behind it and the black leather chair."

The idea made her think, "I like it. Alphonse can you shoot a picture of Edward's desk in his study tomorrow? I think it would be very unique, although it's certainly been done before, I haven't done it before."

"Certainly Ann. I can do that no problem. I am really excited about getting to shoot the ballerinas in the dance studio. It will be such fun, and that the general's daughter is already a student makes it that much easier because she'll be there. I have to admit I found that to be just incredible and coincidental. Didn't you?"

Winry nodded and took a sip of her champagne before getting Ed's attention and silently demanding a kiss, which he willingly gave to her. Their daughter was in bed sound asleep so they could be themselves and act like they were in love because they were still in love. In fact as they sat there kissing like they had in the back yard back in Rizenbul, Ann and Alphonse finished off their glasses and got up to go upstairs. Neither one of them were too intoxicated to share themselves with each other. And that is exactly what they did.

-o-

The day went by uneventfully, and by the time Faith and Elysia had come home from school they were bouncing with excitement. They were all dressed in their tights, leotards and ballet slippers and looked marvelous. Winry wanted to come along and so did Edward, so they all piled into the car and Ed drove them to the dance academy. They were going to go out for dinner afterwards to celebrate the girls' first dancing lesson. Madame La Faye was delighted to see them and told them they looked perfect, but they needed to learn the five positions before they would learn to dance.

Al got his camera out and as luck would have it the lighting was good in here, despite the fact that it was getting dark outside. So he moved to get a shot of the ten girls in a row stretching on the beam that ran the length of the mirrored wall, which they leaned was called a Barre. It was a great shot, and one of many that he took of the ten girls, then one girl they recognized waved and they all waved back to the general's lovely daughter. Ann and Winry just stood at the back of the room with Edward while Alphonse worked his magic.

He had several photos with Madame La Faye in her own positions teaching the girls who were imitating her movements. Al took shots of that and then when class was over he asked if they could get some shots of the general's daughter with Madame La faye showing them the first position arabesques. A position that was somewhat difficult for Faith, and Elysia, but not for the general's daughter, she looked as good as their teacher and she was at the front of the line, with Elysia behind her and Faith behind her.

Then he asked if they wouldn't mind getting into that position where they had their arms up above their heads in a circular shape, and one leg up like a flamingo. The four of them complied, holding the position until he'd given the thumbs up that he'd gotten all he needed, except one of the general's daughter alone. One shot he took of her in the first position arabesques and the second was her at the Barre, stretching one leg out behind her with one hand on the Barre and the other out stretched in a half circle above her head.

He liked both poses and decided to let Ann pick which one or both she wanted to do for the general. They thanked Madame La Faye and also thanked the general's daughter Tiffany, who smiled sweetly at them as she left to get out of her dancing clothes. They left and went home to let the girls get changed, this was their first lesson and they hadn't thought far enough ahead to take their regular clothes with them, but they would know from now on.

Gracia was invited to go out with them and she listened to all the details the two excited girls had to fill her in on. They got to the restaurant in good time, and Al left his camera at home. So they didn't have any way to snap off more photos, which turned out to be a loss because Ann thought about how nice a shot of a waiter or waitress delivering a steamy tray of food would be. Which made Al laugh, he commented saying that he too saw potential all around them, but that he'd run out of film if he tried to capture everything that looked photogenic.

Their dinners arrived and everyone dug right in. The aroma of hot food mingled with the scents of perfume Gracia, Ann and Winry all had on, which were interesting enough, but when someone is hungry food is all they can think about. And that was the case with Ed and Al, they didn't mind the fragrances that the ladies wore, but they were more interested in the delicious steak and grilled vegetables that were on their plates. Ann had gotten a chicken breast as has Gracia, but Winry went with the guys, getting a steak and grilled vegetables.

After they were done with dinner they left the restaurant and they dropped Gracia off. They said their farewells to Gracia and Elysia because they were leaving in the morning. They exchanged hugs and well wishes, and then Gracia and Elysia went up to their house. Ed drove the short distance home and they all got out. They went inside and it was time for Faith to get bath and get ready for bed. She said goodnight to Al and Ann and then Winry left with the little blonde.

Al was tired and he asked if Ann was, which she said she was. Ed agreed, and they went upstairs, Al and Ann went to the room and got undressed. They went to sleep and it was a deep slumber, uninterrupted by the activities going on downstairs, Winry was baking and stayed up late to get things ready for the picnic basket she always sent with them. Between them they had four or five baskets so there was always one handy at either Elric house. Ed realized Winry wasn't coming up to bed so he got up and went downstairs.

She looked up at him and smiled from a bent over position, as she was putting another pie in the oven. "Hi Ed, I thought you were tired and heading off to bed."

"Well it's hard to fall asleep unless you're there next to me Winry." Ed said with a sly grin.

"I see, so you wanted me up there to sleep _with_ you then?" She asked putting a hand on her hip as she studied his expression.

He leaned against the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. "Well I can wait. I'm not all _that_ tired."

She laughed, and went over towards him, one thing about Ed that didn't change, he loved her unconditionally and he understood that she liked to give things to people. That this was her way of sending off Al and Ann with a basket of love. Just like she and Ed had enjoyed the last time they'd seen Maes before his death as they left, having a basket of freshly baked food to enjoy on their train ride.

It hadn't needed to be said, but that was something Winry learned from Gracia, and in a way she looked up to Gracia like a mother even though she was too young still to have had a child as old in their twenties. As she sashayed over to Ed he smirked, he knew that they could make good use of the sofa or one of the chairs if he felt a little daring. When she reached him and went to kiss his forehead, he reached up and pulled her down into a real passionate kiss.

The kind of kiss that husband and wife share secretly that unites them as one being, living and breathing in unison. He took her hair down and ran his fingers through it, then he reached down to her backside, grabbing two handfuls of her flesh excited him, and he pulled back from the kiss to say three words she loved to hear.

I want you… 

-o-

Everyone was hustling, Ann and Al had taken showers early, since they were going to be on the train all day and Ann wanted to be fresh for the ride. So they'd gotten them out of the way before Faith had gotten up. Then they ate an early breakfast and before Ed or Faith were due to go to school, they went to the train station, their train was leaving at seven-thirty and Ed and Faith had to be at school by eight-fifteen. So they had plenty of time to see Al and Ann off on their journey home.

Ann had the basket and her luggage was already stowed away on the rack above their seats. They sat there in their little private room talking to Ed, Faith and Winry before the train took off. They promised they would be back soon and they would be, because they needed to drop off newly painted portraits and come up for the photography show that was now a three weeks away.

They waved to their loved ones as the train made its way out of the station. Then they locked the door and Al pulled one of the seats out to be like a bed, and after he got it out and ready he pointed to it and Ann giggled, getting up and sitting on top of the blanket that was there. The pillow was far too thin to be comfortable but neither one of them were too concerned about that. What mattered was that they got to spend time together like this, alone and in love, because once they got home it was going to be time to work hard and get these paintings done.

After he'd sat down next to her, she lay back on the bed, and Al moved to lay beside her, then he leaned over and kissed her gently at first, but then their hungry lips parted allowing their tongues to dance around together as they slowly undressed one another. It was deeply moving to touch without words, only gestures and eye contact. They fell down the well of love together and only came up for air when absolutely necessary. Afterward they fell asleep together and napped for about two hours, and they got dressed, because their stop was coming up.

Travelling had a whole new aspect to it now that they'd been able to afford to get a private cabin on their frequent trips between Rizenbul and Central. It was a much easier trip to make now that they had the money to do it in style. Al could remember the hard seats that weren't padded as nicely as the ones in the private cabins, and he remembered Edward always complaining about that fact. As he sat there next to Ann watching the familiar landscape going by, he was grateful for all he had. He vowed to take care of her and to be a good father.

He thought about fatherhood a lot. She was right that he was young, but if it happened sooner rather then later he wouldn't complain. He could see himself with a little boy or girl, loving the child as much a he loved Ann. Ann leaned up against him, and Alphonse thought about how lucky they were to have their whole lives ahead of them. And like she'd said, they had all the time in the world to enjoy their lives, there was no rush to parenthood, it would happen when it was meant to happen.

They got off the train and went to the stables, they got the horses and paid for the time that they'd stayed in the stables, thanking the owner for once again housing their beloved animals. Then they went home. It took the usual length of time, two hours and when the little farm house appeared in the distance among the green hills it was a most welcome sight. They picked up their pace and pulled up to the barn.

After they'd cared for the hoses and the other animals they went right to the studio. Al used his key to open the little building they spent most of their time in and they went into the darkroom together, to develop the three rolls of film he'd shot during their stay in Central. They worked side by side, and in two hours they had the three rolls of prints developed and hanging to dry. Ann said she was hungry and would go make them sandwiches, and Al went with her. They had time to wait while the photos dried.

"I can't believe how good they look Alphonse, you are so good with your camera, the people will all be very pleased with the photos and what I can kind of portrait s I can make from them." Ann said with enthusiasm.

"It's so good to be home again Ann. I missed out studio so much." Al said with a tone of voice she identified with.

"Me too darling. Me too. What do you want to eat, ham and cheese or tuna salad?"

He grinned and went to get the frying pan, she looked at him like she didn't know what he was up to and then it hit her. He wanted her favorite!

"Ok, grilled cheese is always fine with me Al. I'll get the cheese, butter and bread." She said heading to the refrigerator.

Then he turned on the stove and she brought over the butter. It sizzled in the pan and skated around on the iron surface, with a trail of smoke or steam in its wake. It was fun watching it melt down into liquid form, and the bread hissed as it touched the hot surface. Ann went and got them some iced tea and then she went to their bedroom, unpacking the peach schnapps that they'd bought, bringing the bottles back to the kitchen where they stored the alcohol. Not that they were big drinkers, but the liked to share some schnapps every now and then.

They had a lot of work to do but they felt up to the task. All they needed right now was a nice hot lunch. The work they had to do wasn't going anywhere and the rate at which Ann could paint now was incredible, she was certain she would have the twenty one paintings done before Al's photography show. She planned on helping him make the selection of what to get blown up and what would just be in the photo albums that people would be able to choose from to have blown up.

It wasn't going to be easy, but they were both determined to make these careers work for them and their family. Ann had the coat tails of her grandfather's fame that people compared her to and gave her a chance, she hoped that they would equally give Alphonse a chance because of who she and his brother were. Only time would tell if that were the case, and in three week's time they would have the answer to that question that burned in both their minds.


	34. Work, Fun and Anticipation

**Devotion**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:** Work, Fun and Anticipation

-o-

Two weeks had passed and they had plenty of paintings that were done, Ann only had about seven left to do. She was pleased with the portraits and looked forward to seeing what General Hakuro and his family thought of the three she'd done of Tiffany. They had come out really good and she was proud of them and the five others she'd done from the ballet photos that she'd done. The six portraits she'd gotten done were lovely. They were going to make the trip to the gallery before Al and Ann herself would.

They planned on having them be delivered to the gallery a few days ahead of their arrival on the fourth. The fourth was the opening night of Al's photography show. It would be a lot like the day they had when they'd arrived for Ann's show. Winry would be going with Ann to get their hair, nails and makeup done at the salon. Al was going to go with them for a haircut this time, bringing a couple of books with him to pass the time while the beauty shop ladies made Winry and Ann look glamorous again.

This time around Ann had decided to make her own dress, and it was hanging on one of the dress forms. It was a red dress that went to just above the knee with straight cut skirt and spaghetti straps it was very clean looking yet sexy in it's own youthful way. She knew no one would have a dress like it and that she would look good on Al's arm, giving him the same confidence she'd felt while he'd been at her side during her art show. Ann was looking forward to it and had helped Al finalize the photographs he wanted to get blown up, thirty in all.

They would blow up and frame others as people made their desires known, so that way they didn't end up with leftover photos no one had paid for. Archie had told Al that it was the smart way to go about it since photos could be made in a matter of days, unlike the paintings. Which took longer to recreate. Ann had numbered her creations near her signature, something Archie had suggested so people would know that they had an original and not a copy of her copy. They also knew that the only place to get any of her work was there exclusively at the art gallery through Archibald.

It was a profitable arrangement and worked to both of their benefits. Archie had her permission to take orders for the two series of paintings, and to set up appointments for the day after Al's showing, to photograph people wanting portraits. Al was the only one she would accept photographs from to do commissioned paintings from, so that worked to their mutual advantage as well. They could have quit right _now_ and started their little family, but Al and Ann both _liked_ what they were doing too much to just give it up because they had more then enough money now.

The sun was high in the sky and the heat outside was perfect for drying the paintings that had coats of varnish on them. Al had varnished the last four of the fourteen she'd finished. The other eight were leaning against the wall in frames. Al would frame the four that were drying still, in the morning because they both agreed they needed to set overnight just to make sure that they were completely dry. Ann was working on another portrait out of the five she still needed to do, and Al was taking a break up at the house, waiting on a pie to finish baking.

He was very happy at the moment, they'd had another great morning and he was expecting Ann to finish the portrait she was working on to get a second one done today which would be varnished tomorrow. Al had already gone into town to get their tickets, and he'd also gotten another box of film when he had gone to pick up the thirty enlarged photographs. The photos came out wonderful and he was very pleased. He'd also been lucky enough to get a box of thirty single frames that were relatively plain so that the focus would be on the photographs, not the frames.

After the pie he'd made was cooling he planned to go back to the studio and frame his photographs. He'd gotten quite good at framing, having done a lot of it over the past few months, he was confident he would be able to do these with the mats he'd gotten with the frames. For Ann's work they hadn't used mats, because the frames were like a work of art on their own, however his work was going into plain frames so matting them would be an extra line framing the photos with mats that were darker then the brown frames. It was going to look fantastic and he was excited about them shipping off to the gallery Friday, the day after tomorrow.

It was time to take the pie out so he grabbed the flowery oven mitts and opened the oven, taking out the peach pie. Next he was going to make some ice cream for them to enjoy with this pie later and maybe some peach schnapps. They hadn't touched the schnapps for over a week, but tonight they could celebrate him finishing up the framing on his work. He got out the ice cream maker and put the ingredients in their places and began to turn the handle.

The salt and ice mixed in their own chamber while cream and vanilla flavoring mixed in the inner chamber. Al sat there turning the crank's handle for thirty minutes and then he took out the inner bowl and got the container they used for their homemade ice cream filling it with the frosty white ice cream that he put into the freezer. He dumped the salted ice out and cleaned the machine. He was just putting it away and getting ready to start on dinner when the phone rang. He went to it and picked it up.

It was Archie, "Hello Archie, how are things?" Al asked after greeting him.

"Fine, fine, I just wanted to see how things were going with the portraits and your work, have you gotten them shipped yet?"

"Not yet, I'm having them picked up Friday, so you should be getting them by Wednesday of next week, if not sooner. Ann has finished up fourteen paintings as of right now and two more are expected to be done by nightfall." Al said proudly.

"Marvelous Alphonse, simply marvelous. She is just as productive with a paintbrush as her grandfather was. Though he was even better with his sculptures. I was so happy when he'd given me the _Man's Best Friend_ piece he'd done. It was always my favorite and he wanted me to have it for the gallery here for people to enjoy."

"I know Ann was thrilled to see it again, and I was awed by its beauty. Quite a piece of art I agree."

"Well I know you're busy, I didn't expect an answer to be honest Alphonse, but I am happy you were there. I will be looking for the photographs to arrive next week, are there going to be paintings in this shipment as well?"

Al replied that there would be, possibly sixteen if they were able to get the last two she was working on today varnished and framed in time. Archie was delighted by this and said he would wait until the day of the show before telling people they could come pick up their paintings. Al agreed that would be best, so that he and Ann could see their expressions as they saw their portraits for the first time. There was just something very satisfying about seeing the first reaction someone had to your work, something Al was looking forward to next weekend.

"We will probably bring the remaining five portraits with us when we come up next Friday. I'm glad you called Archie, I was going to call you after I started dinner to let you know about what point we're at. Take care. Goodbye." Al said.

Archie replied that he was glad they were going to get the rest of the paintings done in time so they would be able to take some time off and enjoy themselves for a change. Then he said goodbye and they both hung up. Al smiled to himself thinking that it would be nice to have some time together alone without any artistic distractions. Though he had a feeling Ann would be doing more portraits of the two of them at the wedding. She'd talked about doing two others, one of which would be the group shot that had been taken of the wedding party.

He made a meatloaf and put it into the oven and then he washed his hands and dried them. It would be a nice night, he had a bottle of schnapps in the refrigerator and he left the pie on the cooling rack before leaving the house to go back to the studio. She was painting with the fan on her, wearing only a thin cotton nightgown that was high above the knee. It was cool for her and with the heat it was just the thing to paint in. He approved, and was wearing next to nothing himself. Just a pair of boxers and an undershirt he was considering removing.

"Archie called," Al said as he came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Really? Is everything ok?" She asked still painting.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, he just wanted to check on our progress. I told him what we were up to and to look for a shipment of art next week. I know you're going to do it Ann. You're almost done, and it is amazing how fast and yet accurate you've become. I'm so proud of you."

She blushed and turned around to kiss his cheek, "Thanks honey, I am glad that you're almost done too. I think the mats you got will accent the photographs nicely. What's for dinner?"

"You'll see. I am really happy that my part is almost done. So I am going to get right on it. I have thirty photographs needing framing, but I had to interrupt you for a kiss. And to tell you Archie called." Al said as she turned again and he kissed her gently, with hints of passion he was restraining because they both still had work to do.

She turned back around and worked on the portrait she was working on and Al went to the desk where the frames and mats were leaning against it, and he got right to work. It took more time, to frame them with mats but it was well worth it. The photos all were neatly framed and matted with backboards to protect the photos as like the ones they used to protect Ann's paintings. It took him all of two hours to get them done but he got them finished just in time to go back to the house and start the vegetables and macaroni and cheese they were having as side dishes.

Ann was still working and he left her there, saying he'd be back when dinner was done and then he was gone. She was close to being done with this painting and by the time Al came back to the studio forty-five minutes later she'd just done the final touches. He admired it and hugged her. There was no stopping them now, they were such a good team, and they knew it too. She hugged him back and then they went up to the house and she grinned at the fixed table, complete with lit tapered candles. Al turned the lights off and they sat across from one another and they shared a quiet meal together. It was wonderful that their life together was so happy now.

"Al this is really good. You cook so well, you put me to shame." She commented after swallowing a bite of the meatloaf.

He blushed, though she couldn't tell from the dim lighting, "Oh it's nothing Ann, really, I just do what I have seen Winry doing over the years. I'm glad you like it."

"I do, I definitely do like it. Your cooking is right up there with Winry's. And I know she learned a lot from Gracia, so that is why it tastes so good."

The candles flickered gently as they dined, giving each other loving looks they smiled as they shared their meal. After it was done Alphonse got up and went to get the pie, he cut two pieces off and opened the freezer to take out the ice cream that he'd made. They hadn't had any for a while so it was a welcome treat. She beamed at him as he scooped out two scoops, one for each piece of pie, then he came over and put them down on the table.

He sat down and looked at her as she took her first bite.

"How is it?" He asked curiously.

"Mm, delicious my love. You did an excellent job on this pie and the ice cream what a lovely dessert you've set up for us tonight. I take it we're celebrating?"

He nodded, "Yes we are, you finished sixteen paintings and I have all my work matted and framed. It's been a good couple of weeks together, but I think we deserve some time alone away from the studio. Don't you agree?"

She nodded and he took his first bite of the delicate pie, with its flaky golden brown crust. It was scrumptious. And they finished their dessert in relative silence. Then Al went to the refrigerator, put away the rest of the pie and took out the schnapps and the ice cream. It was time to crack open the bottle and he was ready to get a little drunk with his wife, all alone in the small house they now called home. He put one scoop in each glass and then he went back to the table.

Ann giggled as he brought over their glasses, and he moved to sit next to her on the right and they turned their chairs so they faced one another. There was such love between the two that filled their hearts warming them up more then any alcohol could. Al poured them each a glassful of the schnapps and it almost tasted like a peaches and cream soda. Ann reached to his hand and held it. She lifted her glass and took a sip, shivering a little as the schnapps went down. Al chuckled and tipped his glass back and then he shivered.

"Mm, that's good. Thank you, what a great idea, you are so clever Al, you never cease to amaze and delight me in all kinds of ways."

Al grinned and took another sip of his peaches and creamy concoction, which he rather enjoyed. He was glad that Ann appreciated it, he'd never drank before s few months ago when he'd had his first taste of alcohol and they'd played quarters. He didn't feel a need to play games with his wife however, because there were many other more pleasurable things they could spend their time doing then playing quarters or rummy.

As they drank and gazed at one another they relaxed. They still had on next to nothing, and it was quite warm in the house, even with the back door and windows open. He pulled his undershirt off and Ann took another sip of her drink. Al smiled at her as she crossed her legs. He stood up and moved behind her, reaching to her shoulders, he started rubbing them, making her moan. He kept it up for awhile and then he leaned over and kissed her shoulder making her shiver.

"Alphonse," she said in a breathless voice.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Take this nightgown off, you're way too warm to leave it on in here."

She stood up and lifted the gown over her head, putting it next to Al's shirt on the chair. He went to the back door and shut it, and locking it behind him as he came back to Ann's side. He polished off what was left of his schnapps and Ann took the hint and finished hers as well. Taking her hand into his he led her into their bedroom. They stopped at the doorway and Al kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, her hair draped down her back tickling his hands and arms, and both shivered as they lost themselves in the embrace.

-o-

Several days later, after they'd shipped out the paintings and framed photos to the gallery, they were in the midst of packing for their trip. As they had before, Nelly and her husband were taking a later train, so they would be able to take care of the animals for them for the time that they'd planned on staying in Central. Their trip was only a few more days away and Ann had finished the final five pieces, two were of the gardens with the fountain at Central Command HQ, and the remaining three were portraits. They would frame the last ones that were drying in the sun probably tomorrow.

Right now it was lunchtime and Al and Ann were enjoying grilled cheese, with some tomato soup. They could hardly stand to wait until the show came, it was like waiting for Christmas to come. The anticipation was enormous. Ed had called earlier, and told them he was saving a couple more clippings from the newspaper about Alphonse's photography show. People were talking about it and the word the street was that he was going to be the next best things since Philip Andrews, the only other photographer to have a show in Central Art Gallery.

"_Really? That's fantastic big brother! I am so glad you called and that you thought to save me a copy of the newspaper articles they've put out talking about the art gallery hosting a show for me. I am so excited I can hardly stand it."_

"_It's only a few more days away, you leave in three days, that's not too long. We are looking forward to having you and Ann with us again. It's always so hard to watch you two leave, but your home is in Rizenbul, just as ours is here in Central now."_

"_You're home town will always be Rizenbul brother, and this house is as much yours and Winry's as it is mine and Ann's. It's always open to you and your family."_

"_I know Alphonse, I know. So how are things there with you and Ann? You said she's already finished all twenty-one paintings?"_

"_Yup, all done, only two are left needing to dry and then be framed and packed up and labeled. Then we'll be bringing the last five with us, since you're going to be at work do you think Winry could take us to the gallery to drop them off? I know she and Ann are going to get all dolled up and I bet they will look wonderful."_

"_That shouldn't be a problem at all little brother. So did Ann make a dress this time?"_

"_How did you know? She made a lovely red one with a short skirt. She's gotten more confidence since Winry showed her that by wearing a couple parts of hose she can disguise the automail leg to resemble her real leg so that people won't notice it as much."_

"_That's great, leave it to Winry to share her knowledge and love for automail. Winry went out and bought a lovely baby blue strapless dress with a ruffled skirt, it will look great with the pearl necklace I gave her for her birthday."_

"_That will be great big brother. I think our wives are more excited about this then either of us are though." Al had said with a small laugh._

_Ed had laughed with him and replied, "That they are, you're right about that little brother."_

_And then they had said goodbye and hung up._

As Al ate he thought about the conversation and looked over at Ann who was spooning a mouthful of soup to her lips. He felt so lucky to have her in his life. He smiled at her as she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is there something wrong honey?"

"No, nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I feel to have you in my life. You know you make me really happy. I can hardly stand all this waiting. How did you bear it Ann?"

She smirked, "I distracted myself with thoughts of you until the day came where we were on the train, and even then it was torture just thinking about how it would go and if I would live up to everyone's expectations, but you know what?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter what other people think, you can only please yourself my love. Once you do then the rest falls into place. Or so that seems to me how it works."

He pondered it and then nodded, "You're right I think, because look at how you pleased yourself with your paintings, and even your drawings. The rest certainly did fall into place. Now if only things work that smoothly for me I will be satisfied."

She reached over to his hand and squeezed it, "It will, don't worry. We're going to do just fine Friday night. It will be a breeze now that we have some idea of what to expect. You've got all your best shots framed and they are fantastic. I am sure people will be interested in buying them, so make sure you have a notebook handy to write things down in, like you did for me when doing the portrait photographs."

"I can do that no problem, but do you think people will want my work? I mean honestly. Do you?" He asked feeling more then just a little insecure.

"Darling I felt just like you do, the boost of confidence I got from the sale of so many of my paintings was unbelievable. I am sure that will happen with your work too. People from all around Amestris appreciate fine photography and yours is the best I've ever seen. And yes, I really mean it."

He laughed, "You read my mind, oh well, what do you say we invite Nelly and Jerald over for dinner? I think it would be fun."

Ann nodded, "I think so too, I'll call them right now."

Ann got up and used the phone while Al continued eating. He heard her talking and laughing, so after he'd finished eating he got up and took the bowl and plate over to the sink where he washed them up. Ann still had half of her sandwich left so he was going to get started on making an apple pie. He cored, peeled and sliced the apples and then pulled out a pre-cooked piecrust from the refrigerator. Ann was still giggling on the phone to Nelly as he put the spices mixed with the apples into the piecrust and then he pre-heated the oven.

Adding another crust on top of the first he sealed it using a fork to gently crimp the edges before he used a knife to put in some venting slits. It was ready to go in and he thought about dinner. There was plenty of ice cream left as he'd made another batch yesterday afternoon. For dinner he decided to see if Ann would rather have a pot roast or chicken. Both had to be eaten before they left for Central because they might go bad while they were gone. So in a way it didn't really matter which thing she'd rather have, it was which one did they want to have with company tonight.

When Ann hung up he asked her and she replied pot roast, so he got the roasting pan ready. While Ann got the vegetables out, washing them off thoroughly. When he was ready she handed them to Al now that he'd gotten the spices rubbed onto the roast, he was ready for the veggies. He sliced them up and put them into the roasting pan and then, he put it on the bottom shelf of the oven. Next they got dressed. They wore casual clothes since they were meeting up with their friends there was no reason to get all dressed up.

After dinner they would probably play some card games and maybe even quarters, if Nelly and Jerald were up for that. They had decided that they would pay their friends for all that they did for them while they were out of town, it was something they both agreed they should do. Ann had put two thousand cens in an envelope for them and they were dead set on insisting that the couple take it because of all their help. Ann had plans to do a portrait for them, but it would have to wait, they were going to take some time off if Archie didn't pre-sell a lot of portraits that Ann would have to work on next week.

An hour passed as they worked side by side in the kitchen, then there was a knock on the door. Ann went to let their friends in and she got a warm hug from each of them and then she led them into the kitchen, where Al was just taking out the roast to let it sit awhile to cool off. He took off the oven mitts and shook Jerald's hand and Nelly wanted a hug so he hugged her and smiled. Then everyone but Al sat down at the table. He got a knife and carved up the roast and put a bowl of roasted vegetables on the table next to the mashed potatoes he and Ann had whipped up.

"This looks wonderful Alphonse, thank you both for having us over. It's so nice to see you both looking so well." Nelly said.

Jerald nodded, "Yes it is, you both look wonderful. I take it married life agrees with you two."

Ann and Al grinned and looked at one another before nodding. Everyone started to load up their plates, passing around the bowls of food after getting the slices of the roast to enjoy. Al opened a chilled bottle of red wine and poured everyone a glass. Nelly and Jerald smiled and then they all began eating. They complimented Al on his cooking and Ann laughed.

"I guess you know how I am able to burn water, huh? I'm so lucky Al is such a good chef because we'd get tired of eating out all the time."

Nelly giggled, "Oh Ann, it's not that hard, didn't you help Al tonight?"

She nodded, "Only with washing the veggies and peeling the potatoes. He doesn't trust me with the stove too often, like I said I can burn water."

It was a pleasant meal and the room was quiet except for the background music that was coming from the little radio on the table by the back door. The music was not too loud, but it was nice to have something to break the silence. After they'd finished up dinner, Al and Ann got up and cleaned up the table together. Then Al got the apple pie and brought it over to the table. Ann got the ice cream, spoons and bowls which Al put pieces of pie in, and Ann scooped out one scoop of vanilla ice cream on each piece of pie, passing two down to their guests, they finished serving and then Ann put the ice cream away.

"Mm, this is fantastic Alphonse, did you make this ice cream too?" Nelly asked, knowing they most likely had used the hand cranked ice cream machine.

Al nodded, "Yup, that machine we've got is excellent. We use it a lot. You should get one, they make really good ice cream."

Jerald nodded, "I think that's a good idea Nelly, this is really good stuff. I bet you could make all kinds of flavors with it."

"You can make coffee, chocolate, strawberry, peach, even pumpkin flavored ice cream, it's so easy to use too. We got it at the general store in town for about thirty cens."

"Speaking of money," Ann began, "Al and I agreed that you simply have to accept this for all that you've done for us taking care of our animals for us while we've been out of town on business. I hope you don't mind, but we really insist you accept this because we really appreciate what you've done for us."

"Oh Ann you don't-" Nelly said before Al interrupted her.

"Yes we do, please take it Nelly, you and Jerald have gone out of your way to help us with watching over things while we're gone and we deeply appreciate it. If you hadn't been able to help us Ann would never have been able to get her art noticed in the art world, or have her art show there in Central. You've enabled us to do these things."

"Ok, thank you for the kindness, you're both great people and we're proud to call you friends." Jerald said as he took the envelope from his wife.

They all went back to eating their dessert and soon they were playing cards enjoying each other's company. By the time Nelly and Jerald went home they were tired. Al cleaned up the dishes and Ann dried them, so that they would be able to go to bed and wake up to a clean kitchen. They had had another good day and were one day closer now to Al's photography showing. It was only two days away now and the waiting was driving Alphonse nuts. He took Ann's advice and found ways to distract himself from thinking about it, by spending some time together before they'd fallen asleep, dreaming about going to Central.


	35. Show Time

**Devotion**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:** Show Time

-o-

The two days left passed uneventfully, and they arrived in Central, their day going according to plans, and they went to get Al's haircut and to get Winry and Ann all made up to shine as brightly as Al's photos surely would. They looked marvelous by the time they left to head home. It felt like déjà vu as they drove back to Ed and Winry's place. Al and Ann were sitting in the backseat while Winry drove them home. She didn't mind and told them to relax. 

" That's easier said then done Winry. I am so nervous I can hardly stand it. I just have a bad feeling that it isn't going to go very well." Al confessed feeling really apprehensive about going to the art gallery. 

" Oh Alphonse, your photos are excellent, they are art and worth of attention, you'll feel better once Archie does his thing. I am sure it will go just fine." Ann said squeezing his hand. 

" She's right Al, your work is good, just hang in there, you look great, that was a really good haircut for you." Winry said with a smile, while his only response was to shrug. 

They arrived at the house around three, a half an hour before Faith was to get off the bus. It was cutting it close, but they'd gotten back in time, so it would be fine. Ed would be home shortly too. After they got inside they went to the kitchen as they always would, but Al was really nervous and Ann asked if there was anything she could do. 

" Switch places with me, I hate the idea of being on display like you were. I know how hard it was for you but things did turn out all right. I am just being silly. I'll get over it." Al said but he wasn't feeling like he was getting over it. 

Ann stood up and moved behind him to rub his shoulders, and Winry got dinner started. Gracia and Elysia were coming but the girls were not going in costume this time. They'd been going to ballet lessons with Madame La Faye, and Winry had told them that the girls were doing really well for beginners and that they had no intentions of quitting. This made Al and Ann feel really good and changed the subject from the photography show.

He was looking at the worn wooden kitchen table thinking it had seen them through a few rough times and so many happy ones that he knew like this table, he would get through tonight even if he didn't like what transpired, he would get through it. Ann moved down from his shoulders to his upper back and the tension began to melt away. He folded his arms in front of him on the table and rested his head, relaxing totally into her soothing touch.

"Uhhh, that feels really good Ann, thank you." He said in a deep relaxed voice.

"Good honey, you just let me rub your tense muscles for awhile, just relax."

Winry looked over at Ann and winked as she went on about getting the chicken breasts breaded and put onto the broiler pan she was planning to bake them on. Ann winked back and continued rubbing her husband's upper back for awhile before Faith came home. Winry got her off the bus and she laughed telling them that the bus driver could tell where she was going tonight judging by her hair and her makeup.

"I guess the word's out about it and we're going to have a big crowd. I can't wait Winry. It will be really awesome to see people viewing Al's photos that he put so much work into. They look really incredible blown up like they've been and the simple frames and he matted each and every one. Thirty altogether." Ann said proudly.

Al sighed, and sat up, stretching and then he stood up to hug Faith. "Hello there pretty little lady, are you excited about tonight?"

Faith practically jumped into his arms, it was obvious the little one loved her uncle Al. "Yes Uncle Al, I am really excited. I bet there are a lot of people there at the show."

Al twirled her around and then put her down. Ten minutes later Edward walked through the door. He took one look at Winry and Ann and whistled. They both blushed and then Ed looked at his brother and just knew something was wrong. He picked up Faith and hugged her close, asking how her day went. She said it was fine but she was glad it was Friday because her aunt and uncle were here.

"Why don't you go wash up sweetheart, dinner will be ready soon." Winry said.

Faith giggled and nodded, going to the downstairs bathroom.

"What's wrong little brother? Feeling nervous about the show?" Ed asked with a concerned expression.

Al nodded and sighed, "Yes, I am afraid of looking like an idiot in front of my family and my friends, not to mention total strangers."

Ed nodded and went to the liquor cabinet. "How about a couple shots of schnapps to ease your nerves?"

"That might help, but only a couple. I was thinking about that and thinking it might be just what I need. Thanks big brother."

Ed nodded and grabbed a shot glass and poured Al a shot and handed it to him. "Here down this and let me set up another one before Faith comes back."

Al gulped it down and then waited for Ed to refill the glass and then he downed the second shot too, shivering both times. "That was good. Do you want one Ann?"

Ed had the glass and nodded, "While I've got it out Ann if you want some speak up now."

Ann thought one might be nice so she nodded, "Just one though."

Ed laughed and poured the first and then he poured the second one and pushed it over to Ann, "You can't just have one, two is the least you should have and with Al being so nervous three might be in order for you Ann."

She drank the second one and then passed the glass back to Edward. He took it and the schnapps and put the bottle back in the cabinet before washing out the shot glass. Ed moved to sit down while Winry cooked the rice and beans that they were having for an early dinner along with the breaded chicken breast. The chicken needed some more time but the rice and beans needed time to cook as well. So they sat around talking, as Al and Ann felt the tightness in their spines loosening from the schnapps Ed had shared with them.

It was like the snake of anxiety that had coiled around their middles early this morning when they'd left for the train station, was finally letting go if only a little bit. They knew they were going to be on display as much as the photos Al had taken were. It was somewhat disturbing especially because they both knew that the reporter would most likely be there with his own photographer. Al was a little worried about what the man might put about him in his paper, but Al knew worrying about it wouldn't help or change what that Mr. Brooks wrote about him, so he forced thought about it out of his mind.

As five o'clock crawled by, it was time for them to eat dinner so Winry set up plates and Edward put them down in front of everyone. Then Winry and Ed sat down to eat together. The room was silent, everyone was thinking about the photo show, and wondering how it would go. Faith finished first and asked to be excused. Winry told her to go wash up and then to get dressed in her blue party dress. Faith got up from the table and gave her parents kisses on their cheeks before she skipped out of the room heading for the stairs.

"You are so lucky to have such a darling little girl. I feel so privileged just to be her aunt. I hope when we have children that we have a child as sweet and loving as Faith." Ann said quietly after Faith had disappeared upstairs.

Winry smiled, "You know she loves both of you so much. I am really glad she has the two of you to look up to. It's just wonderful that you've done so much in so little time Ann. You've brought so much joy into all our lives, you too Alphonse. Don't worry about tonight it is going to be just fine. You'll see."

Edward agreed, "Stop worrying, it will be great. We'll be leaving before you know it. So finish up dinner and go get ready."

Ann giggled and finished the last of the food on her plate and Al smiled, though he felt like frowning. It was so hard to be patient, he wanted this over with in the worst way. The one good thing about it was that there would be no second appearance like Ann had made for her Art Show. Archie had told him that he knew how busy he would be photographing people and places for Ann to paint from. He'd said that they would set up a time for those who'd ordered portraits to come to the gallery to be photographed Saturday morning to get it out of the way so that Al could focus on other things.

They would also be having people come to pick up their portraits Saturday morning so it would get two birds with one stone. While Al was shooting new portrait photos Ann would be meeting with the couples who she'd done portraits for, and see how they liked her work. Al wasn't nervous about that, but he was ready for a vacation from working so hard. Ann was too, and they'd talked about going to Acroya for a week to see the city since it was still sinking it was sure to offer some unique cityscapes for him to shoot for possible paintings and just to add to his own collection.

Ann waited for Al to finish his food before she got up with him and went to the guestroom upstairs where they'd put their luggage. She got undressed from the casual skirt and blouse she had on and then she opened her suitcase, taking out the red dress she had made especially for tonight. Al got out his suit and took off his shoes, then his pants, switching to the black pants he'd taken his wedding vows in. Then he took the jacket and put it on along with a black tie. Ann had the dress on and asked Al to zip it up for her, that he did being careful not to catch her flesh in it as he pulled it up its full length.

The couple then went back downstairs where Ed and Faith were waiting. Winry came down last, looking stunning in the blue dress she'd bought for tonight. Ed had just needed to get a jacket and he was ready, and he'd put a bottle of champagne in the refrigerator for after they returned. He was proud of his brother and his brother's wife. As he looked at the couple now he smiled, remembering when they'd been married in the backyard and how fun the reception had been. Edward hoped that people would be interested in Al's work and that they weren't just coming to see Ann. He figured some would be there to see her but there had to be some that came just for Alphonse.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked as he went to get the key chain with the house and car keys on it from the hook it sat on in the kitchen.

"As ready as I can be big brother. Let's do it." Al said, with more confidence then he felt.

Ann took his arm and linked her through it as they headed out the front door, which Edward locked behind them. They were going to pick up Gracia and Elysia so Faith sat on her mother's lap in the back next to Alphonse and Ann leaving the front seat open for Elysia and Gracia. They were ready and Ed didn't even have to turn the car off and go get them. Gracia had on a lovely emerald green dress that went just below the knee, while her daughter had on a light green dress with a big bow on her back. They looked nice and Winry told them so as they headed to the art gallery.

"Are you excited Alphonse?" Gracia asked looking over her shoulder at the young man.

He nodded, "Definitely. I am very anxious to get there and to see people's reactions to my work."

Gracia grinned, "From what I've seen your work is great, so don't worry."

He nodded and then looked out the window just as they pulled up to Central Art Gallery. Edward parked the car and then they all got out to go inside. There were already a lot of people there, just like the way people had shown up early for Ann's show. In fact there was a line at the door and they went to the front of it. Ann held onto Al's arm proudly as they went to the front door where Archibald was standing. The old man smiled at the seven of them and opened the door. He then gestured for them to come inside and then he motioned to the people outside to begin coming in.

Al and Ann looked around the gallery, everywhere framed photos blown up to portrait size where hanging, looking absolutely incredible. They walked around looking at everything just as they had with Ann's work and people gathered in small groups looking at each photograph. Al had a notebook in his coat pocket along with a pen and he held his breath watching the reactions of those people who'd arrived early just to see his photographs. One couple came up to Archie and asked him about the photo of the delivery boy, making Al smile, he'd known that was a good shot and it pleased him that other's liked it too.

"It's terrific, would it be possible to purchase a full sized print of this one and several others? They will look great in my office." The man said to Archibald.

Archibald nodded and wrote the man's name down and the photograph he'd picked out. "Let me know when you've decided on which other's you'd like."

"Perfect, thank you Mr. Jeffords. I think I see one over there, the one of this talented young man in his darkroom. Also I like this one over here," the man said pointing to the photo of store front for the art supply shop."

Archie wrote those down and another couple came up to wait their turn. Al was amazed the people liked his photos so much that they were buying them. He felt really happy seeing people pointing and talking about his work. He overheard compliments here and there and people began to come up to him and Ann, wanting to shake his hand. He felt a wave of relief as he saw more people going up to Archie inquiring about buying his work. It was definitely going well and when Al saw Mr. Brooks he smiled though he wanted to sneer at the man.

He resisted rolling his eyes at him and his photographer as they came up to Al and Ann, and he gestured for them to smile for the camera. They both did and then turned away to speak to Archibald who came over smiling broadly. He told them that they had sold twenty photos so far and it was only the first half an hour into the show. After Archie left to speak to another couple, Mr. Brooks came up and shook Al's hand, then he reached his hand out to Ann, who smiled politely as he kissed the back of her hand. It made her skin crawl and it ticked Al off, but again he resisted the urge to respond angrily.

"Why hello Mr. Brooks, enjoying the show?" Al asked in an even tone of voice.

"Yes, it's good to see you both again. It looks like this show is a huge success just like yours was Ann."

She blushed and tightened her hold on her husband's arm, "Yes I think it is too. Nice to see you again too, Mr. Brooks."

"Oh please call me Robert, Mr. Brooks is my father. So Al, care to answer a few questions for a short article to go with this lovely photo we just shot?" Mr. Brooks asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Al nodded, "Sure, go right ahead Mr. Brooks."

The man took out a pad and pen and asked, "So where do you get your inspiration from?"

"Everywhere I look I see photographic opportunities. I find that inspiration can be up in the sky in the form of lazy clouds or down to earth with God's creatures roaming the Earth. Inspiration is everywhere Mr. Brooks, if only you open your eyes to see it."

The man nodded, either he didn't care or was ignoring the trace of cynicism in Al's remark, because he asked another question. "What made you pick up a camera and decide you wanted to become a photographer?"

"Oh that's easy, I wanted to help my wife with her painting. Even now I still aim and shoot all for her." Al said sweetly, leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek.

She grinned, "Oh Alphonse, you're so wonderful, I'm so happy right now. This show is going over so well, I think Archie needs us again though."

Al nodded, "Is there anything else you wanted to know Mr. Brooks? I have to attend to the guests and Mr. Jeffords. It was a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Elric. Thank you for speaking to me."

Al nodded again and then led Ann over to Archibald who was talking to yet another couple who were interested in the city scenes he'd taken at Rizenbul. Al nearly fainted when he heard them ask if fifty thousand would cover five of those photos. Archie nodded and smiled asking if next week was convenient for them to come pick up the photographs. They nodded and the man reached out to Alphonse's hand and shook it firmly.

"You have quite a keen eye young man. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you sir, I'm so glad you liked the scenes I shot of my home town, Rizenbul. It's a small town as you can see from the photographs and I find it quite charming."

"As do I Mr. Elric. I look forward to getting these for my home next week."

"I'm thrilled by your work young man," the wife began, "it's simply perfect for our family room. We've recently redecorated and were looking for something unique for our walls, and now thanks to you we've found just what we'd looked for."

Al took her hand and kissed it gingerly, "I'm so happy you like them Madame. Thank you for coming."

"Excuse us, we are needed elsewhere, so good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Buchard. Enjoy the rest of the show." Archie said as he moved on and took Al with him leaving Ann standing there feeling a little out of place as the older couple moved with a nod to her, to go to the food tables.

The same caterer that had done her show was here and the food was just as delicious this time as it had been for her showing. She walked over to the food tables and picked out something sweet and sugary to nibble on when she noticed Mr. Brooks staring at her from the corner of her eye. She hated being observed as she ate so she went to sit down at one of the tables that was empty and prayed he wouldn't follow.

He did follow her though, and she hated that he came over to her and asked if he could sit down. She gestured to him that it was fine with her, but it wasn't fine, she wanted to up and run but she didn't run anymore, the support and love of her family empowered her to stand firm and face things head on. Then she saw a familiar face, the man who'd given her away at the wedding, Roy Mustang came over with Riza and they joined Ann and Mr. Brooks.

It was obviously disappointing to the man and he excused himself shortly after Roy and Riza sat down. Ann was relived that Al hadn't come over, he'd have lost it she figured.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Roy, you and Riza saved us from having a scene which you know would have happened if Alphonse had caught that man sitting alone with me. I think I can see now why Al got the feeling that he was hitting on me."

"I can too Ann, you look stunning tonight, I like your hair piled up like that with spiral curls draping down your shoulders and back, it's very feminine." Riza said complimenting Ann's appearance.

Ann blushed, "Thank you Riza, I couldn't come tonight looking like I was anything less the proud wife of the featured artist. So far people have only commented on my work a couple of times, and the majority seem to be here to see Al's work."

Roy nodded, "Yes indeed, even the general and his family made it out. I think they even bought some photos for their home."

Ann grinned, "I know I saw them with Archie a little while ago. Al is having a good time from what I can tell."

Roy and Riza nodded and smiled. Then they got up and went to the food tables. When they came back Ann was done with her little snack and she went off to be with her husband, holding her head up high as she walked over to his side. He looked at her with love and admiration, the very same way she was looking at him. She took his arm and together they kept walking around meeting people and seeing some other familiar faces of people who'd come for Ann's show last month.

After the activity died down and people were leaving Archie came over and said, "What a magnificent show Alphonse, you made a lot of money tonight. By my count it's well over one and a half million. Over forty photos sold, so we have to get right on the order for the photo shop to get busy blowing them up right away."

Al's jaw hit the floor, "You've got to be kidding, that many sold? And for over twenty-five thousand cens each?"

Ann squeezed his hand, "I told you people would see the quality of your work. Don't you feel better now?"

He nodded and Edward patted him on the back as did Roy. Gracia and Riza both hugged him and congratulated him on the success of his show. Then it was time to split up the leftover food. Archie insisted they each take three big dishes home and so they did. Roy and Riza left laden with food, just as Gracia and Winry were burdened with carrying six dishes home. And even then there was still much too much leftover so Archie said they could take more tomorrow since he was just one person and wouldn't be able to eat it all.

"So we have eight appointments tomorrow morning at ten, and we have eleven people picking up portraits. I look forward to tomorrow morning my dears, so take care, this old man needs to get in bed." Archie said with a chuckle as he saw them out the door.

They piled into the car and headed home. Like before the girls were half asleep, and the drive home was a quiet one. They dropped off Gracia and Elysia and then they went back home. Winry put Faith in her bed and went back downstairs to the kitchen where the others were just getting ready to celebrate the success of the photo show. She moved to stand next to her husband, as Al and Ann stood close to each other. Ed popped the cork and as she had before Ann wanted to keep this bottle.

Ed asked if she'd done the still life paintings with the ice bucket idea she'd had the last time they'd come up to Central for her art show.

"No, not yet, but hopefully if we don't have to do any more huge orders of portraits then I can get some painting done on things I want to paint like that idea as well as a couple other things."

Ed nodded and poured the champagne into their glasses and then he made a toast to his brother, "to my little brother Alphonse, whose talent and enthusiasm are legendary. Long may you be successful and happy in life."

"Thank you big brother, thank you and Winry both for all your love and support of Ann and I. I wish you both happiness for all the days of your lives."

"Amen," Ann said as she held her glass up and clinked it gently against Al's and Edward's and then the three of them sat down.

"That's so sweet of you Al, you did really good tonight in front of all those people. I think there were just as many people there tonight as there were at your show Ann." Winry said.

Ann nodded, "Yes, I think there were, more possibly. It was a great way to showcase Al's work. I think it was just wonderful."

Ed lifted his glass and took a sip, then he looked at Winry who smiled at him as she sat down. They'd all had a great time, and they sat there chatting for awhile before both couples went upstairs heading off to bed. None of them knew if there would be an article in the paper tomorrow but they did know they had a big morning ahead. Winry was going to stay home with Faith as Ed took Ann and Al to the gallery for the photo shoot and then to deliver five paintings to the dance school. It was bound to be another exciting day.


	36. Another Day Another Photo Shoot

**Devotion**

**Chapter Thirty-Six:** Another Day Another Photo Shoot

-o-

They arrived at the gallery a little early so Al and Edward had time to set up the backdrop. Ann watched the brothers skillfully attach the grommets to the hooks that were already in the far wall by the tables. She had washed her hair this morning and she felt much better with regular makeup on. Archie came over and sat down next to her, telling her how impressed he was with her ability to paint so productively.

"It's absolutely remarkable that you can get so many done in so short of a time my dear. I think we're definitely going to make a lot of money this year."

She nodded and smiled, "I think so too, but what's really great is that I am finally truly happy with what I am doing with my life."

Archie smiled, "Yes that you should be happy about. But you won't have to worry about money ever again with your kind of talent. You and your husband both have natural talent."

"That's so kind of you to saw Archie. Thank you for all your help. It's been a lot of fun having these shows. Did you still want to do another one in the fall?"

"If you feel you have enough new pieces certainly. But with the rate at which you produce such portraits I am sure that won't be a problem." He said with confidence.

"Oh look here comes the first couple for their photos. I trust you will be fine here for awhile Ann, you're welcome to come over and greet the Bagens. Or you can just relax here. Whatever works for you." Archie said as he stood to his feet.

"Ok Archibald, I might come over in a few minutes just to meet them. I am sure it's better to let Al do his thing and then meet them before they leave."

Archie smiled and nodded, before turning to go. Ann sat there watching the couple get into a variety of poses as Al took their pictures. Ed came over and sat down where Archie had been. He sat watching his brother intently, interested in the process, since this was the first time Ed had really seen his brother in action with people Ann was preparing to paint for. Ann whispered to him that she was really proud of Al and Ed nodded.

"He's really come a long way since I've been back. I'm really happy that the photography is working out to both your benefits Ann. You make a great team." Ed said as he reached over to her hand and squeezed it.

She squeezed back and smiled, "Thanks big brother. That means a lot coming from you."

"You should head on over there and meet them, it looks like they are done with the photos now. Go on and throw your artsy weight around a little Ann."

She chuckled and stood up, heading over to the chair where they'd shot the photos with the tan background behind them. Ann held her hand out to the man as she came over and joined the four of them. Archie introduced her and then Al moved to stand beside her as Mr. Bagen took her hand and shook it firmly. She then extended her hand to Mrs. Bagen, who was wearing a lovely dress and had a fox stole around her shoulders.

They would mail copies of their posed photos and from those they could pick out what ones they wanted for Ann to paint. She would number them and that way there would be no mistake. The couple smiled and another couple had appeared and walked over to the group. The Bagen's smiled and left happy. The next couple arrived to pick up their portrait, and Archie quickly took care of them while Al and Ann greeted the next couple who had two kids with them, and all were being photographed for a portrait.

Archie introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Harrison. So they shook hands and looked at the other portraits that were sitting out ready to be picked up by their owners. The Harrisons were very impressed, and were excited about getting their portrait done. It was amazing to Al and Ann just how many wealthy families lived in Central. Al lined them up and took several shots and then they were on their way back to whatever business they'd planned for today, while Al and Ann took care of the next couple who had a daughter with them.

This went on for an hour, with people coming and going, some getting photographed and others just came to pick up their portraits. But one thing all these people shared in common this morning was that they all left happy. Edward waited patiently and by the time another hour passed they were done, all portraits had been picked up except the ones for General Hakuro and the School of Dance. Those they were delivering Monday morning before they were getting on a train back to Rizenbul that afternoon after lunch. Archie thanked them for coming and they said goodbye.

Ann was happy they were one step closer to getting home, because she wanted to relax for awhile and knew that they couldn't while they were in Central. It was just too much activity around them for them to be able to relax. Edward drove them home and they were glad Winry had lunch ready, even if it was leftovers from the show, it was still as good as Winry's home cooking. After they'd eaten lunch Elysia called. She invited Faith over and Winry walked her over as Ed, Al and Ann played a round of rummy while they waited for Winry to return.

Tonight wasn't a school night and odds were that Gracia and Elysia would invite Faith to sleepover at their house tonight. When Winry got back she joined them in the game and they enjoyed playing for awhile and the time flew by. Before they knew it, it was already dinnertime. Winry and Al warmed up some leftovers for them, which had to be eaten soon, and Edward got some wine out. It was a lovely dinner and the two couples talked quietly as they ate.

After dinner was done Al insisted he do the dishes so Winry stayed seated and they finished off the bottle of wine. It only took Al about five minutes before he was sitting back with his family. Then the phone rang and it was Gracia, she asked if Faith could sleepover and the answer was yes. Winry thanked her for having Faith over again and told her next weekend it was Elysia's turn to come over and stay the night. Gracia said that would be fine with her and that the girls were going to bake some cookies.

"That sounds fun, if you need anything just let us know though, we're staying home tonight."

"You don't have to stay home on our account, if you want to go catch a movie or something go right ahead."

"No, we're kind of tired so we're staying in. Thanks for having Faith over talk to you tomorrow unless you need us."

"Ok, you four have a great night, goodbye," Gracia said preparing to hang up.

"You too, goodbye." Winry said and then hung up the receiver.

Ed got up and went to hug his wife, then he went to the refrigerator and pulled out the iced tea. Al grinned and reached over to Ann's leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. Winry told them she was going to go lay down. She didn't feel so good and Ann asked if she was all right.

"I think I might be coming down with the flu or something. Why don't you three have some fun, I just don't feel so well all of a sudden."

Ed wanted to go upstairs with her but she put her foot down. "Stay down here with Ann and Alphonse Edward, ok? I'm fine I just feel sick."

Edward was concerned about his wife and so were Al and Ann, but there wasn't any changing her mind when she was set on having something her way there wasn't any way she'd budge. Ann sighed and Ed sat back down in his seat and pouted. Winry hadn't felt good for a week now. It couldn't just be the flu, or he'd have gotten it by now he rationalized.

Ann asked if she'd seen a doctor yet and Ed replied that he'd told her to go last week. "And she didn't go?"

"No, she didn't." Ed answered sullenly.

Alphonse shook his head, "That sounds like Winry all right."

Ed sipped from his iced tea and sighed. He looked really sad all of a sudden. Alphonse's expression darkened as he wondered what was on his brother's mind, if it was just concern about his wife, or if it was something more. He reached over to his brother's shoulder and squeezed. Ed smiled and reached up to Al's hand and held it for a moment before he pulled his hand back. Al removed his hand and his expression became more relaxed though he was worried about Winry himself.

"It's probably nothing Edward. Look, I will insist she goes to the doctor Monday before we go, in fact maybe we should stay another couple of days to help out." Ann said.

Ed nodded, "Maybe that would be a good thing. Are you planning on going to Acroya soon?"

Al smiled, "Yes, as soon as we get these new portraits and photo orders taken care of. Archie will cover the photos, pick them up next week from the photo shop. I figure Ann will need a week to get the eight portraits done for the people that I photographed today. But after that I suppose we'll have some time to go vacation in Acroya, right sweetheart?"

Ann grinned, "Definitely. It won't take but a week to finish the eight portraits I have to get done before we can take off. I am really looking forward to it."

"I am sure that it will be a great vacation, I remember when we went to Acroya Alphonse. It was sinking then and I am sure it's got to be under water in all kinds of places making for some really great photographic opportunities." Ed said.

Al nodded, "I remember some of our trip, how you got sick and needed a shot. And I remember other things too. But that's not really important, what's important is that we go and snap some shots off before the city is completely underwater."

"I am sure you will both have a great time. It's a lovely city and it's perfect for getting some cityscapes I bet you even get some nice souvenirs too." Ed said with a wink.

Al and Ann laughed, and they sat talking for awhile longer before Ed decided he wanted to go upstairs. Faith would be home after breakfast so they would need to be up and functioning, so Al and Ann went upstairs as well. They went to bed, holding each other and talking about their upcoming vacation. Both were excited about getting a chance to get away from it all. They had worked so hard for the past couple of months, so the idea of a vacation was something they were looking forward to.

-o-

Sunday was uneventful, and they basically stayed home. Winry had gotten sick during the night and then again in the morning. Al and Ann had heard her throwing up both times and Ann was worried about her sister. So when Monday came the first thing they had to do was to get Winry to the doctor. Al drove and Winry laid down in the backseat. If Ed hadn't had to work he'd be driving, but he needed to go in today because they were having exams for the next three days, as classes were almost out for the summer break.

When they got to the doctor's office, Al and Ann helped Winry inside. Her stomach was giving her fits and she felt nauseous, so they signed her in and then Ann went with her to the bathroom. Winry threw up and then washed her face with some cold water. Ann hoped that they would be able to pin down what was ailing Winry, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be a cold she was diagnosed with, but something much more.

"I don't know what's wrong with me sister, I feel so weak and tired. Whatever it is I don't feel right at all. I wonder if I am pregnant Ann."

"That would be a wonderful thing sister. Do you think you could be pregnant?" Ann asked with a smile, hoping that might be what was going on.

Winry nodded, "Yes, I think I am. Let's go back out there and see what the doctor says."

"Are you sure you're all right to go back out there?" Ann asked, as she helped her sister to her feet from the floor she'd knelt upon to steady herself while she'd gotten sick.

Again Winry nodded and they went out to the waiting room. The doctor was ready for them by then and they were led straight back to the patient room, while Al waited in the waiting room. The doctor came in a moment later and took one look at the peaked complexion of his young patient and he frowned.

"So what is going on with you Mrs. Elric? You look like you're feeling just terrible."

Winry nodded, "Doctor, I want a pregnancy test done, I think I might be pregnant. I am so tired lately and I feel sick it feels like I am bloated too."

The doctor smiled, "Very well, let's take some blood and run a test. If that comes back positive then I think we'd have the reason for you feeling so ill."

He then went to get a needle and drew some blood from Winry's arm, which he put into a vial he left on the counter near the sink.

"I'll be back after the nurse runs the test." He said as he left the room.

The nurse came in and went to the counter to pick up the vial. "It won't be but a few minutes on this and we'll know."

Then the nurse left the room and Ann was left with Winry who looked like she was about to throw up again. "Are you ok sister?"

Winry nodded, "I just feel really tired."

They sat in silence for ten minutes and then the doctor came back in. "Winry, we have the results of the test and their positive, congratulations on the new baby."

Winry gasped and threw her hands up to her mouth to stifle her squeal of joy. Ann jumped up and hugged her warmly, congratulating her on the new life growing within her. Winry giggled and the doctor wrote out a prescription for some vitamins, which he handed to Winry. Then they left the patient room and Winry was beaming at Alphonse who was pretty confused until she spilled the beans.

"I'm pregnant Alphonse! I am so happy, I can't wait to tell Edward!"

"Winry, relax, you shouldn't get so excited in your delicate condition." Ann said still helping her sister walk, with her arm around her waist.

Winry laughed and took Al's offered arm, letting him shoulder some of her weight off of Ann so that the two of them were holding her up. Neither wanted her to faint or fall. Now that they knew she was in the first stages of pregnancy they would be able to take care of her. Ann sat in the back with Winry as Al drove them home. They took her inside and helped her to her room upstairs to get some rest.

"Al we need to go make those deliveries, I don't want them to think we forgot them or anything. I think Winry is going to be sleeping and she told us to just take the car so let's get it done and out of the way ok?" Ann said, thinking that the sooner they got the paintings delivered that the sooner they could come back and be by Winry's side.

"I think she will sleep for awhile so let's go. We need to stop and pick them up from the gallery first and they go take them to the school and Central Command HQ." Al said as he took the car keys from his pocket and took Ann's hand leading her outside.

They left and went to the art gallery, quickly picking up the paintings from Archie and then heading right to General's office. The receptionist let the him know they were there and soon they were inside his office showing the five paintings that Ann had done for him. Two of his young daughter Tiffany in various poses next to the other girls and Madame La Faye and one with her alone in the studio. He grinned at them as the paper came off.

"Excellent work my dear, you're quite the artist. I say you've really got an amazing eye for detail, the fabric looks so real it's like you can reach out and touch it almost." Said the general as he looked over the three of the ballet themed paintings.

"Thank you General Hakuro, that is so nice of you to say." Ann said softly as she ripped the paper off the last painting, one of the fountain outside the Central Command HQ building in the gardens.

He nodded as he took in the last painting, stroking his chin and looking at it with a serene smile. "Very good, I am pleased with your work Ann. Thank you for taking on more paintings for me. I look forward to seeing the ones at the dance school Tuesday when we take Tiffany in for her next lesson."

"I am sure you will be pleased General Hakuro. I am deeply indebted to you for all that you've done to help me-"

General Hakuro interrupted her, "Ann, it's ok, I saw something in your work that told me it was important it be shared with the world and I did what I thought was right. Nothing more."

"Thank you General, thank you from the bottom of my heart." Ann said as she held out her hand, which he gently took and kissed the back of.

Al reached his hand out to the general, who shook it firmly, "Thank you sir, it's been a real pleasure working with you and your family. If you ever need a photographer or are interested in more art for the building or the academy you know how to find us."

He nodded and smiled, "That I do. Have a safe trip home and enjoy your honeymoon."

They smiled and left his office after saying their farewells. It had been a great encounter with the general, but then all the times Al and Ann had met with him had been wonderful. So it wasn't a big surprise that things had gone well and her art had been so well received. They got in the car and headed to the School of Dance, to meet with Madame La Faye. She was waiting for them in the front office, so when they came in she ushered them into her modest office.

It was nowhere near as spacious and luxurious as General Hakuro's office, but it had its own unique charm, with ballerina knick-knacks around the desk and on a shelf on the wall behind her black leather desk chair. She was delighted to see them and she stood to the side as they greeted her, putting down the paintings that they'd created together as a team.

"I can't tell you how exciting this is, to actually have some fine art to hang in the school here thrills me no end. Thank you for taking the time to paint and use your talents for our enjoyment. I really appreciate it."

Ann smiled as they began to tear off the paper layers that protected the canvases. She gasped and reached out to the first one, which was one of the group, with herself teaching them. She smiled broadly and watched as they uncovered each of the remaining four. Then they lined them up against the two walls and she wiped tears from her eyes. Ann wasn't surprised, she'd seen several women moved to tears when viewing the portraits she'd painted of them from Al's photos.

"I hope you're happy with them Madame La Faye, I put a lot of thought into each stroke of the brush, as I always do. I really enjoyed the painting process on these five pieces and the three I did of Tiffany for the general."

"Oh Ann, they are marvelous. Simply fantastic, I couldn't be happier. Thank you and your husband so much for all your hard work. I just know that the students will appreciate the pieces as much as I do, if not more because they will see themselves in them."

Al smiled and reached his hand out to her extended one, kissing the back of it politely, he then said he was glad she liked the portraits that Ann did.

"Oh I do, I definitely do. I can't thank you enough, both of you did such professional jobs, you are definitely great at what you do and make a wonderful team. Thank you again so much. I will have to get them hung as soon as I can."

Al offered to help and so they took them into the dance studio and half an hour later they had all five pieces hung on the cream colored walls. They looked spectacular and they knew that they had accomplished their goal of giving people what they'd wanted. As they left the school, they decided to get some take out for dinner, so they stopped by a Chinese food restaurant and they got two quarts of vegetable fried rice and some sweet and sour pork and chicken.

They made the drive home in no time and it was just after three. Winry was still upstairs so they got Faith off the bus when the time came. They had resolved not to tell Edward the good news, since that would be up to Winry and they knew it would be something Ed would want to celebrate so they figured that the bottle of champagne should be chilled, which Al put into the refrigerator.

By the time Edward got home Winry was up but she looked bad. She made eye contact with Ann and Ann asked Faith if she'd had a good day. She knew Winry was going to tell Ed now, and that she and Al had to run interference so they could have their privacy. Al had made Faith a snack so she was sitting at the kitchen table eating the tuna salad sandwich enjoying some crackers along with it.

"How was the deliveries Aunt Ann and Uncle Al? Did the nice people like the paintings you did?"

Ann nodded and Al came over and rustled her hair with one of his hands. They were suddenly in the presence of a glowing father who'd shouted loudly that they were having a baby, so any hopes of breaking the news to Faith in a calm manner were trashed. Ann chuckled as did Al, Ed was certainly excited from the tone of voice he'd hooted in.

They came around the corner and Ed was carrying Winry, who he gently put back down on her feet. "Did you hear Faith? You're going to have a little brother or a little sister? Won't that be nice? Mommy is pregnant!"

Ann and Al smiled as Winry laughed, Al told her they'd gotten dinner already and they would warm it up when the time came. Ed was glad to hear it and thanked them for being so thoughtful. Winry sat down next to Faith and then they all talked about the new baby. Ann wished they didn't have to leave, but she knew that they had eight more portraits to get done and a belated honeymoon to Acroya to take. If things went along smoothly for Winry and the baby maybe they could come up and help Winry take care of the new baby after its birth.

I sure hope I can come help out, I know Faith is going to be going through a lot of emotions then and will need a lot of reassurance that she's not being pushed aside for the new baby.

She went to get Faith another glass of milk and Winry moved to get it first.

"Sister I could have gotten that for her." Ann said quickly.

Winry furrowed her eyebrows, "Why though? I feel better now so now that we know what's happening with me it's fine. I don't need any help."

Ann chuckled, "I know that sister, I just wanted to get it because you're not feeling so hot today."

Edward smiled and stood behind her and he laughed as he caught sight of the bottle of champagne. "Well I gotta hand it to you little brother, you thought of everything, you and Ann are nothing if not thorough."

They laughed and Wiry put the milk in front of Faith. Things were going to be fine, they would enjoy their dinner together, celebrate tonight and then head home tomorrow. Though there was a change in plans, they were going on an earlier train so that Edward wouldn't miss any classes and they would be able to drop Faith off at her school.

Dinner went along smoothly and when it was time Winry took Faith upstairs to get her ready for bed. Ed went right to the refrigerator, taking out the bottle of bubbly, and Al got the glasses. After Ed opened it they stood up and toasted the new baby together. They sat talking for awhile but they needed to get to bed earlier tonight then they had last night because they had to get up extra early to get them to the station on time. All things considered it had been a great day.


End file.
